Harry Potter and the Coming Darkness
by Williams
Summary: Harry gains new powers, finding that he is a mutant. A new evil is rising along with Voldemort on the loose. This is an Au story, will have Slash, and is a crossover with the XMen. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my newest story. I have decided to try my hand at writing a crossover between Harry and the X-men.**

**Warning: This is a definite AU. The characters will more than likely not be in character as much as many would like. Then again, I'm not JK and cannot do them the justice she can. It is also a slash story. So if you don't like, then please don't read.**

**Summary: It's the summer after Harry's fifth year. He develops a new ability that some may consider to be magical, but in fact is a mutant ability. He soon finds himself going with Professor X to learn how to control his new power. At the same time a new threat is lurking on the horizon that will change the dynamics of the war.**

**Disclaimer: All characters are owned by JK Rowling and Marvel, Inc respectively. **

**Also I want to give big thanks to NexusAntonids for going over this chapter and betaing it for me. **

**HPHPHPHPHHPHPHHHP**

Harry had been back, stuck with his horrible relatives for just over three weeks now. So far it was a much better summer than any of the previous ones. Sure, he was still forced to do a majority of the chores, but not all. Another difference that made it better was that he actually got food to eat. However, just because it better than the others didn't mean that his relatives wanted him around. No, the only reason for this happening had to do with what took place upon his arrival at Kings Cross. There his relatives had been told that under no circumstance were they to treat him badly by several Order of the Phoenix members.

Just because this summer was better didn't mean all that much too him. He was having nightmares just about every night that he would awaken from in a cold sweat, his body shaking uncontrollably and tears flowing down his face. The nightmares, most of them were about the night at the Department of Mysteries. Where he'd led several of his friends to in the belief that the only person who truly loved him; his godfather was being held prisoner by Voldemort and tortured for something. However, it turned out that the vision he'd had of this had been false and was in fact a trap specifically set for him. In the ensuing battle many members of the Order of the Phoenix, including his godfather arrived to rescue them. In the end he had helplessly watched as the man was sent through the strange fluttering veil that was known as the death veil, by his very own cousin, Bellatrix LeStrange.

It was also that very same night he found out by Albus Dumbledore that there was a prophecy regarding him and Voldemort. Basically, the prophecy stated that either one of them had to kill the other in the end. It was this that the evilest man known in the wizarding world that had caused him to be given a false vision; a vision that would ensure his attendance so that Voldemort would gain the knowledge of the entire prophecy after Harry had retrieved it from the shelf that it sat on. It was these nightmares that fueled his guilt over the death of Sirius.

Another thing about his nightmares was that they weren't all about that night. There were a few where he would find himself watching helplessly through the eyes of Voldemort as he tortured his followers or revealed in the pleasure of torturing and killing innocent people. It was these visions that he would wake from in pain from the various curses that had been used. They also fueled his guilt, not guilt because of what had happened to Sirius, but guilt that he couldn't help those that were innocent.

There was one good aspect so far, if you call it that. Unlike last summer, he was getting letters on a regular basis from his friends. Yet no matter what they wrote, they never told him much about what was happening in the wizarding world. Some days he couldn't help wonder if like last summer, they had been told not to tell him anything. He fervently hoped that was the case, and that it was simply a precaution on their part. After all, he didn't want them being intercepted and good old Voldemort finding out where he lived. Even though he already suspected that the snake-man did know where he lived.

It was now two days before his sixteenth birthday and once again he found himself in the throes of a nightmare, but this one was very different. He was in complete darkness, not even a pin prick of light could be seen. He felt fear rising within as he tried to move, only to find that he couldn't. It was as if he'd been hit with a, _Petrificus Totalus. _At this thought his breathing became erratic as he began fighting whatever held him. That is until he was stopped by a strange voice.

"**You are a magnificent specimen. I will be pleased to make you mine. Yes, you will make a fine bird of prey. A knight most worthy you will make." **The voice stated in its deep bass tone. Then it spoke once again. **"This puny world will be mine as it should be." With that said, a laugh began to sound. Not any laugh, a laugh that was as deep as the deepest cavern, as low as the deepest roar a dragon could ever make, as cold as Pluto's atmosphere. **

Harry felt a fear like none he'd ever felt before creep up his spine as he stood there frozen while the voice laughed. The fear he was feeling was far worse than any he'd ever felt before. He wanted to scream, to shout at this voice that he was not someone's knight or pawn, but he found that he was unable to speak. It was like a _silencio_ had been cast on him as he was forced to listen to this voice. Then suddenly as if someone had conjured a bucket full of ice, he jumped up, wide awake with his heart feeling only the coldest of despairs.

This despair that he was feeling was far worse then he had been feeling ever since that night when he inadvertently caused Sirius to fall through the veil. He had started to come to terms with this little detail only a few days prior as he had sat in his small bedroom mulling over the entire event. Begrudgingly coming to the understanding that Sirius had done exactly what he was doing, trying to rescue the one person who meant the most to them. Still, even with this new found understanding, he knew that he was partly to blame because he had gone off half-cocked; forgetting the mirror that he received from Sirius and the fact that Snape was a member of the Order.

Sitting in the darkened room, the despair began to ebb away to be replaced with confusion and fear. His entire body began shaking uncontrollably as he relieved the nightmare in his mind's eye. His shaking was as bad as if he'd been hit by a _crucio._ While the nightmare replayed itself, he became certain that it had not been sent from Voldemort. But if it wasn't from him, then who was it from and why did they send it?

It was these questions that had popped into his brain as he tried to get himself under control.

It was well over twenty minutes before he managed to calm down. Even then those questions were still running through his head. He began to wonder if he should send a message to Dumbledore about it. After all, he always sent the man a message after any vision or nightmare he had of Voldemort. He debated this for awhile until he finally decided that since it wasn't a vision from Voldemort, then he didn't need to bother the Headmaster.

Yawning, he glanced over at the clock with squinted eyes and was able to make out that it was after two in the morning. Stretching a little, he decided that he needed to get some sleep before he would be awoken to cook his relatives their breakfast. He lay back down and burrowed under the ratty old blanket, closing his eyes he tried to go back to sleep, hoping that he wouldn't have another nightmare.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHP**

A thousand miles away in a mansion in upstate New York where it was just after eight in the evening, a rather distinguished bald headed man of middle-age was wheeling himself down of the long hallways. He was heading directly for the strange metal door that stood at the end of the hall. This man had felt Harry's presence when said teen had awoken from his nightmare. At the same time he had also felt the presence of the voice from Harry's dream. The two things had caused him to come out of his meditative state rather abruptly. At the same time his gut began telling him that the boy he had sensed would be another one of his students. It was also telling him that he knew who the voice belonged to. If that was the case, then a situation of great importance was brewing, one that could and would be far more destructive than anyone had ever seen before.

This distinguished man was known as Professor Charles Xavier, better known as Professor X. He is known as a very powerful mutant in the United States. That doesn't mean that mutants don't live in other countries, it just means that he vast majority live in America. Where they try to blend in and live their lives without conflict.

Professor X was powerful because of his telepathic abilities, having the ability to communicate with anyone on a global level and even on a galactic level at times. He can even erase, create, and manipulate thought and memories of anyone. He can control the actions of others, mentally induce pain, paralysis, and even unconsciousness if he so chooses. This even includes going so far as to killing someone in their mind.

Professor X had another thing that made him well known. It was his mansion that was known as the Xavier Institute for the Gifted. It was a home and school for young mutants. He had created the school many years ago because of the fear and persecution that mutants received from the general populous. Even the families would persecute any mutant that was in their family for simply being different because of a gene that they had. It was for these reasons that the school had become a place to help nurture young mutants with their powers and live a life as normal as possible.

At the time of the founding of the school, he had also created a group that was known as the X-Men. It was this group that made up the majority of the teachers. Another thing they did was to protect both the mutant and non-mutant population from one another. The reason for this needed protection was two-fold. There are many mutants who believe that they are superior to humans because of their abilities and therefore should ruble the world. While on the other side, there were many people who wanted to either cage the mutants or destroy them completely.

He abhorred both these views, believing that both mutant and human can peacefully coexist. It was one of the things that he fought for every single day of his life. Remembering that it was views like this that had caused many horrible wars.

Reaching the door he waited until it opened so that he could enter. Inside the room there were banks of computers and various other pieced of equipment needed to operate the machine housed within. On one of the smaller counters in front of the computers was a metal helmet with wires leading to various computers. It was this that he was headed to

This set-up was known as Cerebro. Its function was to augment his telepathic ability, allowing him to locate any person in the world. Specifically it was programmed to find mutants wherever they may be, especially those who posed any kind of threat to humanity.

Cerebro had been a big help in finding students for the school, especially those that were currently residing within the walls of the mansion. It also helped in the successful recruitment of mutants that were like minded in their belief that one day they could live peacefully with every one else.

Placing the helmet on, he closed his eyes, allowing his mind to fill with the various thoughts and feelings of the world's population. He was able to distinguish those who were mutant and concentrated on them. As soon as he separated them from the others, he began zeroing in on the one that he had felt earlier in his meditative state.

It didn't take long before he found him in England. Narrowing it a little more he was able to find him in Surrey. He was then able to pick up on the person's surface thoughts since he didn't want to go any deeper without permission. The surface thoughts and feelings he was picking up wasn't much of a surprise to him, after all, most young mutants felt loneliness, despair and fear.

What did surprise him was the sheer power that he felt within this unknown mutant. It felt like waves of energy crashing into his brain. He hadn't felt anyone this powerful in very long time. Even then he'd only every felt one other person this powerful. It was when he and then partner, Erik Lehnsherr had gone to visit s young girl and her parents. The girl was like him, a telepath, but also was a telekinetic. This new mutant felt just as powerful as her, but in a very different way.

The last thing that had taken him by surprise was that he could sense this unknown was not young of age. In fact he felt more like he was around the age of fifteen. This was a little disturbing since most mutants showed their abilities at a much younger age then this.

Making a quick decision that he needed to get to England right away and meet this new mutant, he took the helmet off and placed it back on its stand. He quickly sent out a mental message to three of the x-men, telling them to meet him down in the hangar for a mission. With that done, he turned around and wheeled himself out of the room to go and meet the others, completely having forgotten the others presence that he had felt earlier.

A few minutes later, he wheeled into the hangar to see that the three men he had called were already there awaiting his arrival. The first one he noticed was Scott Summers, known as Cyclops because of the red visor that he wore at all times. He was a young man that he'd known for a few years now and had been one of the first to be recruited for the team.

Scott was a quiet man with a passion for cars. He was of average height and build but had the strength to hold his own when the needed arose. Currently he was the leader of the x-men because of his leadership skills. A stickler for the rules also helped with his position even though most of the rest of the team didn't like the strictness that he required of them. Still, he was a very loyal man and at times knew that the rules needed to be bent if not broken.

The second man waiting for him was a shorter stockier built man with a beard and a cigar sticking out of his mouth. Logan, better known to every one as Wolverine was the complete opposite of Scott. He was loud, rude, and very crude at all times. He enjoyed breaking the rules, saying that rules were meant to be broken. Another thing was that he would tell you how it was whether you like it or not. Still, he was a good man or he would never have become part of the team. He was just a man who had a lot of issues that he needed to work out.

The third and final person waiting for him was Robert Drake, Iceman to most, and Bobby to his friends. He was like Scott in height and build. Bobby was one of the newer and younger members of the team; being only sixteen. He was one of those guys who liked giving fun, telling jokes and getting into trouble like most teenagers. But what made him an ideal member for the team was the control that he had over his mutant ability.

Reaching the three men, he quickly filled them in on what transpired earlier, resulting in their need to go to England right a way.

"With all due respect, Professor, why do we need to go now? It doesn't sound as if this mutant is a threat at the moment." Scott said his voice ringing with confusion.

"You're right Scott he is not a threat at the moment. That however is not the reason for this trip. From what I was able to discern with the help of Cerebro he is as powerful as Jean is. I was also unable to discern exactly what is mutant ability is. I also know that he is or will be unable to control these powers without the proper training. It is for these reasons that this trip is needed," Professor X explained calmly aware that they needed to know more than just the basics like he had first told them.

"Professor, why am I here? Surely, Cyclops and Wolverine are more than enough power if something should go wrong."

"You're right Bobby, but that is not why I want you on this mission. The reason is because this mutant that we are going to meet is about your age. I would feel more comfortable having someone there who is around his age that can sympathize with him." Bobby blushed lightly at the compliment that the man just gave him.

"Chuck, if he's as powerful as Jeanie, then why have we not known about him before now," Wolverine asked in his gruff manner while stubbing his cigar out with the palm of his hand.

"I don't know the answer to that Logan. I'm hoping that he may be able to explain that to us all. But right now we need to get going and meet our young Mr. Potter."

"That's his name," Scott said.

"Yes, Harry Potter. I was able to gather that with the help of Cerebro," was the reply from Xavier as he set his wheelchair in motion towards the ramp of the Blackbird.

Soon the jet was rising up out of the cavern on its way to England. Unknown to the passengers on board they would find themselves involved in a war that they would have gladly stayed out of if given the chance. Not to mention a fight to help someone find their own way in the world.

**HPHPHHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPH**

It was currently four thirty in the morning in England. The Ministry of Magic was as silent as a crypt except for the occasional sounds of people moving around. They were there to capture any would-be trespassers or that intended on doing damage. They'd always been there for the reasons, but the team had been enlarged quite a bit in the past month.

Now there were three stationed on every floor of the building and six in the atrium. This had been an immediate order from Amelia Bones, Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department after the battle that took place at the beginning of June that led to the public announcement of Voldemort's return to life. Not to mention the trespass of Harry Potter and several of his friends into not only the building but the Department of Mysteries as well, resulting in Voldemort and several of his followers also entering the supposedly secured building.

At the present time, down in the Department of Mysteries a strange event was unfolding. To be more specific, it was unfolding within the room known as the Death Chamber, where a strange veil fluttered in an unknown wind. A brilliant light had begun to emanate from the veil as it grew in size and brightness. Soon it encompassed the entire chamber and if any of the guards had walked in at the moment, they would have been blinded from the sheer intensity of it.

Then just as quick as it had come it was gone, plunging the room back into its dimly lit self. In its place a man now lay face down on the ground just in front of the veil with black matted hair. The man wasn't moving, not a single twitch could be seen, giving the impression that he was dead. This was made even more certain by the paleness of the man's skin.

Then suddenly an arm moved then a leg twitched, indicating that the man was alive. A few more minutes past as the body slowly moved and twitched as if coming to life for the first time. In one quick move the head jerked up and the eyes snapped open to reveal blue eyes. The eyes didn't look as alive as the body was acting as they had a haunted look to them as if the person had seen hell and lived through it.

The stranger jumped to his feet only to stagger slightly from the obvious disuse of his legs. While his eyes were darting every which way, taking in the room that he was currently in. It was at the precise moment that his eyes fell onto the veil that his mind was flooded with memories. He was forced to close his eyes as he remembered coming here to rescue his godson only to end up battling his 'loving' cousin. The spell hitting him and how he flew back into the veil, helpless as he heard his godson's voice calling him.

Soon the memories passed on and his eyes snapped open once again. This time they didn't look as haunted but determined. He needed to get out of there before anyone saw him or he'd be given the Dementor's Kiss like the Ministry had ordered.

Then there was the need to get to his godson and let him know that he was alive, but how was he going to do that was the question.

He began pacing slowly as he tried to think of a way out of this mess. He knew he couldn't just walk out the door even in his animagus form. An idea struck him, one that he was certain wouldn't work, but he had try. Closing his eyes, he began to think about Harry and he wanted to be with him. Suddenly, a small pop echoed throughout the room and a small plume of smoke appeared where he once stood.

The next thing he knew he was opening his eyes to see that he was standing on a street corner. Looking up he noticed that the street sign said he was at the corner of Magnolia Crescent and Privet Drive. A slow smirk appeared on his face at the realization that he wasn't far from where he had wanted to be. But how he got here was a mystery since he knew that he couldn't have apparated out of the ministry.

Remembering where he was he began to look around hoping that no one was out and about. After all, he didn't want to be seen now that he was so close in seeing his godson once again. Assured that he hadn't been he took off down Privet Drive making sure to stay in the shadows, certain that there would be someone guarding Harry from the Order of the Phoenix.

He reached the side of the house were Harry lived and crouched down. He sighed in relief when no one came running across the street, brandishing a wand at him. Now all he had to do was get into the house. Deciding that the only thing he could do without raising the alarm of the guard was to see if he could duplicate how he got out of the ministry.

Closing his eyes and concentrating on Harry once again there was another small pop and smoke before he vanished. This time he opened his eyes to find himself exactly where he wanted to be. Looking around for Harry he took in the room with a disgusted expression. Even in the dark his eyes were able to see the pile of broken toys and gadgets, the old beat up desk standing near the window. His eyes came to an abrupt stop as they landed on the broken down bed, an old worn out blanket with holes was covering a small heap that was thrashing about wildly.

Completely forgetting that he was supposed to be dead he rushed over to the bed and bent down. Grabbing the shoulders tightly he began to shake the person lightly as he tried to get them to awaken.

"Harry, Harry, wake up," Sirius said in concern. "It's just a nightmare. Come on Pup wake up for me."

He was getting more and more worried for Harry as he stepped back to think. He'd been so certain that Harry would wake up with him shaking him a little and calling to him. He was beginning to feel useless as he watched his godson thrash about on the bed. It was like all those other times when he couldn't be there for the boy.

He was quickly brought out of his depressing thoughts when he heard Harry's voice call out to him. But before he could rush over and respond to the plea, his heart broke. Not only did he hear calling his name, but he was asking for forgiveness, begging to be forgiven for having gotten him killed.

It was this plea that caused a new resolve to come over him. He would be damned if he allowed Harry to believe that in any way was he responsible for what had happened. Taking a deep breath he yelled, "Harry James Potter, get your arse up now!"

His yell didn't have quite the desired effect as he watched Harry sit bolt upright, his hands thrust out in front of him as if he were trying to protect himself. A bolt of lightning suddenly burst from his hands, striking him directly in the chest and sending him flying backwards into the wall. He slammed his head against the wall before sliding down it and sinking into sweet oblivion.

Having been awakened by someone shouting his name, Harry looked around in the darkness with wild eyes. He was certain that there was an intruder somewhere within the room. It didn't take long for him to realize that he couldn't see them because he didn't have his glasses on. Besides, he was unarmed as well because of having placed his wand on the nightstand.

Grabbing his wand and putting his glasses on, he flipped the small lamp on so he could see. It was then when his eyes grew wide in disbelief at seeing Sirius Black unconscious across the room from him. His shock quickly gave way to worry knowing that this man could not be Sirius.

'_This has to be a trick. He's a deatheater in disguise._ I just know,' he thought as he stood up and slowly made his way over to the unconscious man. Those thoughts changed quickly as he remembered his relatives. _'I hope they didn't hear anything. I don't want to deal with them now.'_ He thought as he stopped in front of the man while keeping his wand trained on the prone figure.

His worry changed when he noticed that the man had yet to move. Now all he was feeling was anger. It was boiling so much that it felt as if his blood was going to pour out of his skin.

'How dare this murderer pretend to be Sirius,' he thought as he gave the man a swift kick in the ribs. His anger was starting to get the better of him as he kept on kicking him, wanting the murderer to wake up. His anger was so great that he was sorely tempted in killing the man even if it did mean he would spend the rest of his life in Azkaban. His kicks became move vicious as he received no reply from the man and having forgotten that he was still holding his wand.

After awhile he was able to calm down seeing that he had done quite a bit of damage to the man. Deciding he would just wait for the man to wake up, he stepped back towards his bed, making sure that he kept his wand trained on the man.

It was a good ten minutes later before Sirius moaned in pain. His entire body felt like it had been trampled by a Hippogriff. He slowly moved from his crumpled position as his eyes fluttered opened. He was forced to immediately close them once again when all he saw was a blurry picture and everything seemed to be spinning in circles.

He wasn't going to give this man a chance to fully recover before he got answers to the questions he had. Besides, he knew it would also give him a chance to figure out what to do with him. Or until Hedwig finally returned from her hunt so that he could send a message to the Order for help. Taking a tentative step forward, his voice cold, he asked," How are you? How the hell did you get in?"

"Harry, it's me Sirius." The man replied as he slowly opened his eyes once again.

"No you're not Sirius! He died! Now just who the hell are you and why are you here?" Harry said his voice beginning to rise in anger once again. _'How dare this man continue to pretend that he's Sirius,'_ Harry thought.

"No, I didn't die. It really is me," Sirius tried again to convince Harry.

"Bull shit, he died! I saw him die," Harry yelled not caring if the Dursleys heard him not. This man was trying to his temper and he was certain that he would do something he would regret.

"Harry, Pup, it really is me. I don't know how, but I'm not dead," Sirius said again as he slowly began to get to his feet. "What can I do or say that will prove to you that I really am me," he half asked, half pleaded with his godson.

This took Harry by surprise. No deatheater would ever ask or plead to prove what they said was true. Though he was reluctant to admit it, the man so far had yet to attack him; which was by far not the action of someone out to kill him. Therefore, he made a quick decision and hoped that it would be a good one for once.

"All right, I'll ask you a question." Taking a deep breath he asked, "What did you give me for Christmas?"

Sirius smiled though it was more of grimace because of the pain he was in. He couldn't help thinking that the question was probably the easiest and best one that Harry could have asked him. "I gave you a magical mirror. I also told you that I had the other one and you could contact me on it anytime you wanted."

Harry's eyes grew wide at the correct answer. No one knew that, not even his friends. Sirius had given him that mirror in private before he had returned to Hogwarts. His hands began shaking at the thought that this could really be Sirius he decided that one more thing was needed before he could be certain. "One last thing before I make my decision about you. If you are Sirius, then show me Snuffles." This was the big one and he knew it. If it were a deatheater in disguise then the man couldn't show him the dog.

"You know I hate that name," Sirius whined but agreed right away to do it, though he was in pain. With a small pop a huge black dog now stood where the man had just been standing. Another pop and he was once again a man, though he was holding his left side where his ribs hurt.

Harry's wand clattered to the floor as he stared open-mouthed at the man that he believed to be dead. His heart was pounding so hard that it felt as if it would explode at any second. Without warning he was overwhelmed by the guilt that he harbored for believing that the man he had slowly began to love and trust died because of him. Tears of both joy and pain filled his eyes and began running down his face as he launched himself at the now smiling man.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHHPHHP**

**Yes, I have brought Sirius back from the dead. I am one of those who just think it was wrong for J.K. to have killed him off. She could have killed anyone else but him in my opinion. Yes, I did make Sirius a mutant. I have plans for him and he needed to become one. **

**Now as for the X-Men, you will see that I will be using all resources for them. I liked the movies, but I also want to add more of the comics into this story. So, for those who read this that know a lot about the X-Men, you will see a lot of different things. **

**Please leave me a review and let me know what you think**


	2. Enter the XMen

**A/N: Thank you for taking the time to review the first chapter of my new story. **

**Warning: I have planned this story to be a slash (M/M pairing.) However, for those of you who are not into this type of story have nothing to fear. I did not and will not go into heavy detail about the slash pairing. I will say that there will be kissing, holding hands and such. There may well be some implied actual sex, but I will leave that for my yahoo group. **

**Again, I want to thank NexusAntonids for having doing a wonderful job in editing this chapter.**

**HHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHHP**

After several minutes of hugging Sirius, Harry released the man and sat back down on his bed. He began staring at the man that he had believed to have died from one of his reckless adventures through tears. He was having a very hard time in accepting the knowledge that his godfather was actually there in his room.

"Harry, how did you do that?" Sirius asked as he rubbed the back of his head and slowly sunk down to sit on the floor.

"Do…do what?" Harry replied carefully still waiting for the man to vanish.

"Hit me with lightning."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Merlin, is it really you?" Harry asked his voice dropping to barely above a whisper. It also had a hint of fear in it.

Sirius laughed his usual bark like laugh. "Yes, pup it really is me."

"How?" was the only word Harry could say?

"I honestly am not sure. The last thing that I remember, I was sitting on a beautiful grassy knoll watching the sun begin to set. I was wishing that you could have been there beside me too. Then the next thing I found myself disappearing and reappearing in a small corridor in the Ministry." Sirius stated in a mater-of-fact tone. "How long have I been gone?"

"Just a few weeks," Harry replied his voice still barely above a whisper. "I…I…I'm sorry." Now Harry was looking down at his hands.

"What are you sorry for Harry?" Sirius asked sounding bewildered.

"For…for having got you killed." Harry answered in a hushed voice. He could feel the tears beginning to fill his eyes.

A light bulb clicked on in Sirius' brain at this revelation and he moved carefully over to sit in front of Harry. He grabbed a hold of his godson's hands before beginning to speak. "You did not get me killed at all. The only thing you are guilty of is caring enough about this old dog to come to his rescue. It wasn't your fault that what you had seen was false." Sirius stated in the best comforting and loving tone that he could think of.

Unfortunately his words had the opposite effect on Harry. Instead of making him feel comfortable they made him angry. And soon Sirius found himself once again being struck by lightning as he sailed across the room. However unlike last time, he vanished and reappeared on top of the small beat up desk. He could feel his entire body shaking and convulsing from the surge that it had received. The man's dark hair now stood up in every direction and even had what someone would consider smoke coming off it.

"Um, what just happened?" He asked as he tried to get his bearings.

Harry looked up to see Sirius sitting on top of his desk and he gasped. Clamoring to his feet, he rushed over to Sirius. He started to grab Sirius' hands, but the man yanked them away quickly not wanting to be shocked again. Seeing this action, Harry shrank back and the tears that had been in his eyes now began to fall down his face.

"I'm so…sorry. I did…didn't mean to hurt you." Harry stammered through his tears.

"What? How did you do that?" Sirius asked after having gotten his wits about him. But instead of getting or waiting for a reply he suddenly noticed Harry shaking and crying and so he carefully climbed off the desk and gave a grunt from the sharp pain that raced up his spine. However, he didn't let the stop him as he went over and knelt down in front of the sobbing Harry.

"I…I never meant to hurt you. I am so…sorry." Harry said again through his tears.

"Harry I don't know what you did and I don't even have any clue how you did it, but I'm alright. Sure I'm sore, but I already was anyways."

Harry hiccupped a couple of times and was about to say something when the door to his bedroom was violently flung open. There, silhouetted in the light from the hall, was Uncle Vernon with his face red from anger and panting from his hurry to Harry's room.

This caused both Harry and Sirius to look up and see who the newcomer was. Seeing who it was, Harry cringed from the sight of the man, and Sirius looked at the man with obvious distaste and hate.

"Boy! What the Hell is all that racket in here! We are trying to sleep and don't need a freak waking us up in the middle of the night." Vernon bellowed as he took a step into the room. However he stopped in mid stride when he caught sight of Sirius. "What have I told you about having your freaky friends in my house?"

At hearing the words coming out of the overly obese man caught Sirius' attention and his face darkened. He did not like anyone picking on or hurting his godson, and for once he was going to do something about it. Standing up and bringing himself to his full height with his matted black hair falling down his back and over his shoulders, he slowly started to walk towards Vernon. His steps were slow and calculating like he was stalking an animal as he made his way towards Vernon. He stopped about two feet from Vernon before he began to speak with a very dark and menacing voice.

"Vernon Dursley, my name is Sirius Black and I am Harry's Godfather." He saw the man's face drain of all anger and turn white from hearing his name. He allowed a smile to play on his face, but it wasn't your ordinary smile because it took the shape of a twisted and cruel one with only one side curling upwards. "Neither Harry nor myself are freaks like you believe. But we are both very dangerous…well I am more dangerous since I am after all an escape convict who enjoys killing." At this Vernon's face went whiter then anyone would think someone's face could. "Now I must inform you that I will be staying here with Harry until he is ready to go back to school. If I hear one derogatory comment about either one of us then I will show you just how cruel I can be. Oh and one more thing, Harry will no longer be doing the cooking or all of your cleaning. And we will eat normal portions of food, which of course you will provide us with everyday."

By now Vernon was scared to death of Sirius, especially since he knew that the man was an escaped convict. Nevertheless he quickly decided that he wasn't going to allow this man to tell him what he could and could not do in his own home. After all he reasoned this was his home and he had to protect it.

"You see here you freak! I will not have you or anyone telling me what will happen in my own home. I will treat that freak anyway I see fit and you will not stop me!" Vernon yelled.

However that was a mistake and he realized when he saw the dark calculating expression that appeared on Sirius' face. The next thing he knew, Sirius had disappeared in a cloud of smoke only to reappear behind him. He felt an arm go around his throat and a hand begin to squeeze his throat.

"Listen well, Dursley. This may very well be your home… but I will not allow any harm to Harry, especially by some over weight muggle. If you don't want me to kill you right here, then you better agree to my terms." Sirius said in an almost hissing tone.

Vernon of course could have fought back, especially since he was much bigger then Sirius, however he was just plain scared shitless… and didn't want to die. And so he slowly nodded the best he could in agreement to what he had been told. Once he had done this he felt the arm and hand release him. He grabbed his own throat and began to massage it as he stood rooted to the spot in fear.

Sirius being satisfied by Vernon's agreement stepped back and told the man to get out. And get out Vernon did as he hurried back to his bedroom. Sirius then began to laugh his usual bark like laugh at what he had just done as he stepped back into the room and closed the door behind him.

The whole time Harry had sat there on the floor watching the encounter between Sirius and his uncle. At first he felt a warm sense come over him at hearing Sirius stand up and tell the man that Harry was to basically be treated like a human for once. But that mood quickly changed when he saw Sirius somehow pop away and reappear behind his uncle. He now felt fear, afraid that Sirius would kill the man or he would be killed by his uncle.

"Sirius, were you really going to kill my uncle?" Harry asked as soon as Sirius had closed the door

"Of course I wasn't going to kill him." Sirius scoffed as he sat down on the floor next to Harry. "I just wanted to scare him a little."

"How did you pop behind him? It didn't look like apparating to me." Harry asked still sounding unsure to believe Sirius about not killing his uncle.

"I'm not really sure. It's something that I've been doing since I appeared in the ministry. I guess it's just an after effect of the veil." Sirius replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Besides, we need to talk about what you did to me." As soon as he said those words he saw a sad and guilty look appear on Harry's face. Seeing this, he reached over and grabbed Harry by the shoulders, pulling him into a comforting embrace. "Listen to me pup I am not mad at you for what you did. Hell I don't know how you did it. So don't go beating yourself up over it."

Harry gave him a half-hearted nod as he relished the embrace that he was getting from the one man who he knew cared and loved him.

"So how did you hit him with electricity?" Sirius asked as he began to make Harry's hair even messier then it already was.

"I don't know. I didn't even know I had done that until you said something." Harry said.

"Well, it may just be part of your magical inheritance or…" Sirius trailed off in thought.

"Or what Sirius," Harry asked as he pulled away from Sirius so that he could look at the man.

"Oh, I was just thinking that's all." Sirius replied. He did have an idea about it, but it just didn't make any sense. Also, it brought back a memory, a memory of someone that he had met when he had gone into hiding. The man had been very strange but he did find that there were other things out there that weren't magical per se from him. It was this that was giving him the idea about how Harry had struck him with lightning. But right now wasn't the time to think about that as he could see that Harry was showing just how tired he was. "Now I think you need to get some sleep. I know I sure do." Sirius stated with a huge yawn.

Hearing Sirius yawn caused him to yawn as well. With all of the events that had taken place that night he had forgotten that he was tired. And also there was the events themselves that had caused him to get excited and then depressed. Without even a word Harry stood up and climbed into his ratty old bed.

He was just about to close his eyes when he remembered Sirius had nowhere to sleep. Sitting up abruptly he looked over to where he expected to see Sirius, but the man wasn't there. This caused his heart to plummet and think that it had all been some twisted dream. That is until he felt someone or something land on him. He felt a wet tongue start licking his face and that caused him to smile briefly before shoving the dog off him.

It was about seven o'clock when Harry and Sirius were rudely awakened by a loud whirring sound. Harry grabbed his glasses and shoved them on his face just as Sirius transformed back to his usual self. Taking a glance at one another before they headed out of the room and down the stairs with a horrible thought on their minds, deatheaters were attacking.

Barreling into the living room they saw the Dursley's all cowering in fear on behind the couch, or at least that was what they were attempting to do. With a shake of their heads they ignored them and hurried to the door. Sirius reached it first and grabbed a hold of the knob, but just then there came a loud knock from the other side. This sudden noise caused Sirius to let go of the knob and hop back a little. Harry stifled a laugh as he stepped forward and opened the door. Silently pleased that he had grabbed his wand knowing that Sirius didn't have one at the moment in case they were forced to defend themselves.

To his and Sirius' shock there were no deatheaters standing there. Instead there were four very unusual people there. A distinguished looking bald headed man in a wheelchair, a young man with dark brown hair in a black body fitting suit with a strange visor over his eyes, another man in a black outfit with dark hair, but this one was different from the others. The strange man's appearance looked sort of like an animal with a cigar sticking out of his mouth. He was shorter then the others, but it was obvious from his bulk that the man was extremely built and could probably pick up a car if he wanted too. Then there was a young man about the age of Harry with short and little spiky brown hair and startling ice blue eyes. His build was that more on the lines of what people think of for swimmers, and he was a good six inches taller then Harry was.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black may we come in and speak with you." The man in the chair asked.

Harry wasn't sure about letting these strangers in and he wondered just how they knew his and Sirius' name. He glanced over his shoulder at Sirius to see what he thought about the idea. However, instead of getting any answer from Sirius his uncle decided to speak up.

"I will not have anymore freaks coming into my home." Vernon yelled as he started to march over towards the doors.

Hearing someone call him a freak made the shorter man angry and he pushed his way into the house. He stalked over to where Vernon had stopped and gave him a feral smile before a strange sound was heard. The sound puzzled everyone in there but soon they saw that three iron claws were protruding from the stranger's knuckles when he raised them up to Vernon's face.

"Just who do you think you are Bub, calling me and my friend's freaks?" The man snarled at Vernon. Vernon immediately went white and he began to shake from pure fear at the man standing there in front of him with claws aimed at his chest.

Sirius even though he liked seeing Vernon scared shitless didn't take it as that and grabbed Harry and yanked him closer to him. With a grey smoke they were gone from the doorway only to reappear in the kitchen door. Petunia let out a scream that could hurt a dogs' ears at seeing this and Dudley to try and squeeze himself into a small ball behind the couch.

"Logan, put them away. We are not here to harm anyone." Professor X said as he wheeled his way into the house. Followed by the other two men, who had very different looks on their faces, the one with the visor had a scowl on his, and the younger one had an amused one.

"Chuck he called us freaks." The man replied dryly as he pulled the claws back into his hands. Only this caused the Dursley's to scream again, and it caused Vernon to fall to his knees as they gave out with a loud thud.

"Logan it is of no consequence what they say. We do not harm the innocent and you know that."

"Who are you and what do you want here?" Sirius asked warily. These people were very different from any that he had encountered before.

"Mr. Black if you will let me introduce everyone, then I will explain why we have come." Seeing the tentative nod from Sirius, he began. "My name is Charles Xavier. The one that has the claws is Logan or more commonly known as Wolverine. The younger man here to my right is Robert Drake, also known as Iceman. The other young man with the visor is Scott Summers, who is also known as Cyclops. We are from the Charles Xavier School for the gifted and we are mutants."

"You are what?" Harry asked.

"We are mutants with varying powers and abilities." Professor X replied.

"Are you wizards?" Sirius asked still sounding unsure about this whole thing.

"Hey Bub, we are not wizards." Logan replied. "There is no such thing."

"That is where you are wrong Logan. These fine gentleman are wizards. I told you this on the way over he lightly chastised the man. Logan heard this and snorted his disbelief as he crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"Mr. Black as I was saying. We are what are known as mutants. Unlike wizards who have the ability to perform various forms of it, we only have one or two abilities. This is from what is known as the X gene in our DNA structure. So, in a way yes you could say that we are wizards. However, unlike wizards are abilities are not handed down from generation to generation. Many mutants are from very normal families and it is only them who have the mutant gene. We do not hide from the world like wizards do, but we also do not socialize with most because of certain reasons. An example would be Cyclops here with his visor. He has the ability to cause severe damage from his eyes by what is known as an optic blast. Unfortunately because of this and that his eyes are red he cannot control the power and so he is forced to wear the visor. There is also another one who is blue skinned and has a very unique appearance to him. Due to this appearance he is unable to go out in public. However, we have come up with what is known as an image inducer which does allow him to go out in public.

I have been trying for many years to work on tolerance for all mutants in the world. But that is a very hard thing to do. You see there are many people who fear us for our abilities and would like nothing more then to kill us. Also, there are mutants themselves who have been discriminated and harassed to the point that they have taken it upon themselves to wipe out those who do not have mutant powers. And that is where my school comes in to play.

The institute is a safe haven for all mutants that seek refuge from those who are willing to kill them. In some cases it is because their own families wish to harm them because of their abilities. At the institute everyone is considered equal regardless of their appearance and or ability. They learn science, mathematics, and various other subjects. They also learn self defense and how to control whatever their ability is. I do not turn anyone away whether they can pay or not just as long as you are not there to take advantage and use the teachings to harm others.

We also have a group within the school that is known as the X-Men. The three men with me are all apart of that group. We defend those that are in need, even if that means defending those who wish us harm. In many cases we defend them and ourselves from other mutants bent on the destruction of humanity."

"That is all well and good Professor, but you have yet to tell us why you are here and what this has to do with us?" Sirius stated.

"We are here simply to offer you a place at our school."

"What? We aren't mutants." Harry spoke up now clearly sounding confused.

"Mr. Potter you are not only a wizard, but a mutant as well." Professor X replied.

"That can't be. I'm just a wizard, just Harry."

"Mr. Potter I have a way of tracking down mutants. I was in the process of doing that last night when I came across you. I was able to discern that even though some of your abilities are magical, there is at least one part that is a mutant. And before either of you ask, I am a telepath and therefore can connect with your mind."

"No, this can't be happening. I don't want to be different. I already am and now I'm even more of a freak then ever before." Harry started rambling, panic edging his eyes.

Wolverine snorted and glared at the young man in front of him. Professor X and the others all understood what the boy was feeling and their hearts went out to them. Charles' heart went out even more so as he had dealt with this kind of thing many times before. Sirius who also felt sorry for Harry grabbed him and began to slowly but soothing rub his back. He understood completely how Harry was feeling. He knew that his godson only wished to be normal and not have so much dumped on him."

"Harry, I know exactly how you feel." Bobby said walking over to the two. "I felt like that when my power came into play. I hated it, hated the way that I felt like a freak, like I'd never be normal again. I was so afraid that I wouldn't have friends or even a life. All I wanted to do was to die and leave a world that would make me like this. One that would so easily hurt me for something I couldn't control. But I eventually did come to terms with my powers. Yes, it took some time and I am still learning about it, but I had a lot of help. I went to the school with Professor X and soon I found that I wasn't any different then the next. I even made friends and now I'm happy." Bobby finished his little speech when he reached the two.

"But I don't want to be anymore of a freak then I am now." Harry said through another bout of tears.

"I know that, we all know that. Please allow us to help you. Let Professor X show you that you are not a freak. I know you would like the school. There are so many great things there and no one will expect you to do anything that you do want to." Cyclops said from his place near Professor X.

"Hey kiddo, it may just be a good idea if you go. It does sound like it would be a great place." Sirius said sadly. He didn't like the idea of Harry going off to some place where he wouldn't get to see him, but he knew it was something that Harry needed.

"Mr. Black, you will be able to see him all of the time."

Hearing this caused Sirius' head to snap up and look over at the professor with an incredulous look.

"You forget that I said I was a telepath. I heard you thoughts. There is also the fact that you too are a mutant."

Now Sirius was just plain confused. He knew there was no way in Merlin's name that he was a mutant. If he had been, then it would have shown up a lot earlier then now. And so he voiced this to the room. "There is no way that I am a mutant. If I was I would already have known before this."

"Yes that is very true. But for some reason you are what is known as a latent mutant. Those are the ones who gain their abilities later in life. Earlier when we were flying over from America, I picked up on your mutant ability. I am not sure how this happened, but I can clearly say that you have the ability to teleport like another one of my students."

"That just doesn't make any sense. There's no way that I can teleport myself." Sirius said shaking his head.

"I am afraid that it is very true. And therefore I am offering you also the chance to come to my school and learn about your ability."

"Hey Padfoot, maybe that is how you got behind my uncle last night," Harry said looking up at his godfather who was still holding him.

Sirius was about to argue that he wasn't one but stopped when he remembered that Harry had told him about that. At the time he didn't know how he did it and he chose to just simply ignore until a later time. Also, it brought to mind what Harry had done to him.

"Hey you remember when I asked about how you hit me with that lightning?" He asked Harry, who gave him a nod. "That may have been your mutant ability."

Harry thought about this for a few minutes before answering. "You could be right, but wouldn't that be an elemental ability."

"Not necessarily Mr. Potter. There is a woman that I know who has chosen to join my group who is able to manipulate reality. She can also do what is known as probability shift which is natural magic or also known as chaos. She is what is known as a mutant sorceress. So you can see that both of you may be correct in your assumptions." Professor X said truthfully.

"It does sound interesting, but what about my friends here." Harry asked.

"Your friends can always write and you can come back in the summer and holidays if you would like."

Harry was about to reply when a couple of other things just hit him. "Professor, what about Sirius, he's considered an escaped convict. But he was setup and is innocent of what they accused him of. He didn't even get a trial. Then there's the problem with Voldemort. I am the one who has to kill him or he'll kill me."

"Clam down Mr. Potter. Sirius is allowed to come to the school even if he were guilty of the crimes. I believe in giving people a second chance if they are repentant in what they did. As to him being an escaped convict, I believe that he will be safe at the institute.

Now as to this Voldemort person you speak of, I think you should tell us about him, especially why you think you have to kill this man." Professor X said.

Harry thought it over for a brief moment before agreeing to explain everything. With that said, he offered everyone seats and refreshments. Of course the Dursleys tried to protest, but it was a feeble attempt when Sirius and Wolverine both glared at them. Those glares to the amusement of the others caused Petunia to scream and faint, while Dudley squealed like a pig would, and Vernon to crawl away.

It took about an hour for Harry to tell his story. He saw varying emotions play out on the faces' of the newcomers ranging from surprise to anger and even sadness. He at first wanted to tell them not to pity him, but he understood that wasn't what they were doing. By the time he did finish his explanation with the prophecy he saw the man known as Logan look like he wanted to eat someone alive. This look of the man with the claws made him cringe back into his chair afraid that the man would get him. There was one look though that surprised him and that was from Sirius. His expression was one of guilt and remorse. He idly wondered if there was something that Sirius knew about the prophecy, but thought that he could just ask him about that later when they were in private.

"That is a very interesting story Mr. Potter. I am sorry that you have gone thorough so much. You should never have to go through even half of that at your age. I don't know anything about prophecies and such, but there is a woman that I know of who may be able to shed light on the subject as well as a man. The woman I am thing of is Agatha Harkness who helped Wanda with here abilities since she is a witch, and the man is Doctor Strange. He is a man that is known to be a sorcerer supreme and I am certain that he could help us with this problem. That is if you are willing to speak with them and allow us to help you." Professor X added.

"I think it's a good idea Kiddo. They sound like the two people who could truly help you to understand it." Sirius said.

"You may be right Sirius." Harry replied thoughtfully. "But we have another problem."

"What is that pup?"

"If we go, how am I supposed to learn magic?"

"That will not be a problem Mr. Potter. I am sure that Agatha and Wanda would be willing to help with your magic. They both are accomplished witches." Professor X replied.

"So does that mean the two you are coming with us or did we waste all this time?" Wolverine asked in his usual gruff tone.

The two said men gave each other a look before turning to look at Professor X. "We would like to come with you." Sirius answered for the both of them.

"Very well, I would suggest you guys go and pack your belongings. We will wait for you while you do." The Professor replied.

The two headed for the stairs when Harry stopped and turned around. "Professor I believe we may have another problem."

"And just what would that be?"

"My Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, I think I should contact him about this."

Sirius was about to argue the point but was stopped by the sounds of cracking outside. Groaning loudly at the thought of who were coming gave him the urge to flee. But he knew he couldn't since he was finally being given the chance at a life as was Harry.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHP**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know you have a couple of questions and I will try to answer them here.**

**Sirius' teleportation ability will be dealt with during the story. I will give you all a hint. It has something to do with the veil.**

**I will be using X-Men characters from all areas of them; this includes the books, television and movies. A few of the characters will be around the age they are used in the evolution show and the movies. Others as you will see are several years older and this has been done to allow for more continuity to the story.**

**Now, I need your help. I can write this story in two ways. One is that I can write Dumbledore as a nice man who has made many mistakes. The other one is that I can write him as a manipulative man who is only out for his own reasons. **

**Therefore, please send me in a review which way you would like to see him as. Also, you tell me if you'd like to see Hermione. Ron, and Ginny portrayed in a good light or a bad one.**

**Thank You for reading this. I hope to receive your review.**

**Note: Those who are reading my other stories. I am currently working on the next chapters. They are a little harder then I had expected them to be. However you can expect them up within the week.**


	3. Enter The Order

**A/N: Wow, the last chapter got a lot more reviews then expected, but I am pleased with them. So, thank you all for having reviewed.**

**Also, I would like to thank you all for having voted on how you would like to see some of the characters portrayed. I have made my decision and hope you will like the way I do it.**

**I would like to thank my wonderful Beta, Exodiano for doing a wonderful job in finding my errors.**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHHPHPH**

The sounds outside immediately put the x-men on guard as they expected an attack of some sorts. Sirius and Harry were the only two who knew exactly what those sounds were, and Sirius outwardly groaned at what was about happen in the next few minutes. All he could do was hope that everything would turn out for the best, especially for Harry. Harry on the other hand felt a little relieved that he wouldn't have to contact Dumbledore about this new turn of events and ultimately leaving Hedwig behind.

Dumbledore earlier had gotten notice from one of his alarms at the Dursley's home that powerful magical had been performed. Fearing that Harry may be in some kind of danger had immediately called the Order together and rushed to Number #4 Privet Drive prepared for a battle.

Now that they had arrived, the group included Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin, Tonks, and Severus Snape. The latter deciding to stand in the back in the shadows as soon as they appeared incase of deatheaters. After all, he was a spy and therefore he couldn't risk the chance of being seen battling his supposed friends.

Albus with the others behind him strolled up to the door after having noted the strange black contraption on the street. Seeing this thing had caused his worry to only deepen as he began to fear even more for the boy.

Harry having heard the newcomers coming rushed over to the door and greeted them. He could feel his heart racing as he quickly ushered them in. It was obvious to him that they were there because somehow they either got wind of Professor Xavier and his friends, or that he had done some strange magic. So he wanted them to see that he was safe and get out of the house before the Dursley's found all of these wizards and such in their 'normal' house.

The group walked into the house to come face to face with Professor X and the others. Seeing these strangers in Harry's home, they immediately drew their wands and pointed them at the strangers. 

Harry, who hadn't seen the action until he had hurried back into the living room closed his eyes and inwardly groaned at the sight in front of him. He had of course known that explanations would be needed, but he had not expected the wizards to do something like this. Well, he told himself that he should have known since he was the Boy-Who-Lived. Still it didn't make him any happier that they were doing this. In his mind it felt as if they didn't trust his judgment one bit.

Harry opened his eyes only to hear a growling sound. He looked towards where Professor Xavier and the others were to see the man named Logan glaring at the wizards and growling, just like Remus did, except it sounded differently. Inwardly groaning again at this, he decided to try and diffuse the situation before it could escalate.

"Please put your wands away, they will not harm either you or me." Harry said the whole time looking at Dumbledore. He then turned to look at Xavier and his group and told them the same thing. When he had done this, he noticed that Sirius was no longer standing where he had been. 

"Mr. Potter, I am pleased to see that you are safe, but can I ask who these strangers are?" The Headmaster asked without lowering his wand from the man in the wheelchair. 

"Headmaster this is Professor Charles Xavier, Bobby Drake, Logan, and Scot Summers." He answered pointing to each one as he named them off.

"Why are they here Harry and what do they want?" Remus asked still keeping his eyes on Wolverine. He could smell that the man was similar to him and he wasn't to keen on the idea of the man being anywhere near his cub.

"They have come to invite me to attend their school." Harry stated calmly knowing that this revelation could and most likely would cause problems.

"What do you mean they have invited you to another school? Where is this school?" These questions and many more were suddenly asked by various members of the wizards. They were coming so fast that Harry couldn't keep them straight, let alone who was asking which one.

Professor X noticing that Harry was beginning to get very nervous, well he actually sensed it being as he is a telepath decided to intervene. "Gentlemen please slow down with your questioning. I will gladly explain anything that you wish to know." He stated calmly. It did have the intended effect as the wizards all stopped their questioning of Harry and now were looking at the man with suspicious looks.

"That sounds like an excellent idea. Why don't we all take a seat so that we can listen to what this gentleman has to say?" Dumbledore asked and conjured up several more seats for the large group to sit down. And once they had all taken a seat, he conjured tea for them all.

"Harry, can you tell us where your relatives' are?" Dumbledore asked before taking a sip of his tea.

"They're…well, they were behind the couch cowering in fear. They went there once they found out about these gentlemen." Harry said unsure if he should explain about them being mutants.

Dumbledore who happened to have taken a seat on the couch looked behind it but saw no one there. Turning back to Harry, he asked," They are not there Harry. Do you know where they may have gone?"

Harry was surprised to hear this, but then thinking about it, it did make sense that the Dursley's would have fled. To where he had not clue, but he did have a hunch and so he spoke it. "Sir, I believe that they may have fled upstairs to their rooms." Dumbledore nodded slowly at the answer.

Sirius was trying to stay as far away as possible in the shadows from the newcomers, especially Remus. If anyone were to sense him, it would be Remus with his werewolf senses. The reason for his behavior was because he didn't feel like trying to explain to them about how he had come back from the veil after all even he had yet to figure out how he had managed that feat. Then there was the fact that they may think he was some imposter and try to kill him.

"Mr. Xavier you said that you could explain to us what is going on, and why you have invited Mr. Potter to attend your school." Dumbledore summarized what he had been told earlier.

"Yes, I can sir, but I'm afraid I don't know your name." Xavier said. 

"Ah yes, our young Mr. Potter introduced you to us, but he failed to introduce us to you." Dumbledore replied with a smile and twinkling eyes. He then proceeded to point at each person who had arrived with him and told the X-Men who they were. 

"Professor Dumbledore, my school is The Xavier Institute for the Gifted. The school is in New York State in the United States. There are students from all around the world that come to my school for their education." Xavier explained once he him and his team had been introduced to the wizards. 

While Dumbledore had been introducing him to them he had tried to enter the man's mind. Being a telepath he was able to get into anyone's mind, that is except for Magneto and then he couldn't if the man was wearing his helmet. However, upon entering the wizard's mind he had come against a strange yet powerful barricade. This puzzled him a little since he wasn't able to see anything, but wisely chose to ask Harry about this later.

"This school of yours, what do you teach?" Remus asked still eyeing Wolverine with distrust.

"Well, we, as in my group here, are not wizards or witches like you are. We are what are known as mutants." Seeing the confused and blank expressions he explained what he meant by that. "A mutant has a minimum of one ability, which is unique to them. These abilities as we have over the years found to come from what is known as the x gene. This gene can lay dormant for many years, or it can become active. In the cases where it becomes active, the person with the gene will begin to show his or her ability." He could still see some confusion but noticed that Dumbledore and a few of the others understood what he had said.

"You're not magical. Then that means you're muggles." Snape stated with disdain.

"Yes, if that is what you call someone who is not a wizard." 

"That all sounds very interesting Mr. Xavier." Having heard what the man had said put an interesting idea in his mind, and it was one that he would have to think on, Dumbledore thought. "That still doesn't explain why you are here."

"I have a way of tracking other mutants. I am what is known as a telepath."

"So you're a legilimens." Snape sneered.

"I am sorry Professor Snape but I don't know what a legilimens is." Professor X replied looking directly at the dark man.

"Legilimens is a magical ability that we consider a mind art." Dumbledore explained. "Nevertheless, I do know what a telepath is."

"Anyway, I happened to be looking for any new mutants that may be in need of schooling. You have to understand that not only do my students get an education while attending the school, but they also get training in their ability. 

Now as I was saying, I had been searching for any new mutants when I came across Mr. Potter. In the ensuing reading I was able to discern that he was in need of training and would more then likely enjoy coming to the school." He said not certain just how much information he should divulge, especially if he was unable to read the other one's mind to check their intentions.

"How is Mr. Potter a mutant?" Dumbledore asked.

"He has the ability to use lightning. From what I was able to learn, he is capable of being a conduit for it."

"A what," Tonks asked confusedly.

"His body is able to conduct electricity by either bringing into his body or I believe producing it himself through his mind."

"That sounds like an elemantalist and not some mutant thing." Arthur replied.

"No, that is not true Mr. Weasley. I have a friend who is a sorcerer and so I've learned that an elemantalist can only manipulate the elements that surround us. I also have a teacher that is capable of doing this, but hers' is not magical in any sense of the word. Mr. Potter on the other hand is capable of actually bring it into his body and thus controlling it through himself and not just around him."

Dumbledore was shocked at hearing this. He had known the history of Harry's parents well and had never heard of this happening on either side. Not one of his parents had shown any indication that they were able to do anything with the elements; let alone be able to actually bring one into their own body. It was very intriguing to him and possibly a wonderful weapon in the battle against Tom. Needless to say, he had some reservations about Harry going to another school, especially one where there were no other wizards.

"Mr. Xavier, I would love to learn more about these mutant abilities that you all have, especially Harry's. This way we at Hogwarts will be able to help him in his training."

Harry's blank expression that he had had during the entire conversation so far now took on a deep scowl and his green eyes started to glow brighter. He had not been happy with the man a few weeks ago, hell he hadn't been happy with the man that he considered a mentor for over a year now. And yet, he was again trying to control his life. 

Even Sirius had a dark scowl on his face that no one could see as he felt anger rise inside. He knew or at least had suspected that Dumbledore hadn't been helping Harry as much as he should have been. Also, he suspected that the man may have some deeper motivations to keep his godson in a place that was clearly unsuitable, and this just cinched that part of his suspicion. However, what the reasons were for doing this he did not know, but he would make sure that he did. Still he chose to stay hidden unless things got out of hand or they were ready to leave.

"Headmaster, are you Mr. Potter's guardian?" Cyclops asked from his seat next to Bobby.

"No I am not Mr. Summers. Why do you ask?"

"It seems to me with your last statement that you are planning not to allow Mr. Potter to attend our school."

"That is very astute of you. As a matter of fact, that is exactly what I am saying."

Harry now began to feel the anger rise inside at Dumbledore saying that he wasn't going to be able to go. _'Doesn't he remember what I did to his office a few weeks ago?" _Harry asked himself, but out loud he said. "Thank you Professor Dumbledore for having my best interest in hand, but, like you said you're not my guardian."

"Mr. Potter, you will show the Headmaster some respect." Snape reprimanded.

"Harry, I am only looking out for your safety. The only place that you are safe at is either here or at Hogwarts. I don't think that they could keep you safe from certain people." Dumbledore said interjecting before an argument could get started.

"Like I said, thank you for having my best interests at hand, but this will be up to me and my guardians. If I decide to go, then I shall."

"Harry that is where you are wrong, I'm afraid. Since you no longer have a magical guardian then I can have you made a ward of Hogwarts." Dumbledore replied sternly with no twinkle in is blue eyes.

Harry ignored Dumbledore and turned to ask Professor X a question. It was one that he hoped the answer would be the one that he wanted to hear. "Professor Xavier, can my muggle relative's sign the papers that would be needed for me to transfer?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter."

Dumbledore was about to admonish Harry for this, but before he got the chance Harry had already torn out of the room and ran up the stairs. He knew that he was going to get his relatives and this was not good, or at least it was not good for him.

The others sat quietly digesting the information that they had received from the strangers. It didn't make much sense to them that these people were muggles if they had some sort of magic in them. Then again, they weren't even sure that they were telling the truth. However, out of the group of wizards and witches there was one person who knew that what Professor X was saying was true. 

This man knew everything about mutants even though he wasn't one. He did after all have a friend…well more of an acquaintance then an actual friend. He had met several others through this man over the years. Some of them he had sort of liked, or more like he was intrigued by them. He also had met a few that reminded a little too much of certain people in his own life, and those were the ones he tried to stay clear from.

Today's revelations were causing the man to think about his acquaintance and where he might be at the moment. He hadn't seen the man for nearly two years when they had met in one of the forests in Scotland after one of his meetings. They had decided to stay in contact with what was starting to happen in the wizarding world; yes, the man knew about the wizarding world. Nevertheless, life always gets in the way and they hadn't stayed in contact. But now, now he was beginning to think that he may just have to find the man and ask some questions. 

Dumbledore was quietly contemplating the recent events. They had come as a complete surprise to the man, yet somehow he couldn't help but think that he could use this to his advantage. He had seen that immediately and did understand that Harry needed training with this new ability, or whatever it was. Still, he didn't like the idea of him being so far away that he wouldn't be able to be there in his mentoring capacity. Then again…if he allowed Harry to attend for a year, he might gain back some of the distrust that he had earned from the boy. And if he did that, then Harry would be more then willing to come back and follow his directions more then ever before.

Remus who was sitting across from Wolverine could feel the wolf inside of him growling lowly. Upon setting eyes on the shorter burly man his senses had kicked in and he could smell that the man was not quite human like him. He had tried to open his wolf senses further upon this discovery to see if he could find out if the man was some dark creature like him, but his senses were unable to tell him that. All they could say was that he wasn't human and could be very dangerous if the need arose. It was this that made him distrust the man immediately, and in so doing, mistrust the others as well.

Wolverine could also smell Remus. Unlike Remus, his senses were stronger and he was able to immediately see that the man was a wolf. In his mind he found himself saying that he may have found a kindred spirit. At least his animalistic side felt this way. The human side was still wary of the newcomer, as he was of all of them. There was just something below the surface about a few of them that unsettled him. Being unsettled was one of the things that Wolverine hated the most in any situation, even one as mundane as this one was.

Bobby just sat there staring at his tea with a look of distaste on hi face. He had never liked tea, not even iced tea. Now, give him a cup of coffee and he was very happy, or even a soda. His brain was full of questions about the others, especially Harry. These questions ranged from how he and the others wizards kept him safe to why does he need to be, and why this teacher of his seemed to be acting more like a father. 

He was abruptly brought out of his questions when that man from earlier began shouting from above. He could hear the man shouting things about more freaks in his home, and how they had taken you in out of the goodness of their heart. He knew exactly who the man was talking about since that person was up there now. The thing is, hearing the last shout caused only more questions to pop into his already filled brain.

When the shouting started Sirius felt rage building inside. He knew that the Dursley's had treated his godson horribly; after all, he had a first hand account of this earlier. Still, that didn't stop him from wanting to tear the man to shreds…but he couldn't without giving himself away, and that was something he wasn't about to do. At least not yet he told himself. 

Remus like Sirius felt rage inside at the man upstairs, he too had known that Harry had not had a very good childhood, but this was a little more then he had thought. Yet just as Sirius, he too chose to sit and stay calm if at all possible. While doing this, he was telling himself that whether Harry went to this strange school or not, he would make sure that he would never have to step foot in this house again.

Dumbledore was slightly surprised by the shouting, but he didn't seem as surprised or outraged as the others about it, or what was being said. He too knew that Harry didn't have a good childhood, even today he was being shouted at for something out of his control. In his mind and eyes he believed a little shouting and hurtful words would toughen him up for the war. Besides this he believed that Harry was safer with his relatives because of the blood protection.

Soon they all heard the heavy steps that rattled the walls coming down the stairs. Turning their heads as if one, they saw Harry looking extremely meek as he moved to the side so his relatives could come into the room. 

They only had to wait a second to see Vernon Dursley with his purple face and his hands balled into fists step down off the last step and storm towards them. 

"I told the others and now I am telling all of you freaks to get out of my house! We are respectable and decent people and want nothing to do with your freakiness!" He shouted at the entire room not noticing two of them stand up and come up to him.

The words that Vernon had just said to them caused both Remus and Wolverine to jump to their feet. Moving faster then most people, they were standing face to face with the hugely overweight man with twin looks of hatred.

"Dursley, you will not speak about us like that." Remus stated clearly showing his disgust with the man.

"Bub, I told you earlier not to say things about me and my friends. I think I should teach you why I am the wolverine." The feral man stated dangerously.

Vernon stepped back from the two angry men, his face draining of all color as he stared at the two men. He heard Petunia and Dudley whimpering behind him.

"Now you see here, I will not have you freaks threatening me or my family! Get out!" He yelled regaining his courage.

Once again, Vernon had put his foot in his mouth as the two men stepped up to him, causing him to step back and bump into his wife. 

There were to shouts of to stop and leave him alone from Dumbledore and Professor X. The two men heard them, but the animals inside didn't want to stop. 

The animals inside of the two men felt like a member of their pack was being threatened and they were going to make sure that it didn't happen again. At the same time, the animals also wanted to teach the man a lesson; a lesson about angering a wild beast. However, the two men did back off and move back to their seats knowing full well what the consequences would be if they did attack the man.

"Mr. Dursley, I would like to apologize for any inconvenience we may be causing you and your family. But we are here in regards to Harry and we need to speak with you about this issue." Dumbledore spoke in his usual calm and collected voice.

"What has that freak done now?" Vernon replied bitterly from where he was standing, completely oblivious to the fact hat he and his family had all backed up to the spot where Sirius was hiding.

"Mr. Potter has done nothing wrong, Mr. Dursley." Dumbledore said.

"Mr. Dursley, I have given your nephew an invitation to attend my school---"

"He's not going to another school for freaks!" Vernon shouted, effectively cutting off Professor X.

"Mr. Dursley, if I may be allowed to finish." Professor X said completely ignoring what the man had said. "As I was going to say, Mr. Potter would be welcomed to stay at the school during all holidays including summer. That is if he wishes to do so." He saw immediately how his words brought an excited gleam of happiness flash in the man's eyes.

The wizards were all shocked at hearing Harry would be allowed to stay year round at this school. The most surprised and dismayed of them all was Dumbledore. 

"Surely, you do not allow students to stay during the summer hols?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course I do. There are many of my students who have been thrown out of their families because they are mutants. The school is the only place that they can call their home and feel safe at." 

Before Dumbledore could say another word, Harry piped up. 

"You mean I can stay if I want too?" Harry asked incredulously. 

"Yes Mr. Potter, you would be welcomed to stay for however long you desire. I will not and would not make you leave if you didn't want to."

The entire offer that the x-men had made to him was sounding even better and better then before. He couldn't believe that he wouldn't have to ever see his awful relatives again. He'd also be safe from Voldemort and his Deatheaters. That thought however quickly changed to sadness and maybe a little guilt.

If he were to go and stay at this school, he would probably never see his friends again. Oh, he knew he would write them as often as he could, but it wasn't the same as seeing them in person. There wouldn't be anymore adventures, no more Quidditch; no more…his mind went on. But then it changed again.

If I go, then Voldemort would be able to roam freely to kill anyone he saw fit to. It would be his fault for having abandoned everyone to the deranged maniac.

No, he could not go and leave his friends and everyone else behind to deal with the man no matter how much he wanted it. He'd be nothing but a coward doing this; and a coward was something that he was far from.

Dumbledore saw the various expressions appearing and disappearing on Harry's face. Being curious, yet needing to know where to go next with what he said, he used legilimens on him. 

It took only a few seconds for him to see and hear what Harry was telling himself, or rather thinking. Pulling out of his mind he was thrilled that the boy was going to decline the offer. He gave himself a mental applause at how well he was doing to train the boy to his liking. 

"Mr. Xavier, I would like to thank you for your offer, but I think I should stay here." Harry said sadly hanging his head. 

This took the x-men and Sirius by complete surprise since Harry had earlier been so eager to attend the school. Professor X quickly used his telepathy to read Harry's mind and soon found what he needed. He looked up at the small boy and smiled before speaking.

"Mr. Potter, I understand completely about why you have changed your mind about attending the school. I think it is a very admirable thing to do, but I may just have a way to solve the conflict." He saw Harry's head snap up and look at him with hope shinning in his glistening emerald eyes. "I have some friends here in the United kingdom that would be more then willing to allow you to stay with them over the holidays. Also, you can come back at anytime you like. So if things get too bad, then you would be able to come back and help. You wouldn't have to watch your friends be hurt."

An uproar began with this statement. No one liked the idea of Harry being able to do whatever he liked. He was in their eyes a child and he needed guidance.

"That is preposterous! You cannot allow a child to do as they please!" The normally soft spoken Arthur exclaimed. He considered Harry to be another son, a son who had all the traits that his older boys had.

"I can assure you I do not allow students to run around carelessly. Mr. Potter would be escorted over here whenever he needed to be. That means even if he chose to leave the school." Professor X stated firmly looking at the red head man indignantly.

"I think it's a splendid idea!" Dumbledore exclaimed with a huge smile and bright twinkling eyes. 

This caused not only Harry, but all of those in attendance to look at the old man like he had grown an extra head. They thought that he didn't want Harry going because of his safety. 

Though he was just as shocked as the others, Snape's shock was a little different. He couldn't believe the golden boy wasn't going to be at Hogwarts this coming year. He'd have a whole year away from the insufferable Gryffindor. He wouldn't have to be constantly hiding in the shadows, making sure that Potter didn't get himself into too much trouble on his nightly sneak outs.

"Albus, are you sure about allowing Harry to go?" Remus asked hesitantly clearly not believing what he just heard.

"It is indeed a great idea Remus."

Sirius found himself shaking his head from side to side trying to clear his hearing. He thought that there was something wrong with his ears after what he heard Dumbledore say. Not in a million years did he think that the man would allow Harry to go anywhere but Hogwarts for his education.

"Albus, how can this be a great idea if we are not there to protect him." Arthur asked.

"There are two reasons why this is a great idea, Arthur. The first, being that he would be able to train for his eventual destiny without having any interruptions. The biggest one though, is how Voldemort." He saw the flinches on Tonks, Arthur, and Severus' face, and the confused ones on the others except for Professor X. Curious about this he pushed to the back of his mind quickly so that he could analyze it later when he was alone. "Neither he nor his followers would be able to find Mr. Potter. They would never think to look for him in the states, let alone a muggle type school."

Harry couldn't believe it; Dumbledore was actually going to allow him to go. And he wouldn't have to lose his friends in the process by doing so. He was quickly consumed with excitement at the prospects that this was holding for him. Turning to look at his Headmaster, he spoke. "Sir, I can't thank you enough for allowing me to go. You don't know how much this means to me."

That was it, Vernon had had enough of standing there looking like an idiot in front of freaks. It was his house after all, and they had no right to barge in like they did. "I don't know what your freaks are planning, but I told you to get out of my house. Take Potter with you when you go." He spat.

"Mr. Dursley, we will gladly leave your home once you sign these papers." Professor X said as Cyclops walked over and handed them and a pen over to the man.

Vernon didn't even look at them before he threw them on the ground. "I'm not signing anything you freaks give me."

"Those papers if sign them would transfer Mr. Potter over to the care of the school. You would no longer see him, and you and your family can go along your business anyway you choose." 

This got Vernon's attention. He quickly bent down with a grunt and grabbed the papers and the pen. He didn't even bother reading them as he flipped them to the last page and quickly signed his name before shoving them over to his wife. This had just made his day, hell, it made his life.

"I would like to make a request if I may, Harry?" 

Harry looked at his soon to be former Headmaster with a curious expression. Sure he was thrilled that they had found a way for him to go, but that didn't mean he wasn't angry or distrustful of the man.

Seeing the curious expression, Dumbledore cheerfully spoke. "I would like you to return to Hogwarts for your seventh and final year. I know you may want to graduate with your friends. Besides, your parents would have wanted you to graduate from Hogwarts as well."

Harry briefly thought about this request before answering. "I will come back for my last year, sir. Thank you for allowing me to return."

"Albus, wouldn't be a good idea if someone was to go with Harry?" Remus asked still suspicious of the strangers.

Albus pondered this for a moment in silence before an idea struck him. "Mr. Xavier, would it be possible if one of my associates here accompany you. They would be able to help this Mr. Strange in training young Mr. Potter." 

"Yes, that would be fine with me. I understand clearly that he needs to continue his magical education." 

"Very good, and once again thank you." Dumbledore replied before turning to look at Remus. "Remus, I do think you should be the one to go with Mr. Potter. You and him have known each for a couple of years and get along famously."

"Thank you Albus, I would appreciate it if it was me going."

Sirius wanted to bang his head against the wall at the predicament he was now in. At the same time he was cursing his best friend silently for being so damn distrustful, because, now he would have to appear to them all in order for him to go as well. 

Not knowing what he should do, Sirius chose to go ahead smack his head against the wall. Just as he was about to do so, an idea struck him causing a mischievousness smirk to appear on his face. _'Oh yes, if good old Moony wants to come with us or tag along; then he will see why I was the best prankster among the marauders.'_ With that said, he began to plan his prank hoping that the Professor and the others wouldn't mind too much.

By now Harry was just too excited he explained that he needed to get his things and send off a couple of letters to his friends. He also asked Dumbledore if he could send Hedwig to him later. To that the man nodded his head in understanding. With that asked and answered, Harry raced upstairs and began packing his meager belongings.

He yanked up the floorboard and grabbed everything out of it before putting it into his trunk. Then he hurried over to his closet and pulled out a few pieces of clothes that he also threw in the trunk. Once that was done he hurriedly sat down at his desk and began to write to his best friends letting them know what was going on, and promising them that he would come back and visit them. He even went so far as to hint that he would see if he could get the professor to allow them to come over and visit him.

While Harry was doing all of this, Dumbledore and the others, that is all but Remus said their reluctant goodbyes and headed out to the street where they could apparate from. 

**I hope you enjoyed this. I had a hard time writing this one. Every time I tried, I found myself disliking it. It just wouldn't come out the way I wanted or needed it to. Hopefully, the next chapter will be easier to write.**

**Please don't forget to leave me a review and tell me what you think of this. I know it is just about all dialogue, but it had to be. **


	4. The Flight

**A/N: I know it has been a very long time since I updated, but my health has taken a huge turn for the worse. That's why this chapter is much shorter than the others. I will do what I can in updating sooner. Again I apologize for the long delay.**

**I would like to thank my wonderful Beta, Exodiano for helping to find my mistakes.**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHP**

It took the group less then twenty minutes after Dumbledore and the Order left before they were on board the Blackbird, ready to leave England. Logan and Scott were at the controls going through the quick check of the instruments before they lifted off. While Harry and Bobby were sitting in the back along with Remus, who was sitting next to Harry looking very nervous at what he was about to do. Professor X was also in the back, but he was sitting directly behind Scott. That left one last person; Sirius.

Sirius had used his popping ability to get on board before the others had. That is, he did after having mentally asked the professor if he could. He also had told the man what he was planning on doing to his friend. At first he didn't receive a reply on this, but soon he did, and it was an all right. However, he had to make sure that he didn't cause a problem while they were in the air. Of course Sirius readily agreed to this, thanking the Professor for allowing him to pull this prank.

"Let's get out of here." Logan grumbled as he looked over at Scott.

"I agree Logan…for once." Scott replied as he pushed the button to start the engines.

Remus heard the engines start and he visibly shuddered at the thought of the metal contraption rising up into the air. Sure, he was aware that airplanes were considered to be the safest mode of transportation for muggles, but that didn't assuage his nerves. 

Harry too was feeling nervous, but not in the way that he could see Remus was. His nervousness came from the knowledge that he was leaving England and Hogwarts. He knew that he needed to do this, not just for himself, but everyone else in the wizarding world. He needed to get his strange new powers under control if he were to ever fulfill the prophecy. 

The mere thought of the prophecy upset him. He had strived all summer not to think of the blasted thing, but many times he would find himself thinking about it. Thinking about how he was the one who had to kill someone if he wanted to live. He didn't want to kill, didn't want to become a monster like the one that was chasing him. But he knew…he knew that he would have to do that in the end or risk losing what little family he had left.

Harry felt the jet begin to rise, effectively bringing him out of his dark thoughts. He saw Bobby, who was sitting across from him give him a smile of encouragement. At least that's what he thought the sandy blond was giving him. 

Looking over at Remus, he saw that the man's face had paled drastically, and it was beginning to take on a sickly green color. Seeing this, he reached over and grabbed the man's arm. Giving it a reassuring squeeze before turning to look around to see where Sirius was hiding at.

Sirius was hiding in the shadows at the back of the jet biding his time. He, like Remus wasn't faring well. His stomach was doing flips, which in turn was making him feel sick, like he wanted to puke his guts out. The only difference was that his face wasn't green or pale.

"Sir, everything will be fine." Bobby said seeing the terrified expression that was now on Remus' face.

Remus was about to say something when he felt a sudden jolt and then a loud bang. Clutching the armrests tighter, he shut his eyes, not wanting to see or know what the sound was. Plus, he wanted to try and calm his nerves a little as he could tell that they were frayed beyond all possible reasoning.

"That was just the landing gear, sir." Bobby explained as the jet suddenly took off like a bullet that was hurtling towards its mark.

"You have nothing to worry about, Professor Lupin." Harry added. "Bobby, how long does it take to get back?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, it's about a six hour flight from London to New York City."

"S…six hours," Remus stammered still clutching the armrests but his eyes now open looking fearful. He did not want to be in the air for that long. All he wanted was to be back on the ground where he'd be safe.

"Yes, but that is if you were to take a commercial flight. The blackbird can make it in about two hours."

"Oh good," Remus replied dryly, still not happy about the length of time.

"Professor, can I ask you exactly why you wanted to come?" Harry asked. He knew that part of it had been because the man didn't trust the x-men, but he had an inkling that there was more to it then that. Also, he wanted to take the man's mind off the flight.

"I want to keep you safe." Remus answered his voice sounding a little calmer then it had. "You're the only thing that I have left." 

Harry's jaw dropped at the confession he'd just been told. "Th…thank you Professor." Harry finally managed to stammer out.

Remus turned to look at the boy and gave him a weak smile. "Harry, you are a part of me. You're considered part of my wolf pack…" Realizing what he just said, his head whipped around to face the other boy in the area. He didn't know what he was expecting to see on the boys' face, but to see him smiling was definitely not in his thoughts.

"Sir, I am perfectly fine with you being a werewolf. Only, well, I have lots of questions. I mean, I never heard of someone actually being a werewolf. I know that some mutants have traits of an animal. But I didn't know that someone can actually become a werewolf." Bobby rambled causing Harry to snicker and Remus to give the boy a warm smile, glad to know that the boy didn't fear him.

"I think I can answer most of your questions." Remus said thoughtfully.

"Thank you sir," Bobby replied.

"Please call me Remus or Moony. None of this sir stuff. It makes me feel old, and I'm not that old." This elicited a laugh from both boys. "That goes for you too Harry." Remus said turning to look at him.

"Thank you pro…Remus." 

Sirius, who had been listening to the conversation was saddened that his friend thought Harry was the last person he had left, the last if his pack. He idly wondered if he should just go up there and talk to the graying haired man. But he quickly brushed that thought away. After all, he was a marauder. And a marauder who hadn't played a decent prank in years.

"Moony, why am I a member of your pack?" Harry asked looking at the man curiously.

"Harry, you are a member of my pack because of your dad and mum. When your dad became an animagus to be with me on the full moon, he became a member immediately. Your mum didn't until after they started dating."

"Was she an animagus too?"

"No, your mum never did become one." Remus explained completely unaware of what was about to happen.

"I wish I could be one." Harry said wishfully.

"You can. That is, if your mutant abilities don't interfere, or that you don't have a form."

"Why would they interfere? Why wouldn't I have a form? Doesn't everyone?"

"I don't really know anything about your mutant powers, so on that side I couldn't tell you why. Not every witch and wizard has form or the power enough to transform. There are some who have a form but cannot transform into it. Those are the ones who don't have the power that it takes to do it.

"I think I will." Harry said thinking back on his dream where he'd been called firebird.

"Why do you think you will?"

"I don't know. I just feel that I have one. I mean, my father was one, so why wouldn't I be able to become one." He wasn't ready to tell Remus about his dream. He hadn't even told Sirius about it yet. His reasoning for not was simply, it had to be just a strange dream.

"Well, we'll see Harry. But I don't want you to get your hopes up." Remus warned.

Just then Remus heard a pop towards the back of the plane causing him to swivel his head in that direction and grab the armrests again.

"Why can't he become an animagus, Moony?" Sirius asked as he popped up directly in front of his friend. 

Remus hadn't seen anything which made his nervousness come back full force. However, when he suddenly heard Sirius' voice and the man popped in front of him, he let out a blood curdling scream that reverberated off the walls.

"Why Moony, I do think you're looking rather pale." Sirius said stating the obvious as he heard the boys laughing causing him to break out laughing as well.

"You…it can't…you're…dead. I saw you…you fell…you died." Remus stuttered incoherently.

"I believe the rumors of my untimely death are false Moony." Sirius said through his laughter.

Bobby and Harry were laughing so hard that the two of them were doubling over from pain in their sides. 

"It's not possible. Who are you?" Remus demanded his amber eyes narrowing as he began to reach for his wand.

"You mean you can't see that it's Padfoot. I'm hurt Moony." Sirius said feigning innocence. 

"How do you know that name?" Remus asked his voice holding an edge to it.

"Remus, it really is me. What am I supposed to say that will convince you?" Sirius asked sounding serious, if not a little hurt by his friend's attitude.

"If you really are Sirius Black, then change into your animagus form." Remus stated simply, his wand now out and pointing at his friend.

Sirius' eyes lit up at the request and a broad smile reappeared. A small pop was heard and where he had been a second ago was a huge black dog, tongue hanging out.

"Si-Sirius, it really is you." Remus stammered his wand slipping out of his hand.

Another pop and Sirius was now back to his usual self. "Of course it's me. Who did you think it was…Snape?" He roared with laughter at the surprised look on his friend's face which rapidly changed to show his cheeks reddening in embarrassment.

Remus unclipped his seat belt and jumped to his feet. He grabbed Sirius, startling the man and pulled him into a crushing hug. "I can't believe you're really here. I thought I was the last." Remus whispered in his friend's ear as tears began to stream down his face. The shock of seeing his last friend alive was just too much for him as the tears began falling even faster.

"You should know you can't keep this old dog down." Sirius said trying to lighten the mood a little.

Pulling away, Remus quickly brushed the tears away before looking at his friend closely. "You look good, Siri."

"You're just saying that." 

"I mean it."

"I'm still way too thin and pale."

Sitting back in his seat, Remus asked the burning question that was on his mind. "How did you come back?"

Sirius sat down across from him, putting his elbows on his knees and cupping his hands under his chin. "I'm not too sure. I remember falling through the veil and landing… rather I thought I landed on ground. The only thing that I could think of was, well…" he paused unsure if he should continue. But finally he did, "it was what I had done to Harry. Anyway, the next thing I knew, I was back in the ministry in one of the hallways. Then I just thought of Harry and I was suddenly in his room." Sirius finished explaining with a huge smile on his face seeing how Remus' jaw had fallen during his small explanation.

"Then I zapped him." Harry added feeling happier than he had been in awhile.

So for the next little while, Harry and Sirius explained to a shocked werewolf all the things that had happened at Privet Drive. Harry laughed at a few points of the retelling. While Sirius scowled at him when the raven haired teen explained with great enthusiasm how he'd scared his relatives for him. The scowl had nothing do with the scaring of the Dursleys. No, it had to do with what he'd seen in the young boys' mind. Not to mention all of the locks on the door and the bars he'd seen on the window. He'd known then that the two would have to sit down and discuss Harry's upbringing.

By the time the duo had finished their retelling, Remus was gobsmacked. Looking between the pair for the first time came to a shocking revelation. Harry was like the escaped convict in many ways; his hair color, his carefree attitude when he was relaxed, even the way his eyes sparkled with mirth at something that wasn't actually funny. A sudden thought flashed in his mind, _'maybe this new school will be good for the both of them. They both deserve this more than anyone.'_

"Sirius, do the others know about you?" Remus asked suddenly as he glanced over towards where Bobby was sitting with a smile on his face.

"They know all about me Moony. Who do you think invited me along to this party?"

Shaking it his head at his friends' suggestion that this was a party of some kind, Remus asked his next question. "How did you ever apparate out of the ministry? And thinking of that, how did you apparate into Harry's room?"

"I'm not too sure how I did all of that. Professor Xavier has suggested that I, like Harry am a mutant." A devious smirk appearing on the man's face and soon he poofed away, only this time his teleportation went wrong.

Logan, a.k.a Wolverine had stretched his legs out, propped on the blackbirds' dashboard, hands clasped behind his head. Knowing that his actions were upsetting his partner, Scott Summers, a.k.a Cyclops; but he didn't really care how the younger man felt. He'd been trying for the past couple of years to get the man to lighten up, and have some fun. However, his efforts were always wasted on the younger man. 

"Come on Cyclops and relax a little." He said dryly. Scott chose not to get into this conversation with the stocky built man except to snort.

Wolverine was about to say something when he let out a grunt before falling off his seat. But not before his left foot hit one of the buttons, causing the jet to free fall. Which in return caused Scott to scramble as he frantically tried to stop the jet from completely falling out of the sky. 

"Oops," came the voice of Sirius as he scrambled to get off Logan. However he was having a difficult time of it; seeing as he, like the others were being shoved up towards the ceiling from the sheer strength of the g-forces.

Remus had been staring at where his friend had been when he felt the plane drop. Letting out a scream, he clutched the armrests, shut his eyes and began praying to Merlin that he would protect him from this contraption as his face drained of all color.

"Whoa!" Bobby shouted, grabbing the armrests of his own chair.

"Oh hell," Harry yelled.

Professor X was thankful that the breaks were on his chair, as he held onto the arms of it. Even with his hold tight, he felt the lower potion of his body fighting to rise into the air like the others were doing.

"Scott, can you regain control?" The bald headed man asked worriedly.

"I'm trying Professor," was the reply from the black clad man. Who was pulling back the yoke with one hand and pushing buttons, flipping switches with the other. "I'm not sure what button Logan hit." 

"I hit the yellow one. Bub, you're in a whole lotta trouble." Logan growled, directing this last bit towards Sirius, who by now was standing with a hand outstretched to help the feral to his feet.

A few more seconds passed before Scott was able to regain control of the plane, leveling off at about a thousand feet from the ocean. He heard the loud thud and grunt from Sirius and Wolverine. He was about to undo his seatbelt and blast Sirius with one of his optical blasts when he reassessed the idea, though still having a talk with the man once they arrived at the mansion. He also resolved to have yet another talk with Logan about propping his feet up.

Wolverine accepted the outstretched hand. Once he was back to his feet, he immediately released his claws and was now giving the ashen faced Sirius a menacing smile. Gulping the lump that had formed in his throat, Sirius turned and briskly headed back to where his seat was. He didn't see the man turn and start to follow what he now considered prey.

Reaching up a hand quickly, Professor X grabbed a hold of the temperamental man's right arm. This caused Logan to stop in his tracks and look down at him. 

"Everything is all right. No one was injured." The professor told the man.

Growling, Logan replied. "He could have killed us all. He deserves to feel my claws."

"Logan, it was an accident." Professor X told the angry man, while looking deeply into the man's mind. Using his telepathic abilities too calm the man down before someone was seriously injured. 

This technique of his slowly worked, but after ten minutes of this, Logan had calmed down enough to slide his claws back into his knuckles. With one last grunt he turned around and headed back to the co-pilot seat. 

"We will be at the mansion in twenty minutes." Scott answered, voice filled relief. He wanted to get away from all the crazies that were currently in his plane.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPH**

Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts Dumbledore was currently sitting behind his desk, a thoughtful expression on his face. His blue eyes twinkled merrily as he popped yet another lemon drop. 

He was quite happy at the turn of events dealing with Harry. At first he hadn't been all that inclined to let the boy go off to another school, but after some thought, he realized that by allowing his weapon to go he would regain some of the trust that he had lost. Also, it would undoubtedly bring him more allies in the war against Voldemort. 

"Yes, I shall gain much more than before. And once again I shall be the true hero." He told his phoenix, who had been sitting on his perch looking over at the man. "Now all I need to do is train his friends to help watch him when he returns." With that said, he reached for a piece of parchment and a quill. 

What he didn't know was that all of his plans would come to an end sooner than he ever expected. And that the war would soon become one that he would play no part in, or at least not in the way he had set himself up to be.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**I hope you liked his chapter. The next one will have Ron and Hermione's reaction to Harry's leaving, and his arrival at the mansion.**

**Please leave me a review**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, I know it has been months since I've updated. The reasons behind this have been because of my health. I wound up having a mild stroke that has left me with damage to my right eye, and my right side. I am currently going to therapy three times a week in hopes of gaining back some of my strength. There's not much that can be done for my eye.

I am and have been slowly working on the next chapter. However, I am only able to do a little because of my health. I will try and get the next one out as soon as I can.

Thank you all for reading this story and please bare with me in getting it finished.

Williams


	6. Discussions, Ponderings, and Arguements

The three wizards were shown to their rooms

**A/N: Well, I'm back. I want to thank all of you who sent good wishes in your reviews. I'm doing better, but I won't be making a complete recovery. There's been too much damage for that to ever happen. **

**I hope you like this chapter as it hopefully explains a few things that have happened in previous chapters. Please enjoy reading and letting me know what you think.**

**Also, I've set up a yahoo group that will have my stories put there. The information about it is on my profile page.**

**Once again, I want to thank Exodiano for taking the time to beta this chapter.**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

The three wizards were shown to their rooms. Harry was told that he'd be rooming with Bobby seeing as his former roommate had joined Magneto's Brotherhood. Sirius and Remus would have a room down the hall from the two boys. This seemed to satisfy their wonderings.

Currently, Remus was sitting on the small twin bed lost in thoughts, specifically how they were going to get more clothes seeing as they left England without any. So lost in these thoughts he didn't notice his long time friend was pacing the room or the various flicker of emotions that were playing on his face.

Stopping in the middle of the room Sirius faced his friend and took a slow deep breath before letting out as he tried to calm his nerves. He had something on his mind that had been bothering him since the Order had showed up at Privet Drive.

"Remus, I want to ask you something. And it's a big one." Sirius said.

Coming out of his thoughts at the sound of Sirius' voice, Remus looked up at the dark haired man. "What is it Sirius?"

"Why didn't you want Harry to come here?"

"What are you talking about, Padfoot? Of course I wanted Harry to come here." Remus replied his confusion at what his friend was asking him clearly showing on haggard face.

"No Remus, you didn't." Sirius stated emphatically. "You were adamant about it. You said that you didn't like the idea. Remus, he needs to be trained, especially if he's a mutant like the others."

"Sirius, it's not that I didn't want him coming."

"Then what was it?" Sirius yelled.

"These people are strangers. For all we know they could be working for Voldemort or someone else who wants to get a hold of the boy. Can't you see that? Can't you see that I'm only looking out for him?"

Shaking his head, Sirius replied. "No Mooney, I can't see it. He's a wreck. He is blaming or at least was for my death. Where were you to help him? Where were you while he grew up in that house?"

"He shouldn't blame himself for what happened at the Ministry. It was a mass of confusion that caused what happened. As for where I was during the time he was growing up. That's an easy one to answer…I was mourning for my friends, for the pack I lost. I was in no shape to see him. Besides, Albus informed all of us that Harry would be safe and that we weren't to visit him. I couldn't very well go against his wishes. Now, could I?"

"Yes, you could have and should have." Turning his back on his friend, Sirius began to pace once more. "I'm beginning to think that Dumbledore is hiding things. He hid the prophecy that was rightfully Harrys'. He's allowed him and his friends to go on dangerous adventures when he could have taken care of them. Hell, he could have gotten him out of that damn tournament.

"Sirius, what are you saying?" Remus asked once again confused by his friends' ramblings.

Turning back around to face him, Sirius answered. "I'm not really sure what I'm suggesting. What I do know is that that man allowed Harry to do things that should never have happened. He's allowed Harry to fumble along with no guidance and no training. I'm beginning to think that he's trying and doing a damn good job of manipulating Harry."

"I can't see that. You know he only has Harry's best interests in mind."

"No I don't think he does. If he did he would never have made him take those damnable lessons with Snivellus last year. All they did was to open him up for mental attacks. Then there's what I went through. Forcing me into that damn house of my parents when he knew how much I hated it."

"Sirius, you're an escaped convict. There's no way you could have gone without getting caught." Remus stated trying to calm his usually hyperactive friend. "You could have been caught and given the Kiss."

"That's a load of griffin dung and you know it. I survive a year without being caught."

"Yes you survived for a year. But what would have happened to Harry if he'd found out that you'd been caught and killed? Use your head for once. That's why you were given it to begin with." Remus added dryly.

"I know that. But there's other things Dumbledore has done to Harry. I think the man is out for himself. Just take a look at what happened today. I mean, how is he supposed to get all the training that he needs in a year? We have no idea if his power will change or grow into something. We've never met someone who was a mutant. Then there's the way he acts as if he's Harrys guardian. I can't see Prongs and Lily naming him in their will. No, there's something going on that we don't know. And I don't like it."

"I can't see anything that he would be doing that causes you to believe he's manipulating Harry. Padfoot, Albus has always been there to help and support Harry. He's done a lot of good over the years. He allowed me…a werewolf to attend Hogwarts. He didn't expel you or turn you over to the Ministry after you tricked Snape into following me back in our fifth year. He's even given you the benefit of the doubt about Peter." The last being spit out as if it were some kind of bad piece of meat... "I just can't see it."

"Trust your old pal. He's up to something. Has been for years?" Sirius stated.

"Fine, say that you are right and he's manipulating Harry. What is he after?" Remus asked crossing his arms in front of his chest, a smug expression on his face.

"Fame, Money, Power," Sirius rattled off. "It has to be one of them.

"He already has those things."

"Does he?" Sirius asked with a raised brow.

"Yes, Sirius he does."

"No I don't think he does."

"Then which one is it?" Remus asked his frustration at the situation showing through.

"Okay." Sirius said slowly as he started to pace once again. "He has fame but not enough. Sure he defeated Grindlewald, making him more famous than a professor gets, also earning a lot of respect in the process. Money, that's one we don't know about.

Power, we know he has. But what if he wanted more?

"You just shot down every one of those possibilities. He doesn't have to manipulate Harry since he has them." Remus answered sounding way to smug.

"That's not true. He couldn't and isn't the one to defeat Voldemort…Harry is. Harry also has as much if not more of these things than he does. But…but if he were to eventually train the one to do it…" Sirius started as he trailed off and spun around to face his friend.

Remus who now was following Sirius' train of thought looked at his friend in horror.

"Then he would gain every bit of fame and power that he may have lost if not more.

"The Department of Mysteries…"

"He knew before hand." Sirius finished.

"He wanted you out of the picture." Remus replied quietly. "But why tell Harry the prophecy? He did tell him, right?"

Closing his eyes briefly at the remembrance of what Harry told him the other just a few hours ago. "Yes, he told him the same night. He didn't even give him; chance to deal with my death.

"For the love all that is chocolate!" Remus exclaimed causing Sirius to stare at him strangely before giving a snicker at the ridiculousness of that statement.

"Only you would swear on Chocolate."

"Yes, well," Remus huffed once again folding his arms across his chest and trying to look stern.

"I know what you mean Remus." He said as he walked over and sat on the opposite bed.

"What was he thinking telling him that then?

"I really don't know. But just look at some of the other things he has done."

Nodding his head in agreement, Remus answered. "I'm starting to see what you're talking about. Still, if he's after more fame how is he going to get it? We know he's not the one who will defeat Voldemort?"

"True. But if you think about it, he would be the mentor, the one who trained and guided the savior. That alone would give him more power. And if something were to happen to Harry…" Sirius trailed off not wanting to think about that possibility.

The two men lapsed into silence, mulling over what the venerable headmaster could be up to. Neither wanting to voice their worse fear or acknowledge that it was even a possibility.

Breaking the silence, Sirius asked. "Should we tell Harry?"

"Yes. I think we should. You remember how angry he was last year at not being told anything."

"Sirius smiled as he scratched the back of his head. "I remember that he felt so abandoned and lost. And we both played a part in that. Didn't we?"

"Unfortunately," Remus answered back with a rueful smile. "It could very well stop something like the Ministry incident from happening in the future."

Sirius glared at his friend for the reminder of that little incident. "That wasn't his fault, and you know it."

"I do know it wasn't, but if he hadn't gone."

"If he hadn't gone, he wouldn't have known that damn prophecy! I just can't stop thinking that, that thing is the cause of all our problems. It's like the fates are deliberately trying to play games."

Shaking his head, "No I don't thing they're the ones who are playing games Sirius. I do however think that Albus is the one playing games. It's the only thing that makes sense at the moment."

Jumping to his feet Sirius began to pace once again. "If the old man is the one playing games, what do we do? We're all stuck with him. That…that damn man could cause too many problems for us especially for Harry if he finds out we suspect anything!"

"Calm down Padfoot. We need to think this thing through. We also need to find away of getting proof that you're suspicions are correct."

"Then what," Sirius whirled around giving his best friend a piercing glare.

"Then we do everything we cam to help and protect Harry." Remus replied calmly.

Sirius deciding a change of subject was need, asked. "Do you remember that prank we played on the Hufflepuffs at the opening feast of our fourth year?"

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

Meanwhile, as the two men laughed and reminisced about their school days, the man that they had been discussing earlier was sitting behind his desk stroking his long white beard and thinking over the days' events. He had been at first reluctant to allow his weapon, his reason for gaining the glory that he wanted and needed to leave with those strangers. At the time he felt that by allowing it, he would be losing the boy. Losing him to gain the independence that he made sure he would never receive. After all, if his boy, his reason for power and glory were to ever gain independence, he would never get the things that he so rightfully deserved.

Then on second thought he allowed him to go in the belief that it was for the best. By allowing him to go, he would gain some if not all of the trust that he knew had been lost when he told him of the prophecy. The prophecy had been something he had never planned on sharing with him or anyone else for that matter. Slamming his fist on his desk he cursed at the damn thing. If it hadn't been for that he wouldn't have lost a fair amount of his power and prestige.

He needed those things if he were ever to gain true control of the people. It was something that he had planned since meeting Gellert that summer after he graduated. Thinking of Gellert only brought pain and anger as he recalled a summer that had started out to be hellish with the death of his mother and being forced to take of his siblings. But it was Gellert that helped make that summer better and help him to see the truly big picture.

"Why did you have to forget our plans Gellert?" He said to the empty room, Fawkes having left earlier for some reason or another.

He vividly recalled them discussing the best ways to rule the magical world as well as the muggle world. It wasn't like he hated muggles. Oh no, he just disliked them for what had happened to his sister and his father being sent to Azkaban. Believing that they needed a ruler who would tell them exactly what to do and how to do it; was what he wanted and knew was needed. To him they were a blight on humanity, a mish mess of corruption and an even bigger threat to wizards and witches simply because they didn't understand them and feared that they would be harmed.

He was evil, not in the truest sense of the word. He didn't believe that bloodshed was the way to go about changing the status quo. He was more manipulative, walking that fine line that is between good and evil, but always making sure that he never crossed the line. It was that crossing which caused Gellert to fall, something that saddened him to this day.

Things had been going so well after defeating his former friend. He'd gained many titles and a lot of respect. The people looked up to him as if he were Merlin himself. They hung on his every word, especially the minister of magic, whom came to him for even the littlest thing. Allowing him to subtly take control of the wizarding world, molding it to the way he thought.

Sure he was aware that he could have done even more, if not all of his plans by becoming the minister of magic all those years ago. But if he had he would never have been able to sway people to his way of thinking as easily as he has by being the Headmaster of the most prestigious magic school in the world.

Everything had been going according to plan until Tom Riddle decided to become a Dark Lord. At first he had thought that it would work in his favor. He would once again defeat a Dark Lord, gaining him even more fame. Only instead of that happening, a damn prophecy came into play. One that clearly stated someone else would be the destroyer of Tom. In the end however he found that he could and would gain the necessary power and fame if he were to guide the one who was destined to defeat him. And so over the course the next sixteen years he did exactly that.

A knock at his door brought him out of his musings. Beckoning the person in, he watched as Minerva McGonagall walked in with a frown on her face. He knew by her look why she had come. Sighing inwardly he prepared himself for a long discussion with his deputy.

"Albus, are you sure it was a good idea to allow Harry Potter to go with those strangers?" She asked after having taken a seat across from him.

"Yes Minerva, I do think it was a good idea. He seems to have gained some strange new powers that we cannot help him with. These strangers however seem to be up to the task as they also have strange abilities." He replied steepling his finger and placing them under his chin and giving the woman and warm friendly smile. "Besides, they may be willing to aid against Tom in this war of his."

"That may well be true, but I cannot help thinking it was a bad idea." Her lips pursed together in a tight frown clearly showing her disapproval to the man's decision.

It wasn't like she disliked the idea of Harry receiving training. Oh no, it was her worry that something could happen to the boy that she didn't approve of. To her it was that these strangers could either put him in harm's way or allow him to once again run head first into danger. It was also that she felt she should do everything in her power to protect him from the evils of the world. Of course this wasn't the first time she had voiced her disapproval over a decision regarding young Harry. Yet, every time she would always yield to the man in front of her in the belief that he knew what he was doing.

"Now Minerva he isn't alone with them. As I explained to the Order, Remus went with him." Holding up a hand to stall any protests he continued on. "Remus will be able to continue his magical education for the year. I trust him to keep young Mr. Potter out of trouble. I also don't think Tom will be able to find him in the colonies. But…" a pensive look appeared on his face.

"What is it Albus?"

"I am a little concerned that the two people this Mr. Xavier mentioned as being able to help him with his training might sway Mr. Potter," His concern clearly lacing his voice.

"What do you mean sway him? Who are these people?" McGonagall asked her own concern showing.

Sighing sadly Albus answered, "Agatha Harkness and Doctor Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme." He heard the woman inhale sharply at the names. He knew she like the rest of the wizarding world knew of these two people and disapproved of them greatly.

Getting her thoughts under control, Minerva calmly asked. "Why would they want any one educated by those two?"

"I do not know. What I do know is that the two of them could easily show the boy magic that is not allowed by the Ministry. For that matter any ministry. You know as well as I do that Doctor Strange has no regard for using magic in front of muggles or even put them in danger when he's hunting what he calls a demon. He is also known to use dark magic in his dealings. Agatha Harkness for that matter has a strong belief and teaches those who are willing to learn about what she and many others; mostly muggles call Wiccan magic. I shudder to think what they could teach him and the ideals that they would no doubt transfer to him."

"Is that why you sent Remus?"

"Yes, it was a big part of my reasoning. The other is that Mr. Potter needs someone there who can ground him. Keep him on the correct path that we wizards do."

Shaking her head in disbelief, "Oh Albus I hope you know what you are doing this time."

"So do I… So do I…"

Soon their conversation changed to other topics. But Harry and the war weren't far from their thoughts. Though Dumbledore's were on a different track as he wondered what would happen to the Black inheritance. He was certain that it would probably go to either Remus or Harry, if not both. It was the former that he really didn't want having it. Oh not because he didn't need it or deserve it, but more for the fact that it could also add to the separation that was apparent between them at the moment.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

The man made his way towards the ramshackle house in the Irish woods. So intent on his purpose that he didn't see the red headed man step out from behind a tree. Nor did he see him take a defensive stand, waiting for him to attack.

He was startled by the man's voice causing him to stumble over an upturned root. "What did I do to warrant a visit from you?" The stranger asked in his usual thick Irish accent.

Straightening himself up and dusting off his dark robe, the man scowled. "I am here to ask you some questions about mutant."

"Ah and why would such a distinguished gentleman as you want to know about us mutants?" The occupant asked sarcastically, beckoning for the newcomer to follow him inside.

Once inside, the owner quickly made tea for his guest before sitting down on the couch and waiting for the stranger to start.

Taking a sip of the tea, the man began. "An associate of mine, well a student that is has turned out to be a mutant. He was offered a place in a school ran by a Professor Charles Xavier. I am curious about this man and those that work with him."

Clasping his hands behind his back and leaning back, Sean Cassidy let out a laugh. "So, the professor is still tracking down mutants." Straightening up and looking at the other man in the eyes, no smile on his face. "The professor is indeed a mutant as is those he surrounds himself with. He has this belief that we, I mean us mutants can coexist peacefully with those that aren't."

"And you do not feel the same way," the man asked with raised eyebrows.

"Oh I agree with the man that it is possible. But I however am more of what you would call a realist. People are taught to fear, to loathe those who are different. In many cases they become jealous of those who are gifted. Eventually the hate and fear does diminish through education. But it will always be there. It's on both sides."

"You sound like a cynic Sean."

"In many ways I have become one."

"If I may as bold to ask, what happened to cause this point of view?" He watched as a mask, one of emotionless spread across the man's face.

"Many things have happened."

"Is it safe?"

"Is what safe?" Sean asked the emotionless mask once again gone from his face.

"This Professor Xavier's," the strange stated dryly.

"As safe as can be," Sean replied with a smile. "That is if you don't count the various enemies the good professor has.

"Enemies… what enemies?!" was asked with suspicion clearly ringing through the deep voice.

"Oh, various mutants, extraterrestrials," Sean replied with a wave his hand. "You know the bad guys."

"Have you ever worked with Professor Xavier?"

"Yes, several times in fact."

A sudden idea formed in the man's head and leaned forward. "Sean, this person that has gone with Xavier is very important to my world. I would like to ask if you would be willing to go back and watch over him. I fear that with the problems in the wizarding world he may need all the protection he can get."

"And why do you feel like this?" Sean asked. Then as if a light bulb turned on his head, he got a feral smile. "This person wouldn't happen to be that boy you told me about the last time we spoke, now would it?"

"Yes, it so happens to be him," loathing dripping from the mans' words.

"I was getting bored just sitting around my arse. Yes I think I will take you up on your offer. After all, it could be fun." Sean added.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

Back at Xavier's Harry found he liked Bobby. The boy was a little on the loud side but very funny. He had welcomed him immediately not only to the school, but to his room. It was definitely something different from when Ron had introduced him to his that summer after first year. The two had sat on the beds talking for a little while. Bobby telling him all about the other mutants that were staying there, learning about their powers as well as getting a muggle education, even going so far as to comment about their looks.. Something he was secretly pleased with.

It was about an hour later that Harry saw Bobby's eyelids closing on their own accord. Showing just how tired he was. It was then that he remembered the time difference and felt like smacking himself for having forgotten. Telling Bobby he should get some sleep he decided to talk with the two wizards that had come with him. Bobby just gave him a nod, told him he would introduce him to the others tomorrow, gave him quick directions on how to get to where Sirius and Remus would be staying before he promptly laid down and fell asleep.

Chuckling to himself, Harry walked out of the room and headed down the hallway towards the landing. His thoughts on the expression that Sirius had earlier when he was explaining his years, in particular it was settled on the guilty look he'd worn when he spoke of the prophecy. He could almost swear that the man knew what it said. But that wasn't right, was it?

He took a right and walked down the next hallway hoping beyond anything that he wasn't right, that his godfather hadn't known the prophecy, because if Sirius known, then he wasn't sure what he would say or do to that man. After all, it was the reason why he was being hunted by a madman. It was the reason why his parents were murdered that Halloween long ago. Reaching the door, he stopped to get his wayward thoughts under control. After taking a breath and letting it slowly, he reached up and knocked on the door.

It wasn't long before he heard some one moving towards the door. It was flung open and he found himself facing his godfather. Suddenly he wasn't so sure if he should bring up what he had been thinking about since Privet Drive. But being a Gryffindor he knew he had to plunge forward hoping that his courage would hold through the discussion.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Sirius asked clearly surprised that he had come to see him instead of having stayed back and talked with that Bobby fellow.

Once inside the room Harry leaned against the far wall as Sirius took a seat on the bed. He could clearly see the two men were giving him their undivided attention. Taking a deep breath a Harry plunged forward. "I want to ask you something." He asked hesitantly.

"What is that? You know I'll tell you anything." Sirius stated with a look of confusion on his face.

"When we were back at the Dursley's I was telling the professor and the others about my life." Sirius nodded at this while Remus looked on confusion as he had not been there for this conversation.

"Do you remember when I mentioned the prophecy?" He noticed immediately that not only did Sirius but Remus' eyes became wide at his proclamation. He felt now more than ever that they either knew something or suspected something as he felt the butterflies rise in his stomach.

Plunging in with his reckless bravery he asked. "Did you know what the prophecy said before then?"

This was not something he had planned on telling Harry, at least not yet. Not with all of the things that had taken place over the past few weeks. If he were honest with himself, Sirius would admit that he didn't know if Harry could take it or not. And if he didn't, well he was fearful that the young man would break apart completely. Not sure what to do he glanced over at Remus trying to silently communicate with the man in hope that he knew what to do in this situation.

Remus was surprised that Harry had come out and asked about the prophecy. He knew that Dumbledore had told him about it. He just hadn't told him and the rest of the Order when he'd done it. Closing his eyes, Remus prayed that Harry wouldn't blow like he'd heard he had done that night after Sirius' supposed death.

Turning to face Harry, Sirius gulped, "Yes. Yes I knew about it before then," His voice a little louder than it had been.

Turning to face Remus as he wanted to know if he had known it as well, Harry waited for him to reply. He wasn't disappointed.

"I knew it too Harry," Remus said to the unanswered question.

The two men watched as various emotions played on Harrys' face; anger, hurt, and betrayal. Finally it settled on something between anger and betrayal as they watched his eyes turn a darker shade of green. Unsure what this meant other than it wasn't good they braced themselves for the inevitable explosion. And they weren't disappointed.

"How could you do that to me?" Harry yelled as he started to pace. "You let me wonder why Voldemort was after me! You both knew that I didn't know why he killed my parents! The same people that considered you friends! The same people who they expected to take care of me!" He shouted in his furious pacing not noticing the tears that had started to well in the two men's eyes. "And you two knew why I had to take those damn lessons from Snape!" Whirling around and pinning them with an angry look. "The two of you allowed me to think that he had captured you, Sirius. You allowed me to believe that you'd been killed and it had been my fault! That I had failed!"

Harry had gotten so angry with the two men that he hadn't noticed the electricity that was sparking from his fingers. Nor did he notice the two men's expressions of surprise or guilt as he continued to rant.

"Harry…" Sirius tried to say afraid that the young boy was about to lose control of his abilities

"Don't you Harry me! I've been a hero and a leper to the wizarding world since I entered it. I've been forced into things that I would never have done to begin with. I've been forced to spend hours having my mind invaded by someone who hates me because it's for my own good without being told why. When? When were the two of you going to tell me?" Seeing the looks of shame on their faces, he answered softly, tears springing up in his eyes. "You weren't going to tell me." This was too much for him and turned to the door. Right now all he wanted to do was leave and try to think about what he was going to do. He honestly didn't know if he could or would ever trust them again.

He had just turned the door knob when he heard Sirius speak. "We couldn't." The man's voice held sadness of deep proportions.

Not even looking back, Harry replied. "If I meant as much to you as you have said, you would have." With that said, Harry opened the door and walked, his shoulders slumped and tears now falling down his cheeks as he made his way back to his room.

Reaching his room, Harry looked over at Bobby, wishing that the boy was awake. For some reason he felt that he could talk to this strange boy. Sighing, he lay down on his bed and just stared up at the ceiling as he tried to rein in his emotions. It was so hard to believe that the two men, but specifically Sirius had known all this time about the prophecy.

"If only they told me…" He said quietly not wanting to wake his roommate.

Things would have been so different if they had. He would have understood why he needed those damn Occlumency lessons last year. He could have understood just why Voldemort had been after his parents and why he was still after him all these years. He wouldn't have run off head long into the Ministry with his friends in tow believing that Sirius had been captured.

So many ifs, so many what could have been had he known about it. That was the problem and he knew it. But it was just hard, too damn hard to understand why his godfather, the very person who wanted him to live with him would knowingly hide important information that he sorely needed.

'Well… there's no use crying over spilled milk,' he thought. Now he just needed to decide on how he would act towards them. He was pretty certain that he couldn't stay angry with them. He did need them with all of these sudden changes in his life. But could he trust them like he did? That was the question that he needed to solve.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked it. I'm not too sure the ending came out they way I intended it to. I wanted it to be dramatic, maybe on the angst side but not too much.**

**Don't worry Harry, Remus, and Sirius will make up and everything will be perfect once again. Though don't expect it to be all that easy, especially after they tell them what they suspect about Dumbledore,**

**The next chapter will have the three learning a little more about Harrys' mutant power. Also we will see the introduction of the other younger mutants as they meet Harry and the others. **

**Please take the time and leave me a review**


	7. Meetings and Introductions

**A/N: Here is the next installment to what is shaping up to be one huge rollercoaster ride. **

**I want to thank all of you have taken the time to review the last chapter. I was quite pleased to see not only the reviews, but all of alerts that this story received. **

**I had a question about pairings. All I will say is that Harry will find a kindred spirit. The kindred spirit doesn't yet realize he's just that to the young wizard. Harry will also find a brother and sister that will turn out to be closer than he thought Ron and Hermione were.**

**I would like to thank Exodiano for her wonderful editing of this chapter. **

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPH**

The next morning found Harry along with Sirius and Remus in Professor Xavier's office. The room was rather full of people Harry noticed. He recognized the two men that had come with the professor to pick him. But there were several others there this time and it made him a little nervous. But it didn't override the hurt that he felt towards the other two men.

He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before because of his mind not wanting to shut down. His thoughts had all been about the admittance that the two men who he cared about had withheld information that he needed. Only problem was that thinking about it always brought up anger at what he perceived as a betrayal of trust. It was late when he finally just gave up and decided that he would just not talk to them for awhile, at least not until he could get his thoughts and feelings under control.

"Harry, Mr. Black, and Mr. Lupin I would like to introduce you to the rest of my staff." Professor X said knowing this was the best place to start the meeting. Also, he was hoping to get Harry calmed down a little as he could feel the boy's emotions and thoughts. "You have all ready met Scott and Logan," seeing their nods he continued. "The lovely red head is Jean Grey." He said with a wave of his hand towards said person. "Next to her is Ororo Munroe, who also known as Storm. We then have our furry blue professor and resident doctor, Hank McCoy." Said man was hanging from the lighting fixture. "The one who…well for a lack of a better word, demon is Kurt Wagner also known as Nightcrawler. They also make up the team that I spoke of briefly yesterday…the X-Men.

Now, for why you are here. As I explained, briefly I might add. You are indeed a mutant. You have what is known as the X-gene. It is a gene that allows a person to mutant or rather gives a person different abilities, i.e. Storm is capable of manipulating the weather. Jean, is a telepath like me, but also has telekinesis. This gene doesn't necessarily pass from parents to their children, though there are cases where either the parent or another sibling has the gene." Seeing their looks of confusion he decided to explain a little bit about genes.

"Genes are what make up a person. If both parents have blue eyes, them that trait will be passed down to any of their children. It is also widely speculated that there are genes that cause various illness and disease, though they still working to prove that theory."

"So because my mother had green I got them." He said starting to understand what he was being told.

"Yes. However, you could very well have gotten your fathers as well. It just depends on which is more dominant when you're conceived." Pleased that he was getting through to the wizards sitting in front of him, even if he wasn't using the technical words that are normally used in explaining genes and their makeup.

"This x-gene is what gave me my strange abilities?"

"Yes. It has given you the ability to control lightening. Now that doesn't mean you have any other abilities. There is also a possibility that your ability will change or grow in time." He told the now shell shocked boy.

"But, I still don't understand this lightning that you and every one else says I can use. Yes, I understand that it's because of some…gene or another. What I don't understand is how can I control something that is energy?"

"Energy is all around us. It's what gives us the ability to move, to run, and so on. It allows for plants to grow. Energy is everywhere. Now, as for mutants, there are many ways that one can control energy. Scott's brother is capable of absorbing and sending pulses of what is called cosmic energy. Cosmic energy is what the universe is made of. Then there is Gabriel Summers, Scott's second brother that we and he were unaware of. He has the ability to manipulate energy in what we call an omega level. He is able to not only manipulate the energy around him on a planet, but also in space. Surprisingly, he is also cable of flight. Now, Ororo who is able to manipulate the weather is capable of generating lightning as well as storms.

You on the other hand have the capability of controlling lightning through your body. Lightning as you are aware of is based solely on energy. It is this energy that you tap into and control. As I said previously, you may well gain further abilities with the manipulation of this energy. For an example, you may be able to use like some and have flight. There are a vast many things that by manipulating energy you may do. There is also the possibility that you may have other latent abilities that we are unaware of at the moment." The professor explained.

The three wizards sat dumbfounded with confused expressions on their faces. They hadn't understood much of what they were just told other than Harry was able to manipulate lighting and the energy that it creates. Everything else just went completely over their heads.

"Now let's discuss your education before we talk about you Mr. Black." Giving the dark haired man a pointed look that said he would try to explain what may have happened to him. Turning back to Harry with a bright smile on his face, "I am aware that you will need to keep up your magical education."

Turning to look at the professor, "magical education," Jean asked, her confusion clearly showing through.

"Yes, Jean, his magical education," the professor said.

"Like Wanda," Hank asked curiosity piqued.

"Yes and no Hank. All three of them can use magic in a different then she can.

"I believe I will look forward to seeing this," Hank replied.

"Now, getting back on track," the professor said looking between Harry, Sirius, and Remus. "I understand that your godfather and Mr. Lupin here will be helping you with that." Seeing them nod he continued on. "I would also like to bring in Agatha Harkness and Doctor Stephen Strange to help in that. From what you explained to us yesterday about this Lord Voldemort and prophecy you could use all the education you can get." A smile broke out as he saw the three nodded in agreement to his idea.

"Now for your regular classes I believe it wise to have you in Bobby's classes. Am I to understand that at the school you go to you don't learn regular things?"

"That's right, Sir." Harry answered. "All of our classes are about magic. We do have a muggle studies class…but I didn't take it."

"Hum… You may need some tutoring to bring you up to the level of your classmates here.

Harry grimaced at the word tutoring. That word brought back painful memories of his supposed tutoring by Professor Snape last year.

"I think I will have you go into World History, elementary math, philosophy, English, and training."

Harry blanched at hearing what classes he would be taking. He hadn't taken any of them since primary school and he had no clue what philosophy was or the training.

"What is this training?" Sirius asked.

"As I explained yesterday, Harry will be receiving personalized training in his mutant ability. At some point he will also join the other students in their practice and training. Some of this training will not just be in his ability but also physical training; building muscle, agility, speed. Most of the training will be done by Logan here, who is our physical education instructor. Another thing is that a lot of the training is done in what is known as the danger room."

"The danger room," Harry asked not liking the sound of that.

"Yes, Harry, the danger room," the professor said with a slight chuckle. All students hated it and he knew that. "The room is specially equipped and reinforced room that allows for training in various abilities. The room has a special ability that allows for various scenarios, therefore allowing the X-Men and even students to learn how to battle if it is needed in various situations. Now I do believe we will have you start your classes tomorrow."

"In summer," Harry exclaimed in horror at the thought of having to go to school when it was supposed to be out.

Chuckling Xavier replied, "Yes, in summer. Here at the institute we are a year round school. However, not all of our students are here during this time. Many who have families take this time off to visit them." Turning to Sirius a frown appeared on the professors' face.

"Mr. Black, I don't know how you are a mutant. In most cases a mutant's ability is awakened when they are young…usually around the time of puberty. There are cases where it awakens by some form of accident. Scott's ability is a direct result of an accident. In your case that doesn't seem to be the case. What I would like to do if it's acceptable to you is have Hank here run some tests on your DNA. Hopefully, through these tests we may find an answer to how you are a mutant. In the mean time I do believe you will be joining Harry in physical training…although, I would like you to work mostly with Kurt as he has the same ability as you."

Sirius had a look of true horror on his face as he sat listening to what this man was proposing. He didn't like the idea of someone poking and prodding him. He had enough that when he was in school by Madam Pomfrey. Then upon hearing that he would also be physical training just added to his horror. Sure he knew he wasn't in any shape, at least not like he had been before going to Azkaban, but to do what he suspected was hard was just not what he wanted to do.

Seeing his friend's distress, Remus leaned over and squeezed Sirius' arm in comfort and reassurance. "Padfoot, I think it's a good idea. You do look like a skeleton." This caused the occupants to laugh at the indignant squawk that came from the black haired man.

Turning, Sirius looked at his friend in the eyes. "Remus, I don't think I can do it. I'm not young and…" he trailed off not wanting to think of Azkaban.

"Rest assured Mr. Black, the physical training will be at your pace," giving Logan a look that clearly told him not to push it.

Swallowing hard, Sirius looked at the Professor and replied. "I'll do it Professor Xavier."

"Please all of you call me Professor X…everyone else does."

It was now Remus' turn to talk. He wasn't really sure how all of these people were going to react to hearing about his condition. All he could do was hope for the best. "Professor X I may have mentioned yesterday but I have a…a condition. In the wizarding world I am known as a werewolf." There were gasps from the occupants.

"A real werewolf," Storm asked concerned with what this could cause. She knew that Logan was and could become feral at any given moment, but werewolves were whole totally different kettle of fish.

Remus was about to answer when he heard Harry talk. "Yes but only on the night of the full moon. He's not dangerous any other time."

Harry's exclaiming and standing up for him was a big surprise. He had though that the boy was still angry at him. Something that he knew was right after having found out that they had withheld information from him.

"Harrys right. He just needs a safe place where he can't get to any person. I'll be with him on those nights."

"Mr. Black, how can you be with him if he isn't supposed to be near a person?" The professor asked.

"I can turn into a dog." "What!" The others in the room exclaimed. Smiling sheepishly, Sirius explained. "I'm known as an animagus in the wizarding world. I have accompanied Remus since our fifth year of schooling. Well, that is except for twelve years."

"Interesting," Professor X musing over an odd thought that popped into his head upon hearing how the man could change into a dog. "Can all wizards and witches do this?"

"No. There are very few that have the power to change into an animal." Remus explained.

"I do believe you can use the danger room on those nights that there's a full moon. The reinforced walls should prevent you from escaping." The professor stated.

Soon the conversation changed to various topics. That is until one in particular came up…enemies.

"I understand that there are people who may be hunting you." The professor said looking directly at Harry.

Harry squirmed a little in his chair at the switch of topics. He had already told them a little bit about Voldemort, but not enough. "Well, Voldemort's followers could and will be looking for me as soon as they find out that I'm gone."

"What do you know of his followers?" Scott asked from his position next to Jean.

"Like I said yesterday, they're known as deatheaters. They all like to use harmful spells. There favorites are the crucio and the killing curse. Because of the prophecy they…well Voldemort wants me dead. He wants anyone who doesn't agree with him dead."

"What is this crucio?" Beast asked.

"It's what we call an unforgivable. It is cast with pure hate, causing the person who is hit by it to feel as if every nerve, every cell in their body is on fire. If a person is held under for too long they can actual go insane." Remus explained.

"And the killing curse," Storm asked trying not to shiver at the thought of someone being put under the crucio.

"It's just as it says. There is no defense for it. When the spell hits the target, they are instantly killed. There's no pain, nothing as their soul is ripped from their body." Sirius stated solemnly.

"There's one other unforgivable…the imperious. It allows another person to actually control the target. The target literally has no control over their body. They are a puppet to a puppet master. They can be made to kill their own family, rape their children, and even torture them if ordered. They are able to see what is going on but can't stop. Very few wizards are capable of breaking it." Remus explained. "These three are the favorites of the deatheaters.

"That sound almost like what Benedict Kane can do." Logan said with a growl.

"Who is this Benedict Kane person?" Sirius asked.

"Benedict Kane or more commonly known as the White King of the Hellfire Club has the ability to take control of a person's nervous system. It allows him to control their movements. He can also use to cause extreme pleasure or pain. He is one of our enemies." The professor explained.

The faces of the three wizards showed that they didn't like the sound of that. It was also clear on the X-Men's face just how much they loathed this man and probably the Hellfire Club as well.

"What is this Hellfire Club and do you have other enemies?" Remus asked.

Sighing, "Unfortunately we have many," the professor said. He heard a snort come from Logan and couldn't help but give a slight smile. "The Hellfire Club is just that…a club. But, there is another part of it. A more sinister side that is unknown to the rest of society.

They are run by an inner circle that wants to put influential mutants in positions of power around the world. By doing this and controlling those mutants allows them the power to rule the world. They go so far as to kidnap young mutants, brainwashing them to believe what they do before getting them into the positions that they want them. On more than one occasion they have either kidnapped one my students or tried too.

The Black King, Sebastian Shaw is the leader of this group. He is a very wealthy and influential man. He believes that mutants should hold the powerful positions. He is also a mutant with the power to increase his strength through kinetic energy."

"He sounds a lot like Voldemort," Harry muttered.

"Yes, but he isn't the only. There is also Magneto and his Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. They have a similar belief in that we are superior and all non mutants should bow to us or be destroyed. He feels that we are being oppressed because those who are not mutants fear us.

What Erik doesn't understand or ignoring is that the reason people fear is because they don't understand. They are afraid that we will harm them in some manner. The problem is he perpetuates this fear and dislike by bringing harm to them.

It is my belief that we can live a peaceful co-existence with non-mutant by education. Through education and action we can show people that we do care and wish to help rather than destroy what we have been given. Just because we have unique abilities makes no different then someone who has none." The professor explained.

"So, it's possible that one or all of these groups could attack." Remus mused.

"Yes, but that is why I created the X-Men."

"Professor, why don't I take young Harry to the recreation room and introduce him to the others students," Jean suggested.

"And I shall take Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin here to the infirmary." Hank added jumping down from his perch.

"Good idea, the both of you. I will speak with the three of you later." The professor added as a dismissal.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHP**

After having been shown where the dinning hall was, the kitchen, the quiet room where people could read and just relax, Harry found himself standing in front of a large room with Jean on his right. He could see the room had a large television with several couches in front it. There was another small television with what he guessed was some game system hooked to it. A couple of table where he guessed you could play various games at. There was even what he thought was a pool table at the far end of the room.

Swallowing nervously he noticed at least six other teens. All about his age or at least he thought so. They seemed to be sitting around talking and laughing. The only person he recognized was Bobby, who was standing in the center of the couches with what looked like ice in his hand.

Feeling a squeeze on his shoulder he turned and looked up at the smiling red head. He couldn't help wondering if his mother might not have looked like this woman, with her long flowing red hair and warm smile.

"It'll be all right Harry. No one here is going to hurt you." Jean said her warm soothing voice flowing over Harry. She had sensed that this young teen had seen his share of problems. She could guess that he was either very shy at meeting new people or afraid that they would take an immediate dislike to him. She couldn't help wondering what his childhood had been like. Shaking off her thoughts she gently ushered Harry into the room.

Reaching the others unnoticed, that is until Bobby looked up and saw the two enter. A huge goofy smile spread over his face, "Hey Harry."

"Hello," Harry replied a little of his old shyness coming out as he shifted from one foot to the other.

Seeing that he was nervous Bobby tried to lighten it up. "Hey don't worry, we don't bite. Well, at least the others don't." This brought laughter from the others and a smile to Harry's face.

"I would like to introduce you all to a new student." Pointing her finger towards a young man who Harry guessed was about his age. He noticed that he had short black hair and brown eyes with a rugged jaw that led one to believe he worked outside a lot. "This is Piotr "Peter" Rasputin. He is also known as Colossus.

"Hi."

"Hi," Peter said in a heavy accent that Harry couldn't place. He also saw that he had warm smile that was huge as he shook his hand. It was then Harry realized that this boy was big. Not in a bulky way like his cousin and uncle, but huge in muscles. He couldn't help wondering what his mutant ability was.

"Next to Peter is Kitty Pryde, also known as Shadowcat."

The said girl gave him a bright smile. He could see that she was very pretty with her long brown hair flowing down her shoulders and warm honey colored eyes. Her heart shaped face gave her an air for innocence.

"Hi. I'm glad you came."

"Next the young girl with the white stripe and gloves on is Anna Marie. Yes, I know you dislike your name." Jean said with laugh at seeing the young girl scowling at her. "She is known as and prefers to go by, Rogue."

"Hiya Sugah." Harry gave her smile and said hello.

"The young man sitting next to her with the red eyes and strange mask is Remy LeBeau or more commonly known as, Gambit."

Gambit just pulled out a deck of cards and asked. "Pick a card, any card Mon Ami."

Harry was unsure of this guy, especially seeing as his eyes were the same color as Voldemorts so instead of picking a card he just nodded. Seeing this Gambit just shrugged before he put the cards back in his long trench coat. "Maybe next time," he said.

"The final young man as you can see has wings." Harry could see this as his eyes had grown wide at seeing a person actually have wings like a bird. "His name is Warren Worthington, III or more commonly known as Angel.

"Hello."

"Hi," Harry said his awe apparent in his tone.

Jean just smiled knowing how most people were surprised at seeing Warren with his wings. She was just glad that young man was starting to get over his shame at having them. That thought only made her frown and wish that she could track down the boy's father and shake him for what he had put the young man through. Quickly shaking off her dark mood she looked down at Harry and gave him a bright smile. "I believe you will be fine here with the others. I suggest you get to them seeing as they will be your classmates. You will meet some of the others students at the end of August when they return. You might even meet a couple if they choose to return early." With that said, she turned and strolled out of the room knowing Harry was in good hands.

"Harry, come over here and take a load off." Bobby said motioning to the empty seat next to him.

Feeling a little unsure Harry gave a smile before he walked over and sat down.

"Did you see the Professor yet?" Bobby asked

"Yea just came from there."

"Oh! I like your accent. You're a Brit, right?" Kitty piped excited to have someone new and from another country.

"Yes, I'm from England."

"So what's your power?" Rogue asked.

"Um…well I guess its lightning. I mean controlling it." Harry answered rubbing the back of his head with hand.

"What can you do with it?" Kitty asked sounding even more excited. What she didn't see was the scowl on Bobby's face or Peter's rolling of his eyes.

"From what Professor Xavier said I can use my body to generate lightning or something like that." Harry replied furrowing his brows in confusion. He still was unclear exactly what he could do with it or even how he could.

"Kitty, slow down. I don't think he knows how to do it. I told you we went to pick him up just yesterday." Bobby said trying to jeep his cool. He liked the excitable girl, but sometimes she got on his nerves. Especially when she was acting like an airhead and this was one of those times.

"So what do you like to do for fun?" Peter asked hoping to change the subject as he saw how uncomfortable Kitty was making the newcomer.

Harry looked blankly at the tall youth trying to figure out what to tell them. He was unsure if he could tell them about the magical seeing as technically they were considered muggles by the ministry. And he wasn't about to get in trouble with them again if they were to find out he had broke the secrecy statue. He didn't think Fudge would let him off. But then he had to admit that the secrecy act was all ready broken since the professor and his staff was now aware of magic.

"Well, at my former school I enjoy playing Quidditch."

"What's that?" Angel asked.

"It's a sport that's played on brooms." Seeing the incredulous expressions on all but Bobby's face, he decided to explain. "I'm not just a mutant. I'm also a wizard and I got to a wizarding school. Quidditch is our sport."

"Wait. You're saying that you can do magic." Kitty asked surprise ringing in her voice.

"Yea, though we're not supposed to tell muggles."

"What's a muggle?" Rogue asked.

"A muggle is someone who has no magic. Well, there are also squibs that can't do magic too. But they're wizards and witches that can't do it."

"That sounds crazy. I've never heard of wizards before." Angel commented.

"Can you show us any?" Kitty asked moving to sit closer.

Swallowing hard and thinking about it for a minute, he made his mind to show them. The secrecy act had been blown all to hell now and he didn't thing the ministry could find him here. Taking his wand out of his back pocket; somewhere he knew that he wasn't supposed to keep it. He pointed it towards the small bowl of popcorn. With a swish and flick he said the words to the levitation charm and watched as the bowl rose in the air a few feet. He smiled at the awe struck looks that the others were showing at his display of magic.

"That is so cool." Kitty gushed as she watched the bowl lower back down, settling quietly on the table. "Can you do more?"

"Yes, but I really don't want to at the moment." Harry stated begging to feel embarrassed at the looks he was getting, and especially the way Kitty seemed to be acting towards him.

"What's it like to be a wizard?" Peter asked seeing the fidgeting that Harry was starting to do and knowing that it was Kitty's doing.

"Well, it's fun and interesting."

"What do you learn at school?" Bobby asked.

"I learn charms, how to change things from one thing to another, potions, and well…there's a lot of different classes that we take or can take." Deciding to change the subject completely before they got into talking about things he didn't feel comfortable discussing at the moment, "What can you guys do?"

"I have wings and can fly." Warren stated letting his wings come out.

"I can phase through anything." Kitty said with a bright smile before phasing through the floor half way.

Standing up to his full height, which caused Harry's eyes to bug out at the height of this teen, Peter gave him a smile before shifting into his armored form. This caused Harry to blink several times before mouthing the word wow. There was just nothing else he could have said as he stared at the boy who was well over six feet and filled with muscles that now look like metal.

"That's why we call him Colossus." Bobby said laughing at the new mutant's expression. It was always this way when someone new met Peter.

"Wow. That's awesome," Harry said getting his shock under control. Turning to look at the young girl he knew was Marie, "What is yours?"

Rogue was embarrassed and her face showed this. She really didn't like her power. In her mind it was nothing but a curse. Looking down at her hands in shame she replied. "I absorb a person's energy or if a mutant their ability."

"That sounds strange," Harry said seeing the girls embarrassment and shame he added, "I bet it can come in handy," hoping that this would relax the young girl.

Shaking her head, "It's not handy. It's a curse. If I touch a person I get their memories, their very essence. I can cause someone to die. I have no control over it. I…I even put my first boyfriend in a coma because I kissed him." Marie replied quietly still remembering what she had done accidently a few years to the boy that she liked. "That's why I have to wear these gloves. I can't touch anyone without them."

The room was completely silent, no one knowing what to say. They knew how hard it was for Marie. They'd been trying since she arrived to help her relax and feel as if she were one of them…just a normal teen. But there were times like this that she would become withdrawn, feeling like an outcast among all of those that were, for a lack of better word normal.

Leaning over, Harry placed a hand on her gloved arm, a smile on his lips. "I know how it feels Marie. I know what it's like to be an outcast, to be ashamed of yourself, to feel like you're cursed even if you didn't do anything to deserve it." Harry told the girl softly. He could sense and understand exactly what the girl was feeling and thinking. He had felt like that so many times in his life. He couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe he had found a kindred spirit in this Marie…this Rouge.

Looking up at Harry, Marie saw the sincerity in his green eyes. Smiling at him she gave a small nod in understanding before she grabbed him and gave him a huge hug, carefully making sure that she didn't touch his skin with hers.

The other young mutants just looked at one another, smiling at what just had happened. Though they were smiling at how Harry had gotten Rogue out of her sudden funk, they couldn't help but feeling a little sad that he felt the same way as her. Sure, they were all different and at one time felt like an outside, like a freak but the situation was different for Marie as she still hadn't found her place among them or anyone for that matter.

Bobby couldn't help feeling good at the situation. His smile was much brighter than any of the others as he watched the two hug one another like old friends. In his mind he was elated to see that the young girl he had befriended on her first day at the institute smile and initiate a hug for the first time. _'Just maybe this boy can help me to get her to see that she is just like us,'_ he thought.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHHHPHPHHP**

It was just after dinner and Harry had decided to head back to his room when he came across Sirius. He hadn't talked to him since the night before when he yelled at him and Remus. And now he wasn't sure if he wanted to talk to him, not this soon.

"Harry, can we talk." Sirius asked in a sad yet hopeful tone as he stopped Harry just a door away from the boy's room.

Sirius watched as Harry's emotions changed rapidly on his face. He wasn't sure if his godson was going to yell at him, ignore him, or even attack him. And frankly he couldn't blame him for any of them. He did in a way lie and betrayed the young boy that he had always wanted to take care of, to protect from the dangers of the world. But he felt and hoped that he could explain his reasoning before there was a complete separation between.

After a few minutes of thought, Harry decided that he would talk to him. So with a tight nod, he followed his godfather back to his and Remus' room.

Upon arriving at the room, Harry saw that Remus was sitting on one of the beds, a frown marring his face and sadness in his eyes as he watched him enter the room. He frowned, tensing up at the sight. He was starting to feel like he had made the wrong choice once again, but he wasn't going to back out now. He was no coward and he wasn't going to start being one now.

Sitting down on the empty bed, he looked between Remus and Sirius, who was now beginning to pace the small empty area of the room.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about the prophecy. I know I should have. We both should have. But we weren't allowed to tell you anything." Sirius stated.

Feeling his anger rise Harry bit out. "Why!"

"Because we were sworn to secrecy on it," Remus stated. "We forced to give an oath that we would not tell you anything about the prophecy."

Harry looked between Sirius and Remus shocked at what he just heard.

"If you hadn't run out like you did last night, we would have told you then," turning around and looking at Harry, Sirius said. "You didn't give us a chance to explain."

"Who…? Who made you take an oath?" Harry asked even though he had a pretty good idea as to who the person was.

"Dumbledore," Sirius answered. Walking over and kneeling in front of his godson, Sirius explained. "When the Order was reconvened he told us about the prophecy. He said that Voldemort all ready knew a part of it and would want to know all of it now that he had a body again. After having told us, he made us give an oath that we wouldn't tell you. He said that he would tell it to you when he felt the time was right and only after you knew could we talk about it with you. He said it was for yours and our protections that we didn't speak about."

Sirius watched as Harry face became red and knew he was getting angry. Remembering what had happened earlier with how Harry's lightning attack occurred, he started to stand up and step back. He didn't relish the idea of getting struck once again. And if he were true to himself, he would admit he was actually afraid that he might get fried to death.

However, his worry was soon found to be true as he watched the streaks of lightning bolts come streaking out of Harry's hands heading directly for him.

Sirius' eyes bugged, forgetting that he could just apparate or well pop out of the way as the bolts slammed into him. All his nerves felt like the were on fire as if he had been put under the crucio as he flew across the room, slamming his entire back into the wall, The last conscious thought he had as he slid down the wall was, _'I shouldn't have been that close.'_

Remus could only sit their frozen as if under the Petrificus Totalus as he goggled at the sheer power of his ability. This being the first time ever seeing what every one was saying was a mutant ability slam into his best friend sending him flying.

Harry who had just realized that his power once again had been unleashed closed his eyes and groaned. Suddenly his eyes shot open and he dashed across the room to where Sirius was sprawled on the floor unconscious. His face showing the concern and worry that he was feeling at realizing he'd electrified his godfather.

Kneeling down Harry slapped Sirius in the face. "Sirius, wake up." His voice and face filled with concern. "Wake up now! I'm not losing you again," he shouted as he continued to slap his godfather.

Hearing the panicked Harry brought Remus out of his shock. Pulling his wand out of his front pocket he rushed over to his friend and his cub. Kneeling down opposite Harry he began waving his wand over Sirius, checking to make sure he was okay. To his surprise Sirius was only unconscious. '_Now this is strange. He was electrocuted and should either be dead or barely hanging. Yet, his body shows that he's fine,'_ Remus thought.

Looking over at Remus, eyes filled with concern, Harry asked him in a shaky voice. "Remus is he going to be okay. I didn't mean to do it."

"Yes, he is perfectly fine other than being unconscious. Though I don't how that could be," Remus replied puzzlement filling his voice.

It was a few minutes later when Sirius woke groaning about his head feeling like a raging dragon had run over him. Sitting up carefully and blinking several times to clear his eyes that he spied Harry and Remus sitting on one of the beds. He saw Remus comforting an obviously distraught Harry over the incident. Carefully he tried to get to his feet only to fall back down groaning and asking someone to stop the room from spinning. This caused a light chuckle from Remus or at least he thought it was him.

"Just take your time, Padfoot. After that blow anyone would be dizzy." Remus told the man.

Getting up and going over to Sirius where he sat down on the floor, "Sirius, I'm sorry for that. I didn't mean to hit you. I didn't know that I could do that again." Harry rambled on.

Rubbing his aching head Sirius replied, "Hey kiddo, don't worry about it. I forgot that when you get angry or have a strong emotion that you like to use your lightning," letting out a light laugh before moaning once again.

"I think we should talk later," Remus suggested in his normal calm voice. "Neither one of you are in any shape to continue."

"Nonsense, I'll be fine in a few minutes," Sirius scoffed before once trying to get up and only succeeding in falling back down.

"No, Sirius I think Remus is right. I think I'll go back to my room," Harry said relief flooding his voice.

Harry reached the door and turned back around, seeing that Remus was already helping Sirius to his bed. "I understand now and I'm sorry for getting so angry with you."

"Hey, don't worry about it." Sirius replied as he slowly lay down on the bed.

"There are other things we should discuss Harry. How about we sit sown once again tomorrow night? That is if you're up to it since you start your training." Remus suggested while getting Sirius comfortable in the bed.

"Okay," with that said Harry walked out of the room feeling better that he hadn't seriously harmed or killed his godfather. Though he had some anger still, but it was directed at the man who had kept the prophecy from him when he could have just come out and told him. Then the whole Department of Mysteries fiasco would never have happened.

Walking down the hallway towards his room Harry didn't see Bobby headed for him. That is to say he didn't see him until smacked into said boy, causing him to fall on his arse.

"Ouch"

Laughing, Bobby held out a hand to his new roommate. "Want a hand up?"

Looking up he saw the smiling face of his roommate. Smiling ruefully, Harry reached out grasped the outstretched hand. "Sorry about that. I guess wasn't watching where I was going."

Pulling Harry up, Bobby remarked. "That's all right, you can bump into me anytime you like."

Harry blushed at that before his brain started trying to shut down at what had just happened.

"What had you so deep in thought?" Bobby asked as he started to lead them towards the stairs that would take them down to the game room.

"Oh, I was wool gathering." Harry replied falling in step with Bobby.

"Wool gathering, what's that?" Bobby asked giving Harry a side-long glance.

Realizing that the boy didn't understand what he meant Harry hurriedly explained. "I was just thinking about some things that I was told." Harry shook his unruly hair as his mind once again drifted back to what he had found out from Sirius and Remus.

"What is it that you find out?'

Looking over at Bobby, Harry was unsure if he should tell the taller boy what he found out. Then again he couldn't really see what, if any problems would arise, after all, Bobby had been there when he told the others about it. Still he felt uneasy seeing as he really didn't know the other teen.

Bobby sensing the conflict from Harry decided to make it easier for him. "Hey, you don't have to tell me if you don't want. I know we just met and all." He reassured his roommate as he led them into the game room.

"Thanks," Harry said smiling at the brown haired boy. He felt his body relaxing at this. It was then a thought came to him, one that made his smile brighter. _'I just might like it here. I don't have to worry about him wanting me to tell him everything_.'

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Unknown to Harry and the other mutants another group was sitting around listening to their leader. They couldn't see him as he was cloaked in the shadows, but they could hear his maniacal laugh as he told them what he was planning.

They couldn't be happier as they listened to their leader detailed just how they would attack and when. Several of the men even laughed at the thought of what they were going to do to those who stopped them the last time in their quest. And this time they were certain that everything would work out in their favor.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHP**

**Well, there you have it. I hope you like this one. I will tell you that there are a few hints regarding a few things that will be happening later on.**

**The next chapter will be Harry starting his training with Wolverine. We will also be heading back to England to see what is going on.**

**One thing I would like to point before any one asks. The mystery man who was meeting with Banshee, Sean Cassidy will not be unveiled for quite some time. However, we will be seeing this mystery man from time to time.**

**I hope you enjoyed it and take the time to leave me a review.**


	8. Traing Begins and Another Visit

Harry and Bobby sat talking through the night

**A/N" I want to thank all of you who are reading this. Also; a big thanks goes out to those who have taken the time to review. This chapter has a few clues about some things that will be happening later in the story.**

**I want to say that this is Slash. But, I'm not sure how good those parts will be.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story. They are the intellectual property of the wonderful J.K. Rowling and Marvel Comics. **

**I would like to thank the wonderful Exodiano for editing this.**

**HPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHP**

Harry and Bobby sat talking through the night. Harry had explained to him about how his godfather and professor had known about the prophecy before he did. About how not having known it had led the apparent death of Sirius and how torn up he felt over. He had gone and told him that he believed them in what they said, but was having a hard time in understanding why his Headmaster would have done something like that.

By the time they been ordered to bed by a restless Logan, it was already twelve o'clock in the morning. The two boys trudged their up to their room still talking, but now it was trivial things.

Six o'clock came around way to early for Harry's liking as he was unceremoniously dumped out of bed by a yelling Logan. Sitting up on the floor he rummaged around until he felt the nightstand. Soon he had located his glasses and put them on, allowing the room to come into being. It was then he heard snickering, knowing it was coming from Bobby, he shouted, "You prat," while getting to his feet and making his way towards his dresser. This only caused his roommate to laugh even harder.

"You should have seen yourself when Logan yelled." Bobby laughed at the still grumbling boy. "I've never seen someone jump five feet in the air before landing on the floor."

"Just keep it up and I'll hex you." Harry grumbled as he made his way out towards the bathroom.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

Twenty minutes later found Harry standing outside on the grounds in a pair of overly large jeans and t-shirt. His nerves were feeling on edge as he didn't know what was coming. Mentally he was kicking himself for having not asked Bobby or any of the others about this training. Looking over at the others he noticed not one of them seemed to be nervous and that they were wearing muggle sweatpants. This only made him more nervous as they awaited Logan to make his appearance.

A few minutes passed before Logan came walking out the back doors. Harry jumped slightly at hearing a low growl that he knew was coming from the man. He gulped as his mind went into overdrive as to what this was going to be like.

Logan stalking over to the teens and looking at them noticed immediately the way Harry was dressed. "Kid, you can't train in those things." Logan growled. "You need to go back and change."

Feeling a little self-conscious at being called on his clothes in front of the others he could only mumbled. "I don't have anything better." His cheeks sported red from embarrassment.

Sensing the embarrassment from the small teen, Logan turned to the others and barked. "You lot are to run two miles today. That means around the grounds and you better start now." The teens hearing the order took off as fast their legs would carry them not wanting to get on Wolverine's bad side.

Walking up to the clearly embarrassed teen Logan put hand on his shoulder. Lowering his voice in an attempt not to sound too gruff, he started talking. "I understand how you feel. Don't worry about it. The others won't say anything. We just need to have someone take you into town and get you some decent clothes."

Now feeling ashamed as he had forgotten to bring any money with him, Harry lowered his eyes and stared at his torn trainers. "I didn't bring any money with me. I forgot to go to Gringott's."

Logan at that moment realized that Harry's life with his family was worse than he had suspected did something that he hadn't done since Marie had arrived. Grabbing a hold of Harry's shoulders he pulled him into a hug. "The professor has a fund that is used specifically for those who don't have money. Many of these kids come from bad backgrounds. So don't you go feeling bad about it? And if as you say you have money you can always pay him back later." He told the distraught teen as he released him trying to keep his own confident appearance up.

Harry felt himself relax as this strange man gave him a hug in comfort. He was only the third…no fourth person who truly felt himself relaxed around. Looking up at the man he gave him a weak smile and nodded.

"For today we do need to get you started. So," with that Logan released his claws and took a swipe at Harry's pants.

Harry seeing the claws coming toward him jumped back in horror. His mind racing with the thought that this man had just comforted him and now was trying to kill him.

"What the bloody hell are you doing!?" Harry yelled at the man.

"Would you stand still so I can finish whet I was doing?" Logan growled.

"Hell no!" Harry screamed pulling his wand from his pocket.

"Listen hear kid, I'm not trying to kill you. You need those awful pants shortened and these here," waving his claws at Harry, "will cut them."

Harry stood there, wand pointed at Wolverine dumbfounded at what the feral just said. It was enough for Logan to reach out and swipe at the other pant leg causing now both of them to fall down, exposing the bare front of Harry's thin legs.

Coming out of his shock when his bare legs felt the chillness of the air, Harry looked down eyes widening at the sight. His legs were bare with not cuts whatsoever. Looking back up, he saw the satisfied smirk on Logan's' scruffy face.

"Now turn around so I can cut the back." Wolverine growled.

All Harry could do was nod dumbly as he turned around. Soon he felt his legs both side now bare to the chillness of the air. Turning around to face Logan, he glanced down to see his hand me down pants were now shorts…well they were still big but at least they were shorter. Looking back up, he asked. "Why didn't you just say you were going to do that?"

Wolverine who now had sheathed his claws, chuckled at Harry's expressions. "It wouldn't have been as much fun. Besides, it was your first bit of training. You did well too." He added as an after thought.

"O…Kay…"

"Now get started running. I want two miles out of you." Logan growled.

Giving the man a look Harry took off running around the side of the mansion. He didn't think he could do it as the only running he had ever done was his attempts to get away from his bullying cousin and his gang. Sure he did some exercises after all he needed to keep in shape for Quidditch. But those exercised were more on his broom then actual running. Problem was he wasn't about to voice this to Wolverine. He didn't want to get on the man's bad side and was certain he would if he told him he probably couldn't do it.

In his running the others had passed him several times none of them seemingly out of breath. But he, he was beginning to grow tired as his legs started feeling like rubber and a few sharp pains struck him in the sides. His breath was getting rougher as he tried to suck in air so he could keep going.

"Hey, you alright?" Peter asked in his heavily accented Russian as he came up along side the raven haired boy. Who had slowed down to almost a walking pace on the opposite side of the mansion from where Logan was.

"Yea…I'm fine." Harry panted clutching his sides.

"You can stop if you can't do it." Peter replied concern showing on his face. He didn't know what it was about this small black haired, green-eyed boy that caused him to feel close to him.

"I'm…not going…to stop." Harry panted as he started to run a little faster. "That man is crazy."

Peter laughed a deep rumble coming from his chest. "He's not that bad."

Just then Bobby caught up with them having been doing this far longer than any of the others. "You okay there Harry?" Bobby asked seeing his panting, sweating roommate.

Looking over at the newcomer who had come up on his left. "Yea I'm fine."

"Why don't you just walk that last few laps? Wolverine won't get too upset seeing as it is your first day." Bobby suggested just as the others rounded the corner.

"I don't know. Just look at what he did to my pants." Harry exclaimed still trying to process that little event.

"What did he do?" Kitty asked.

Looking at the petite girl, Harry answered. "He used those…those claws of his on my pants. And I was still wearing them!" He cried indignantly. This news only brought the others to laughter knowing full well that this was something the short stocky mutant would do. "Hey, it's not funny."

"Yea, it kind of is. If you knew Wolverine the way we do." Marie commented through her laughter. "Well, I'm off." Giving a small wave she started running again the others all starting to follow knowing that if Wolverine caught them he'd tear them to shreds…not literally, but figuratively.

It was another thirty minutes before Harry stopped at the back of the mansion where the other teens were doing pushups. Bent over and panting from all of the exertion. Harry managed to get out, "Now what am I to do."

"Get down and give me one hundred." Barked Logan causing the still panting Harry to bolt upright a look of horror on his face. "You heard me kid. We've got to get you in shape. And the way you look you need it. Now get to it."

All Harry could do for a couple of minutes was to stare at the feral as the information was assimilated by his consciousness. Groaning loudly he got down and started doing the pushups the whole time muttering about crazy men. Those near him snickered at his mutterings while still doing their exercises.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHP**

An hour later found an exhausted Harry in what was called the danger room. It looked like a strange metal room that was devoid of anything. Looking around he spotted a huge glass window, which he assumed was some lookout for the adults.

"All right you kids, you know what to do. Bobby, Peter, you two will help the newcomer." Logan's voice growled in his usual gruff way through the room causing Harry to jump. Whipping out his wand he started looking around the room for the man.

Bobby and Peter seeing Harry become nervous and his wand in hand as he searched the room for what they could only guess was an invisible intruder walked over to him. Reaching Harry they saw the empty metallic room simmer and the weights that used for the next part of their training appear.

Harry's eyes bugged out as he saw the room change in front of him. Letting his shoulder relax slightly as he kept his wand trained on the room felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking over to where the hand was he noticed Bobby standing there with a bright smile on his face, his eyes looking like they were laughing merrily.

"Don't worry, there's no one here. Logan's up in the control room watching us." Bobby told him. None of them saw the others watching intently and wondering why Harry was so jumpy or why Bobby seemed to be able to calm him down so quickly.

Nodding his head in understanding Harry put his wand back in his pocket before truly taking in the room. It was on his second look that he realized that this room…this danger room was like the Room of Requirement. His face soon took on a confused look as he realized what he was looking at. _'I don't know how to use any of these things. How am I supposed to train with these? On second thought, what do any of these things have to do with my powers?'_

Peter seeing the confused look on Harry's face decided to ask him. "What's wrong?'

Turning to his right to see that Peter was there as well gave the taller boy a rueful smile before answering. "I don't know how to use these things." _'Why am I telling him this? I never open up to people I don't know.' _Harry thought.

"There's no problem with that. Bobby and I will help you."

"Yea, what the big man said." Bobby agreed nodding his head.

An hour passed for the young mutants before they were told to cool down before getting ready for classes. Harry having heard this collapsed onto the floor just as everything shimmered causing him to hit the steel floor. Wincing from the impact he moaned as his body began to protest what he considered was a beating. Glancing around he saw the others were faring much better than him. Shaking his head and groaning from the exertion as the muscles in the back of his neck protested he couldn't help wondering if they did this every day.

"You need to get up and stretch out lightly so you can cool down. That is if you don't want to have sore muscles tomorrow when we train again." Peter commented as he slowly bent forward to touch the floor.

Harry gave him a look of horror at hearing this. '_Oh Merlin, he thinks I'm going to do this tomorrow. Wait! He thinks I'm able to get up off this floor and stretch. He's out of his mind.'_ Still, he did after a few more minutes of persuasion by all of them he did climb back to his feet to start stretching once again.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

Up in the control room, Sirius, Remus, and the Professor had joined Logan in watching the teens finish the weight training before cooling down. The later comers had all been curious for one reason or another. Sirius and Remus to see what the training consisted of, while the Professor wanted to see how Harry was doing.

Sirius had been surprised to see all of the muggle contraptions down in the strange room. He had started firing off question after question when he saw everything disappear, which only frustrated Wolverine. Who was coming close to the point of unsheathing his claws and threatening the man to shut the hyper man up even for a minute? Remus sensing the growing agitation from the shorter stockier man grabbed Sirius' shoulder and told him to shut up so his questions could be answered.

"Do they do this every day?" Remus asked turning to the two other men.

"Yes." replied the professor.

"Why? What's it got to do with their powers?" Sirius asked starting to go off on a questioning tangent only to stop when he saw the glare from Remus.

"We have them train their bodies so that they become more attuned with them. It also helps their strength, agility, and speed. Some abilities are connected to one these as well. In the process it allows them another way to fight without using their abilities." The professor explained to the two wizards. "My teachers and I believe in using your abilities only when it is a necessity or is the only thing you can do. Like Logan here, who has claws but also a healing factor that allows him to heal at a much faster rate than any other can easily use the brute force that he was given and training in to overcome most opponents. He doesn't have to use the claws, which you know can very easily kill someone. And that is a belief that I do not share with many. Killing isn't the end to a conflict…though I will admit there are at times when you have no other choice." The professor added sadly thinking of a few people that he'd been forced to kill with his mental abilities over the years.

"You'll be down there with the kids in a few days Black." Logan growled to Sirius, who took a couple of steps back.

""There's no way I'm going to be doing those things." Sirius stated waving hand towards the window.

"And why not," growled the feral.

"I don't need those physical training gadgets or what ever you call them." Sirius cried indignantly.

Remus seeing an argument about to break out decided to step in. "Sirius, Logan is right. You really should train with them. Just look at yourself. You look like hell. Besides you have to admit that Azkaban did ruin your body."

Turning his eyes to Remus, Sirius pleaded silently with what only could be consider as puppy dog eyes. Shaking his head slightly at the antics of his best friend, Remus stated. "No Sirius, you are going to train with them every day. In fact I may join at times. Maybe it will help me put some weight on. And for once keep it on."

"That was a low blow Moony." Sirius whined as he grudgingly nodded in agreement. Turning now to the professor, he asked. "What did you find out in your tests?"

"Well," the professor started off not quite sure how to explain what Hank had found, let alone understand. "Your DNA clearly didn't show the x-gene. But…"

"What?!"

Holding up his hand to stall any further outbursts from Sirius, he continued. "Somehow your entire DNA has been mutated."

"Mutated," Sirius repeated dumbly as he looked at the professor before his settling on Remus with a pleading look.

Placing a comforting hand on Sirius' shoulder, Remus replied. "Relax Padfoot and let the Professor explain." He too was confused by this little twist of events.

"We don't quite understand ourselves. Your DNA has mutated to the point where you have a healing factor similar to that of Logan's. Now as to how your can teleport like Kurt…" Shrugging his shoulders, "We don't know. It's quite possible that it is a mutation of what you said was apparition. But if it is, we can't see it."

"So what does this all mean? Does it mean I'm not a mutant like you told me?" Sirius asked his voice showing that he was beginning to panic inside.

"No, you're clearly a mutant as I told you. It's just that your mutant ability is quite different from what we have seen previously. Instead of giving a gene that causes your mutant powers to become active, you're entire DNA structure has mutated." Professor explained.

"Does this mean I'm like Remus?" Sirius asked having calmed down slightly.

"No, it's different. How? We just don't know. That however doesn't mean anything changes."

Remus who had been standing quietly beside Sirius was deep in thought. He understood a little more than his friend about what the professor was saying. After a few minutes of silence he felt a light bulb switch on his brain as a possible thought, one that was the most likely came to him. Turning to look directly at his friend, he asked. "When you awoke, or whatever happened in the veil, did you try to apparate?"

Looking at his friend, confusion etched on his face, Sirius tried to remember what happened when he had fallen into the veil. "I remember being completely surrounded in darkness. No, not the darkness of the night," he said shaking his head clearly trying to remember yet not wanting too. "There were no starts, no light whatsoever. I could hear voices through it, though I didn't see anyone. It was the strangest feeling. "Shivering at the remembrance he continued on his voice having grown softer and his eyes trailing down to stare at the ground. "I remember Harry screaming at me. Then I began to feel this urgent need of getting to him…getting to my godson. I'm not sure why I felt that way. It was different than my need to protect him and kill that Bastard of a Peter for having betrayed James and Lilly." Spitting Wormtail's name out like it was something foul. "I wasn't sure where I was, so I…I closed my eyes and tried thinking of Harry. I tried to think of how much he needed me and how much I needed him. I don't know how long I was there, but the next thing I remember is waking up groggy on the floor in front of that damn veil. Then when I was able to think clearly, well as clearly as possible I started thinking of Harry and the need to get him. The next thing happened was I found myself on Privet Drive. In almost the same place as I had been hiding as Padfoot that summer when I escaped."

"Professor, I think that the veil is responsible." Remus replied while squeezing Sirius' shoulder knowing the man was feeling down.

"This veil had been mentioned to me before, but no one has actually explained it in any detail."

Closing his eyes and sighing as he recalled that night and what he knew of the mysterious veil. "The veil, or as is more commonly known as the death veil is a tattered cloth that hangs between two ancient stones that are built in an arch shape. It seems to flutter on its own, though it's in a circular room down deep in the Ministry of Magic. When you get near it, you can hear voices calling from the opposite side of it, even though there's a brick wall behind the thing." Shaking his head slightly, Remus continued on. "No one knows what it is or where it goes. The Department of Mysteries has been studying the ancient archway for many years and hasn't come up with any ideas. No one even has an idea of when or where this thing came from. The only consensus that they have come up with is that it's a gateway…." Remus trailed off shuddering at what he had believed these past weeks had happened to his last remaining true friend. "They call it the Death Veil. They believe that it is a gateway to the realm of death. That it was used in ancient times as a way to punish murderers and rapists. You see from what is known and perceived when a person or thing is sent through the veil, they can never come back to our realm."

"But I came back." Sirius commented his voice low thinking of what could and did happen to him.

"Yes, Sirius you came back." Remus said a warm smile on his lips.

"Hum…this veil may have caused Mr. Blacks' mutation." The Professor mused.

"Please, call me Sirius. I am not my father." Shuddering at the mere thought of being like his father.

"At the moment it's the only explanation we have. Now I suggest you gentlemen go and prepare for Harry's magical training." The two men nodded before leaving the room discussing what they were going to teach him that day.

Turning to look at Logan, Professor X noticed the man was frowning. Brows furrowing at seeing this since it was a seldom expression you saw on the man, he asked. "Is everything alright Logan?"

"Yes."

"Very well then, I will see you at lunch." The professor stated before pushing the little button to make his wheelchair move towards the door only to be stopped by the gruff voice of Wolverine.

"We need someone to take the kid into town and get him some clothes. The ones he has are not suited for what we do here. He also looks like a street rat." Logan added as an after thought. "Oh, and he has no money with him.

"I will talk to the others and see who can take him into town." The professor called over his back as he continued out the now open door.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPH**

By the time lunch arrived Harry was exhausted, his body ached everywhere, his mind tired from all of the information he was given by Sirius and Remus. Still, he had classes to go to in the afternoon for his muggle education. At the moment all he wanted to do was go to his room and sleep.

Sitting at the table with a plate of uneaten food, Harry's head down on his arms he didn't sense the two boys coming up along side him. He didn't even hear them sitting down seeing as he was just too exhausted to pay attention to his surrounds. Something he knew he would be reminded off by Mad-Eye Moody if the man was there.

Wincing from the sudden back slap he growled. "Whoever you are, just go away. I'm too tired to move and too sore."

Bobby and Peter shared look before laughing at Harry's appearance.

"Hey, it'll get better." Bobby cheerfully told him.

"Bobby's right Harry, a few more weeks and this won't be so bad." Peter added in his accented English.

Groaning at what he just heard Harry lifted his head up and glared at the two boys. Letting his head fall back into his arms he moaned at the pair that he felt from his actions. Then groaning once again at hearing the two laughing at the predicament he was in. "Would you two stop? It hurts worse then any of my Quidditch accidents."

"You should eat something." A female voice said from across from him, or at least that's where he thought it came from.

"I can't eat. My body hurts everywhere. My head hurts from all of the learning that I did with Remus and Padfoot." Harry whined still not looking up. "And I still have more classes. I just want to go to sleep." Harry whined sounding like a little kid.

"Oh, you poor baby," he head from the females' voice as he felt someone patting his arm.

"Lay off Kitty. Can't you see the man is pain?" Bobby chastised the girl before laughing.

"You guys are evil." Harry whined.

The three looked at one another smiling before answering in unison. "We know."

After ten minutes of prodding by the trio, Harry managed to sit up and eat some of his food. The whole time thinking about the classes that he would be going to once finished. The only one that sounded remotely interesting was Philosophy. It was made even more interesting when he learned that the one that looked sort of like a cross between an elf and demon was the teacher. He couldn't quite recall his name, but thought that it was Kurt or something sounding like that.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHP**

In Jolly old England a young brunette was sitting at her writing desk thinking about the letter that she had received from her friend, Harry. It had been on her mind since receiving it. Looking down at again, she began to read it once more.

Hi Hermione,

I don't have much time but I have some interesting news. It's good…really good. You see this man came earlier and told me I was a mutant.

I don't know if you know anything about them, but I'm sure you'll go searching for answers after reading my letter. That's why you're the top of the class.

Well, anyway, he explained that I have some weird thing in my body that allows me to have an ability that many don't. I'm not talking about magic, something even different from that where there's not a lot like wizards, but different. I don't really know how to explain so you'll just have to go looking.

This man, Professor Charles Xavier has a school for mutants in the United States. He's offered me a place there where I can learn about this mutant ability and control it. Only bad thing is that I won't be returning to Hogwarts this year.

Guess what, Professor Lupin is coming too so that I can keep up with my magic classes. It was the only way Dumbledore would allow me to go. I don't know why he wouldn't want me to go. I'm not sure owls can reach me over here. Maybe Hedwig can? So, send me a letter with her. Please keep her safe if she can't or returns with your letter.

Hopefully I can come back for Christmas.

Your friend,

Harry

Every time she read it the words never changed. She was upset that one of her best friends wouldn't be at school. She was upset and worried that Harry had once again gotten himself into trouble. This time she wouldn't be there to help, even if Professor Lupin would be. She was worried about what would happen on the full moon with the Professor's problem. Confused about what he meant being a mutant. Another thing that was confusing her was Dumbledore.

Over that past few weeks, more precisely, since the fight at the Ministry she had been doing a lot of thinking about the Headmaster. Recalling how the wizened old man ignored Harry all year when it was so obvious that her friend need to talk to him and it was hurting him that the man was just ignoring him. Then there was his sudden appearance at the Ministry. Oh yes, Harry had told her and Ron as well as the others about Dumbledore appearing and battling the Dark Lord.

That was a big issue with her at the moment. The way the old man just happened to appear at the end of their adventures. It was as if he had been aware of what was happening so he could make a grand entrance, saving the day once again.

The final thing that was bothering about the man was how Harry had come into the hospital wing that night. She could still see in her mind's eyes the deep sadness mixed with anger and what she could have assumed was resignation. She'd known immediately that his appearance didn't just stem from Sirius' death. There was more, and when she tried to talk with Harry, he would only tell her that he couldn't say because Dumbledore said.

She had tried to put it out of her mind, believing that Harry would tell her and Ron sooner or later, but he didn't. He only seemed to sink into depression that she knew was not only from the death of the only person that wanted Harry.

Thinking about that only brought even more questions up. Shaking her bushy head she tried clearing her head of all these crazy thoughts. It wouldn't do to think to hard on them or she wouldn't find an answer and she knew it.

"I need to research these mutants." She said to the room. Getting up she walked out of her room to head down stairs to talk with her mother.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

At the Burrow where the flaming red headed family known as the Weasleys lived, the youngest Ron was flopped on his bead staring up at the ceiling, seething about the letter he had received from his friend.

His friend…His so called best friend had done again to him. Not only did he have fame, though he knew he didn't like or want it still had it to all of the money that his family left him, now he had some weird power that made him even better than him. It irked him how Harry could just want to hide always complaining about every one staring at him. The boy could have anything, everything he ever wanted if he would just use his fame and fortune.

That was what really got to Ron about his friend. Here he was the sixth son of seven from a family that barely made ends meet. He was always being forced into the shadows of his brothers because of his name. No one ever saw him for who he was. But who was he was something that he always thought about.

He knew wasn't like Hermione when it came to school work or even intelligence. He always found it boring to do school work, believing that he didn't need to do it to live his life. As for Harry, there was no way he could compare to him. He was the Boy-Who-Lived, a fantastic Quidditch Player, and all around nice guy most of the time. But what was he?

When he went to Hogwarts he was only hoping to make a few friends that would help him break out of the shadows that he lived in. Then meeting Harry Potter and finding the boy had taken a liking to him, even going so far as to befriend him he hoped that this was his ticket. That it was his way to finally being him, or at least finding who that person was without his brothers getting in the way. But that hadn't happened and he didn't think it ever would.

Slamming his hand into the bed he cursed vehemently. Harry was going off to another school because of some strange power where he would only become more famous. And he, he would be stuck yet again going to Hogwarts where everyone would be asking about Harry.

Tears started to fill his eyes as he thought about how not a single person other than his own family asked how he was doing after the ministry. None of those in his dorm gave him a second look they didn't ask him if he was alright. Their only questions had been about Harry.

Blinking back the tears that threatened to fall Ron did the first thing he had ever done in his life…think. He started thinking of how he could get out of Harry's shadow now that he was gone, thoughts turning to how he would show them that he wasn't Harry's shadow. That he was just as good as the Boy-Who-Lived. A gleam appeared in his eyes as he muttered. "I will show them all who Ron Weasley really is."

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHP**

By the time Harry reached his room he was too exhausted from the days' work. Falling onto his bed, clothes and shoes still on he drifted off to sleep. This was how Bobby found him a couple of hours later. Sitting down on his own bed, Bobby got undressed and ready for bed he thought back to the conversation that he had just a little while ago with Peter.

_Flashback_

_Sitting in one of the nice plush brown chairs that the quiet room had Bobby was thinking about his roommate. In the past couple of days since meeting him he'd been having thoughts about the young raven haired teen. He suspected that the boy had gone through more than he'd told them that morning._

_Sure, he'd seen the way Harry's relatives acted toward him, but there was more to it. Harry in his retelling of his past shied away from telling them anything about his days before going to Hogwarts. It was as if the boy did this deliberately, afraid that they wouldn't want anything to do with him. But why was the question._

_Then there was the way he was dressed. He looked like some a kid right off the streets with overly large clothes, glasses that were too big for his face, hair so unruly that it looked as if he'd never own a hair brush or comb. Oh, and he couldn't forget that the boy looked like he hadn't eaten in days._

_Another problem that Bobby had was that Harry seemed overly shy. Sure, he'd seen this before here at the institute. Rogue was like that when she first arrived. She had looked lost, unsure of herself, and very afraid. But Rogue was slowly getting out of that shell she had weaved around her. Harry, on the other hand seemed to have gone even further within these same problems. And that was something he couldn't understand._

_He was brought out of his thoughts by the deep voice of Peter calling his name. Looking up he saw the big man standing there in front of him, a warm smile on his rugged face and eyes showing a little worry. "I was just thinking."_

"_Were you thinking about Harry?" Peter asked taking the chair next to Bobby._

"_Yeah"_

"_He seems like a good kid." Peter stated. He too had noticed things about Harry since having met him the day before. Peter had felt a connection to the young wizard immediately upon the introduction. What it was he didn't know, but the green-eyed boy struck some internal cord with him?_

"_I don't think he's told us the truth." Bobby mused._

"_Told us the truth," Peter repeated with raised brows. "What truth is that Bobby?' He was clearly confused since he hadn't been privy to the information that Bobby had when he went with the professor and others to pick the boy up._

"_About his home life," responded Bobby. "I have a feeling there's a lot more to the story. Just look at him. He's very small, quiet…almost timid." Shaking off his thoughts once again he turned to stare at Peter. "He's been through more than any of us and he still goes on. Did you know he actually said that he had to get permission from his Headmaster to come here? He was more worried about that man than his own relatives. Peter something is wrong…I mean really wrong." Bobby said his voice having taken on a serious tone the likes that Peter had never seen before._

"_Why would he need this Headmaster's permission?"_

"_I really don't know. There's a lot I could tell you that he told us, but I'm not sure…"_

"_It's all right, I understand."_

_Bobby's face turned serious before he spoke again. "Peter, there's something about him that draws me. No, I don't mean like Rogue did. It's something totally different. _

_Nodding his head in agreement, "I understand. I feel the same way. It's like there's this connection…like I need to protect him." Shaking his head in confusion, "and I just met him yesterday."_

"_Just look at the way he was this morning."_

"_He refused to stop running even though it was obvious he wasn't in any shape."_

"_Yea, he refused to listen to us when we told him he could just walk and explain it to Wolverine. I'll say this, he's got guts."_

"_Do you think he could do what John did?"_

_Peter turned thoughtful at this understanding the pain in his friend's voice. John Allerdyce had been Bobby's best friend and roommate for a couple of years. The brown haired teen had turned on them when Magneto offered him a place among his Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. The betrayal had hit his friend hard and took quite a long time for the iceman to come out of the depression that he had entered after that fateful day. _

_Peter took on a thoughtful look as he thought about what Bobby had just asked. "I don't think so. Just look at how he helped Marie." Shaking his head, "no, Harry wouldn't do that. Look Bobby, none of us knows him. If what you suspect is true, then I think we should just be there for him. We can teach him how to be like us."_

_Bobby laughed at that. He could just picture Harry letting lose acting like a child. It was then something stirred within that made him think maybe that was what Harry needed. "You're right Peter."_

"_Then tomorrow we will start." Peter said before getting up and lumbering off towards his room. _

_End of Flashback_

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

Harry once again found himself surrounded by complete darkness. Squinting he tried to see if he could make anything out in the darkness. The only problem was, not even a shadow moved in this strange darkness.

A sudden feeling of dread started to fill him as he tried to step back. Only, he couldn't move, like he was in a full body bind. He felt his heart start to beat faster and his pulse begin to rise as the hairs on the back of his neck rise from the sudden feeling of dread and fear that encompassed him.

A deep booming voice echoed through the darkness. "Soon, very soon you will be mine to lead. You will make a good general." The voice began to laugh, not the menacing sort of laugh that Voldemort made when his plans were successful. This laugh was deeper, hollow sounding that was clearly full of hate. It was the sound of what Harry could only think the devil would make.

"No I will not be yours!" Harry screamed.

Outside his body Bobby had just closed his eyes when he heard Harry scream and bolt straight up, eyes locked straight and filled with fear. Bolting out of his bed, Bobby rushed over to Harry a sense of protecting filled him.

Grabbing Harry's shoulders Bobby gently shook the now shaking boy. "Harry. It's only a nightmare." Bobby said voice full of concern for his roommate and well, for a lack of a better word friend. "Come on Harry, it was only a nightmare."

"Bobby?" Harry questioned coming back to his senses and turning to look at where the voice was coming from.

"Yea, it's me." Bobby answered while letting go of the shaking boy. Sitting down at the foot of the bed his face full of concern and worry cleared his throat. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Shaking his head, "No, I…I just can't." Harry replied before lying back down and turning away from the boy. He didn't want him to see his red face that was caused by the embarrassment of his screaming and waking him.

"All right, but you can tell me anything. I won't tell another person, I promise." Bobby told the boy as he stood up and made his way back to bed. His face was looking concern and sad for his roommate.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Over in another room of the mansion two men were sitting discussing the boy that both care for.

"Do you think we should have told him what we suspect?" Sirius asked.

"No. I think having found out that your godfather and one of your father's best friends knew about your destiny and couldn't tell you are more than enough at the moment. He needs to take it all in and accept what we told him. Besides, we only have suspicions at the moment. I just wish I knew how to find out if they're true or not."

"I just wish we knew!" Exclaimed the shaggy black haired man while flopping on the comfortable bed as he grabbed a pillow and squeezed it hard.

The two men fell into silence leaving the other to their thoughts.

Suddenly Sirius bolted upright and smacked himself over the head. This action caused Remus' brows to rise and confusion to fill his face.

"I can't believe I forgot that. I'm really stupid." Sirius said to no one in particular.

"We know you're stupid Sirius. What is it you forgot this time?"

"My will," getting to his feet, Sirius stalked around the room. "Every one thinks I'm dead. The Goblins should have notified every one about my will."

"What does that have to do with anything? And would you stop your pacing, it's giving me a headache." Remus Snapped.

Doing what Remus said, he walked over and unceremoniously sat down on the desk with a serious expression on his face. "My will has a few interesting things in it. " Taking on a gleeful expression at the mere thought of what his will would and could very well do to their suspicions, Sirius started to explain. "In my will I left most of it to you and Harry. I did leave something to Dumbledore, but with a clause."

Seeing that look Sirius had always got when they played a successful prank buried his face in has hands. "What was this clause?"

"Harry would have to leave his relatives permanently."

Aghast at what he just heard. "Sirius, where would Harry have lived!? You know he's not old enough to live on his own."

Holding his hand up to stop Remus from going on with his tirade, Sirius spoke. "I know he can't. Though, he's been through so much that he probably would be fine. No, Moony just listen before you say any more." Sirius told his friend. "In that clause Harry was required to have either you or the Weasley's as his guardian until he turned seventeen. Even if I dislike Molly for her overbearing attitude and thinking that I only see Harry as a mini James, she still would have been a good guardian for him.

My second clause was that my "dear" family's home was to go to Harry and that the Order could only use it if Harry was allowed to be a member."

"Sirius, are you out of your mind!?"

"No, I'm not. If you would just let me finish? Now where was I?" After a minute of thought, Sirius once again started talking. "The clause also stated that he could not go on missions until he was of Hogwarts, but he was to know what is going on.

Remus, you know the prophecy. You know what happened at the Department of Mysteries. Harry needs to know what's going on if he's to have any kind of chance." Seeing the small nod, Sirius went on. "Another and final clause was Harry had to be informed of James and Lily's will. I don't think he knows anything about it."

"Okay. But how does this help us any?" Remus asked clearly confused as to how any of this would help them in finding out Dumbledore's intentions.

"Don't you see? If Dumbledore wants Harry to stay at the Dursleys, he couldn't use that house for the Order. If he accepts the clauses then Harry would be safer than he is now. Also, if that man is purposely trying to keep Harry's inheritance from him, he would be forced to either show part of his hand or accept it."

A wide smile broke out on the tired face of Remus as what Sirius was telling him sunk in. "You're right. We could put him between a rock and a hard place. But what if he convinces the Weasleys to take Harry in? Or for that matter tried to use his seat on the Wizengamot to block the clauses?"

"But I'm alive?" Sirius stated a smirk appearing on his face.

"Then the will is void."

"No, it's not. Those that know I'm alive are right here. I can let the will be read."

"Sirius, if you do that then you can never come out of hiding. You couldn't go back to the wizarding world once they finally pull their head out of their arse."

"Oh, I can. I would just need a new name and appearance. Who would ever connect me to…well me."

"How would you live? What would you live on?"

"Well, after everything is taken care of I would just sit down and have a talk with Harry."

"You can't be serious?!"

"Moony, my old friend Harry would probably try to give it all back anyway. You know how he's been raised."

"I know some of it." Taking on a thoughtful expression, "You're probably right about Harry. He's seems to worry about other more than himself."

Rubbing his hands in glee, "All we need to do now is get a hold of the goblins."

"And how are we going to do that?"

"Well, I know that there's a small group of wizards and witches here in the states. All we need to do is go there. I'm sure we can get help in contacting the goblins." Shrugging his shoulders, "For all we know they even have a branch here."

**HPHPHPHPHPHHPHHHPHPHHP**

**Well, there you go, another chapter. I hope you liked this one. Please take the time and review.**


	9. Sirius Collapses and some Good News

**A/N: Thank you all for having taken the time to read the previous chapter and taken the time to review.**

**Disclaimer: All characters are owned by the wonderful writer; J.K. Rowling and Marvel Comics, respectively. I own only the plot**

**Warning: This will be a slash story.**

**Lastly, I want to thank the wonderful Exodiano for her wonderful editing of this chapter.**

**Key **

'…_**.' **_Telepathy

'…_.' _Thoughts

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Once again Harry was woken up by someone yelling at him. This time it was different, the voice was that of a woman. Groggily sitting up, Harry blindly reached over towards where he knew his glasses were and put them on. Once everything had come into focus he saw the brown skinned woman with white hair standing in the doorway, arms folded across her ample chest and a smirk on her flawless face.

"It's time to get up Harry. You have training to get to." The woman he recalled was named Storm said in musical tone.

Groaning at the thought of what he had to do; Harry flopped back on his bed, giving a groan of what Storm thought was a mix of exasperation and pain. Seeing and hearing this she could only give a light laugh knowing just how the young man felt. She too had gone through the training…well, most of it anyways.

"If you don't get up, you're muscles will only get tighter. I suggest a nice hot shower to loosen them or you won't be able to survive today." She told laughing once again as she turned and left the room.

A half an hour later after having had a nice warm bath that soothed his muscles a little, Harry walked into the dinning hall to see all of the others there. To his surprise he saw Sirius sitting at the table slumped over looking like he'd fallen asleep. He couldn't help chuckling at the sight remembering that his godfather hated getting up early.

"Hey Harry, sit over here." Bobby said spotting his roommate and pointing at the empty chair next to him.

Shrugging his shoulders Harry made his way over to the chair and sat down. It was then that he noticed or rather forgot that here you had to go up to the buffet table and get your food. Blushing slightly at his mistake he stood and headed over to get his food.

After a few minutes of silent eating, Harry looked over to where Logan was sitting. Swallowing hard, he asked. "Can you cut another pair of pants for me before I put them on?'

Everyone sitting at the table looked between Harry and Logan all wondering just what happened the day before. That is all but Peter and Bobby who knew what Logan did and were trying not to laugh at the pleading that heard in Harry's voice. Sirius was the other one who hadn't heard as he was still face down on the table snoring lightly.

"Yea, sure thing kid, just make sure you go and get them in the next five minutes." Logan growled"

Not having to be told twice, Harry jumped up and rushed towards his room. This man scared him more than anyone else.

"Black, get up and got get ready!" Barked Logan which caused Sirius to jump and knock over his cup of now cold tea. That ended up spilling into Storm's lap before she had the chance to get away from it.

"Huh? What?" Sirius asked looking around in a half awake state. Unsure of why the others were all laughing.

"I said to go get ready and meet the rest outside. You're physical training starts today." Logan repeated with a roll of his eyes and low growl.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHHP**

A half an hour later the young mutants and Sirius were running around the grounds, Logan yelling at them whenever they passed him. Harry was doing a little better than the day before, but his legs were hurting almost as bad and he was having a hard time in getting his breath. The others of course were doing as well as they always did. Though Peter and Bobby stayed close to Harry knowing that the boy wasn't in the shape they were.

Sirius was doing ever worse than Harry had on his first day. After one lap, his legs felt like rubber and his sides were paining him. He clutched his sides as he stumbled on down the path towards the woods where he could see the kids going. The whole way muttering curses at what he was going to do to Logan when he got the chance.

The other adults had chosen to join Logan outside in observing the training. Jean and the Professor both could sense the fatigue coming off in waves from both Sirius and Harry. This was a little disconcerting to them as they knew that the running would be hard for them, especially in the beginning, but there was more to it.

"Professor, are those two okay?" Jean asked in concern.

"I'm not sure Jean. I would have suspected that the two would have been in a little bit better shape than they are. Though I should have taken into account Mr. Black's prison stay in his training and had ordered Logan to slow the pace down for him. It's clear that he's not ready for this."

"What about Harry?"

"I believe he is out of shape due to his childhood. Again I should have taken that into consideration. But I must admit that he is showing a stubborn streak that could one day rival Logan's." The professor added with a chuckle.

"What about his childhood?" Jean asked having not been completely informed about the boys' younger years.

"I'm unsure how much to say Jean. I don't think he would like me to telling everyone about his childhood."

Starting to get a picture of what it could have been like from the words of her mentor and the appearance of said boy she couldn't help asking. "Was he abused?"

Looking up at the young red haired that was standing to his right. "Jean, I cannot say. I would like to gain his trust. I don't think he trusts all that easily. But I will say this. He and Mr. Black both needed to gain some weight." Jean only nodded understanding the underlying meaning of what the man had just told her.

"Logan, I want you to shorten the physical running of Harry and Mr. Black."

Looking at the Professor with half cocked eyebrows, Logan grunted. "I was planning on doing so. Those two are in the worse shape that I've ever seen."

The group was just rounding the corner of the mansion, Sirius lagging behind when he collapsed face forward. The teens hadn't noticed this as they just continued on. The adults, however, did causing worry to appear on their faces. Logan wasting no time took off towards the fallen man. Bending down he carefully checked to make sure he was okay to move. Seeing that he was, he grabbed Sirius slinging him over his shoulder he turned and hurried into the mansion towards the hospital wing. He was completely unaware that the rest of the professors sans Scott and Kurt were hurrying after him.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

In the hospital wing, the mutants were arguing over how to help Sirius and even Harry in getting healthier. It was this scene that Remus came upon when he entered after having heard from Harry that Sirius had collapsed. It hadn't been that much of surprise to the man knowing that Sirius was in awful shape and had expected something like this to happen.

"The only way is for them to take it slower and eat healthier meals." Beast said.

"I agree, but the two of them need to get healthier faster. There's always a chance that we'll be attacked." Jean stated.

"Yes, you're both right. But they both need to start training in physical combat and using their powers." The Professor commented calmly. He knew something was coming and was afraid that they would need the abilities of these two new mutants to combat whatever it was.

Deciding to get into the argument, Remus calmly stated. "There may be a way that I can help them. I do agree that they both need to train. But I also agree that they are currently in no shape to do that."

All heads turned to the newcomer. "What do you suggest? I know of no way to get them healthy faster than at least six months…maybe more." Hank McCoy commented.

"In the wizarding world we have what is known as a nutrient potion."

"What is it?" Storm asked curiously.

"It helps people, especially those who are sick to regain the nutrients that they have lost. In the case of Sirius and Harry, it would help them to gain what they don't have."

"How does it work?" The Professor now asked curious at the idea of something that could possibly help many people.

"I'm not quite sure how it works. I'm not a potion master. What I do know is that I've taken them on many occasions and it has helped me to regain some weight. Well, keep on weight is more like it," he added.

"How often would they need to take this potion?" The Professor asked.

"At least once a day," Remus responded trying to think of how to get some or at least the ingredients since he could brew it if need be. "I could easily brew them if I had the needed ingredients." Shrugging his shoulders, "but, I don't know how to get them or even how to get any all ready made. I don't even know much about the wizarding here in America."

Turning to look at the Professor, "Do you know if Stephen or Agatha might know?" Jean asked.

Thinking about the question and the problem Professor X cautiously answered. "Yes, they might know. I believe that Agatha would probably be the better one to ask. I will go contact her immediately." Pushing the button on his wheelchair, Charles Xavier headed for the double doors to go to his office. "When Mr. Black is better, tell him that he's not to push himself. I will not have him dying on me. Also, please inform Harry that he's to slow down as well." The professor ordered as he headed out of the hospital.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

After the professor had left Remus turned to look at the others, an unreadable expression on his face as he thought over the various conversations that he'd heard. It was with a dawning horror that he recalled the comment about needing them be healthy soon and have training. Sure he knew that this was true, but something…something that he couldn't point his finger on was happening and he didn't like it.

With a voice as steady as he could make it, Remus asked. "Can one of you tell me why the Professor stated that they needed to be healthy soon?" Holding up his hands when he noticed them starting to argue, he continued. "I am aware that there are enemies that you have made over the years. That, however, doesn't explain why this frantic need. I may have only been here a few days, but I don't believe that they kids ever went through such a rigorous training, especially on their first couple of days."

"Listen here, Lupin, you know nothing about these kids! You have no clue what they have gone through or what's out there waiting to hurt them!" Logan growled clenching his fists and wanting to release his claws on this strange who presumed to know everything.

"You're right; I don't know everything about them. What I do know is that there are many evil out there, and that Sirius and Harry have faced them head on more than once.

Those evils are still out there and they do need training, especially Harry. But that doesn't mean him or Sirius need to be pushed into it when they are clearly not ready." Remus growled lowly, the wolf wanting to come out to play.

Jean being a telepath was beginning to sense the growing anger that the two men had for one another. Deciding to head off any possible fight, she stepped in. "All right boys. That's enough out of the two of you. You both know that mistakes have taken place over the past two days. I…I mean all of us should have noticed that neither one were in any shape to start out at such a rigorous pace." Turning to glare at Remus, she pointed a finger at him in a scolding manner. "You should have said something about this yesterday. You were there when Harry was training in the Danger Room. You also knew very well that Mr. Black would be starting his training today." Her glare now darkening she stepped towards the werewolf. "You could have gotten this potion or whatever it is in England. You or one of the others should have said something. But no… you just couldn't do that. To me it sounds like you were in such a hurry to leave that you forgot some important things. Why is that? What made you all feel so desperate that you had to flee in such a manner?" Seeing the salt and pepper haired man start to argue, she raised her hand, giving him a death glare in the process. "Don't even suggest that we should have known or asked. All of these kids and their families, at least the ones who care for their kids inform us immediately if there is anything that we need to take into consideration. The only ones who don't are those who have been forced to leave them home and live on the streets."

She turned to Logan next with the same glare. "As for you Logan, you cannot expect two newcomers to follow the pace that the others have been doing for awhile now. If I'd seen what I saw today yesterday I would have brought it up with the Professor. They needed to start out at a slower pace. You're not blind even if you're a block head. Just looking out Harry you can see that there's more going on with him then we know. That is all of us who weren't there when you went to pick him up. Now slow your pace down or you will see just what a red head with my abilities can do." With that said, she turned and strolled out of the room fuming mad at the two men too stubborn to admit their mistakes.

The room had fallen silent during her tirade. The others knowing but rarely seeing an angry Jean Grey looked a little nervous at the thought of what she could very well do if she lost it completely. Remus and Logan were a tad different in their feelings and expressions. Logan just looked a little affronted that the beautiful red head and chewed him out for something he knew she was right about, though he would never admit that to another person as long as he lived.

Remus was completely different. His face had paled and eyes widened as he listened to the irate red head. His thoughts churning and falling back to when he was in school with another red head when she got mad at him or one of the other marauders. That red head had been Lily Evans, a.k.a. Lily Potter. He remembered just how angry that woman could get when you made her mad or did something that she was totally against. And here he was, fifteen years later being chewed out by another red head. A fact that he had never thought would ever happen again after that fateful Halloween night.

Remus was about to speak when he nearly jumped out of his skin by a voice in his head. _**'Mr. Lupin, could you come to my office. I have contacted Agatha Harkness and she knows of a way that we can get this potion you spoke of."**_

The others in the room having seen the quieter man jump knew immediately that the Professor had contacted him through his telepathy. Snickering at the sight, they quickly said their goodbyes before leaving the room to go have a talk with the students.

Sensing the man's wariness the Professor calmly stated. _**'It's all right Mr. Lupin. I use my gift to contact the others when I am not in the same room as them. It also allows me to keep track of the students and any possible danger that may be heading our way. You don't have fear that I will use this against you or even read your thoughts. To me is a cardinal sin and have only done it when there is either a drastic need or the person allows me too.'**_

Remus nodded duly at Beast before slowly making his way out of the hospital to go and meet with the Professor. He was used to strange things having grown up in the wizarding world, but this…this was even stranger he thought as he made his way through the halls.

**HPHPHHPHPHHPHPHPHHPHHPHPHPHHP**

Stepping in to the opulent office he noticed immediately Professor Xavier sitting behind his oak desk, hands resting on the top of it and a deep look of concentration on his face. Unsure of what this meant he stayed quiet as he walked over, taking a seat in front of the man and awaited for him to speak.

After a few minutes of silence which had Remus wondering if the man had been telepathically communicating with someone was broken by the clearing of a throat.

"Mr. Lupin…"

"Please call me Remus. I believe we can dispense with the last names." Remus spoke up.

"All right, then you can call me Charles like all of the others do." Chuckling, "Thought the last few days that haven't. I think it's because of the three of you arriving and them unsure of how to act unless we're in a private meeting. But I will fix that shortly.

Now as to why I asked you here. I was able to contact Ms. Harkness. At first she was like her usual self, stubborn and tight-lipped about magic. The woman has always been leery of those outside of the world of magic. However, that was quickly put to the way side once I explained to her about what was happening. Once hearing that I had taken not one, but three wizards in she quickly agreed to help in any way possible. Something I knew the woman would do once having learned all of the particulars.

Agatha told me that there is a small enclave of wizards in New York City. She explained that is hidden to all those who are not a wizard or witch. She further explained that there is also a huge enclave in Salem; which I suspected a long time ago."

Leaning forward eagerly, Remus asked. "Did see tell how to get into this enclave in New York City? Did she tell you if what we need is possible to get there?"

Holding up his hand to stall the man's questioning, "Yes, she did. She also said that what we were looking for is available there. Another thing she said was that she would be quite pleased in coming here once in awhile to help in young Harry's magical training. She also suggested that I contact a former X-Man who might also be willing to help. But I told her that I was planning on contacting Doctor Stephen Strange. Still, she was most insistent that I contact the young woman. After having agreed she then explained that most of what you are able to get in England is possible to get here." A small frown appearing on his face at this, he commented. "I'm not quite sure what she meant by that. None of you have actually explained everything about the wizarding world to me. So, I can only go on what she has told me.

Blushing in embarrassment at the mild rebuke Remus cleared his throat. "I apologize that we never really told you everything about our world. All of the things that have happened these past few days have taken precedent over that."

"That is understandable. I know how something as strange as this can get in the way. But, please could tell me more about your world? I only know what Agatha has explained and the little bit that the three of you have shared. It would be a great help in knowing exactly what we're dealing with."

Nodding his head in agreement at this with a sheepish look on his face, Remus began to tell the man everything. He told him all about Sirius and his school life with Harry's father and mother. He explained the war that was once again starting to heat up. He told him how the Ministry of Magic was the government that ruled their world. He explained all about the different dark creatures that lived within. By the time he had finished telling the man everything an hour had passed to the surprise of both men.

"Well, that explains the rest of what she told me," mused Charles.

Curious now, Remus once again leaned forward his elbows on his knees as he asked. "What did she say?"

"She told me to make sure that I informed the three of you, but most especially Harry that he will not get in any trouble for using magic here in the United States. So long as it's for either educational purposes or in defense of others and that includes himself, he will be fine." Seeing the look of horror on the man's face, the Professor asked in confusion. "What is wrong Remus?"

"Yesterday…we started training Harry in magic so that he could continue his education." Swallowing hard at the implication of what they had forgotten, he continued. "We completely forgot that he was still underage and that the Ministry could have traced his signature here. He could have found himself once again charged with using underage magic."

"I take it you would have known before now if that was the case." Commented the Professor, as he shifted slightly in his chair to get a little more comfortable.

Nodding in agreement, Remus looked up a grateful smile now on his face. "Thank you for reminding of that. And thank Ms. Harkness in informing us that everything will be all right on that front."

Nodding his head in understanding the professor began talking once again. "When she told me that about Harry, she further explained that here in the United States we don't have a Ministry of Magic like you do. Instead there is a ruling council that oversees the magical world. To my astonishment she further went on to explain that at the moment she is the head of this ruling council." Laughing a little, he continued on knowing that the woman had more secrets than most but this one had come as a complete surprise to him. "She all ready knew the three of you were here. She wanted me to inform you that she was currently planning on getting Mr. Black asylum for what she perceives to be a perverted sense of justice that your Ministry perpetuated on the man many years ago. The last thing she said was that she would inform the others that he was here and to notify all of the shops that he's not to be bothered or arrested."

Hearing this Remus couldn't help but sigh in relief. Inside he and the wolf were both happier then they had been in quite sometime. Even after having found out that Sirius hadn't been the one to betray the Potters paled in comparison to this. His smile widened at the thought that Sirius would finally be free once again and have a life filled with fun and his godson.

"I see that my news has pleased you." The Professor comment mildly.

"Yes, very much so Charles." Changing the subject, he asked. "When do you think we can go to New York City? The sooner we go, the sooner the two of them can start to heal."

"I agree. Tomorrow being a Saturday, Logan suggested that we allow the kids to go into town. He stated that Harry's clothes were worthless and that he needed the proper clothes if he were to train correctly. Seeing as how they would only have gone to the nearest town, I think we should change that and allow them to go to New York City instead. It would also allow you and Mr. Black a chance to go to this enclave and get what you need."

Remus spluttered a little. He had just realized that none of them had brought any substantial amount of money with them.

Seeing the surprise and then a dawning realization of defeat appear on the younger man's face, Professor Xavier leaned forward. "Is there a problem with that?"

Embarrassed at having to explain this, Remus cleared his throat while steeling himself to explain. "Charles, none of us brought any real money with us. Sirius, being a fugitive is unable to access his money. Not to mention the simple fact that back in England he is now assumed to have died. And I…" his dipping in shame, "I don't have and never have had any money," he explained quietly. Taking a steadying breath, he looked back up at the professor. "Harry has a trust vault, but we didn't stop at Diagon Alley before coming here. Therefore, he only has whatever he had left after leaving school last month. If there isn't a bank at this enclave, then we cannot buy anything."

Waving off the man's worry, the professor told him. "This school has a reserve for such things. Once you get to the enclave you can see if there is some sort of wizarding bank like that Gringotts you told me about. If there isn't, then just tell one of the others and they will take care of it all."

"Can they go into the enclave?" Remus asked.

"Yes, as long as one of you are there to guide them. At least that is what Agatha told me. Now I would suggest you go down and inform Mr. Black about what has transpired and will be tomorrow." And smiling added: "I think he will be happy."

Nodding and knowing that this was a dismal, Remus stood up, giving the man one last grateful smile for everything he had done so far, he turned and headed for the door. He was stopped just as he opened it by the professor calling him. Turning around, he gave the man an inquisitive look.

"If you should see Harry, can tell him I would like to see him? I believe I should sit down have a one on one about his powers. Maybe even start his training, if he's able to after his training this morning."

Nodding once again, Remus turned and headed out the door. Once closing the door, he took off running down the hall towards where he thought Harry might be. He was so happy for the news that he received that he didn't see a few of the other students giving him strange looks as he ran past.

It didn't take him but a few minutes before he slid in the game room looking for Harry. Sure enough when his eyes swept the room he found Harry sitting on a couch with Bobby and Peter talking animatedly about something. He also noticed that the young black haired teen seemed to be either tense or sore from the way his shoulders looked to be rigid.

Concerned at this and knowing that the stubborn boy had probably continued on training walked over to the three.

"Harry, the Professor would like to speak with you." Remus said softly, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder as he did, which only caused the boy to jump from the sudden touch.

Seeing this he gave a slight frown and couldn't help wondering what may have caused this. He did after all speak first. Shaking his head he put the suspicious behavior out of his mind for now.

Looking up at Remus, a sheepish grin on his face, "Does he want to see me know?" Remus nodded in affirmation. "Okay." Starting to get to his feet as he dismissed himself from the conversation with the two boys that he was beginning to like then asked Remus where Sirius was.

"Um…Well…" he hemmed and hawed unsure how the boy was going to take the news.

Noticing this odd behavior of Remus', Harry's face now took on a concerned look as he stared at the man. "Remus, where is Sirius?" He asked trying to keep his voice level and his imagination from going into overdrive.

Rubbing the back of his head, Remus debated on how to explain this to Harry. He knew the boy would be worried when he hear, but wanted to reassure him that Sirius would be fine. After a minute of silence and the worry increasing on Harry's face, Remus sighed before starting to tell him what happened. "Sirius collapsed…"

"He what!?" Harry exclaimed his imagination now starting to go crazy.

Neither of the two saw Bobby and Peter both lean forward with looks of concern.

"Harry, he's not in the best of shape. You know that." Remus stated calmly.

Nodding, "yes I know that. But what does that have to do with anything?" Then the proverbial light bulb switched on in his head and he realized what probably happened. Looking up at the taller man, he asked. "He couldn't do the run. Is that why he didn't come to the Danger Room? Where is he? Is he all right?" Harry asked questions tumbling out as fast as his tongue could get them out.

"Yes, he did collapse during the run. He's currently in the hospital, but he will be fine." Still seeing concern on Harry's face, Remus pointed for him to sit back down figuring the Charles wouldn't mind him being a little late. Taking the empty recliner across from Harry, he rubbed a calloused hand across his face before he looked at Harry and began to talk.

"Harry, Sirius is in worse shape than you are." Holding his hand up to stall any complaints from the stubborn boy, he continued on. "Azkaban as you know is not a good place for anyone. Rarely, if at all do the prisoners get to leave their cell. With what happened to him and what was believed by the wizarding world, Sirius was never allowed to leave. The prisoners are only fed gruel and very rarely do they ever get the medical treatment that they need. With what was believed of him, Sirius was treated even worse than this.

He's been on the run now for three years and has still not been able to get healthy. He was forced to live as a dog for two of those years; eating out of trash cans, drinking water from wherever he could find, and being lucky once in awhile to get a hand out from some one. Then when he lived in that house, he was finally able to eat. Only, he still didn't get the much needed healing that he needed."

Leaning forward Remus placed a comforting hand on Harry's knee. "You have to understand, before he went to that place, Sirius was in the best shape of his life. The things that Logan has you and the others doing would never have been a problem for him back then. But now…now it's become painfully obvious that he can't do it anymore. Then to top that off is his stubborn streak." His voice lowering, "he would never have said anything or stop if it meant showing weakness. He's just like you in that way." A fond smile now played on Remus' lips at this thought.

Sighing in relief that his godfather would be okay in time, Harry looked over to Remus and smiled ruefully. "Sorry…" Just as he was about to apologize for his outburst the rest of what Remus said sunk in. Most importantly what the man said about him. "I am not stubborn! And I'm in good shape!" He cried indignantly arms crossed over his chest and pout on his lips.

The other three shared a laugh at Harry's expression all having seen the stubborn streak that made Harry not to mention how out of shape he truly was.

Leaning forward, Remus ruffled Harry's already messy Hair; which said boy just batted his arm away. "You are too stubborn. You get that from both of your parents. And as to your health, Harry you're not the healthiest teen. I know that and you know that." A frown appearing on his face as he gave a look of contemplation to said boy. "Harry, I know that things were rough out your relatives. I don't know everything, but it's plainly obvious that they didn't treat you right." He noticed the closing off of Harrys' as the boy's green eyes shuttered close. "You were when I first met you in your third year and still are the smallest boy I have seen in a very long time. I cannot understand why Madam Pomfrey didn't have you take nutrient potions while at school. They would have helped you to regain whatever you lost." Remus voice turning even softer, "Whatever has happened to you, you can come talk to me. You know you can even talk to Sirius."

With last ruffle of Harry's hair, Remus stood up a fond but sad smile on his face. "Before I forget, tomorrow we will be going to New York City. We have found a place where we can purchase the items needed to make the potion. Well…the professor found out. Also, you will be getting a new wardrobe. Now I must go see Sirius. I hope he hasn't bothered poor Mr. McCoy too much." He muttered this last part as he hurried out of the room.

Bobby and Peter glanced at one another with concern written all over the faces. What was a silent conversation and agreement between the two, they turned to look at Harry. They noticed the sad resigned expression on the boys' face as his eyes were still closed.

"Harry you can come talk to either one of us too." Bobby said quietly.

Opening his eyes without really looking at the other two, he slowly stood up before heading out of the room. He'd known that at some point in time his childhood would be found out. But he hadn't wanted it to be now. Hell, for all that matter he never wanted to be known. With a deep sigh of sadness, Harry strolled out into the hallway and towards where the Professor's office was located.

So lost was he in his thoughts that Harry didn't realize that he reached the older man's office until he bumped into the door. Rubbing the bridge of his nose where he smacked it into the hard wood, he tentatively knocked.

After a few minutes of waiting Harry heard the Professor call to him to enter. Stepping cautiously into the room, he could only gulp as he soon realized that it was the two of them. He couldn't help but begin to feel like he always did when he had been sent to Dumbledore's office…wondering what he had done wrong this time.

Smiling at the nervous teen, the professor waved a hand towards one of the chairs. Harry nodded and proceeded to walk over and sit down, folding his hands in his lap as did. His brain was going over everything he had done since being here in an attempt to figure out what he may have done to get him called up here. But for the life of him he couldn't think of anything; which only made him even more nervous.

"Harry, there is no reason to be nervous. You have done nothing wrong to warrant being in trouble." The Professor said calmly and with a warm smile on his face.

"Then why am I here?" Harry asked now thoroughly confused.

"I felt that you needed a break from your physical training and magical, seeing as how one of your teachers is in the hospital at the moment. What I would like to do is to begin working with you on your mutant ability, if that is all right with you?"

"Yes, that's fine with me." He replied his shoulders relaxing as he calmed down.

"I told you before that you have the ability to control lightning; which is a form of electricity. Now, this won't be easy. It will also not be something that you can master in a short time. Even the others are still learning and mastering their various abilities. It takes a lifetime as you can understand. I believe it's just like your magic. Just because you finish school doesn't necessarily mean you don't stop learning. That goes for everything in life."

"Okay, I think I understand. But how do I begin to learn to control these abilities?"

"First thing is to see if there has been a trigger." Seeing the confusion on Harry's face, he continued. "Something that you are doing unconsciously that causes your ability to surface. Seeing the tentative nod of understanding, Xavier began to explain. "Many mutant abilities are triggered through an incident, like an accident, others by a single emotion. There are many triggers that bring about these changes. But there are some who are all ready born with their abilities active to some extent. For an example, Warren was born with his wings, but had no knowledge of how to use them. Kurt is another example as he was born the way he looks. It is that reason that he joined a circus for many years before going to a monastery."

Leaning forward, Xavier stared at Harry intently. "I want you to think back to the times you have unknowingly used your ability. Think back and see if you can find what may have triggered it. Like I said, it could be an emotion, an accident, or even just a defensive mechanism.

Harry sat back in his chair, making himself as comfortable as possible while letting his body relax. He closed his eyes to allow his mind to think. He heard the Professor talking to him, instruction him in how to relax and go into a meditative state. The voice was warm and comfortable as his body relaxed further and further. Soon his mind began wandering back to the other day in Sirius and Remus' room. He could vividly see him arguing with the two older men. The feeling of anger rose once again as he recalled them explaining how Dumbledore made them give him an oath not to say anything about the prophecy. But soon his mind wandered off this and back to the early morning when he'd been feeling sad and lonely. The despair at losing Sirius once again filling him and the prophecy being repeated over and over as he lay in his bed, then the strange dream came to his mind as once again felt trapped in the seemingly endless darkness as he fought to get away from it.

The professor watched the young man as he relaxed. He could sense the varying emotions coming off the boy. He couldn't help wondering what exactly he was thinking or for that matter reliving. Soon however his musings were cut short as he watched the young boy begin to tense as if waiting for someone to strike. Something was wrong and he knew it from the look the boy had. Hitting the button on his chair, he moved away from his desk and started to go around it in order to get to Harry. He knew he could very easily just use his telepathy, but that would be an invasion of privacy. And he wasn't about to do that.

Meanwhile, Harry's mind shifted once again to when Sirius had popped into his small room. He felt the surprise, fear, and suspicion rise as his mind saw Sirius standing there. Then the jubilation of finding out it was the real Sirius, and that he hadn't lost him. But then the sadness filled him once again as he watched himself cry and apologize over and over for having gotten the man killed. But this was all replaced soon when he saw himself send a bolt of lightning shooting towards Sirius.

His eyes shot wide open as he realized what it was that had caused his mutant ability to surface.

The Professor had just reached Harry's side and was about to touch him when he noticed the boys hands were crackling, small lightning bolts zipping around them. He decided right then and there that he would call to the boy instead of touching him. He really didn't relish the idea of getting hit by that lightning if he startled the boy. After all, he was an old man and his body just couldn't take that kind of strain any longer.

He was about to call his name when he saw Harry startle, green eyes open wide in what he could only assume was an epiphany. "What is it Harry? Are you all right?" The Professor asked concerned for the sudden reaction that Harry exhibited.

Hearing the Professor's voice nest to him, Harry turned to find himself staring into two concerned brown eyes. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, he allowed himself a moment to relax once again before answering.

"Yes, Professor, I'm fine." Then his voice took on an excited tone as a bright smile appeared on his face. "It's my emotions. They're the trigger you were talking about. I use my emotions to make lightning." For once he was happy that his emotions were good for something other than getting him into trouble.

"That's good, Harry." The Professor replied but his were now looking down at the boys' hands where the lightning was still playing about. He was slightly amazed, thought he didn't show it that this new mutant was completely unaware of what was actually happening at the moment. He couldn't help but wonder just how powerful Harry was or would be once trained.

A small frown appeared on his face as he thought about his emotions. _'How am I going to use them in a fight if I need them?' _Looking up at the Professor, he voiced this concern.

"Strong emotions of any kind can cause many things to happen. An example of that would be anger. In an argument where both people are very angry at one another tend to say things that they don't really mean. There brain isn't clear and thus doesn't think of what the mouth is saying. Lust is yet another strong emotion. It's not the same as love, but it causes many problems. It can cause a person to attack another that perceives to be the one they love.

What we now have to do is work on your emotions and how to get them to trigger your abilities without having to be in a strong one. It will take time, but we will get there. Once there, you will be able to use your ability at will without relying on anger or sadness."

He understood what the man was saying, but that didn't mean he knew how they were going to get to where the man wanted him to be. "How do we do that?"

"We are going to do the same thing as you just did. However, instead of your relaxing and looking for a trigger, we're going to start using various emotions as he you concentrate solely on getting lightning to appear in your hand."

"Sir, that doesn't make any sense. If I'm supposed to relax and meditate, then how do I concentrate?" By now Harry was thoroughly confused and his face showed that.

"Just like you did," The professor replied with a smile. "When you mediated, I had you concentrate on one thing. You may not have realized what you were doing, but it is what you did. You relaxed enough to go into a slight meditative state while searching for what triggers your lightning. Now, instead of searching, you're going to concentrate on bring it forth."

Still a little confused, Harry shrugged his shoulders before sitting back and doing what the professor wanted him to do. He couldn't help wondering if this wasn't a way to learn Occlumency.

For the next hour and a half Harry worked on getting his ability to work when he wasn't having a strong emotion. It was very hard and tiring, but by the time he finished he was able to use less anger then before. Still, he had a long ways to go as he couldn't do much other than get it to appear in his hands and dance around them. It took a strong emotion to get it to do anything other than that.

By the time he said goodbye to the Professor, he was sweating profusely and his entire body was exhausted, more so than his physical training caused. Right now all his brain could think about was going and taking a nap. And that is exactly what he did.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHHPHHP**

At Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office going over various reports from the Order. He was surprised to see that there hadn't been much activity from Tom and his little army. If he hadn't been sure before, then this only proved that Harry had somehow injured Voldemort during the battle at the Ministry. This was pleasing to him as it gave him more time to work on his various plans, the most important plans being those that surrounded Harry Potter.

The boy was out of reach for now, but he would be back soon. Oh, yes, he would be back to see his friends for the holidays and he needed to be ready. He needed the boy to be completely under his control if his plans were ever to be fulfilled. Sure he would allow him to return to finish his training, but come next summer he would return and then he would be ready for what he would train him in. The only thing that worried him was that he could very well choose not to come back after his seventeenth birthday. He'd be legal then and there would be nothing he could do about it.

He needed to stop that from happening, but how was the question. He wasn't his magical guardian seeing as Sirius was still considered that. For the life of him he couldn't understand why the ministry never removed the man after he had been sent to Azkaban. It was something that they always did when there were minor children involved.

Another thing he needed to do was get Harry's friends involved. He'd shied away from that all these years, afraid that they would slip somehow and Harry would find out. It wasn't that he wanted or needed them to spy on him; he had other ways of doing that. What he needed from them was to lead him in the right direction. A direction that would bring him closer to him while allowing him, the Great Albus Dumbledore to stay hidden in the shadows until the time was right to show his cards.

"Ah, I know," he spoke to the empty room. "I can offer them training. Give them something that they would be proud to have while molding them for Harry's return. He knew Miss Granger would be a willing prospect with her high regard of authority. Mr. Weasley would also make a fine prospect with his jealousy and need to prove himself.

Those two would follow him anywhere, especially if they thought that it would either help Harry or themselves. "But how to do it is the question."

Just then an owl flew in his window and land on his desk. Noticing the brown owl had two letters, which he assumed were for him, he leaned forward and took them from it. Thanking the bird, he watched as it swiftly rose in the air and flew back out the window.

Taking the first one he looked at the seal and a smile grew on his face as he saw who had sent this to him. This was perfect he had completely forgotten this possibility. Oh, yes, this would be the way he could get what he needed right away.

Without bothering to even open the letter, he stood up and strolled over to his fireplace. Grabbing a pinch of floo powder, he threw it into the burning fireplace and called out the Ministry of Magic before stepping and swirling away, letter clutched in his hand and a smile on his face.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPH**

That night Harry was sitting with Bobby, Peter, and Rogue in the quiet room. The four were talking about trivial things. None of them noticed the brown haired girl who was standing off in one of the corners glaring at them.

"So, Harry, you told us some about your world. Why don't you tell us more about you?" Rogue asked.

"Yea, like who're your friends. What do you like doing besides this Quidditch thing that you talked about?" Bobby added eagerly. He wanted to know more about his roommate and why he felt himself pulled toward him.

Running a hand through his messy hair, Harry gave the trio a rueful smile. "Well, I do have a couple of friends. Actually they're both my best friends."

"Tell us about them." Rogue suggested. She felt comfortable around these three guys, especially Harry. For what reason she had no idea, but she was going to enjoy while it lasted.

"There's Hermione. She's kind of fun. But she loves books and all that learning." He said with a grimace. He really liked Hermione, but her constant haranguing about studying and all just got on his nerves. Still, he wouldn't trade her for anything. At least that's what he thought.

The others shared a look that he couldn't distinguish. Shrugging his shoulders, he continued. "Ron Weasley is my other best friend. Ron hates studying more than I do. He and Hermione are constantly fighting about it. He's worse than me about Quidditch.

The three of us have had a lot of adventures together. That is after Ron and I saved Hermione from a troll in our first year." He said this with a sheepish smile unsure how the others would take this.

"You saved a girl from a troll!" The three exclaimed as one.

"Trolls are real?" Bobby asked.

Nodding his head at Bobby's question, he explained. "Yes, trolls are real. We also have vampires, werewolves; merman, giants, and many other creatures that most people believe aren't real. We even have unicorns, dragons, hippogriffs, and other fantastical creatures." He added.

'Wow!" Bobby said. The others were nodding in agreement to this.

"I'd love to see some of them." Marie said wistfully. She, like the others had learned about them in one of Nightcrawlers class when he was on the topic of mythology.

"Many of them are very dangerous." Harry told them after hearing Rogues' comment.

"So, what do you like to do other than that sport? Do you skateboard? Do you go to the mall? Do you play video games?" Bobby asked eagerly earning a smack to the back of his head by Rogue.

Harry closed his eyes at hearing the questions. He really didn't know what he liked to do. The Dursleys never let him do anything fun. All they did was look down at him, treating him like a slave all his life.

The others noticing Harry's sudden change in demeanor gave worried glances to one another. Unsure why he had closed himself off so suddenly after Bobby asked his questions.

Bobby began to think that he may have made a mistake in asking those questions. He had seen a little of the way Harry had been treated by his relatives, but hadn't really thought much of it. That is until now and the remembrance of his early actions when Mr. Lupin had spoken to him.

"Did I say something wrong?" Bobby asked worriedly.

Opening his eyes, Harry spotted the worry on their faces and couldn't help but groan at what his actions caused. Burying his face in his hands, Harry spoke softly, but loud enough for them to hear him. "No. Bobby you didn't. It's just my life was not a good one. I was just actually thinking about what I liked to do." Looking up at the three with a solemn face, "I don't know what I like. I was never given that chance."

"Why do you say that, Harry?" Rogue asked sliding over to sit next to the wizard.

He sat there in quiet contemplation as he mulled over what to say. He wasn't sure if he wanted them to know what it had been like. He really didn't know them was his reasoning for this. Another part of him wanted to tell them. He couldn't understand what was drawing him closer to these three. So far in the few short days he'd known them they hadn't treated him any differently than they were. In fact they seemed to go out of their way to help him. Still, that didn't mean that he trusted them or that he even had to tell them. Deciding to stand on the side of caution, he answered. "I had a very hard childhood. I would rather not talk about it, if you don't mind." Hoping that this would satisfy them and they could go onto something else.

"Okay."

"Sure."

"That's fine with me." Peter added.

"So tell me about yourselves. Tell me what you guys like to do." Harry said changing the subject.

With the said, the three mutants told Harry all about their lives before and since coming to the institute. He found out the Peter had grown up on a collective farm in Russia. His brother had been a Russian Cosmonaut, who had been killed on a mission. He had a young sister by the name of Illyana who was the apple of his eye as he spoke of her fondly. What also surprised him was how the young teen spoke of how he preferred helping us with his mutant gift rather than hurting anyone. He believed that it was a gift that should be used for the betterment of mankind. It was this reason that he agreed to come here to learn.

He found that Bobby was from a nice well to do family in Long Island. That when his powers manifested a few years ago he had been on a date and a bully had tried to take the girl away from him. This had result in him encasing the teen in ice. He learned that he had been taken into police custody for his protection when a mob had come to his him intent on killing him. For some unknown reason hearing this caused a spark of jealousy to rise in him. Squashing quickly he went on to listen.

Bobby gave a chuckle as he told him how when Scott and the Professor had come to offer him a place here, he had declined and then attacked Cyclops. He said it had been the Professor who stopped them from doing too much damage. Afterwards, they went and talk to his parents who suggested that he come here. He also learned that he had a younger brother who used to like him until he became a mutant. Now, his brother hated him with a passion. This was something Harry knew he could relate to seeing how Dudley was the same way.

It was Rogue that surprised him. Quietly she told him that she had lived in a hippie commune in Mississippi with her father and aunt. She went on to tell him how she had been close to her sister, but the commune had failed in some type of Native American Mysticism which resulted in her Mother vanishing. Her Aunt Carrie, who she had been close to until this time, had become a very strict parent.

He had interrupted her story to ask about her father. She just responded that the two of them never had a good relationship. Brushing this off she told him how she became more rebellious as she grew up and how she had kissed her first boyfriend only to have her mutant ability to show up. At this point he saw her tear up a little as she explained that he had fallen into a coma, which he would never awaken from. After having gathered herself, she told him how she ran away from the commune afraid of what they would do to her and ended up meeting Wolverine. It was how Professor Xavier and the X-men found her as they had all ready been looking for her.

After the trio had told him about themselves, Harry decided that he could at least tell them all about his adventures at Hogwarts. So, with that in mind he spent the next hour telling them all about the crazy things that he and his friends had gotten up to. The group laughed and shed a few tears as Harry told them about watching Cedric be murdered and how he had found Sirius, only to have him flee once again because no one would believe him and his friends.

By the time the group went to bed that night they all felt a little closer to one another. For once Harry admitted to himself that he actually felt good for the first time in many years. When he lay down in his bed he couldn't help smiling at all of the events that had taken place that night. The happiest of it all being that the other three mutants that he felt close to actually hadn't pushed him into telling them anything he hadn't want to tell them. Just like the other night he felt like he was actually going to like it here, but the feeling was even stronger now.

Unbeknownst the group the brown haired girl had stayed the whole time listening in on their conversation. At first she had been upset that they hadn't invited her or any of the others that were still here. But after a little while she was glad that they hadn't. She came to realize that for her to get what she wanted she would have to do it in secret.

Ever since coming here she had found herself liking one of the boys that were sitting talking and laughing together. But having been shy she never could figure out how to approach him. Now…now she knew exactly how to do it.

**HPHPHHPHPHHPHPHHPHHPHPH**

**Well, here's the next chapter in what is shaping up to be a very detailed story. I hope that this wasn't filled with too much angst as that wasn't what I was going for.**

**The next chapter will be their trip to New York City. There surprises waiting them there when they go. I promise it have some action and hopefully some comedy.**

**Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. I really like to hear more from those of you who have this story on alert.**


	10. Troubles in New York Part 1

**A/N: Those of you who might have been confused with the backgrounds that I used for Bobby, Peter, and Rogue, I will explain. I chose to use a little bit from the movies, but most of it comes from how the characters were introduced in the actual comics. Rogue I changed a fair amount, because in the actual comic she met mystique when she was much younger. So, I chose to use the movie part for that.**

**You will more than likely see that through out this story. I have been a hardcore fan of comics since I was a child. Seeing that, I will be using a fair amount of them in this story, but will be mixing it with the movies, and a little bit of the cartoon shows.**

**I want to thank all of those who took the time to read the last chapter and review.**

**A big thanks goes out to my Beta, Exodiano for editing this chapter.**

**HPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPH**

Being a Saturday the teens were allowed to sleep in. Harry found this to be a wonderful respite from his usual early morning days back at the Dursleys. At nine o'clock he came strolling into the dinning room laughing at some joke Bobby told, though being British he really didn't get. Still he wasn't going to be mean to the boy who was slowly growing on him.

The duo gathered their food and walked over to where the other students were sitting. Harry was a little surprised at this, but then noticed that all of the teachers were here, including Remus and a tired looking Sirius. Shrugging his shoulders he just figured that this was how it was usually done.

Soon the table was filled with laughing and talking about what they were going to do. Of course, Bobby, Harry, and Peter hadn't told the others that they were all going down to New York City. They didn't even tell Rogue since they wanted to see the various reactions that this news would garner. Besides, even if they knew they were going they had no idea which adults would be chaperoning this little trip.

Once every one had finished their breakfast, Professor X called for attention. "May I have a moment of your time?" This drew the attention of all the teens. Smiling at them, "I would like to tell you that today you will be getting a wonderful surprise. All of you are going to New York City for the day." This announcement caused the students to yell and shout in excitement at where they were getting to go.

It took several minutes and Wolverine threatening them with training in the Danger Room when they got back to settle down so that the Professor could finish telling them about the days' adventure.

"You will be accompanied by several members of the staff as well as Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin." He noted that the students were looking between the teachers trying to discern who would be taking them. Deciding to put the speculation to rest, he stated. "Cyclops, Jean, and Storm will be chaperoning you."

"You mean Wolverine is staying here!" Kitty exclaimed earning a growl from aforementioned mutant.

"Yes, Logan will be staying behind. You will stay with the teachers at all times. If they say you can go somewhere else, then you may. However, if they tell you to be back at a certain time, then do it. If not…" Allowing the threat to linger, he continued. "One more thing to note, you will be making a stop in Greenwich Village. Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black need to do a few things there." Giving them all a stern look, he added. "When you are there, you will do what they tell you. Do not wander off alone, for you will be a foreign place." Putting a smile on, "I suggest you all go and get ready."

All of the students got up except for Warren to put their dishes in the small bucket so they could be taken to the kitchen later to be cleaned. Harry seeing the sad look on the white winged boys' face, he sat down next to him. He knew he hadn't really talked this boy since meeting him. To Harry the boy was much shier than him, always staying in the shadows. He could definitely relate to this and didn't want him to feel left out.

"What's wrong?"

Angel looked up to see Harry sitting across from him with a concerned expression. Shrugging his shoulders, making his wings flutter slightly, he replied in sad tone. "I can't hide these wings unless I fold them and cover them. Problem is they hurt after awhile when I do that."

"Then don't," Harry said thinking it was the most obvious solution.

Looking at the young British teen incredulously, Angel sarcastically asked. "Then what am I supposed to do, walk around naked? Let all the mutant haters out there attack me."

Blinking at the comment, Harry wisely kept a comeback to himself as he thought over the problem. Finally, coming to a decision, he looked up at the teacher's table, spotting Remus, he yelled for him to come over. That being done, he turned back to Angel. "I think we have a way of fixing the problem. But…" holding up a hand to stall the question the boy was about to ask, "You will have to be careful and not bump into people."

"What do you mean you can fix the problem?"

Harry gave him a mischievous smile and said, "Magic."

Walking up to the table Remus asked. "What is it you need Harry?'

"Angel here can't go with us." Seeing the puzzled expression on the man's face, he hurriedly explained. "His wings, Remus, he can't hide them unless he folds them. Then they begin to hurt after awhile."

"Okay…" he said slowly. "What does that mean for me?"

Sitting up straight, Harry smiled that mischievous smile of his and said. "I want you to make them disappear."

Hearing this, Remus' brows shot up and his mouth fell open in shock. He was about to ask what he meant by that when Angel beat him to the punch.

"What do you mean make them disappear!?"

Turning so he could see both Harry replied. "I want you, Remus to use an invisibility charm on them."

He thought this over for minute, trying to think if an invisibility charm would. Coming to the conclusion that it would, he nodded as he pulled out his wand.

Warren sitting with his mouth hanging open at this strange turn of events jumped from his seat when he saw Mr. Lupin pull out his wand and point it towards him. Starting to back out of the room as his face showed the fear that he was feeling. "Whoa! You're not going to use that thing on me."

"Warren, he's not going to hurt you. All he's going to do is cast a spell over them so that they can't be seen. They will still be there." Harry told the now obviously distraught teen.

Stopping his back peddling, he shot Harry a curious look before asking. "How does that help? I will still have to fold them."

Shaking his head, Harry replied. "Remus can cut one of your shirts so that they can stay out. Like I said, you will just have to watch that you don't bump into any one that doesn't know about them."

"You can do that?" Warren asked skeptically but with a hint of enthusiasm.

"Yes, Mr. Worthington. I can do that. It's a very simple charm." Remus told the young mutant that he knew was obviously scared. "It won't hurt one bit; though you might feel a tingling sensation or a wet feeling when I cast it.

"Okay…" came the reply from a still reluctant Warren.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Two hours later after a long drive, they finally found themselves in New York City. Harry was amazed at the sight of this city. Having been forced to stay with Mrs. Figg when the Dursleys went on their little vacations during the summer, he found this to be exciting. In his eyes and mind this was like a vacation to an exotic land. Well, New York City is like that to first time visitors.

Cyclops could be heard muttering about all of the traffic and how he hated being here. This only brought laughter and giggles from those who hear him. Of course he just ignored them, taking it in stride as he concentrated on getting safely to the Village.

He had been briefed along with the other adults about this trip. Unlike the women, he wasn't all that excited by going to some magical enclave that the Professor told them about. He was also not looking forward to the shopping that they would be doing later. If there was one thing he hated above all things that would be shopping, especially with females. A long time ago he had learned never to say this around and of the women at the mansion. He still cringed in memory as he recalled Jean sending him flying through the danger room when he said this before getting smacked by a wind storm courtesy of Storm.

Soon Cyclops came to the Arch's at Washington Park. Turning to the right of them, he slowly made his way down the street in hopes of finding a parking place where he could leave the Rover safely. He really didn't want to think of what could happen to it if he didn't.

Harry along with the other teens, were gawking at the sites around them. Harry's face had a huge smile on it as he looked at the beautiful arch's that led to a large park, where he could see hundreds of people. Looking over to his right and leaning over Bobby he looked out the other window and saw rows upon rows of shops and restaurants. He couldn't help hoping that they would have time to explore. For the first time he actually felt like a kid.

"Where is this place we're going again?" Cyclops asked his irritation ringing.

"McDougal Street," Remus answered calmly.

Shaking his head, "That's on the other side of where we are."

Seeing the irritation surfacing in her boyfriend, Jean leaned over, touching his arm, "Scott, relax, everything is fine. We have all day."

It was another twenty minutes before they reached McDougal Street and Scott was able to find a parking place. They all clamored out of the Rover and looked around with awe and excitement clearly showing in their eyes. That is, all but the adult mutants since they'd either been here before or just plainly didn't want to be.

"Where do we go from here?" Scott asked arms folded across his chest and a put out expression on his face. The others new the stern man did not want to be here and he was clearly showing his displeasure.

"The entrance is between those two shops over there." Remus told the group while pointing his finger towards Figaro Café and Caffee Regio's.

"Are you telling me that an entrance is down the alley?" Scott asked curiously his eyebrows raised thought no one could see them due to his visor.

"Yep" was the cheerful reply from Sirius before he bounded across the street. He still couldn't believe that he was able to walk around freely. He had pestered Remus about this for hours last night. Okay, maybe he didn't have to do that, but it was fun.

Remus just shook his head at the exuberance of his friend as he made his way across the street making sure that to use the crosswalk instead of just going through the moving cars.

Harry looked at the other teens, shrugged and then followed Remus knowing that the others would be right behind him. He didn't let his excitement show as much, but it was there if you looked into his eyes. He was happy to be going to a magical alley…well enclave as they called them here. His reasoning was simple; it was the first time that he could go out to a magical place other than Hogwarts or Hogsmeade since the summer before his third year. Besides, he was getting to do it with his godfather. What else could make it anymore special than that.

The other adults followed behind. Storm and Jean were discussing all of the interesting things that they would find in a magical enclave. Both were speculating if they would see any witches with long hooked noses with a wart on them carrying a broom as they crossed the street. Scott took up the rear muttering the whole time about not being able to spend a good clear Saturday working on his cars.

Once every one had gathered at the edge of the alley, Remus cautiously looked around to make sure that they weren't being observed. To his relief none of the passersby or even the cars seemed to be taking notice of them. This surprised briefly until he remembered last night at dinner when Charles had told him that in the Village, as he called it they wouldn't be suspicious. He told him that Greenwich Village was known for its strange quirky things happening and the people would just shrug it off.

"Now what do we do?" Scott grumbled.

"We go down to the end where that wall is. Once there I will use the incantation that the Professor told me this morning." Remus answered ignoring the man's impatience. After all, if he could handle Sirius and James' for seven years, then he could handle this one.

Peter started to lean down and ask Harry what Mr. Lupin was talking about clearly confused by what was going on. Then again most things were still confusing to the collective farm boy.

Harry seeing Peter was about to ask him a question, just mouthed the words watch and see before following Remus and a bouncing Sirius down the alley. Shaking his head at the antics of his godfather couldn't help thinking that the man was either on a sugar high or just extremely immature like a five year old in a toy store.

After a quick wave of his wand and an incantation, the wall vanished to leave another alley filled with shops and bustling people. This site brought exclamations of surprise and awe from the mutants that were hanging behind the wizards.

"Do you think Wanda knows about this?" Storm asked Jean.

Shrugging her small shoulders, Jean replied, "I don't know…probably." Stepping into the alley she followed the longer legs of the men as they made their way through her eyes wide in awe of all of the strange stores that surrounded her.

Walking down the street the three wizards were just as surprised as the mutants. The people that they passed weren't dressed in the traditional robes that everyone wore in England, instead they were wearing muggle clothes a few of the men even wear what they thought were trench coats of various colors and lengths. The street itself; Mystical Alley was a far cry from Diagon Alley. The buildings were all different in their looks as they spotted a few that looked like the medieval styling used in Diagon Alley to ones they weren't sure but assumed were some styling of either New York or America. Even the shops that they passed were different. This was made obvious with the various comments from the teens that were accompanying them.

What none of them knew was that a small rodent like animals was following them from the shadows of the buildings. If they had, they would have noted that this rodent didn't have the usual claws, instead this one's were razor sharp, capable of tearing and ripping skin to shreds. Another noteworthy was that it had fangs that were undoubtedly as sharp as its claws.

"Harry, what's in there," pointing towards a shop sign reading **'A Broom for Your Zoom'** Rogue questioned the wide-eyed teen who was walking alongside her.

Turning to see what the young girl was pointing at he read the sign before bursting out laughing. Clutching his sides as the understanding of the name rang through his mind.

Stomping a booted foot on the stone, Rogue pouted, "It's not funny. What does it mean and what do they sell?"

By now their antics had caught the attention of the others. Coming over to them to see what they were looking at, they too soon noticed the meaning behind the name of the shop. Though Kitty Pryde had a confused look on her face as she tried to think of what it meant. Shaking her head at the silliness of the others she walked over to where Bobby was standing next to Peter and Warren. She deftly slipped a hand around his arm which caught his attention. Seeing this she gave him a coy smile pleased that her little idea had worked since he hadn't removed her arm, before turning back to Rogue and Harry.

"Come on you guys," whined Rogue. "What do they sell? What do they mean by broom for your zoom?" This question only caused the others to laugh harder, even the stiff Scott Summers laughed at the girls' look of frustration.

Getting himself together Harry answered her. "They sell brooms. It's a broom shop."

A funny look appeared on Marie's face at that answered. "Why would they sell just brooms?" She had forgotten the conversation yesterday about how brooms were used in the magical world.

"Because we use them to fly," he tried to calmly tell her only to fall into laughter once again at the shocked expression on her face.

"Who would ride a broom?" Gambit asked speaking up for the first time completely confused regarding everything going on around him. The reason was his mind had been other places, mainly on how to get Rogue to go out with him.

"It's one of the ways we travel. It's also used in a game?" Remus spoke up wanting to get this over with and back to their reason for being here. Seeing the expectant look on Harry's face and knowing what he was about to ask broke in before he could. "We will go in after we have done what we came for." Knowing that not only would Sirius also want to go in but the others as well seeing as how they'd been anywhere near a magical street before. "Don't forget we also have to go shopping for clothes. You and Sirius are in a need for new ones."

"You do too," piped Sirius from his spot next to the werewolf.

"Padfoot, I am fine with what I have."

Shaking his head, "No you're not. Don't forget you only brought what you were wearing too." Sirius commented smiling mischievously at his friend. Pleased that for once his best friend was going to be forced into getting decent clothing.

Remus harrumphed at that before telling the others to hurry along as he started strolling back down the street, looking at the signs for the various shops that they needed to go to. Besides they also needed to find a bank; that is if there was one here. He really didn't like the idea of Charles Xavier buying everything they needed. It just wasn't him to take what he considered was charity, especially by someone he hardly knew.

They were just reaching the end of the alley when Remus spotted a strange grey red and white building off to his left. Turning so he could face it head on he craned his head up to see the building went for quite a ways. Spotting a sign he looked at it more closely. A pleased smile came over his weathered face as he read, **'National Bank of Dwarves.**' A frown soon appeared those as he recalled that Goblins and Dwarves being similar in natures disliked one another with a passion. They both liked hoarding money and making more and this had led to many conflicts between the two races over the years. Remembering all this now made him unsure if they could or even they would be willing to help them once finding out that their money was in a Goblin ran bank instead of one their own.

"What's the matter Mooney my old friend," Sirius asked bounding up and slapping the man's back. The others shared the exuberant man's puzzlement, though choosing not to voice it in such a manner.

"Would you stop doing that, Sirius," Remus snapped. "It's the bank. It's run by the Dwarves."

"So, what's the problem" Sirius commented nonchalantly before bounding towards the glass doors.

Smacking his face, Remus moaned at his friend's obliviousness before hurrying after him and calling to the others to follow. Reaching his friend's side just as he was about to open the doors, he grabbed the man by the collar and pulled him to the side. Giving him a stern look he quickly filled him in on the issues they were facing. "Don't you remember anything from history classes?"

Shrugging his shoulders, "Mooney, you know James and I slept through that class until sixth year when we didn't take it anymore."

Nodding his head in agreement, "and if I remember right it was also the time the two of you took to hatch pranks."

"That too…"

"Remus, what's wrong?" Harry asked after having seen the worried look that briefly crossed the man's face as he reached said man's side, the others right behind him.

Once again Kitty made sure to stick close to Bobby. She wanted him to notice her, but so far he had only smiled before taking her hand off his arm when they started to move down the street once again. She could hear the conversation that the others were having but was too wrapped up in her own plans to care.

"So you're saying that the Dwarves may not be able to help us." Harry recounted as he chewed on his bottom lip.

"Yes, that's what I'm saying. I'm not sure they even can if they were willing. Your money and what little I have are in Gringotts."

"Well, I still have my money." Sirius piped in, his cheerful mood shining through.

Whirling around, "You're supposed to be dead!" Remus chastised the thirty something year old who was acting like a kid.

The others who hadn't heard this before let their jaws drop, gobsmacked at such a revelation. The only ones seemingly unaffected were Bobby, Peter and Rogue. The cause of this being either, as in Bobby's case having been then the first time this was mentioned or the talk they had with Harry last when he had revealed his many adventures including the supposed death of Sirius and his miraculous return only a few short weeks later.

Putting his hands on his hips and a scowl on his face clearly showing his affront at being told this, "I am not dead, thank you very much!" He scolded his long time friend and earning chuckles from the teens. After all, his expression and appearance taking on the look of a woman someone had just told was overweight.

Shaking his head and rolling his eyes at Sirius' antics, he threw up his hands in surrender, "Fine, let's just go in and hope for the best."

It was a happy group that left the bank an hour later. That is all but one. While the others had been alternating between looking around the amazing building and staring at the Dwarves that were helping various customers, Psychos sat on the stone bench arms folded aver his chest grumbling and mumbling about being stuck in a strange bank. More than once Jean had to smack upside the head to stop him from being overheard by the 'little people' as she called them.

Remus and Sirius were very happy at the outcome of the visit to the bank. To his relief, the Dwarf they spoke with said that they would gladly work with Gringotts. Though he did caution them that once the Goblins found out about, this they would probably be disgruntled and angry with them for having come to the Dwarves. The short, excessively pale, and an over abundance of black hair gave them cards that they could use here in the enclave as well as in the muggle world. Telling them that they would just bill their vaults at Gringotts for whatever they spent.

Sirius was about to suggest a shop to go in that he spotted on their way down the alley when his stomach growled. Realizing that it had been several hours since any of them ate, he suggested going over to the small café that was across from them. Remus was about to say no when he looked at his watch only to do a double take when he noticed that it was after one o'clock. Quickly filling the others in on where and what they were going to do next he led them to the café that he saw was named, **'The Cauldron's Brew.' **Shivering slightly at the connotations that the name applied stepped through the open door, allowing a young couple to exit beforehand.

By the time they finished eating and shopping in Mystic Alley, it was nearing four o'clock. They hadn't gotten the ingredients to make a nutrient potion as well as the cauldron and other things necessary to make potions. In the process they were lucky to even by a dozen all ready made as well as a name of someone who might be able to make the wolfsbane potion if they could get the recipe. Something the three wizards knew was next to impossible to get seeing as how one Severus Snape created several years ago.

They had stopped off at two different bookstores that the alley had to pick ones that they thought could help in Harry's training and education. They briefly stopped off at what they found out was a small post office. In there they found out from the kindly stopped over old man that some owls could make the distance between here and England. They were even amazed that he explained that all they needed to do was have their mail forwarded here via owl or muggle post and he or one of his assistants would gladly send it on for them for a small fee; which turned out to be twenty dollars a month. Before leaving the alley to go finish their shopping in the muggle world, they stopped off at the broom store, Rogue still trying to get someone to explain the meaning of the name much to the amusement of the males.

While all this was going on, Kitty stayed by Bobby's side, never daring to move more than an inch from his side. Effectively making sure to keep away from the British teen that she would occasional glare at when his back was to her as well making sure the others didn't notice her covert moves on the ice boy. Except, she had been noticed, particularly while they were eating lunch, though the one who had seen it chose not to say anything to her or to Bobby.

Harry noticed right away Kitty taking the seat next to Bobby when they sat down just gave his friend, or at least he was slowly beginning to think of the boy as his friend and puzzled look. Bobby had just shrugged back in a manner that said, 'I don't know.' Walking out of the alley he noticed the mousy brown haired girl, or at least the way he was thinking of her as was once again clinging to Bobby suggesting things that he should get in the stores that they were headed too. A bubble of jealousy rose once again at this sight.

He looked between his friend and the girl he really knew nothing of trying to discern where this jealousy had come from. Not being able to see the answer, he chose to push the emotion away and think about later. Hopefully, he would be able to find a nice quiet place in the manor where he could just sit and think about the two times when he felt jealousy inside pertaining to his friend and roommate.

Jean seeing how the kids, even the ones who didn't quite feel like the belonged in a big city had downcast expressions when Scott and Storm informed them that it was after five and they needed to get started by to the mansion had an idea pop into her lovely head. Grabbing the attention of all the adults, including the prancing Mr. Black who was going on and on about finally having a wand of his own once again; which by the way had caused several chuckles and outright laughs from the teens over his antics. Quickly telling them what she was suggesting all of them except for Scott immediately agreed to the plan. It took her a little more persuasion to get Scott to see things her way. But after having informed her that they would have to stop on the way so the teens could eat; only making them later getting back to the Institute did he agree. A few short minutes having a telepathic talk with Professor X she got the attention of the moping teens.

"All right guys…and girls," amending her call for attention when she saw the glares being shot at her. "Seeing how it's late and you guys haven't really had a chance to explore the area I contact Professor Xavier. He has given his permission for us to find a nice hotel here for the night." The loud cheers from the students drowned out the rest of what she was trying to tell them. To her and the other X-Men's surprise, Sirius Black changed into a dog effectively quieting the teens that were looking at him instead of her. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted poor Mr. Lupin shaking his balefully, face in hands at the antics of his friend.

"Guys and girls please look at me and not the crazy dog-man." She cried exasperatedly. Thankfully the teens did what she asked. Smiling once again, "Now what we need to do is go to the stores and gather some personal things, including sleepwear before finding a hotel.

It took the group another half an hour before they were ready to look for a hotel. Luckily, Storm had the foresight to ask a clerk in the last store where a decent hotel was. She was just informing Scott where the Washing Square Hotel was when they reached the car. As they piled in, Scott couldn't help breath a sigh of relief when he found that the hotel where they hopefully would be spending the night at was just around the park on Waverly Street. Now all he had to do was hope that it wasn't overly expensive, but knowing New York City it would cost the Professor an arm and leg for just one night, especially needing five rooms. Rolling his eyes at that thought, he slowly pulled away from the curb.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHP**

It was just before midnight when a lone man appeared outside of a towering fortress, at least that's what it looked like to him. Striding toward the massive dark building he could feel a very strong feeling of foreboding in the air. Trying not to shiver he crossed the expansive grounds grumbling about having to apparate so far away.

Reaching the double doors he stopped a chilling filling washing over him as he looked around his surroundings. He was not one who could be easily intimidated, but this time he was definitely that. Trying to shake off this feeling, not wanting to seem less than his usual scathing self, he mused that the only reason he felt like this was that it never visited before.

Straightening his long black robe he grabbed the large metal ring that he knew was the door handle and yanked it open like he did to others. He noted immediately that area inside was dimly lit as he stepped in, letting the heavy door slam shut. He began traversing the long hallway towards where he hoped the grand hall was located.

"Ah, you have arrived." A man cloaked and hidden by a white mask that could easily be mistaken for a skeletons' comment dryly. "He is most anxious to see you." He noted that this man speaking to him sounded almost pleased to see him as if he were in trouble.

Snort in response as he stepped inside the door the man opened for him he disregarded the comments that had been made. He strolled into the room seeing the person who called him sitting up on his throne looking tired, a large snake winding around the man's feet while a fire burned in the fireplace to the man's right. Hurrying up he knelt down, bowing his head in submission and waited for his Master to allow him to stand up once again.

"Rise, I am in need of some information from you." Lord Voldemort hissed as he felt the head of his familiar rise up for him to pet it. A cold cruel smile began playing on his snakelike face as he began to rub the aforementioned snakes' slimy head while hearing the hissings coming from it as the tongue flicked in and out of its large mouth.

Rising to his feet once again, the man asked. "I am yours to command, My Lord."

Waving one of his white bony hands in dismissal at the man's obvious attempt at gaining any form of respect from him; something that this man and none of the others knew would never happen. "I am in need of information regarding the Potter boy." He hissed while stroking further down Nagini's body.

"What is it you wish to know?" Keeping his mind shielded while drawling out the question.

"I have not been able to get into his mind in several days now. It's as if the boy's mind is now shielded. Can you tell me where he is and if he somehow has learned Occlumency?" Voldemort asked leaning just a tad forward in his velvet green throne to look the man dead in the eyes with his red ones.

Swallowing hard he knew that he would have to tell the man the truth. He'd had this discussion with the old man just yesterday and it was suggested…well, more like ordered for him to do this. "He has not learned Occlumency as far as I or the old man knows."

"Then tell me why I can't get in!" Voldemort shouted his words coming out as hisses eyes flashing dangerously. "I want to hurt him after what he did to me. I want him to pay for believing that he, a mere child can do any damage to the 'Greatest Wizard' this world has ever had! He, like all the others need to learn there place. At my feet being tortured slowly begging for their death," this last part coming out in a dangerous hiss.

"My Lord, he has left England." The man bowed in submission hoping he wouldn't be tortured for this news.

Slamming a fist down, Voldemort shouted, or rather hissed. "What do you mean he's left!?"

Straightening once again and thank any deity he could think of for not having been tortured calmly told the enraged Dark Lord what he wanted to know. "A few days ago he was taken away to a school in the United States for training."

"So, the 'Great Albus Dumbledore' has decided that Harry Potter needs training." Voldemort commented relaxing back into his chair and allowing the snake to put her head on his lap. "Does the old man think that some mere training is going to help the boy when I kill him?" He mused to himself.

"My Lord, it wasn't Dumbledore that spirited Potter away for training."

Shooting forward once again eyes blazing. "Then who took him and why!?"

"A group of muggles…" speaking the last would disdainfully, offered him a place at their school to train the powers that he had just recently received."

Red eyes widening upon hearing this spoke. "Powers…what powers? That boy only has luck on his side and that muggle loving fool. Wait did you say muggles took him?"

"Yes, but they were not ordinary muggles. Each one exhibited various abilities, but knew nothing of our world. The older man stated that they were something called mutants. Potter somehow is one of them, but still has his magic."

"They have some form of magic then."

"No, it is not magic that they can do. I'm not sure what they are."

"They just sound like muggles to me. No matter…" waving the idea of mutants away. "I want you tell me where they are keeping Potter. If they get in my way…" allowing his threat to die as a cold cruel smile appeared on his snake face.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

The next morning the teens finished their shopping before begging the adults to allow them to go hang out in Washington Square Park. Harry was more enthusiastic about this than the others as he had never got to go anywhere and the park looked inviting yesterday. After a few minutes of discussion the adult allowed them to go telling them that they were to meet back here at the hotel at three so they could head back. Before the teens ran off they were also informed that they could buy whatever they wanted for lunch.

Harry was walking along with the teens except for Bobby and Kitty, the latter having drug him away. And once again that bubble of jealous had reared its ugly head. This was crazy he told himself when he felt the familiar feeling appear. Squashing down as heard as he could he began taking in the various sites the park had.

He was grateful that the day wasn't as hot as the others said it could get, especially in the last few years as his neck craned in all directions. He spotted the beautiful water fountain off in the distance that was currently spouting a huge wall of water. He could see people, most notably kids running around it or rather in it as they laughed while playing in the cool liquid. He could see several paths leading off into other parts of the park, amazed that something like this could have ever been built in such a large city.

His eyes widen imperceptibly as he heard music. Looking around he tried to find the source of heretofore mentioned music when he was surprised by what he saw. A little ways down the path that they were on he saw a man playing a guitar while people gathered to watch him play. He also could see in the distance what looked to be someone juggling. Another thing of note was he spotted small little booths and tables lined up between the artists who looked to be selling things.

"This is amazing is it?" Rogue asked from Harry's left.

Nodding dumbly Harry just continued walking down the path being careful to avoid kids on small little boards or people wearing shoes with wheels on them as they passed him and his little group. The other young mutants just laughed at the happy look mixed with awe on Harry's face.

The group meandered their way down the path, stopping every now and then to look at the booths, listen to, or watch the various performers. All talking and laughing while they headed towards the university completely unaware of the time, making Harry truly feel like one of them. Like he really was nothing more than a teenager out hanging with his friends enjoying a beautiful day in the park, completely unaware that the rat who was following them yesterday had returned to do it yet again.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

The group didn't realize that they had nearly reached the edge of the University until they heard a several shouts and screams coming from ahead of them. Without a thought other than people were in danger, Harry took off running as fast as his legs would carry towards the sounds. It didn't take the others long to realize that Harry was running into trouble, but most importantly people were in danger. They too took off running after the teen wizard. Peter's legs being the longest of the group ran ahead.

Reaching a small courtyard Harry drew his wand as he watched people running every which way in terror. He noted some of them even had their arms in the air flailing about as they ran. His eyes began roving, looking for whatever had caused this sudden panic, but he couldn't see anything. Shaking his head in confusion he was about to put his wand away thinking that these Americans were just plain weird when he heard a strange sound coming from above the building.

Craning his neck upwards he soon spotted something or rather someone on a strange flying thing coming towards him. He noted immediately that whoever this person or thing was, was standing on a silver platform with what looked to him was the head of a goblin on front, white streaks billowing out of the back. Narrowing his eyes he got a better look at the thing that astride the flying whatever.

The stranger was wearing dark blue almost black tight spandex; or at least that was what he thought they were called. It had on orange boots with the toes curled up and orange gloves on that went up past its elbows. An orange cape was billowing behind it as the thing cackled with glee at the terror filled people. Another thing he noted was that the thing or it, or whatever it was had on an orange Halloween looking mask with lines running over it and red eyes like Voldemort.

One thing he was certain of was that this thing was definitely not good. Grateful that it hadn't noticed him yet, he raised his wand, pointing it towards the thing as he racked his brain for a good spell. Coming up with the perfect spell, he moved the wand a little lower so that it now pointed at the flying thing, the curse on his lips he was startled by the building suddenly shaking.

'_Now what would cause that?' _he thought as he watched the building tremor. Seeing that this thing wasn't moving at the moment he decided to take a peek around the side of the building. Moving slightly to the right towards the sidewalk, he chanced a look down it only to see another strange thing standing there.

This thing was he guessed about the height of Seamus and had big muscles, only he couldn't really tell with what it was. It wore a full body, tight yellow spandex with black lines crisscrossing, maroon boots on with white trim. Like the flying one it had a mask on; only this one's was all yellow except for the top that was maroon. Like the first one its hands were covered, except this one had grey bands around the wrist and they were currently aimed at the shaking building.

He didn't know what to do now seeing how people were now running out the doors. Not to mention that instead of one, there were to strange things to fight. It was now beginning to dawn on him that he shouldn't have run off again. This only made him want to bang his head against a wall.

Watching the building shake and hearing the cold, high-pitched, hysterical laugh that was emanating from the flying thing, Harry knew he had to act and fast before people were injured. He couldn't just let these people get hurt. With that decided he figured he would attack the one on the ground, thinking that with that one stopped the people would be safer.

Raising his wand once again, but this time pointing down the street where the second thing was attacking the building he was prevented yet again when the doors that he hadn't noticed to his left came crashing outward, sending glass flying in every direction.

'Now what!?" he cried exasperatedly turning towards the sound only to see yet another thing coming out of the building.

This one was even stranger than the first two. At least he could tell this one was human, albeit a pudgy man at that. He noted that this man wore a lime green body suit with black boots that had gold bindings on them. He had strange glasses that were so black you couldn't see the color of his eyes. But the strangest thing he noted were the four metal things seemingly attached to the stranger, all having two wickedly sharp looking pincers at the end of them. He saw that the man had some strange container under, one of his normal arms while two of the tentacles, as he thought they looked like were doing the walking for him.

'Now what am I going do? I can't take on all three." He cried out. Harry's attention was soon changed when he heard the cackling of the flying thing.

"Did you get it, Doc?" The thing asked.

"Yes, you idiot, now let's go." The human who looked like an octopus said while making is way across the street.

Knowing or at least suspecting that whatever these people or things were up to, it couldn't continue, Harry started wracking his brain for a solution. He didn't think his mutant ability would work seeing as how he had truly just started training them. A shout was heard behind him once again taking his mind off the predicament that he found himself in. Turning his head to see who shouted, he saw all of the teens, even Bobby and Kitty drawing closer. Letting a relieved smile show, he kept one eye on his friends while the other was on the strangers.

Reaching Harry first Peter asked in his Russian accented English. "What is going on? Why did you take off like that?" He hadn't seen the three villains yet as he was more concerned about his friend at the moment.

"They're the problem," Harry told Peter and the others who had just reached them as he pointed in the direction of the flying thing. "I think they're trying to steal something."

The other teens looked up to see the Hobgoblin floating over the shaking building. "Just great, the Hobgoblin." Bobby moaned.

"Who?" harry asked inquisitively.

"He's one of Spider-Man's arch enemies." Bobby explained.

"Okay… Who's this Spider-man character and where is he?"

"He helps to protect this city from people like them." Kitty pointed her voice little cold at talking to Harry.

"He has abilities like us, except his aren't the same. We're not really sure how he got them." Rogue explained.

"I have no idea where he is." Bobby stated while keeping his eyes on the Hobgoblin.

"Well, we need to do something instead of waiting around for this Spider-Man character to arrive. This Hobgoblin isn't the only one here. There's another 'round the side of the building. He's the one that is causing the building to shake. Then there is another one with metal tentacles coming from down there." Harry said while pointing in the directions where the other two were.

"Guys, we're not supposed to use our powers." Angel reminded them. He knew that was sort of a lie seeing how they had always been told they could use them when innocent people were in danger. The problem was that he knew if he did, then all of the people still around would see his feathery white wings. Something that he didn't want happening seeing as how he was having a wonderful weekend out without having to worry about being spit on, smacked, called names, or even attacked like he had been so many other times. Besides, thanks to Harry he could allow his wings to stay unfurled instead of folded against his back and hurting him.

Harry was about to argue with the winged teen but saw the sad look on his face. Knowing that it was because he didn't want people seeing his wings, he chose to keep his mouth shut. Still, that didn't mean him and the others couldn't stop this trio of villains.

"Listen, I know we really shouldn't use our abilities, but we have to. We can't let these people get injured. And I have a funny feeling that whatever they are trying to steal isn't something they should get away with."

"What do you want me to do?" Kitty complained folding her arms under her breast. "I phase through things, remember." She sarcastically reminded him. She knew she could do something. She was after all being trained by Wolverine, but that didn't mean she wanted to…at least not in this fight.

Blinking at the girl owlishly, Harry replied. "Fine, if you don't think you can help then stay here?" With that he turned to the others completely ignoring the now huffing girl. "The rest of us can do this. We just need to split up, tackling them separately."

The others seemed to listen to his idea, nodding in agreement that his plan was a sound one. Except Rogue; who looked a little apprehensive at the possibility of fighting these villains."

Harry seeing her look from the corner of his eye turned to her, "Rogue, what's wrong?"

"It's just that you know…my power isn't really something I want to use." She told him downcast at not being able to help.

Being careful that his uncovered skin touched her clothed shoulder, he smiled at her. "Rogue, can you punch? Can you kick?" Seeing the girls nod, his smile grew wider. "Then do those things. "I'm the one who has no experience in fighting people like these three."

"You'll do just fine Harry." Rogue told him genuine sincerity in her voice.

Looking down the small concrete pathway he could see the Octopus looking man coming closer. "All right guys; here's how we'll do this," Harry stated his voice becoming stronger and more determined to stop the villains. "Peter…"

"If we're going to fight, then call me Colossus." Peter told Harry as he switched to his steel form.

"Okay."

"That goes for all of us." Bobby told him his voice too having taken on that determination tone.

"Colossus and Rogue you guys will attack the one that is trying to bring the building down. Gambit, you and Bobby will stop the octopus one. I will take on the flying one." Seeing them all nod they started to move out when they all spotted something swing towards their position.

"It's Spider-Man," Kitty cried. "Now we can get back to having fun."

Harry looked up, noting the newcomer was wearing a full body stocking of blue and read. He had large white eyes with black trimming. He saw the large black spider that was what he guessed was this Spider-Man's symbol sewn onto his chest.

He watched as the newest arrival swung in on what he assumed was some type of spider thread, slamming feet first into the one attacking the building.

"Hey Shocker, how was that for a shock." He heard Spider-man comment cockily.

Just then he saw the one he now knew as the Hobgoblin reach into a pocket, pull at a strange looking device and throw towards where Spider-man was crouched down on the street. Realizing just a second after the thing was thrown that it inevitably had to be some kind of bomb he swung his wand up, "Reducto," he cried and watched the spell shoot out of his wand, heading directly toward the flying contraption. At the same time he heard an explosion coming from where he knew Spider-Man was fighting the one now known as Shocker. Cringing at the thought of what happened, he kept his eyes on the Hobgoblin, watching as the spell hit the front of what Bobby just said was a glider.

Smirking at the Hobgoblins cry of surprise as his glider began swaying on its own. Harry had known that the spell probably wouldn't cause the metal thing to fall apart seeing as how the spell hadn't been created to attack metal. Still, he was pretty happy with the results as the villain tried to regain control.

Spider-Man who had felt a tingling of his spider sense barely jumped out of the way of a pumpkin bomb. Attached to a light pole he looked up to see the Hobgoblin losing control of his glider. "Just what I needed…two crazies at once." Deciding to leave the goblin for later, he returned his full attention on the Shocker, only to be slammed into by one of the villains' air punches, sending him careening towards the building across the street.

Meanwhile, Hobgoblin was looking around wildly for whoever dare attack him. Finally spotting Harry and the others, he laughed hysterically at the thought these mere students trying to attack him. He didn't care what they used; he was going to make mincemeat of them. Quickly informing the good Doctor, who now had nearly reached his position, he grabbed another bomb and threw it, cackling as he watched the kids scramble.

At hearing that not only was Spider-Man there, but a bunch of kids trying to thwart their plans, Doctor Octopus became even angrier than before, as well as determined. There was no he'd let the WebCrawler and a bunch of kids stop him from getting away with the uranium. Mentally telling his legs to move faster an evil smirk crossed his face as he went over all the ways he could crush those teens.

While this was going on, Harry and the mutant teens watched wide-eyed as the bomb came, sailing towards them. Harry yelled to scatter before it could hit. He wasn't sure if a spell would do any good or not to that thing and he didn't relish the idea of them getting hit by it either to even attempt it. Throwing himself several feet, Harry covered his head as he heard the explosion and the concrete come falling down. Climbing back to his feet after a few seconds he looked around to see the area covered in dust, frantically looking to see if the others had moved in time.

It didn't take long for him to see through the dust cloud that the others were okay. That was it he told himself. He didn't care if these were villains of Spider-Man's; he was going to help one way or another. Spinning around, wand still clutched in his hand he was slammed backwards by one of the arms of Doctor Octopus. He heard the others cry out as he flew backwards air knocked out of him.

"Hobgoblin, you go help Shocker with Spider-Man. I will take of these brats." Doc Ock told the cackling man who now had full control of his glider once again.

"I want to play with them too." Hobgoblin whined before cackling madly.

Turning and looking up at his ally, Doctor Octopus snapped, "Do as I say!?"

"Fine," Hobgoblin pouted before commanding his glider to take him over to where Shocker and Spider-Man were.

The teens looked at one another concern for their friend shinning through their eyes. They all realized at that moment that this was going to be a major battle they'd be in. Out of the currently standing six teens, only three of them had ever been in any kind of major battle; even then this one was shaping up to be like none before. But at the moment, even knowing this, they weren't sure what to do. Bobby and Rogue both wanted to go and see if Harry was all right after having taken that slam to the chest by Doctor Octopus. The only thing was, they couldn't, what with the 'Good Doctor knocking on their door, a smirk plastered on his face, telling them they had an examination to get to.

While they were all staring each other down, Doc Ock taunting them, they missed Harry slowly rising to his feet with a cold fire burning in his usually bright green eyes.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

Harry slowly rose to his feet, feeling a little shaky as he gently rubbed his chest where the tentacle had hit him. Brushing the pain away like he had done so many times before began clenching and unclenching his fists as he felt his anger rising within. His green eyes burning with a cold fire that no one saw.

Noticing the taunting man that had sent him flying was waving his tentacles about, he started to stalk towards him and his friends. His voice taking on an icy tone reminiscent of an arctic glacier, he started speaking. "I will not stand by and allow you to destroy everything. I don't care if Spider-Man is your enemy. You are a monster who needs to be destroyed." With that being said, he raised his right hand, a bolt of electricity shooting out towards his friends on a direct collision course for Doctor Octopus.

**HPHPHPHPHPHHPHPH**

**Okay, first things first. Yes, I left this one as a cliff hangar. It would have been several more pages if I hadn't. Don't fear or get upset with me. I'm all ready writing the next chapter. **

**I hope you all liked the guest appearances I put in this one. Don't worry about them showing up later. I just decided to spice up there trip to New York City a little. Also, I thought it would be a great to show a little more of Harry's mutant ability for the first time in a battle.**

**I hope you all enjoyed reading this. Please leave me a review.**

**Next Chapter we will finish this battle and see the aftermath. Next one is called Battle Royal, New York City style. Just a hint, a couple more little guest appearances will be showing up too.**


	11. Troubles in New York Part 2

**A/N: I want to thank all of you for having read the last chapter and the reviews that I received.**

**Note: There will be no created characters of mine in this story. All of those you don't recognize have been at some point villains in the X-Men comics. There may be a few more guest stars, but other than Agatha Harkness and Doctor Strange, they won't be sticking around. Now, that doesn't mean at some point they won't resurface. It's just that they don't play much into the plot.**

**Warning: This will be a story with slash in it. I will put the actual main pairing up later when it's unveiled. But, I think after the last chapter and this one you can all see where it's going. **

**Disclaimer: All Characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Marvel Comics.**

**Once again a big thanks to Exodiano for editing this chapter.**

**HPHPHPHPHHPHPHPH**

The teens heard Harry's voice ringing out, sounding as if he were next to them. None of them could help the shiver that ran down their spines upon hearing the ice that laced his tone. Even Doctor Octopus heard the voice and became a wary at what this brat could do to him and his plans.

They looked back to see Harry stalking towards them with fire burning behind his glasses. None of them having seen this side of Harry before couldn't take their eyes off the figure that looked like an angry Wolverine like the Doctor became wary of what he could and most likely would do. Bobby and Rogues weren't as wary having been around Logan longer than the others just watched eyes wide in surprise, both thinking that someone was going to be getting a beating.

Looking at Harry's hands, noticing that they were clenching and unclenching tightly, Bobby's eyes widened comically upon seeing the lightning that seem to be building. Just as Harry raised his hand, he knew exactly what was coming. "Hit the Deck!" He hollered, throwing himself as hard as he could to the ground. Rolling to the side he felt the telltale zing as his spike hair rose little further, knowing the bolt had passed over.

Doctor Octopus' eyes widen imperceptibly behind his thick black glasses as he watched the bolt of what he assumed was lightning coming sailing toward him. At first he had thought they were mere brats, but when the tall one changed to steel, he knew he was dealing with mutants. He'd never come across them before, knowing they would rather deal with other villains, leaving Spider-Man; that stupid arachnid to fight him. Still, he couldn't be happier at having another opponent to fight. Though this black haired brat looked to be far more powerful then he first thought.

He made to move out of the bolt's way, only to have it strike him in the chest, sending him flying backwards, tentacles flailing in the air. Slamming his back into the building that his ally had been previously trying to take down, he let out a grunt. His entire body trembled from the electricity that coursed through his body. His specially made suit had helped but not enough. He ordered two of his arms to climb the building so he could recover

"Why, you little impertinent brat, you dare think you can stop me?" He shouted before sending out his two other appendages towards the still stalking teen. A grim smile appearing on is face that soon changed to a frown when he watched Harry duck one arm and then jump over the other. This of course was due to the reflexes he used when playing Quidditch.

Jumping back to his feet, Harry sent another bolt out and a spell towards the man. "I will take you down you four armed monster!" Harry shouted.

Doc Ock growled, batting the lightning away with his titanium tentacles. In doing this he grimaced at the shock that shot up them and into his brain. This only making him even angrier than before, climbed higher before seeing another target that might catch the brat off guard. With a malicious smile, he commanded one of the free tentacles to shoot out.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

The teen were climbing back to their feet, preparing for a battle they knew was going to be hard. They'd all heard of the infamous Doctor Octopus and how hard it was to put him down. There weren't many who could restrain and pummel the Hulk into submission. Still, they were going to do their best, hoping that Spider-Man would finish with the others and help soon.

Angel and even Kitty by now, both originally having wanted to stay out of the fight, decided that they would join and do their best. Angel had a little more of reason in doing so. The young boy had helped him to come out in public, not having to worry about people seeing his wings or feel the pain that he always got in his back and shoulders when they were confined for too long.

Kitty's decision was a simple one. The boy that she liked was involved and she was going to use this as way of showing him just how much they could work together.

Bobby, who had landed with his back to Otto, was getting back to his feet, completely forgetting that the mad man was there briefly. His eyes locking with Harry's to see him standing a few feet away, fire still burning in his eyes and a grim determination on his face. Opening his mouth to say something, he felt something hard slam into his back, sending him head first soaring through the air towards his friend.

Harry having seen this happen before he could warn him pointed his wand at Bobby. Shouting, _"Accio"_ he watched as the beam of light shot out as it headed for his friend. Seeing it hit, he steadied himself for the impact that would surely occur when the spiky haired boy impacted with him.

Bobby had seen Harry raise his wand toward him, he shouted and waved his arms frantically, telling him not to do. Having had hardly any contact with magic, he didn't know what this spell would do to him. But his frantic waving didn't work as he watched the spell come soaring toward him before it collided with his body. He felt a sudden jerk as his body shifted in the air on its own. To his horror he saw that he was now on a collision course, head first for his roommate. He couldn't help feeling like a human missile as he rocketed toward said boy.

Dropping his wand, Harry further braced himself, raising both arms up ready to catch a ball that had been thrown at him just as Bobby's head and arms collided with him. The impact pushed them backwards. Having grabbed Bobby's underneath his arms quickly shifted them into a hug as he felt himself falling backwards.

Bobby moaned; the impact of the tentacle making his back hurt and then the impact he'd just encountered with Harry, only made it worse, not to mention his head was hurting as well. Shaking it off, he came to the conclusion that he was lying on the concrete instead he was on a warm soft body. Eyes widening at the realization that Harry was underneath him, quickly rolled over before scrambling back to his feet.

Harry groaned from yet another shot of pain shooting up his back and chest, lay there with his eyes closed. He was trying to remember where he was and what had hit him, when his eyes shot open, to see himself staring up at ice blue eyes filled with concern. Sitting up, he couldn't help letting another moan of pain slip out as he began to rub the back of his head, which had coincidentally hit the concrete, not once but twice in a matter of minutes.

"Are you okay Harry?" Bobby asked in concern while holding out a hand for him to take.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just feel like I've been run over by a rampaging herd of centaurs. Accepting the helping hand, he got back to his feet, before giving Bobby a rueful smile.

"You shouldn't have done that. I could have used my ice to make a safe landing." Bobby lightly chastised his friend, though the grateful smile told otherwise.

Still rubbing the back of his head, "I wasn't going to let you get hurt. Now, let's go get that bastard." Harry declared with venom laced words, grabbing his wand from the ground before once again stalking towards the man who not only attacked him, but someone he thought was becoming a friend.

Bobby gave him a quizzical look before shrugging his shoulders, winching from the pain that it caused. He hurried to join Harry, seeing that the others had been busy while they had been briefly removed from the battle.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

The others after having seen Bobby get hit, took cover behind a clump of bushes. What they hadn't seen was the rat that had scurried away once it made sure that the mark was still there. Here behind the cover, they were trying to come up with a plan. The various explosions ringing through the air told them that Spider-Man was still fighting. That the Hobgoblin was using his pumpkin bombs, and more than likely his missiles from his glider if the laughter was anything to go on.

Currently, Colossus being the tallest was keeping an eye on where Doctor Octopus stood, laughing manically at the results of his attack. His normally hard looking steel face, took on a grim, darker look as his broad jaw seemed to become harder. Two of the guys that he got along with rather well, were down or at least that was his thought. The madman behind it was still standing, but now shouting for them to face him.

"Okay guys, how do we want to do this?" Kitty asked fists on her hips, a scowl on her face. She was now furious at the situation, not that they had inadvertently gotten involved, but what had happened to Bobby being the main cause.

"We attack together." Rogue stated calmly with an underling tone of anger and fierce determination. "That metal armed wacko can't stop all of us." Briefly looking at the others, she let out a slow breath deciding to take charge at the moment, knowing that it was usually Scott and Logan's job. But neither one of them were here at the moment, so her reasoning was that somebody had to. "Colossus, you're the strongest of us and well…can't get as injured in that armor form of yours. So, what I want you to do is tackles those arms of his." She told the metal trying to keep any hint of uncertainty from her voice.

Looking over towards the Cajun briefly, she told him. "Gambit, use those cards of yours, aim for the tentacles. But be careful that you don't hit Colossus."

"Yes, Mon Petite," the Cajun answered in his usual flirtatious way.

"Not now, Gambit!" Rogue and Kitty both yelled at him without a glance. Turning to look at Angel, her determination faltered a little at seeing the resigned look on the winged teens face. "I know you didn't want to get involved. But, Angel, we need you. Out of all of us, you're the only one who can fly.

Turning to Kitty, she smiled at the furious expression on her face. She knew the girl was pissed at Bobby having been hurt. "Kitty, I want you to use your intangibility to hit him where it counts." A smirk now appeared on her face as she watched a matching one appear on the other girl's face.

"What about you?" Colossus' deep rumbling voice asked.

"I'm coming in right behind you. All right guys, we may not be X-men yet, but we are being trained by them. Let's show what we can do." That being said, the others took off towards the laughing Doctor Octopus.

Angel flying up over the small building that was to the left of their position, while Kitty simply ran over, before vanishing. Colossus and Gambit both stepped out, hurrying into the center of the now deserted and destroyed area. Rogue stayed behind too watch for the perfect timing to get into a physical scrap, as Logan would say with the man.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

Spider-Man was in one of hell of a battle with the Hobgoblin and Shocker. The latter constantly sending shock punches towards him, making him avoid them by leaping to the side of a building or cart-wheeling sideways as the punches hit the ground, causing the concrete to explode, filling the air with even more dust and dirt. The man's attacks were effectively keeping him from going on a full offensive, and plugging his gauntlets with his webbing.

If that wasn't enough, he was also forced to deal with the raving lunatic, Hobgoblin as he gleefully threw pumpkin bombs or missiles from underneath the glider. Only, causing him to keep dodging, trying to avoid one of those things, knowing if one hit even his healing factor wouldn't help.

"Would you stand still you damn bug!?" The Shocker growled shooting another shock punch toward him.

His spider sense tingled and without a thought, Spider-Man back flipped to land on the side of a building. Quickly shooting webbing at the fuming Super Villain. To only find himself jumping again when his sense told him he was in danger. Flipping back to the ground before leaping once again to the side of the next building, he avoided the explosion of his previous spot, which had been destroyed by one of the bombs launched his way.

The force of the explosion and ensuing fire, hit him fully on his right side. The heat was tremendous, giving him the impression he'd just entered a blast furnace. It was hot he could feel the heat melting his suit as he jumped once again. This time back to the ground, legs spread apart, gauntlets pointed; one up to where the Hobgoblin was floating, the other towards the Shocker. Quickly shooting two webs out, he found himself jumping away once again as two missiles came streaking in his direction.

The webbing that was shot at the Hobgoblin hit its target, effectively clogging one of the missile chambers. While the one that had been shot at Shocker, missed, attaching itself with a splat to the building next to the red and yellow clad man.

Taking advantage of the situation, Spider-Man shot another web, this time a line, quickly tugging to make sure it was secure, he let it pull him up. With a mighty swing, feet outstretched, he flew straight for the shocker. Colliding with the man in the chest, he sent the villain flying into the building, before dropping lightly back to the ground, readying his web-slingers just as another pumpkin bomb exploded a foot away.

The ensuing explosion sent the web crawler flying backwards in arch down the street. His ears ringing from the noise, and pain his body felt, he turned the flight into a backwards flip, landing on his feet once again. The front of his costume now ripped to shreds as he shook off the after effects of the blast, before once again sending webs at the flying maniac. In the hopes of taking him down before Shocker got back to his feet.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHP**

Colossus readied himself as a tentacle came flying toward him. Grabbing the pinchers that seemed to have a mind of their own as they snapping, he began to pull them back. While, the arm itself was twisting itself around, trying to get loose of the iron grasp that had its head.

Gambit charged a card calling, "Pick a card, any card," before throwing at another arm that was coming toward him and ducking down in case it missed. No intention of having one of those arms, strike him like they had to two of the numbers. Hearing the explosion, he looked up to see that his aim had been true and the arm was now retreating. Getting back to his feet, pulling the Bo-Staff that he always kept hidden in his jacket, tapped once on the ground allowing it to elongate. Stepping back, he took a running leap, slamming the point into the ground to allow him to use it for leverage as he swung up into the air, right leg outstretched, and a card being charged in his right hand.

Soaring through the air, he landed a sound kick to the face of Doctor Octopus. He let go off the card just at the man's feet, before jumping back before the card exploded.

"That is how it's done, Mon Ami," he stated with a smirk and a confident tone to his partner. Said partner just rolled his eyes as he was still struggling with the arm.

"Enough boasting, you street rat and more fighting," Rogue chastised him as she ran forward to land a few good hits to the man before he recovered.

"Anything for you Mon Cherie," Gambit replied with a mocking bow, a smirk on lips as he readied yet another card.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

While this was happening, Kitty had stealthy made way across the ruined courtyard. Seeing Gambit come lunging forward, she took a couple of steps back. She'd seen him to do this move in the Danger Room before and knew what was about to come and wanted no part of it. Sure enough she watched the card explode bringing up the concrete and blasting Doctor Octopus in the building.

Seeing her cue, she phased through the ground towards where she knew he was. She waited until she was sure that he was back on the ground to make her move. To make sure, she rose herself up so her head was out of the ground looking like a ghost. An evil smile appeared on her pretty face when she saw him there rubbing his eyes, trying to clear them from the bright light the explosion caused.

Sinking back down, she took a couple of breaths before lifting both arms, fist first up towards where the man stood. Her evil smile turned even more evil if at all possible as she hurled up through the dirt. Both fists colliding with the nether regions of the Doctor, she heard a high pitched girlish scream as she sunk back beneath the ground. Quite satisfied of the job she had done.

Moving a little ways away from where the man was, she rose back up to stand lightly on the ground. A wide smile on her face as she watched Rogue throw a right cross at the man's jaw that was currently bent over in pain from her own punches before moving out of the way as a tentacle came swinging toward her.

It just went to show that just because he had those metal appendages and a body suit that seemed to be impervious to physical attacks, that he could still be hurt. Just in ways that girls were more likely to use than boys when the latter pissed them off.

Sinking once again into the dirt she made her for yet another blow in hopes that it would put him down enough for the others to finish him off.

She was coming up with her fists ready when she felt her arms grabbed in a powerful grasp. Without having a chance to turn them intangible she felt herself yanked up, coming face to face with a furious Doctor Octopus.

"You dare attack me like that!" He spat at her face. "I am the great 'Doctor Otto Octavious and no puny little girl is going to get in my way!" With that she was sent flying towards Gambit and Colossus.

Closing her eyes and waiting for the sudden impact with one of the others seeing as how she'd lost control of her intangibility and was solid once again suddenly found herself stopped in midair. Cautiously opening her eyes she found herself dangling in the air, a smiling Angel hovering just above her. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Need a lift, Kitty?" The winged mutant asked.

"Yea" she replied shakily though a small smile played on her lips.

Without a word, Angel flew over to a grassy patch that so far hadn't been destroyed. Gently he lowered her to her feet before giving her a quick goodbye and lifting back up into the air. It was then he saw that Spider-Man was in need of help. Beating his wings faster he tore through the air on his way to help the costumed hero.

**HPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHHP**

The rat hurried down the street towards where it knew was a telephone booth. Quickly spotting it on the opposite side, it scurried as fast as possible, dodging and weaving the cars as it made its way across. Once there, it ran into the booth, a quick look around to make sure know one had seen it. Then again with the way the people were running down the street, arms waving wildly in the air and screaming, it was bound to be over looked.

The rat secured in this knowledge, quickly transformed into a sling girl with well toned muscles, strawberry blond hair cascading down her back, and aqua blue eyes.

Rummaging in her tight fitting jeans, she found some loose changing. Dropping into the phone, she dialed the number for her boss. She was lucky that it only rang twice before she heard a gruff voice enter.

"Boss, the situation has changed."

"How…?"

"He and his friends have engaged the one known as Doctor Octopus in a battle at the University." A deep voice laughed upon hearing this.

"Why is that a bad thing? It's perfect," the male voice replied dryly.

"I cannot get near him." She replied testily.

"Then I shall send the others to help you. It's the perfect time to get him. The client wishes to have him soon." The voice stated iciness tingeing the baritone.

She had been having second thoughts ever since yesterday. She'd seen how the group of teens; only a few years younger laughing, playfully arguing, and just generally having a good time. Something she hadn't had in quite a few years and couldn't help wondering if she'd made the right choice. Shaking her head to dismiss these thoughts, she told herself that there was no changing what she did.

"All right Boss. Where will they meet me?"

"Why, they're already there my dear." She could hear the laughter in his voice. "I will have them meet you a block away from where the mark is. Once you are all together, take him before the others notice." His voice dropping colder, "I do not want a repeat of your last mission. This client is very important to me."

Hearing the unspoken threat, "I understand boss." With that she hung up before leaving the booth and heading back down where she knew her teammates would be waiting.

It took her only a few minutes to arrive at the alley entrance where she saw her four companions. One of the girls had tri-colored hair of black, blue, and green with hazel eyes. She was the tallest of the group standing about five-ten. The next one she saw was just a little shorted, but had the build of a bodybuilder instead of what one would think a girl should have. Her white blond hair pulled back into a ponytail and had amber eyes. The third was as tall as the last, though her build was much more feminine with well-defined muscles showing the girl worked out on a regular basis. Her red hair cut short and spiked with eyes of coal. The final girl had the same build as the latter one, except her hair was black as midnight with violet eyes. Like the rest she was wearing tight fitting jeans and a halter top and wearing the same devilish smile.

"So, where's the mark?" The white haired blond asked lazily.

Before the new arrival could say, an explosion was heard. All five turned towards were it came from, to see dust rising in the air.

Pointing towards the cloud of dust, "That way Vague," the brunette answered dryly.

"Then what are we waiting for." The muscled girl stated before taking off down the street.

"Hey! Briquette! Wait for us!" The strawberry blond stated before taking off after her friend and teammate.

Shaking her head at the eagerness of her two teammates, "You know, Tremolo, Vague, sometimes I wonder about those two."

"I know what you mean." The white haired blond known as V ague answered before taking off after the retreating backs of her two eager teammates not wanting to miss out on any of the fun.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHHPH**

Harry and Bobby by now had rejoined their friends. Harry whose anger had abated enough that he wasn't sure if he could send lightning, after all, he'd only had a day of actual training, chose to use his wand. The two seeing that the others had the Octopus on the run chose to attack the Hobgoblin, thus allowing Spider-man to fight the Shocker.

Doctor Octopus seeing that two of the teens going after one of his allies while he was still struggling with the damned metal, who was actually getting an upper hand, used one of his human hands to hit button on the belt he wore. Just having hit it, he found himself flung forward as Colossus shifted his hold, grabbing what would be considered the wrist and yanked. Hard enough so that the Doctor was caught unawares and was flying directly into the path of one of Gambit's charge cards.

Octavious was only briefly surprised by this maneuver before ordering to of his arms to hit the ground, thus stopping his flight. However, it was too late as the card impacted on his chest. Once again he found himself flying back towards his former position. Only this time there were two girls waiting for his return.

Rogue and Kitty who had seen the actions of their teammates, silently agreed on a plan. Now, they waited, each on the opposite side of where the villainous man would come hurling back there way. Sure enough, they watched as he came back, courtesy of the bio-kinetic charged card.

It was only a few seconds before the Doctor reached them. Both leapt into the air, letting out sound kicks to both the man's sides. They were satisfied at hearing the cry of pain they garnered as he slammed into the ground.

At this point Colossus stalked forward, grabbing one of the writhing tentacles of the dazed man. Pulling, he lifted the man slightly off the ground as he tightened his grip. Tugging said metal arm, he swung his own to the left, before swinging to the right, gaining momentum with each swing. Soon having enough momentum, he let go.

"You fool! You think you can stop me! Not even that blasted web-crawling bug can!" The Doctor furiously yelled while trying to get his mind cleared of the cobwebs it had received from the previous arrack.

Unfortunately, he was able to get them sorted out just as he was about to hit the ground. Two of them once again hit the ground, helping him to an upright position. His pudgy face now was colored bright red not only from his unwilling flight, but anger as well. Rising even high into the air, he lashed out once again.

This time instead of attacking Colossus, he chose to attack Gambit, who had just turned around with a card in his hand. Both tentacles sailing through the air, a malicious grin plastered on his face as he watched the young mutant jump, back flip, somersault, and every other possible maneuver the boy could think of to avoid being hit by his mentally controlled arms. His smile only grew more malicious if the was possible when he spotted two of his allies coming their way._"I'll get rid of that spider yet, and these so-called heroes too.' He thought._

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPH**

By this time the villains were having their asses handed to them on silver platter. The heroes having separated were able to team-up, which resulted in the villain taking a defensive position. Not one of the showing any indication that they were about to flee. Instead, they looked as if they had chosen to fight, in the process finally defeating not only their own arch-nemesis, but six teens who to them volunteered to be acceptable losses.

Shocker had his hands full what with strange beams of light being shot at him by one of the two brats. The other shooting ice from his hands that he was forced to demolish or block the best he could with his air punches while dodging the beams. He was glad that his suit absorbed the feedback from the shock he would have gotten hadn't he had it. Though, that didn't mean he couldn't be harmed and he knew.

The Hobgoblin was having his own fair share of issues, dealing with a flying man and Spider-man. His pumpkin bombs other than the one kept missing their targets as they dodged the soaring balls. Even the missiles he sent mentally towards them weren't working. His only relief was that of his superhuman durability thanks to having bathed in the formula that he painstakingly recreated from the notes he stole a couple of years ago from OSCORP. That still didn't mean he could win this battle and was beginning to think he should just leave those two idiots to handle the upstarts. The narcissistic side of him dominated at the moment with the sadistic need to not only murder these imbeciles but afterwards get rid of the other two who were beneath him.

Dodging yet another dive bombing Angel, he reached quickly into his back of tricks, grabbed another bomb. This bomb made him laugh in sadistic glee at the mere thought of watching someone disintegrate. Commanding his glider to spin around, he tossed the disintegration bomb towards where Angel was. His hideous face taking on the glee of what he was doing, while his red eyes flashed as the bomb soared towards its target.

"NO!" The high pitched scream rang out as not only did the disintegration bomb miss its target, hitting the building behind them; but he was sent forwards off his glider thanks to a well placed kick from Spider-Man.

Getting back to his feet quickly, a now enraged Hobgoblin whirled around, two bombs in his hands. "I'm tired of you getting in my way. You pathetic little bug," he raged before throwing the bombs towards his arch-nemesis. "Dodge these, you insignificant, trouble some pest," he screamed.

Spider-Man groaned internally seeing the enraged superhuman villain. If he wasn't bad when he was just mad, Spider-Man knew dealing with an enraged Hobgoblin was even worse. Cart wheeling to left to miss the first bomb before back flipping out of the path of the second, he couldn't resist. "Can't you do any better than that? My dog has better aim than you."

Angel seeing what Spider-Man was doing rose higher before diving downwards. Both fists flung straight out as he aimed for the head of the Hobgoblin. The sudden impact sent the villain crashing to the ground. He flew back up to avoid any retaliation that the man could do, knowing that he had no other abilities that could help him in this battle. He couldn't help wishing he had something like Harry or even Cyclops. Then he'd be able to helpmore.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

The five girls quickly made their back to the battle, each looking for the mark. Spotting him in the midst of defending, they gave each other a look, silently conveying the order to nab him.

Flambé having the control of fire sent out a blast towards the mark, only it was deflected by the sudden shove of Colossus by one of the tentacles, pushing him into the line fire.

"Damn that over hyped bastard!" she screamed watching as her flame bounced off the tin man before flying towards where Kitty and Rogue were valiantly battling Doctor Octopus, landing a punch before dodging an attack then landing a flying kick to his sides.

"I guess it's my turn." Tremolo thrusting her hands out sent a sonic wave toward the target. "Yes!" She cried excited that the mark was sent flying.

"Good. Now all we need to do is go and get him." Shrew commented pleased that her teammate was able to stop the mark before anyone noticed them.

"I'll get him." Vague answered before turning invisible.

What none of them realized until it was too late was that two people did indeed see them. Suddenly, Kitty appeared, sending a roundhouse kick to the midsection of Shrew. Said mutant grunted from the impact as she hurled across there before landing on concrete a good five feet away.

At the same time Kitty was doing this, Rogue, having used the stealth training that Wolverine had taught them, snuck up on the side of an unsuspecting Flambé. She quickly tapped the girl on the shoulder, gaining her attention. Said girl turned to see not one of her partners, but one of the other girls. Who had a dark smile on her face, "I don't know who you are, Sugah, but I seen what you did," Rogue stated her southern drawl thick, sent a right cross to the red-haired girls jaw.

By now the other two girls had been caught by what happened. Both spinning to face the new threat, readied for battle. Both girls had wide sneers on their faces showing just how much they were going to enjoy beating them to a pulp. The muscled one cracked her neck and knuckles her smile darkening, looking even more forbidding than it had been. Tremolo not wasting time sent a wave at the girls; which sent them hurling towards a tree that hadn't been destroyed yet.

Climbing back to their feet, Rogue and Kitty groaned as their bodies protested from the previous attack. "Just who the hell are you?" Kitty asked eyes narrowing at the two who were seemingly standing there waiting for them to attack.

"You cheerleaders don't need to worry about that." Briquette, the muscled bound arrogantly stated.

"That's right! All you need to know is that we're here to bring you down." Tremolo added.

"If those two want to know who we are, then tell them?" Shrew commented stalking towards the others fury on her face. "After all, who are we not to oblige these two pretty little girls?" She commented in a saccharine sweet tone as she reached her partners side

"Fine!" Briquette replied huffily not wanting to get into arguing. All she wanted to do was to give them a good beat down. "You want to know who we are." Seeing the nods, "We're known as the Hell's Belles" she stated. "Now, let's get it." With that said she launched herself at Rogue, sending the southern girl flying backwards once again.

Tremolo sent another shock wave at Kitty, who phased through ground, narrowly being by the wave. While, Shrew ignored the whole thing as she hurried over to where her fallen partner was.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

Harry was getting frustrated this red and yellow garbed stranger just wouldn't go down. Every time he sent a spell, the man dodged before sending out another air punch or shock wave that constantly kept him on his toes. Luckily his seeker reflexes were top notch or he didn't think he would have survived this long. Even with them he could feel his body growing weary from the fighting. These people were worse than Voldemort with their various abilities, not to mention the way it appeared that they couldn't be hurt. Though in his favor he really wasn't trying to do too much damage, just enough to stop them and see they find their way to prison.

Harry, having been deeply concentrating on the battle with Shocker, he didn't see or hear the whistling of the tentacle that had been sent his way. It wasn't until the damn thing, using its pinchers grabbed him around the waist. Dropping his wand from the surprise, he began to struggle in the slowly tightening grasp. Using his fists he tried beating it, tried using his hands to pry them off, but they were just too strong or him. There was one thing left and he didn't know if he could do it. He had to get angry, as angry as he had been before when he was able to command his mutant ability. Only problem was he couldn't muster enough anger as he struggled harder.

Harry tried to shout for Iceman to help, but his lungs were being constricted so badly he was having a hard time just breathing. Stuck in this situation he could only watch in horror as another tentacle grabbed Bobby just as he was about to hurl another round of ice at Shocker after having been forced to jump away from yet another of the insane man's air punches.

The only reason they been caught was Colossus had been pushed back a ways thanks to Octavious using all four of his tentacles at once. The other was those newcomers taking the attention away from. The only he had to deal with was that weird boy with the red eyes that continually shot explosive cards at him. But once having removed Colossus briefly, he quickly commanded two tentacles to attack him while going after the others ones. Though, he knew the flying brat was still in the game, but didn't care. He wasn't worthy of his attention at the moment.

"Did you two really think you could defeat me?" Doctor Octopus asked sardonically his mechanical arms tighten further as he brought them nearer to his body. "Even Spider-Man, that interfering little bug hasn't defeated me. Now…what should I do with you," a wicked smile appeared on his face. Ignoring the explosions that went off around him, he glanced to make sure that the others were still too busy before gong back to his current targets.

"I could just squish you like the ants you are." He smiled gleefully watching the two boys struggle. "I could just as easily throw you a few hundred feet away. Thereby, breaking every bone in your body as you plummet to your death, as the internal bleeding you would have undoubtedly killing you.

"Iceman we have to do something," Harry wheezed out his eyes beginning to darken from the constriction.

"I know that." Bobby said in a strangled voice as he struggled to lift an arm towards the villains face.

Before either one of them were able to do, they found themselves flung in the air as the arms released their hold. Doctor Octopus had also gone soaring through the air after having been struck in the back by a beam of red energy beam. Just as he was hit with this, he was slammed from the side by an enraged Colossus.

"What?" Several voices cried as one upon seeing the three flying figures, the more surprising being Doctor Octopus.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Earlier in the day after the teens had gone off to enjoy the park and all the wonderful things it held, the adults decided to go back into Mystic Alley. This of course was on the urging of Sirius. Saying that he wanted to just hang around and relax in a magical place for the first time since having been thrown into prison. At first the others had protested, Remus being the most vocal, reminding the animagus that they had spent most of yesterday there. In the end, though, Sirius got his way. Now they were just coming out of the alley, when there was an explosion a few blocks south of them.

All five looked at one another, confusion clearly showing. It was Sirius that voiced the question on everybody's mind.

"What in the bloody name of Merlin was that?" This causing the three mutants to give him strange looks.

"What did you just say?" Storm asked.

"I said…" Sirius started only to be cutoff by Scott.

"… Never mind that, Storm. Right now we better go check it out."

"Scott's right," Jean added seeing that her friend was about to make a retort. "The kids could be in danger.

"Harry!" Sirius shouted before taking off running, changing into Padfoot mid-step. He knew the others would be right behind him. Especially after hearing Remus yell at him to stop.

The other four wasted no time in following the black dog. All worried about what was happening, especially after another explosion went off, and seeing the cloud of dust. Only problem they had was the fight they had trying to get through the crowd of fleeing people.

The four adults and one adult finally made through the crowd to see Doctor Octopus squeezing Harry and Bobby. Spider-man was down, but moving after what the mutants assumed had been a punch from Shocker. Angel was in the air dodging various bombs that exploded from an Obvious enrage Hobgoblin. Kitty and Rogue were fighting four strange girls, who from the way they were attacking were mutants. Gambit seemed to be being dragged unconscious on the ground by and invisible being. Colossus was charging towards Doctor Octopus.

Cyclops wasted no time in using his visor to send a direct energy beam to the back of Doctor Octopus. They'd never fought the villain, but new from various sources that he was just as dangerous as some of their own foes. His face took on a grim determination seeing Harry and Bobby flung to the sides.

"Marvel Girl, use your telekinetic ability to stop them from falling." Scott ordered before sending out another optic blast towards the now recovering Doctor Octopus. He frowned at seeing this he hadn't known that the man was impervious to his attacks. Then again, he mused, it probably wasn't him, per se, but that suit.

Marvel Girl or rather Jean Grey used her telekinesis out towards the two boys. Catching them just a foot off the ground, she slowly and carefully laid them on the ground before turning her attention to the flying monster.

Storm, immediately called upon the air and wind to lift her up, arms outstretched and chocolate eyes now becoming pure white, rose to about twenty feet off the ground. "Goddess, hear my plea, strike this abomination down!" She cried watching a bolt of lightning come streaking out of nowhere on the clear blue day to slam into the Hobgoblin. She watched in satisfaction as he flew off the glider directly into a steel punch from Colossus; who having seen the adults entering the fray, chose a different villain. The lightning proceeded to strike the glider, sending it spinning out of control before crashing into the ground, smoking from the small propulsion engines.

Remus and Sirius seeing the two girls in trouble shifted their attention. The two, one human and one dog took off towards where this small battle was taking place. Remus, whipping out his wand shouted! _"Incarcerous." _Thick black ropes shot out of the tip of his wand, heading towards the strawberry blond and watched in satisfaction as they wrapped around her body before sending her crashing to the concrete. His satisfaction was short lived before he found himself diving to the right when he spotted a stream of fire being hurling towards him.

"Bloody Hell," Remus muttered, "these girls have power." He dodged another bout of fire by rolling to the side before he cast another spell, this one the Aguamenti to counter the fire.

Sirius chose instead to help Gambit. He tore off, his dog legs pumping like pistons as he rushed over to the downed teen. Taking an educated guess at where the visible being was, he leapt into the air. In one fluid motion the Grim like dog changed into a human, long black hair flying around, arms outstretched as he collided with a body. He only knew this from the grunt that he heard upon the impact. Whipping out his wand, he cast the counter-curse, only to see it hadn't worked._ "Oh well," _he said before casting a binding charm on the person before going over to check on Gambit.

Harry let out a groan as he as he continued to suck in breath. He was certain that all of his ribs were bruised, maybe even cracked. '_Maybe I shouldn't have run into this mess.'_ Getting back to his feet, he found everything around him looked paned, like someone had cut scratches in reality. Then it hit him, his glasses were cracked. "Well, at least I didn't completely break them." He mused. Slowly getting to his feet Harry felt his legs start to fall out from underneath as he struggled to stand, his head hurting and dizziness swamping his entire body.

Before he had a chance to get his bearings, he found himself once again launched into the air. Completely unaware that he was headed directly for a building that was about to collapse from the attack by Shocker.

**HPHHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Spider-Man got back to his feet, a moan was elicited as he felt pain shoot up his legs. His eyes imperceptibly widened behind his mask seeing one of the young mutants sailing towards one of the buildings. Raising his arm, he shot a web line up to the next building that was still standing. Grasping it tightly he swung up and towards the boy. He grabbed Harry in mid swing as the web line carried the two of them to the top of the building.

Placing Harry down on the roof, he turned to look down at the battle raging. Several building had already been destroyed in various manners. There were cars strewn around among the damage. He was silently cursing at the sheer amount of destruction knowing that his boss; J. Jonah Jameson would be blaming him in the next paper. Right now that was something he could ignore as his eyes swept down the street, a gasp of shock came out when he saw the long wide trail of gasoline running towards a fire that obviously had once been a car. He was about to swing down and stop with the fire hydrant he noticed that hadn't been destroyed when he heard what he thought was a cross between a moaning and groan come from behind him.

Hurriedly, he made his way over to the now stirring boy. Ignoring his own pain that was thankfully his regenerative ability was kicking in faster now that he wasn't being tossed around like a rag doll. Placing his feet ride apart, he leaned down to ask. "You okay kid?"

Harry who was slowly stirring heard the muffled voice, shot straight up, eliciting a moan in protest from his body to find himself looking into the large spider like white eyes. "Yes, I'm fine. I just feel like I've been run over by a pack of unicorns." He told the man while rubbing his head.

Cocking his head to the left, he asked. "What do you mean a herd of unicorns? Never mind," Spider-Man added with a shake of his head. "Kid, I don't know how you got involved in this, but I need to go stop those raging lunatics. After all, I can't expect the X-Men to do all the work." He added before moving towards the edge of the roof, arm out ready to send another web line.

Gingerly getting to his feet, Harry groaned once again. Moving cautiously he made his way over to where Spider-Man looked like he was about to head back into battle. With each step he took, the pain lessened and the heaviness in chest began to recede. "Stop, this isn't just your battle. All of us here are helping you." He declared when he saw the web shoot out.

Turning back to face the boy, he stated. "Look, this isn't your battle. You're way too young for this." Turning back he shot a web line, pulled on it to make sure it was taut, he swung down to engage Shocker once again.

Harry stood there swaying slightly, eyes wide in surprise by the strange costumed Spider-Man. "His battle…I don't believe that git! It's my battle too!" He yelled.

Not for the first time did Harry think that he had to battle every bad guy that came along. It wasn't necessarily because of his _'saving people thing'. _Rather, his belief that he was worthless thanks to his relatives that he needed to prove to the world, but more himself that he wasn't.

He watched from his roof top spot as Spider-Man sent shocker flying again. He watched as the Hobgoblin throwing his strange bombs at the various people that were fighting him and his allies. He watched as Doctor Octopus rise higher into the air, lashing out with two of his metallic arms. He watched as the girls, along with Remus fighting those strange girls that appeared soon after the battle started.

He needed to get down and fast when he saw Bobby go down from being hit by one of the metals arm. The problem was how, he didn't have his wand on him and his mutant ability didn't allow for flight. In his process of racking his brain for an answer he was completely unaware his body had healed some from his magic.

"Hey, need a lift?" Angel asked as he hovered just to the right of Harry. He had seen his fellow student and teammate stuck on a roof after having sent the dizzy Hobgoblin falling to the ground.

Shaking off his thoughts Harry turned to see Angel. Giving him a lopsided grin, he only nodded to the question. Completely unaware what that question had been. The next thing he knew was, the winged mutant grabbing him under the arms on flying over the building and down towards the ground. At first he gasped and spluttered at the sudden downward drop, but soon relaxed when he remembered he wasn't actually falling.

"Harry, what are you going to do? You don't have your wand and I…well, you don't have control of your abilities yet." Angel stated after having lowered them to the ground looking abashed at the last point.

"You're right Angel. But, that doesn't mean I can't get it too work again." Harry replied darkly, his eyes narrowing at the stumbling figure of the Hobgoblin making his way towards them. He felt the anger rise in him as he used the memories of watching Cedric die, of Voldemort mocking him before they dueled, but most of all he used the anger he felt towards Bellatrix for having killed Sirius. Raising his hand, fingers pointed outward, he watched determinedly as the lightening shot out. He, along with Angel; who's eyes were wide open at how fast Harry got angry, watched as he struck the man, sending him flying backwards only to land several meters away as the body trembled briefly before stopping. A short nod in satisfaction, Harry turned towards where Doctor Octopus was still standing his ground.

"Is he dead?" Angel hesitantly asked.

"No…at least I don't think so." Harry replied his voice calm with a hint of ice in it. This battle had gone on long enough in his mind and innocent people had been hurt. All of his friends were also injured, but were still fighting.

Angel gave an imperceptible nod before making the decision to go and check on the Hobgoblin. He was glad that at least one of the villains was down, but secretly hoped that the man wasn't dead. For some reason that thought greatly bothered him. Not that one of the people who enjoyed hurting others would be gone, but for Harry's sake. He quietly admitted he didn't really know the raven haired British teen, but believed that it would be an ultimate disaster for said teen if that was true. Resolving to get to know the teen that had helped him get out and be around people without them knowing he was a mutant, he pushed the horrible possibility out of his mind as he carefully made his way to the downed villain.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHP**

Doctor Octopus no longer cared about his allies. To him they were only a liability now. The only thing on his mind was he needed to escape. After all, it's the winner who escapes to fight a better day.

Lashing out once again, he watched as the X-Men fought the two arms, seemingly forgetting he still had two more. Lowering himself back to stand, he lashed out with these last two. A cruel smile on his lips, he watched his targets, some dodging and others getting hit by his tentacles.

By now all of the mutants were getting frustrated at the man. Everything they hit him with barely did any damage. They all had been aware that the man had created a new suit, but never imagined that it would be this strong. Of course, with him being Spider-Man's enemy they never really paid all that much attention to him. But now they were forced into fighting the man and it wasn't easy. That is until Jean got an idea.

She had seen Shocker and the Hobgoblin go down and stay down. The strange girls weren't that much of a problem, seeing as how one if not two were already down, and the others were dealing with Kitty, Rogue, and Remus Lupin. She also knew that Gambit was being taken care of by Sirius Black. Though she was slightly concerned having noticed he was waving his wand over the prone figure. But right now their primary target was Doctor Octopus and she had an idea.

'_**Guy's, we need to hit him with everything at once.' **_She told the others including Spider-Man, whose head shook from side to side as if trying to chase away the cobwebs, or maybe the voice he'd heard in his mind. That brought a slight smile to her beautiful face.

Doctor Octopus was readying the arms that he'd called back when his eyes widened in surprise behind the dark glasses. Ordering his arms to lift him up; he was suddenly struck by a red beam from Cyclops, Several chunks of concrete, a bolt of lightning in the head, courtesy of Storm, an ice blast. These attacks sent him flying in the air. Just as he was coming down, an uppercut from Colossus struck him in the chin, sending back up where Spider-Man came swinging in, both feet slamming into his face.

It only took a few more minutes before the three villains were completely wrapped in webbing, ready to be sent back to prison once again. Now all they had to deal with were the girls who were still fighting.

But even that didn't take long when suddenly a small explosion was heard and the entire area began to cloud over in a thick smoke. Storm quickly called upon the wind to dissipate it. Once that was done, they noticed to their chagrin that the girls were missing.

Harry and Bobby both collapsed to their knees as the adrenlin ebbed away. Both, but most of all Harry was in severe pain. It wasn't the first time he felt this way, but he could very easily say it was the worse.

It didn't take the others long to see that they weren't going to be getting back to the mansion with two severly injured teens. This also didn't take into account the others who were all sporting various injuries. Cyclops wanted to yell at them for having gotten involved in something like this. Especially when none of them were trained enough to deal with such foes on their own. It was only the comforting hand of Jean's that stopped him.

"Scott, we can deal with all this back at the mansion. Right now we should contact the Professor and have him send the Blackbird." Jean said her voice warm and soothing.

By now Spider-Man had joined the other adults thanking them for the help. "I don't know why they were working together. But, I'm glad that we stopped them. Well…I'm glad you helped." At that point sirens were heard from down the street. "I guess that's my clue to leave." He said before taking off, sending out a web line and soaring into the sky.

Storm turned to the others. "Who were those girls?" That was the one thing that was confusing her.

"They said they were the Hell's Belles." Rogue answered rubbing a soar spot on her stomach where Shrew had landed a hard punch.

"Well, whoever they were, they seemed to be after Remy." Sirius added.

"What do you mean, Mr. Black?" Storm asked.

"I noticed him being dragged across the ground by an invisible force. It turned out that it was a person doing it."

"More questions," grumbled Scott.

"Don't worry about it right now, Scott. We can deal with all of this back at the mansion. You know the Professor will want to know everything." Jean said.

"Jean is right, Scott. Maybe the Professor knows who they were." Storm added.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

**Well, there it is. I hope you liked it. The ending was a little shorter than I wanted. I found myself running out of things to do, once I had the adults enter the battle. Please send me a review and tell me what you thought of this battle.**

**Next chapter will be the aftermath and some surprises.**


	12. Surprising News

It was a couple of days after they returned from New York City; currently Harry was exploring the mansion thoroughly that evening

**Disclaimer: All characters owned by J.K. Rowling and Marvel Comics; respectively. **

**Warning: This is a slash story.**

**One last note before we get on with the chapter. I have added my first poll. I would like to see who, if any other guest appearances you would like to see. Please note that you can vote for two different ones. The link is on my profile page.**

**I would like to thank Exodiano for once again taking the time to edit this chapter.**

**Key**

'…_**.' **_Telepathy

'…_.' _ Thoughts

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHP**

Two hours later found the group in the hospital wing back at the mansion. Those having not been involved in the battle had also joined.

It was another hour before Hank had finished with most of his patients. The entire time he was heard muttering how only fools rush in without thinking. This brought a few bemused expressions from the adults, and blushes of embarrassment from the teens. That is all but one.

Harry, who was currently lying down on one of the beds was silently fuming. His anger was directed towards him than what he head Hank McCoy saying. He knew they had a plan. Well, at least they did at first. The problem was it really wasn't all that good. But it wasn't this that upset him. No, it was more that his plan had failed and had caused the other teens to get hurt. He couldn't help lambasting himself over the fact that he should have thought a little more before getting involved. That however, didn't stop him from believing they had done the right thing.

Hank, who had placed all of the medical folders back in the cabinet, was surprised. Scratching his furry head with one of his huge hands, he tried to think if he had checked every one. After all, he did put the files back, but there was still one patient, right? Turning away from the cabinet, he counted those on the beds. He quickly came to the conclusion that he had yet to check Harry. Shaking his wooly head he turned back to the cabinet and started rifling through, looking for the file he for some reason forgot to pull out.

The others who had all been talking, mainly discussing the battle didn't see the bewildered Beast rifling through the cabinet repeatedly. That is all but one, who sensed something was off.

"Hank, is there a problem?" The Professor asked.

Turning around, "Charles, I don't have a file on Mr. Potter," Hank replied clearly confused at having lost a file.

"Hank, Mr. Potter hasn't been to visit you yet."

"Charles, you know that we have all of the new students come see me for a checkup once they are settled in. Was he informed of this?"

A thoughtful expression came over Professor X as he recalled all of the conversations he had with the young mutant and his guardians. Soon a sheepish smile appeared on his face. "I'm afraid I didn't inform him of that."

"Charles, you sent Mr. Black to me. You should have sent Mr. Potter then as well." Beast stated lightly chastising his friend.

"I do apologize for that, Hank. I guess this as good of a time as any for you to do your check up." The Professor replied smiling. "Why don't the rest of us leave these two alone for awhile?" He suggested before turning his chair around and heading for the door. "I would like to debrief all of you that were in the battle. I can debrief Harry and Bobby later."

The others looked at one another before following their leader out knowing that he would be headed for his office. Remus and Sirius chose to stay behind with the boys; specifically Harry. Both interested in Harry's current condition, but more concerned with his overall health.

Harry, who had always hated infirmaries lay on his bed, fidgeting. Only one thought was running through his head, and that was how soon he could get out of here.

An hour passed as Hank did various medical tests, including taking a sample of Harry's blood and a few x-rays with the portable machine. He was rather surprised when he viewed the x-rays after having developed that Harry's ribs weren't cracked or broken as he had suspected in the beginning. However, he did decide to run more x-rays, simply because this didn't make sense. And so, Harry found himself having x-rays taken of every part of his body by the blue furred Hank McCoy.

Remus and Sirius, who were sitting on one of the empty beds, were talking quietly, not wanting to interrupt the good Doctor. Though they did offer to help run some of the tests since they knew a few diagnostic spells, but the man told them he would do it his way for now.

"Sirius, when are you going to talk with Harry?"

"About what…?"

"All of what we suspect about Dumbledore?" Remus hissed rolling his eyes at his friends spacing out.

"Oh! Um…well, I don't know." Sirius managed to stutter out.

"Sirius, he needs to know."

"I know that, Moony."

"Then what is it?"

"You said it yourself. We don't know for sure. And I don't want a repeat of his temper again."

"Sirius, you really need to talk with him. You said it yourself, that you had a will. If Harry receives a letter about the reading, he's going to be mad. And with a temper like his, he's not going to be very happy with you."

Nodding, "I know, Moony," Sirius said. "His temper reminds me of Lily's." Shaking his head, "I don't think I was ever hexed so many times by any other person."

"Is there more too it than that?" Remus asked having an idea that there really was.

Running a hand through his black hair, Sirius gave a sigh. "Yes, there is." He said knowing Remus was the only person who seemed to have this uncanny ability to know when he wasn't always telling everything. "There's a part of me that is afraid of how Harry will react." Shaking his head, "No, I don't mean anger. I-I mean sadness, deep sadness. Even despair," he added. Turning to look at his friend, his blue eyes showing a concern Remus hadn't seen in awhile. "Dumbledore has always been someone to look up to. Harry knows this and, he does it himself. I don't know everything that happened his first or second year, but whatever it was, Dumbledore was there in the end. I remember last summer," closing his eyes, "when the man refused to look at Harry in the eyes. I remember the look of sadness on Harry's face. The confusion that played in his green eyes as the man he; like the rest of us looked up to, just turn away as if he wasn't there time after time when Harry needed him to talk to him," he said. Opening his eyes, Sirius locked his eyes with his friends. "Remus, I don't want to see that hurt again."

Reaching over, Remus squeezed Sirius' shoulder. "There's not much you or I can do about that. But what we can do is be there for him."

The two were brought out of their musings by a sharp exclamation from Hank McCoy. Looking up towards where they assumed the noise came from saw Hank, standing next to Harry's bed, a paper in his hand. They also noted the confused expression on Harry's face as said teen lay their staring up at the blue furred man.

Getting up from his place, knowing Remus would be right behind him, Sirius walked over. "What is it?"

"These blood tests…" Beast replied absentmindedly while still staring at the strange numbers on the report.

"What about the blood tests?" Remus asked noting that Harry's face had lost some coloring at hearing that.

"They are most unusual." Turning away, he hurried over to where the x-rays were. Rifling through them, he found one that had also been a bit confusing for him. Putting up to the lighted board, he once again looked at it. Completely unaware that he had four patients all staring at the back of him.

Clicking off the light, Hank walked back over to the group that is all but Bobby who was lying in a bed of his own across from Harry. "Mr. Potter…"

"Please call me Harry."

Nodding, "Harry, are you aware that you have a piece of bone sticking out of your arm?" Seeing the widening eyes, he took that as a no. "I'm not sure what it is. But it is most assuredly not part of the actual bone. Also, you're blood tests have a rather strange but curious result to them."

"Harry, didn't you mention that in your second year you were bitten by a basilisk?" Remus asked remembering what he had heard from Dumbledore.

"Yes. Wait, how did you know? I never told you." Harry asked remembering that he had tried to keep it secret.

"Harry, I told him. You remember the day that the Professor came and you told all of us about your adventures."

"Oh, that's right." Looking back to Beast, he said. "In my second year I rescued my best friend's sister from a chamber where a large Basilisk was. When I was fighting it, I stabbed it in the mouth with a sword. Only thing is that one of its fangs got lodged in my arm."

Beasts' large eyes widened even further. "Harry, are you saying you killed a legendary creature with a sword and that it bit you?"

"Yes."

"Oh my stars and garters," Beast mumbled. "Harry, you could have been poisoned."

Shrugging his shoulders, "I was. But Fawkes healed me." He really didn't want to think too much about that incident.

Shaking his shaggy head at Harry's mild mannered explanation, Beast asked another question. "Who was this Fawkes person that healed you?"

"Fawkes is a Phoenix. He cried a few of his healing tears into the wound and stopped the poison."

Finding him-self becoming even more fascinated by this magic and all of the mythical creatures he read about, Hank decided to hold of his thirst for knowledge for a later time. "These tears would explain why you've healed better all ready. The chip that I see is possibly a piece of the tooth that was lodged into your arm." Making a snap decision, he turned to Remus and Sirius. "You said that you could run diagnostic tests. Could one of you do that for me?"

Nodding, Remus brandished his wand and began casting the various diagnostic spells he knew of. By the time he finished his brows were in his hair. Shaking off his surprise, he repeated them once again. By the time he finished for the third time and the results were the same, he had a perplexed expression on is face that the others could see. It was Harry who voiced the question.

"Remus, is there something wrong?"

"Well, my spells show that you have poison running through your veins." There was a cry of shocked what's from all present. Shaking his head, Remus continued. "I don't understand it, but somehow you still have what I can only assume is poison from where the basilisk bit you."

By now Harry had paled and his voice wavered as he asked a question that he was dreading the answer to. "Does this mean that I'm dying?"

Scratching the back of his head, "Well, under normal conditions, yes, you would be dying if not already dead," Remus answered. "But for some reason you're pretty healthy. From what I can see you've had a lot of broken bones, but those have healed nicely. Though there are a few that showed you still had a few hairline cracks in them."

Sirius having gotten over his shock and began to think about the situation; which was surprising for him since he very seldom did that. "Could Fawkes' tears have something to do with that?'

"Yes. It's the only thing I can think of. For some reason the tears didn't vanish from your blood like the basilisk poison. What it all means, I don't know. But I think we need a few more tests." Remus said.

"Okay." Harry said sounding a little relieved at hearing that he might not be dying, or at least that's what he thought Remus said.

"There's only one problem. I can't do them."

"Well, I could send out his blood to someone I know and have them run more in depth tests." Beast suggested.

"I'm not sure that is such a good idea." Remus stated. "Something like this could cause a whole lot of questions."

"That's true Moony. But how are we going to find out more about what this is all about?" Sirius asked.

"Why don't we talk with the Professor? Maybe he'll no someone who can help us." Remus suggested.

Remus and Sirius bade a quick goodbye to the trio that would be staying in the hospital wing before hurrying out. They wanted to get to the Professor right away and see if he could help them. This was a mystery that the two men felt needed to be solved as soon as possible.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHHPHPHHP**

It was a couple of days after they returned from New York City; currently Harry was exploring the mansion thoroughly that evening. He'd been here a week and hadn't really done much. Having come to that realization earlier when the others were all of doing their own thing, he decided he'd do just what he was.

Reaching the ground floor he looked around trying to see if he'd been in all of the rooms down here. It was then he noticed the door leading somewhere directly in front of him. Curious to know where it went since he hadn't recalled every having been that way, walked over, curiosity now peaked, opened it cautiously only to find himself looking down yet another hallway. This one however looked shorter than the others. Shrugging, he started down it.

There were only a few doors he could see. Guessing most of them went to various labs or maybe even classrooms, he continued on. At the end he saw it turn to his right and started down it. Reaching the end there was another door; cautiously opening he expected to find himself out on the back patio. To his astonishment he found instead of the back patio, he was in what looked to be an inside garden.

The garden was amazing as he his eyes swept across it. It was a little like the greenhouses at Hogwarts. There were flowers and trees growing all over. The temperature he noticed was comfortable, not the stifling heat or coldness that he would have expected in such a place. There was grass covering a lot of the floor, mostly around where the trees and flowers were growing. The path that he was on looked to be cobblestone which wound around the entire room. Several marble benches lined the path. Having glanced up he noted that the room's ceiling was made of glass, allowing the sun to shine through.

A smile crept on his face as he started to wander the garden. It felt peaceful here, almost like a sanctuary where one could just relax, allowing their worries to drift away. He glanced around seeing roses, lilacs, even lilies blooming all over, the latter making his smile widen in though of his mother. Reaching the end of the path, he sat down on the bench sitting at the juncture of the paths, content in having found such a wonderful place.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

In the Professor's office, the X-men were in attendance as well as Sirius and Remus, who weren't too sure why they had been invited to this meeting. They were all scattered around the room, most standing or leaning against the bookcases or open walls a waiting for the Professor to explain why he had called them all here.

Sure, it wasn't unusual to have these meetings. The Professor even though he could keep track of the goings on in his mansion, still preferred to have these every now and then. He felt that it helped to garner good working conditions for his employees, slash, family. While informing them of anything pertinent that he may have come across either through his own telepathy or the use of Cerebro. This meeting though was a little different, and he couldn't but smile fondly at the various, specifically Cyclops. The young man he had not only rescued but in many ways considered to be his son.

Clearing his throat, "I have called you hear to discuss an idea that I have been thinking about for awhile now."

"What's this idea of yours, Chuck?" Logan growled.

"No Logan, it's not a crazy one," smiling at the gruff mutant after having seen the man's thoughts. "The idea I have is to form another team." He waited for all the various exclamations that this had brought on. The only two having not said a word were the two who had no clue why they were there. But, he suspected were starting to have an idea with what he just told them.

"Charles, you know we don't have enough people to form another team." Cyclops stated.

"Scott's right, Professor," Storm added agreeing with Scott. "Several of the adults that were members have left. Moving on to things that they preferred to do or joining other teams." Her musical sounding voice stated.

"I am aware that we have lost a few good members. But, we do have enough people to form another group. It just wouldn't be something that can be done in the immediate future." He told the now shocked room.

"Professor, how do we have enough?" Jean spoke up for the first time confusion ringing through her words.

"Jean, surely you can see who I speak of." Charles told her giving her a smile that told her as well as the others that she clearly should have seen it before now.

"I was thinking the group should be made of the students." A chorus of what and you're crazy broke out upon hearing this suggestion.

"The students aren't ready for fighting. None of them know what we have gone through over the years. They are simply not ready." Scott told the man shaking his head in disbelief.

Snorting, "Those kids could do it," was the gruff comment from Wolverine, who was the only one not to discard the idea. "You forget, Cyke, they fought those villains two days ago. From what I've heard, they did damn well." Voice shining with pride at what those kids did knowing that it had been because of his training that helped them.

Rounding on Wolverine, Cyclops bitingly told him. "Listen here you brainless buffoon, those kids are just that…kids. They shouldn't have been involved in that fiasco in the first place. They are too young and too immature to understand just what we go through."

Pushing himself off the wall so he was head to head with Cyclops, Wolverine growled. "Those kids helped to stop a bunch of big headed assholes without having gotten injured to the point of being stuck in the hospital. Those kids stood up and used the training that I and the rest of us," the last part being grudgingly acknowledged.

Scott was once again ready to attack the feral mutant but was interrupted by Storm, "Logan's right Scott. Those kids worked as a team to stop them. Going so far as to work with Spider-Man, whom they had either met briefly or knew nothing about," she added.

"Storm, you can't be serious?"

"Hey! I'm Sirius." Said man stated.

"Not now Sirius!" Remus chastised slapping the back of said man's head.

"Gentleman and Ladies, I did not suggest in anyway that they should be a team now. I agree that they still need a lot of training, but I do believe they would be an asset to us."

"I'm not sure about this, Professor." Jean hesitantly said. Seeing all eyes turn to her to listen to what she had to say. "Yes, they are all kids, but many of them have all ready faced quite a bit of danger. That still doesn't mean that they should be allowed to fight and protect people when they aren't ready. We can't let them lose the last part of their innocence to soon. Still, I can understand what you're suggesting Professor. With more training, especially working as a team, in time they would be ready. But Professor, why not just offer them positions in the X-Men?"

"That is a possibility, Jean." The Professor mused. "Though, I think a new group would be a better option. Still, they would report to you guys. To be more specific, they would report to Scott if they were in a battle, otherwise, they would report to me just like you all do."

"So, what you're suggesting is forming a branch of the X-Men at some point… but why?" Remus asked puzzled at the idea.

"Professor, Herr Lupin does propose a good question," Nightcrawler spoke for the first time.

"Is there something going on that we're unaware of?" Jean asked.

With a shake of his bald head, "not at the moment," Xavier stated.

"Not at the moment," Cyclops repeated having caught on to what the man wasn't saying. "Is there something coming our way"

Charles Xavier's face grew contemplative at hearing the question. "There have been stirrings that I am unsure what they mean. It is possible that there is something coming our way, or with affect us in someway."

"You don't think this has anything to do with Harry and Voldemort," Sirius asked leaning over and quietly asking his friend.

Taking a minute to think, Remus slowly shook his head. "No, I don't think so," was the quiet reply from the man.

What neither one of the men knew was they had been overheard by both Wolverine and Professor X. The latter having heard their thoughts and the former due to his enhanced hearing.

"Look, all I'm suggesting is that we think about this. Maybe six months down the line after seeing how the teens are doing, we revisit this idea. Then we can make a positive decision in which way to go."

"Charles, why were we asked to be here?" Reus asked deciding that this was the best time to ask the man.

"I would like to know what you think of the possibility of Harry joining if we do this."

"I'm not sure…" Remus trailed off.

"You know he has his own problems to deal with." Sirius piped up. He wasn't sure if he liked the idea of Harry becoming a member of this group. Sure, it would help him in many ways, but they couldn't help him in the ways that he will need down the line in his inevitable confrontation with Voldemort.

"Yes, I'm aware of what he is facing in the future. But, I believe that it will help him in his task."

"How...?" Sirius asked.

It was Remus who caught what the Professor meant. He turned and explained it to his some times dim witted friend. "Harry would learn more about working as a team. He would see that he doesn't have to do this alone. Besides, Siri, he would have more training and other means that could and most definitely help him."

The other mutants except for Logan and Scott were looking at the two wizards with confused expressions. In the week that the three had been here they still didn't know much about them. Harry was even more of a puzzle seeing as how he kept everything to himself. The three who had gone to retrieve him and these two had been tight lipped on the subject. Something that bothered the others since whenever a new student arrived, they were informed of everything about the person.

The two men who were still talking in low tones eventually turned back to look at the Professor. "It could do him good. The decision, however, will have to be Harry's." Remus told the waiting group for him and Sirius.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

Kitty walked through the mansion trying to find Bobby. She wanted to talk with him about Harry. Her curiosity about why Bobby was spending more time with him then her, like he had done before the kid came needed to be sated. Besides, she wanted to get to know more about the boy as well. The weekend had been a lot of fun for her, specifically, when she had gotten Bobby away from the others as they strolled through the park.

The only frustrating thing about their time alone was how he seemed to be completely oblivious to her flirting. Sure, she hadn't really flirted much before, always believing that she wasn't as pretty as some of the other girls. Still, she knew she was prettier than Marie, and always made sure that the girl knew it.

She had only been a student here for a year and had enjoyed it immensely. The others were all nice to her, especially Bobby. At first she thought of him as a goofball, who would rather joke around by showing off his power than being serious. But over the past few months she found herself liking him to despite his carefree attitude. A lot of this had been largely due to the way he took the Danger Room simulations serious and helped her whenever she found herself trapped by one of the illusionary villains or monster.

She reached Bobby's room and was about to knock when the door was jerked open and a smiling Bobby was standing there. She couldn't stop the small gasp that escaped at seeing just how nice he looked, with his icy blue eyes which currently held what she guessed was a glint of mischievousness and his spiky brown hair lying a little flatter than normal. The tight jeans and blue t-shirt showed off his defined muscles very well.

Smiling brightly at Kitty, "Hiya Kitty, did you need something?"

"Oh…um…well, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the conservatory with me for a walk." She got out quickly knowing that her stuttering only made her look like a little school girl. She was far from that and she knew it.

"Well, I was going to go looking for Harry. I thought I'd see if he wanted to throw some hoops with the other guys." It was clear that was completely oblivious to her flirting.

Hearing that she tried not to frown, instead giving him a coy smile. "Oh, come on Bobby, you guys can throw hoops anytime. I would really like to take a walk with you and talk to you. It's been awhile since we've done that." She pouted while batting her eyelashes at him.

"Yea, you're right Kitty. All right, let's go," he replied after a second of thought before stepping out of his room, closing the door behind him.

"Great!" She cried joyfully, slinking her arm through his and starting towards the conservatory.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHP**

In England, one Hermione Granger was sitting at a computer at the local library looking for information on mutants. She'd been at this for days much to her parents chagrin. Yet, they didn't really put up that much of a complaint knowing her thirst for knowledge was so great that she would ignore eating and sleeping if someone didn't drag her off or order her to. They were also fully aware that it wasn't normal for someone to have such a drive for reading and learning new things, but their little girl had always been that way. She hadn't had many friends before going to Hogwarts after having found she was witch. Most of the kids her age believed her to be a snobbish know-it-all. But they knew different.

Hermione Granger was far from being snobbish. She just never learned to relate to other kids, always finding books more fun then running around the play yard. She was the type who thought all kids should be doing what she was instead of playing childish games. This belief came through when she interacted with other kids, never seeing or understanding why they disliked her so much as well her need to learn.

They'd been thankful when she told them in her first year how she had made friends who really liked her. Over the years they learned a lot about the two boys that she said were her best friends. At first they'd been worried that having two best friends both being male would lead to problems later on, were relieved when the beginning of this summer she told them how she only liked them as friends and nothing more. Of course that had been after they forced her to sit down and discuss what being a young girl of nearly sixteen thought of boys their own age.

At the moment though, said female teen was getting frustrated with all of the information she was gathering. She'd been able to find various articles about different mutants. Some were theories on how a mutant was born and were different from a normal person. This frustrated and angered her because it was like these people couldn't see that they weren't all that different. Other reports were regarding attacks that mutants were blamed for throughout the world. It was these reports that frustrated her the most.

In these reports they mentioned someone by the name of Magneto, who apparently could manipulate metal and his group known as the Brotherhood of Evil. Some mentioned a Mister Sinister and his followers. In every one of them it was mentioned that a group calling themselves the X-Men had foiled the plots of the dangerous foes intent on destroying the world. Still, the part that frustrated her the most was how many of the writers stated that all mutants were danger to the civilized world and should be made to register with the various governments.

None of the reports told her how to get a hold of these X-Men. There wasn't even an address or phone number in the online telephone directories. She had known that this was the group who had taken Harry and Remus in. She wanted to be able to contact them instead of hoping that poor Hedwig could make it all the way over to the United States.

Once again she was clicking the pages, watching the search site change. Her eyes scanning the heading of each internet page trying once again to find a way of contacting her best friend. Her hand quickly stopped clicking when her eyes landed on the bottom heading. Reading and re-reading it a couple more times she thought she'd found a possible site. The heading read, **"The Scarlet Witch joins the Avengers."** Quickly, she clicked on the link and began to read it as soon as the page came up. To her utter happiness it was the main page of the Avenger's official website.

_The well known mutant, Scarlet Witch has accepted membership in the Avengers. Her story is well known being the daughter of Magneto and having been a member of his Brotherhood of Evil Mutants for several years before coming the conclusion that what they were dong was wrong. Along with her brother Quicksilver, contacted the Avengers in hopes of joining them in their cause to protect our world. _

_Scarlet witch is known for having the ability to warp reality and fire hex bolts grew up with a band of Roma's. She and her brother had grown up totally unaware that their father was the mutant criminal Magneto._

After having read this a few times, intrigued on this young woman's ability to warp reality, something she thought was impossible looked over the page to see if these Avengers had a way of being contacted. It took only a minute to spot a place to click for contact.

Another fifteen minutes later, Hermione was done sending off a letter to the Avengers asking if they could help her in contacting the X-Men. Having put her address and telephone number in her letter, she was ready to leave.

Walking out of the library, her arms loaded with papers that she had printed in regards to mutants and a few even of the Avengers was deep in thought. Her thoughts were surrounded with the possibility of these strange people helping them against Voldemort. Idly wondering if she shouldn't contact Professor Dumbledore with what she had found, suggesting that they may being will to help. It did seem like these people fought criminals and evil people all the time.

She just hoped that these Avengers could help her. Harry's birthday was next week and she really wanted to talk to him. Not to mention send him a few books that she had picked up a few days ago when she went to Diagon Alley, thinking they would be good for him.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHHPHPH**

Hermione reached her home and quickly hurried upstairs to her bedroom. Walking over to the desk that sat by the open window, she carefully set who papers down before sitting herself. She was about to go over them again, when an owl flew in the window, a paper attached to its leg.

"What do you have there?" She asked the bird. The owl only hooted in reply.

She carefully took the paper, noting that it was a special addition of the Daily Prophet. Thanking the owl, which quickly flew back out the window, she unfurled the paper and read the headline. She let out a startled gasp upon reading it. Quickly she began to read the actual article, noting that it hadn't been written by Rita Skeeter, thankfully.

**Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived Seen Fighting Dark Creatures in New York City.**

_**A few days ago Harry was seen with several muggle teenagers in New York City. That is of course in America. The group had been observed the day before strolling through Mystic Alley with several adults, including Remus Lupin, a known werewolf.**_

_**These strange creatures seemed to be attacking the muggles when our Savior and these teens began attacking back. Mr. Potter was seen using magic against them. We, here at the Prophet would like to remind you that he is still underage and has been in trouble for doing this on more than one occasion. **_

_**Upon having gone over to New York, I found that these strange muggle teens that were seen to be using magic are not magical in anyway. They are what are known as mutants in the United States. In doing a bit of research I found that they can do many things that we are incapable of. What do these mutants want? Are they threat to our existence? What is Harry Potter doing with them?**_

_**We here at the Prophet would like to ask the Ministry what they are going to do about these strange teens that are known as mutants. There is also Mr. Potter once again using underage magic. **_

_**Just because he is the Boy-Who-Lived and was right when he told the wizarding world that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has indeed returned, he should not be allowed to flaunt the laws.**_

_**We ask the Minister to investigate these claims and act in the safety for us all.**_

_**Jonathon Hurley **_

She threw the paper down before covering her face with her hands. "What have you done now Harry?" She moaned. Her thoughts filled with all of the things that she could imagine the Ministry of Magic doing to her friend.

**HPHPHPHPHHPHPH**

The Minister was sitting at his desk, staring at the front page of the Daily Prophet. For the first time in his life he didn't know what to do. Last year he had done everything he could to discredit the boy in his belief that the Dark Lord had not returned. In the end he found that the boy he had said was an attention seeking brat had been right all along, as was Albus Dumbledore.

Until now he had been trying to save his career, just as any politician would. The problem was that because of his lies and hard headedness he now had a lot of people clamoring for him to step aside. But that wasn't what he wanted to do. Sure, he knew he had made many mistakes over the past couple of years, but that didn't mean he couldn't effectively run the government.

Just then a knock sounded at his door before it open to reveal Dolores Umbridge. She had been out of St. Mungos for only a day now, but returned immediately. She wanted, no needed to make sure her ideals of how the wizarding world should be governed were still on Fudge's mind.

"Come in Dolores," Fudge waved her in noting that she had a copy of the special edition in her pudgy hands. "What can I do for you?"

Sitting down across from him, Dolores cleared her throat. "Cornelius, I see you have seen the paper?" She said in her sickly sweet voice.

"Yes, I have."

"Then what are you going to do about Potter. That boy is a menace." She sneered.

"What would you suggest?"

"He should be expelled from Hogwarts if not exiled from the wizarding world. That boy used magic in front of muggles. He flaunts his fame and gets away with it." She said her anger towards Harry starting to shine through as she spoke.

"I'm not sure that is such a good idea this time." Fudge said with a deep sigh.

"Cornelius, he and those other brats broke in her a few weeks ago. They destroyed the Department of Mysteries after leaving me in that forest." She told him the last part causing a shudder as the memory of being attacked by the Centaurs in the Forbidden Forest.

"I am aware of that. The only problem is that he has a lot of friends. You know people are yelling for me to step down." He told her exasperatedly. "I would like nothing more than to stop the brat. The problem is from what I understand we made actually need him."

That last part causing Dolores to flinch at the mere thought of needing a brat like Harry Potter. "What do you mean by that? He's just a kid, a brat."

"I don't know for sure, Dolores. But I was informed a few days after the incident that there had been a prophecy regarding Harry Potter residing in the Department of Mysteries. The problem is it was destroyed like all of the others in the battle."

Dolores didn't like the sound of that. "That still does not justify allowing him this much leeway. He is like any other brat and knows that he cannot use magic outside of school, not to mention in front of muggles. Then there is also his being seen with a known werewolf. A dark creature that should be put down like all the rest," she added.

"That may be true, but I don't know."

Deciding to take a different tack with the Minister, she said sweetly or as sweetly as she possibly could. "Cornelius, you also need to look into these other teens that the Daily Prophet mentions. I'm not sure what they are, but I don't think they're wizards and witches. If Mr. Potter is in the company of possible dark creatures as that is the only thing these mutants could be, he should be under ministry custody. If what you say is true, then he needs to learn that any being that isn't pure should not be allowed to mingle with them. Besides, the Prophet wants something done about the boy. I'm sure that there will be a lot of readers that will feel the same way."

The room was silent for several minutes as the Minister thought over what his assistant was suggesting. He had to admit that he could probably save his own job if he did what she was urging him to do. Also, if the Dark Lord was after Potter like he was informed of, then this would be a way to make sure he came out on top by helping the boy. "Very well, Dolores. I agree it would work. Go see to it. Let me know what you find and how we can further this plan. I want that boy under Ministry custody as soon as possible."

A few minutes later Dolores Umbridge left her boss' office ecstatic about what was to come. She'd soon see to it that Harry Potter was put in his place once and for all.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH **

While all this was happening, there was a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix going on at #12. Since the will hadn't been read yet, Dumbledore chose to continue you using the old place. He believed that Sirius probably left it to either Harry or Remus, and was certain that they would allow them to continue holding meetings here.

Currently, he had called only the main members; Severus Snape, Alastor Moody, Minerva McGonagall, Emmeline Vance, Hestia Jones, and Kingsley Shacklebolt. The only reason Tonks wasn't there was because she was on duty this day.

"Albus, why have you called us here?" Moody asked gruffly his eye spinning wildly as it roamed the room.

"I have asked you all here because of the article that appeared two hours ago in the Daily Prophet."

"What has the brat done this time?" Snape sneered from his place against the wall where he could hide in the shadows.

"A few days ago he was in an altercation with some strange people. He, along with a few other teens that we are aware of to be mutants found themselves battling these beings. In the ensuing battle, Mr. Potter was seen to be using magic."

"In front of Muggles, I take it." Shacklebolt commented.

Nodding his head, Albus replied sadly. "Yes, I'm afraid it was in front of muggles."

"What does this have to do with us? The boy is out of the country and from what we know he's safe." Moody stated.

"That may not be true anymore Alastor. The article, for those of you who haven't read it, mentioned that he was in the colonies. Voldemort and his followers no doubt know where he is now. Then there's the Ministry as well."

"Albus, I may not like the idea about Harry being there, but I know that the city where this happened was not the same one as where he's staying. I don't believe that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will find him that easily. Still, I'm pretty certain that he would be safe even if the man did find him. You after all did tell us that he would be safe there." McGonagall stated in her usual brisk manner.

"What about the Ministry, Albus?" Vance asked speaking for the first time.

"Alas, it may be nothing, but I can't help worrying what they may do." Dumbledore answered sadly.

"Well man spit out. What do you think Fudge might do?" Moody barked.

Steepling his fingers, Dumbledore took on a thoughtful look as he contemplated what to say. After a few seconds he began to voice his worries. "Cornelius is having problems staying in power after what took place in the Ministry. With young Harry being seen using underage magic in front of muggles, this could give him an advantage."

"What advantage?" Hestia asked sounding as confused as the others.

"He could use this as a way to say that Harry needs full time supervision."

Snorting derisively, Snape said. "Of course the Potter brat needs full time supervision. He's always getting into trouble."

"Severus, it's possible that he could seek ministry custody of him."

This caused gasps from the others at the thought of their Savior being in the custody of someone as incompetent as Fudge.

"Albus, what can we do to stop it." Minerva asked.

"I am currently working on a plan. However, it will take all of us to make sure that this doesn't happen. That is if Cornelius decides to even try it."

"What do you need from us?" Vance asked. The others, that is all but Snape nodded in agreement.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

That same night at the Mansion, Harry was lounging in the quiet room, a book of spells in his lap when a startled squawk caught his attention. Looking over to where he knew Rogue was sitting by the open window, reading as well, he couldn't help chuckle. A brown barn owl was trying to escape from Rogue, who was attempting to stop it. The funny thing was that bird seemed to be playing with her as it kept flying around her head, nipping at her hair.

He watched this scene for a few minutes before seeing the bird tire of its little game and come flying over to him. Landing smoothly on his shoulder, it stuck out its left leg, showing a letter attached, that he assumed was for him. Carefully taking the letter from the bird and watching as it lifted off before soaring back at the open window. Looking at letter and turning over a couple of times he wondered who would be writing him. He didn't think that the owls could make it, though the Dwarves did say that a few could.

His curiosity thoroughly piqued cautiously opened the letter and began to read it, completely unaware the Rogue and Angel; the latter having just entered the room were watching him with curious expressions.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We here at Gringotts would like to say that you have our condolences in the loss of one, Mr. Sirius Black. This letter is to inform you that his will is to be read on July 28 at ten a.m. here at Gringotts. _

_Being a listed inheritor of the estate, you are hereby required to be present. If you cannot make it, then you may appoint someone as your representative. Otherwise, your share of the inheritances will be split among the other heirs. _

_Should you have any questions, please feel free to contact Ratgrad here at Gringotts._

_Signed,_

_Ratgrad_

Harry blinked a few times, re-read it the letter before standing up and marching out of the room, intent on finding the two men that could explain what the hell was going on. He didn't see the two teens looking at one another with fearful looks. Nor did he realize that his face had turned red, showing that he was angry at this.

Harry stormed through the mansion looking for his targets. Having not found them yet, he was now standing in front of their door. Knowing that they had told him he could just come in whenever he wanted; did just that. Upon entering the two men were in a deep conversation, slamming the door, he watched in satisfaction as the two jumped before spinning to stare at the door.

Without any preamble, Harry waved the letter in his hand. "Would one of you please explain why I just received a letter from Gringotts about your will, Sirius?"

The two men shared a quick glance before Sirius decided to speak first. "That would be because everyone thinks I'm dead."

Narrowing his eyes at Sirius, Harry asked. "Why didn't you tell me sooner about this?"

"Um…well, it kind of slipped my mind." Sirius replied.

"Slipped your mind," Harry repeated his voice showing his anger. "You just happen to forget that because everyone thinks you're dead, your will is to be read. Oh, and I am a part of this will." Striding over to stand in front of his godfather, he hissed. "Explain to me about this and how it works."

"Well…I'm dead and when that happens the person's will is read."

"I know that!" Harry snapped. "What I want to know is why you didn't warn me that this was coming?"

"I didn't know how."

"He's telling the truth, Harry." Remus said quietly.

Harry looked between the two men before letting out a huff as he started to pace the room. He started to talk to himself forgetting that the others were there and could hear every word. "I have to go back to England for this thing. I don't want to go back yet. This past weeks has been wonderful and I'm happy." A smile spread on his lips as he said this. So far everyone has treated me just like another teen. I'll go back but I'm coming back as soon as possible."

Remus was beginning to realize that he needed to get Sirius to tell Harry their suspicions now. Leaning over towards Sirius, he quickly whispered that he needed to tell Harry now. At first Sirius looked like he was going to argue, but closed his mouth and sigh resignedly at what he knew he needed to do. Especially since Harry would have to go back for the will reading and who knows what Albus could possibly be planning. After all, the man just had to know about the reading since he too was in it.

"Harry, we need to talk." Sirius said getting Harry's attention while pointing to the bed.

Harry puzzled at his godfather's seriousness walked over and sat down on the bed.

"Harry, there are some things that I. No, we need to tell you before the will reading." Harry's eyebrows shot up at hearing this. Taking a deep breath, Sirius plunged in. He began telling Harry all about their suspicions regarding Dumbledore. Harry at first tried to argue that Dumbledore did what he thought was right, until he was asked a question by Remus that had him shocked to his core.

"Harry, do you know about your family's vault?"

"My what," he asked dumbly.

"You're family vaults Harry. The Potters were fairly well off." Sirius explained.

"I thought the vault I had was the only left from my parents."

"No Harry, they left you quite a bit more. You just can't access it until you're an adult." Remus said.

"Nobody told me about that. Why didn't either of you tell me?" He asked accusingly.

"We thought you knew." Remus said.

"All anyone told me was that they lived in Godric Hollow where Voldemort came and murdered them. The house was completely destroyed. That's all I know other than what you guys have told me about them from school." He added with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Wait a minute. Are you saying that it was Dumbledore's job to tell me?"

"Well, in a way it was. Also, it could have been your relatives. But someone should have told you." Sirius said.

"I don' think the Dursley's even know about it. I know they don't know about my vault. But why wouldn't he tell me, or even Hagrid. Is that part of why Ron is always jealous?" The last question causing him to start at the thought of having forgotten his first friend and even Hermione for that matter since he'd been here in the United States.

"What is it?" Remus asked seeing the flicker of sadness that crossed Harry's face.

"I just remembered that I haven't really thought of my friends that much. If at all," he added.

"It's perfectly alright to have forgotten them this past week or so. Things have been very different here and you are just settling in. You'll be able to see them when we go to the will reading." Remus said soothingly.

Giving the older man a small smile in thanks, Harry asked another question. "What is in this family vault of mine?"

"Well, before James and Lily were killed the vault from what he told me had a couple hundred thousand galleons in it. I think he also mentioned that there were quite a few heirlooms. But that's all I know of or at least can remember."

"Sirius, don't forget the house that Harry's grandparents owned." Remus said chiding his friend a little.

Slapping his forehead, "I forgot about that. I guess I lost more memories than I as aware of in that hell hole." Sirius said with a shudder. The other two didn't say anything knowing that Sirius was still haunted by his stay in Azkaban.

"What is this house?" Harry asked.

"It's not a mansion or anything like that. Although, it's on the large size compared too many others"

"Sirius, I think he wants to know more than that."

"The cottage that you grew up in is about a third of the size of the manor home that your grandparents lived in. If I remember right there's about twelve bedrooms, a dinning room that can seat twenty comfortably. I know there were at least one study and a large library." Shrugging his shoulders, "Like I said small," Sirius said.

"You call that small!" Harry exclaimed. He couldn't imagine someone calling a house that large small.

"Oh, did I mention that there were about eighty square meters of land with it." Sirius said glibly.

Harry swallowed hard at hearing that. He couldn't believe that he had a mansion with so much land. Then a thought occurred to him and he asked the two men about it.

"After your grandparents died, your dad didn't want to live in a place that big. Still, I don't know why he thought it was so big. I've seen even bigger. Anyway, he and your mother decided to by the cottage in Godric Hollow. Both of them felt better living there."

"Harry, Sirius, we getting off topic here." Remus stated seeing that their original conversation was forgotten. The two looked a little sheepish hearing that.

So over the course of the next hour and a half, the two filled Harry in on everything. They told him how they suspected that Dumbledore was after more fame for some reason. Neither one telling him how they both suspected the man wanted something to happen to him when he confronted Voldemort for the last time. By the time Harry left his head was hurting from all of the things that they told him.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

In an empty dark space where time has no meaning fiery red eyes are seen the body of the being hidden within the darkness. The very air itself is thick with malevolence. There's another sense in the air, this surrounding the eyes. It's the sense of anticipation and excitement. That soon it would be free once again to do what he had done many times before. But this time it was certain that it would win.

"Yes, very soon." A deep rolling voice filled with malice echoed throughout the darkness.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**80 square meters equal about 20 acres**

**Also, for those of you who are wondering about Harry's blood. I was given the permission to use this idea by a wonderful write by the name of Rorschach Blot. There will be more about this in the upcoming chapter. Also, a character that was mentioned in the beginning will be finally making an appearance.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I know that it had a lot of dialogue, but I felt that it was the best way to move the plot along. Please take the time to leave me a review.**


	13. A Revelation and New Allies

**A/N: I'd like to thank the people who took the time to read the last chapter. I would also like to give a big thanks to the three who reviewed it as well.**

**Disclaimer: All characters owned by J.K. Rowling and Marvel Comics; respectively. **

**Warning: This is a slash story.**

**One last note before we get on with the chapter. I have added my first poll. I would like to see who, if any other guest appearances you would like to see. Please note that you can vote for two different ones. The link is on my profile page.**

**Key**

'…_**.' **_Telepathy

'…_.' _Thoughts

**I want to thank Exodiano for being a wonderful Beta for this story.**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Two weeks had passed since the excitement the teens of Xavier's Institute had had while having been in New York. In the ensuing time many things had happened. The most notable of them had been centered on Harry. The first having been the strange blood results that as of yet hadn't returned from the independent person, whom was investigating it for the group. The other was a two part, the beginning was the letter from Gringott's telling Harry about the will reading of Sirius' on the twenty-eight of that month, the reading being only three days from his sixteenth birthday. This resulted in Harry confronting Sirius and Remus about the will, which then forced the two men, but most of all Sirius into explaining his suspicions of Dumbledore.

For first couple of days after hearing what they suspected, he tried to deny the truth. He reasoned that the wizened old wizard had more than enough power and political clout than anyone would ever want. Not mentioning the man's magical prowess. When it came to him, he reasoned that the man was and had been doing everything he could to keep him safe from those who wished to harm him or control him for their own purposes. Though, he did admit that he hadn't made the man's job easy, what with his headstrong rush in attitude whenever there was danger. He even told the two men this one night. Their only comment was to ask him to actually stop and think about all of the things that happened to him since his parents' death. Sirius had gone even further and asked him to think about why the man had never told him anything about his inheritance from them.

He agreed to do this seeing nothing wrong with it. So for the first week he did just that. He thought about his time at Hogwarts and how anytime he tried to warn someone of what was happening, he was always ignored. He thought about how last year he was ordered to take Occlumency lessons with a man only a blind person couldn't see hated him. His confidence in Dumbledore began to crumble thinking about last year. But what really did it was when he thought back to the night at the Ministry; to be more specific, what transpired in Dumbledore's office directly after seeing his godfather killed.

He remembered how the man calmly sat there telling him he couldn't leave the room. He proceeded to allow him to destroy his trinkets. Going so far as to actually encourage him in his mindless destruction of said property. But it wasn't this that caused the confidence and respect he held for the man. Oh, no, it was the recollection of the man telling him the prophecy and then admitting to knowing that his home life would not be easy. The man knew was all he could think as his fury rose. The man knew that he would be unloved and mistreated.

Harry's fury had taken a different direction than it could have. Instead of destroying anything he got his hands on, he kept it inside. He allowed the anger he felt towards the man who had done more to hurt him than any other person could have to guide him in plans that he began to make. He also used in an even better way. He funneled it into his training. He began taking the nutrient potions without complaint everyday before meals. His physical training became stronger seeing as he was more determined now than ever. At the same time the anger fueled his manipulation of electricity while simultaneously helping him in his studying of magic.

No longer was he going to allow any person, Dumbledore or Voldemort to control his life. He would take control and do what he wanted in his life. After all, there was more to life then killing some evil being like Voldemort. And this new attitude showed to all those in the mansion.

The others, but more importantly Sirius and Remus saw this new attitude and were a little worried. Not that they saw it as a bad thing both knowing what Harry's destiny was. It had more to do with not wanting him to feel as if he had to train so hard that he forgot to live. But both chose after a night of talking to wait and see where this new attitude led before they stepped in.

It was the second week when things got even more exciting in the mansion. That Monday the teens had all been sitting in the quiet room relaxing after a long hard training session in the Danger Room. Wolverine had worked them hard that day and every day since they returned from the City. He had told them that they had done well in their battle against three known super villains, but that they needed to work hard so that they could take them down harder and faster when their were no adults around to bail their asses out.

Harry was sitting with Bobby, Peter, Rogue, and Angel in one of the corners. The latter having joined the forming quartet only a few days ago. Up until the battle in New York as well as just going there like any normal person, Warren Worthington had felt out of place since having escaped his father to come here. He was unlike them when it came to his mutant ability. The others including Kitty and Gambit were all normal looking. They didn't have white wings sticking out of their backs making it nearly impossible to go out in public without having to fold them so tightly against his back underneath his clothes that by the time he returned from a trip out, his back and shoulders ached.

The teens, even the ones who were away visiting their families had tried to make him feel welcome here at the Institute. But in the six months he'd been here he just didn't feel comfortable around them. Sure no one ever made fun of him or stared in a way that he remembered his father doing when he had seen the wings for the first time. They even tried engaging him in many of their activities. A few times he even did that. Oh, he always talked to them and was friendly but he just didn't feel like one of them. Then everything changed a short while ago.

He soon found another person who was just as much an outsider as him. But, he unlike him had embraced the others even though it had been in a shy kind of way. He didn't look down on any of them. In fact he had actually seemed to be interested about the various things they could do. Warren remembered that first day when Harry had seen his white wings. Harry's face had shown the awe in them not revulsion like he had seen on so many others' faces. What had made him truly feel like part of the group was the way this young black haired teen had found a way that he could join them going on outings to the city without the fear of seeing people's faces filled with disgust.

Soon after this, he became more outgoing, joining in conversations more and spending less time alone. For the first time he actually felt as if he truly belonged somewhere not knowing that these feelings were echoed by Harry.

Currently the group was sitting discussion basketball, or rather explaining it to a young wizard who had never heard of the game before. Bobby and Colossus wanted to get a game going, but it took until now before they could sit Harry down and tell him about the game. Rogue, being more tomboyish then Kitty and Danielle Moonstar was enthusiastically helping the boys to explain it. Even Angel got in on it feeling the excitement of the group and a sense of rightness about being there.

Kitty was sitting in a far corner staring daggers at the group. She had thought that Bobby would spend more time with her after she convinced him to take that walk with her. The whole time she had flirted with him like Danielle would have. He, however, didn't react to any of her advances. She was beginning to wonder what was wrong with her that Bobby couldn't see that she liked him. She almost thought that he liked Rogue instead with the way he was always hanging around her. Then again he also hung around Harry and Peter a lot. Now there was a nice looking teen, she had told herself at the thought of Peter Rasputin. Only problem was she really wasn't interested in the shy type like him or Harry.

She watched the group with half an ear to Remy talking all about how he liked Rogue. She watched as the group seemed to finish whatever they were talking about. Thinking this was a perfect chance to go and talk with Bobby. Maybe even get him to go for a walk out in the small woods on the back of the property, she stood up ignoring Remy and started across the room. Only to stop when she saw Harry jump as if some one had pinched his rear and the others laugh at the shocked expression on his face. She stood there and watched as Harry said something before hurrying out of the room. Guessing by his sudden actions, she assumed that Professor X had mentally called him. Grinning, she hurried over to the group.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHP**

When Harry entered the Professor's office the first thing he noticed was a tall dark haired man standing next to the Professor. He immediately noticed that the man was rather tall, guessing the man stood a good six foot three with broad shoulders. It was obvious to him that this man worked out a lot. He took in the man's strong features and dark eyes, the way they seemed to draw you in. He noted that the man had a mustache that trailed down the sides of his lips until they formed a black beard that unlike many he had seen did not hang below the chin. In Harry's opinion the man's clothes were even stranger than what he'd seen on some wizards

The man was wearing black tight fitting pants with a royal blue shirt that clearly clung to his muscles, along with a strange black marking on the front of it. He guessed it was some kind of rune, but he couldn't be sure. He had a strange beige wrap around his waist; he assumed was to keep the shirt closed. The man's strange attire was finished off with what could be considered a wizards cloak, except this one was slightly different. Instead of just flowing from the shoulders down to the floor, this one had short of a hood with two points on either side that stayed straight up as it half circled the man's face. The lining he noted was blood red that clearly stood out from any other color the man was wearing. The cloak was fastened at his throat by a strange round gold medallion.

"Mr. Potter…Harry," the Professor amended. "Please come have seat here next your godfather."

Harry nodded before hurrying over and sitting down. He turned to Sirius and gave him a 'what is going on' look. Sirius just mouthed, 'wait and see' before giving his Godson a reassuring smile and then turned to look at the Professor and the strange man. Harry felt a little concerned about what exactly was going on, but chose to wait and see before saying anything.

"Gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to, Doctor Stephen Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme." The Professor said with a small wave towards said man. His introduction caused the others to widen their eyes, and the Professor could only smile as he realized that they must have forgotten that the man would be helping to train Harry. But right now he was here for a very different reason. He quickly introduced them to Dr. Strange.

"I am pleased to meet all of you. I have heard of you Mr. Potter and Mr. Black." Turning to Remus, he frowned slightly. "I am afraid I haven't heard of you."

Remus chuckled at this. "That's perfectly all right. I'm not famous or infamous as these other two." This got indignant cries from Harry and Sirius as he laughed outright at their expressions. "I am Remus Lupin, a friend of these two." He said while pointing at the two still indignant men. "I am also helping to teach Harry about his magic." He added as an afterthought.

"Then you are a wizard."

"Yes."

"Mr. Strange…"

"It's Doctor, Mr. Black."

Nodding, "Dr. Strange, what is it you wanted to see Harry about?" Harry and Remus both nodding in agreement to the question that he had just asked.

"Several days ago, I received a sample of blood from Dr. Hank McCoy. He asked me to do a full mystical analysis as well as medical seeing as how he doesn't have all the equipment here at the mansion or the knowledge. He stated that the results of his basic analysis were very strange to him and he wanted someone who might know if there was any mystical reasoning behind them. He also stated that he had your permission for this to do me." Seeing the nods, he continued with his explanation. "He did have the foresight to inform me that you had been bitten by a basilisk before being healed by the legendry phoenix. I am grateful that he had or I would most likely still be running tests."

"What did you find, Stephen?" The Professor asked wanting to know what it all meant as much as the others did.

"What I found was rather startling, even for myself. Mr. Potter…"

"Please call me Harry."

"Okay. Harry, your blood is a strange mix of poison and healing tears. I was able to find both of these properties within. The strangest part is that the venom from the basilisk is very potent and should have erased the healing factor. At the same time, from what Hank said, this happened when you were twelve."

"Yes, it was towards the end of the school term when I had to fight the basilisk."

"Harry, by all rights you should be dead or dying at the moment."

Sirius and Remus jumped two their feet and screamed, "what" as they stared incredulously at the new man. Harry had a very different reaction to his guardians. He just rocked back into the chair he was sitting on as his face paled to a pasty white as he thought about what Dr. Strange had just said.

"Please, Gentlemen, calm down and let Stephen explain this." The professor said calmly while shooting his friend an angry look.

Sirius and Remus did calm down as they retook their seats, but kept glaring at the man for having the audacity to blurt something like that out.

"Like I said, by all rights this is what should be happening."

"Well he isn't dead and I don't think he's dying." Sirius sneered at the man having taken a dislike to him after this.

Shaking his head, "No, he's perfectly healthy from that. However, he isn't the healthiest person I have ever seen." Holding up a hand to forestall any argument he continued. "Many of his nutrient levels are very low."

"So what does this all mean?" Harry asked color having now returned to his face.

"Well, from what I can find your blood is very poisonous. I would assume that if someone were to ingest it, or mix it with their own then they would mostly likely die.

"Then I'm dangerous?" Harry asked weakly.

"Yes, in a way you are." Seeing the fearful look that appeared on Harry's face he hurried on. "That doesn't mean that you are not safe to be around. It just means that certain precautions have to be put in place so that your blood doesn't come into contact with someone else. It's just like when a person has AIDS except that it's in your semen or saliva." He smiled when he saw the relieved look appear on the boy's face. He was feeling drawn to the raven haired teen for some unknown reason. Deciding he would meditate on this later, he continued on with what they were discussing.

"But how can this still be. I mean that was three years ago."

"Yes Harry, you are correct. From what I can gather, you have a piece of the fang imbedded in your arm." Seeing the nod confirming what Hank had told him. "I believe that the fang is still as potent now as it was when it bit you. Therefore, it is still continuing to release its venom. I would assume it has something to do with the age of the basilisk."

"It was about a thousand years old." Harry supplied.

"Then it would definitely be the age that has caused this. Now as to the Phoenix tears and how they are continuing to work is a total confusion, even to me. All I can do here is to make a few hypothetical answers." The others nodded in understanding. "The tears healed the wound while also entering your bloodstream. At which point it tried expunging the venom that was coursing through you veins. However, as we now know this did not happen. What I am proposing is very unorthodox, but in my line of work I have seen many things that fit under this heading.

You have the ability to manipulate lightning. This is an ability that is connected to energy, and therefore will probably grow further. But I am sure that Charles here has already explained that to you. The ability to manipulate energy of any kind leaved a person weak until they have fully mastered wielding it. At the same time it can be very dangerous to a person's anatomy. In your case your body manipulates the energy around you, turning it into energy that your body actually hurls at an opponent. Now this energy is much like magic, at least the kind that you use. When a person doesn't use their magic for whatever reason, it can damage the body it inhabits or destroy things around them through what is known as chaos magic.

What this all means is that while you are absorbing and manipulating the energy into lightning, it is coursing through your body. While doing this it can destroy your internal organs as well as your muscles. However, there is a flipside to this. That is that most mutants who are capable of manipulating energy in one way or another also have a healing factor. This healing factor is linked so tightly with the energy that it's barely noticed as something different. In fact it isn't actually different."

"How is healing not different from lightning?" Harry asked.

"Because the energy itself is what is doing the healing as it courses through your body. Basically, your body manipulates a portion of it into healing, while the majority is used for offensive and defensive actions." Deciding to wrap his explanation up, he said. "What I believe happened is that your energy manipulation kicked in at the same time as you were bitten. The tears added strength to your healing while your mutant ability helped your body to accept the poison and healing into it; thereby giving you a bit of a stronger healing factor and more than likely making you immune to most poisons."

The room sat in silence as they digested what the man had told them. Most of it had gone directly over their heads like an Owl that wasn't delivering to them. But it was the last part that they all understood and was surprised by. It was a great relief to know that Harry was perfectly all right. But the part that made them happy, though stunned as that they wouldn't have to ever worry about someone trying to poison him.

"Does that mean that I can't be killed?" Harry asked dumbly not even thinking about the immunity to poison.

Laughing at the boy's question Dr. Strange answered. "No, you can still die. But it does mean that your injuries will heal a faster rate than most people. That includes mutants except for those who have a true mutant healing factor.

"You mentioned earlier that Harry's lightning will grow stronger." Remus stated having caught that part from earlier. Besides, he couldn't help thinking that Charles had said almost the same thing when they first arrived.

"Yes I did say that. Mr. Potter is very unique. He is not only a mutant but a wizard. A hybrid if you will."

"Does that mean I will be super powerful?"

"Harry, you will not be super powerful as you asked. Being a wizard your magical powers usually grow until the age of seventeen when the settle. This usually means a boost in actual power, for example strength of what a spell does." Seeing the confused expression on Harry's face he elaborated. "Let's say a spell that would normally leave you slightly tired may no longer make you feel that way. Some spells you may find are stronger in what they do, such as a Patronus may seem brighter and bigger than before. That doesn't mean that you will have either unlimited power or gain new abilities. It's not the way that wizarding magic works.

Your mutant ability works pretty much the same way. You'll gain a finer control over your manipulation and will find it's stronger than it previously. That doesn't mean that it will be unlimited or just happen over night. These types of abilities take a lot of practice at controlling before you see any real increase. Now as for gaining any new mutant abilities, it is possible. In manipulation you could conceivably gain other forms and other ways of manipulating energy. Again that may happen or it may not but it doesn't mean you will be so powerful that everything is easy for you."

"So it's possible that I will gain new things, but it doesn't mean that I'll be that much powerful."

"Yes. Charles has also asked me to help in your magical education."

"Isn't sorcery and magic different?" Sirius asked a question that he had forgotten all about when he first heard of the man a few weeks ago.

"Yes it is different. Yet it is the same as well. Sorcery has varied aspects like magic, but all stems from outside sources, whereas, wizarding magic comes from within. We are actually looked down on by many wizards and witches."

"Why is that?" Harry asked.

"I being what is known as the Sorcerer Supreme am capable of many things that are considered dark by the various governments of the world. I also don't follow the belief that magic should be unseen by those who cannot wield it."

Harry wasn't sure if he liked the idea that this man was capable of using dark magic. He had had his fair share of run-ins with it already in his short existence to last him a lifetime. Though his mind was telling him this, his instincts were telling him that the man wouldn't harm him. "Can you tell me all of what you can do? What will you teach me if you decided to?"

Chuckling, "I think that would be a very long story. As for what I can teach you. There are many things that a wizard or witch can learn that I am capable of doing. I just use them in a different manner. So, I could teach you lot. That is if you would be willing to learn. Now mind you it will be hard work and quite tiring."

"Could you at least tell us a few things that you would be teaching Harry if you were too?" Charles asked.

Stroking his chin Dr. Strange ran thorough the various things he could do and which would help the young man in front of him. He knew more about the boy not only from Charles but Agatha and even a few of his patrons had mentioned him once or twice. After several minutes he finally cleared his throat and said. "I can teach you various mind arts, like astral projection and how to protect your mind. I can also teach a few sorcery spells that would be good for you too learn."

Harry perked up at hearing that the man could teach him how to protect his mind. After last year he hadn't been sure if he either could learn it or if it would work. But he really did want to learn how, only to hopefully keep something like what happened at the end of the year from repeating.

"I would like that." He said after the man finished explaining a few of the things that he could teach him. "I believe I need every advantage I can get."

The small group then began talking about how Harry should train and when with the various people that were going to be his tutors. At first Sirius and Remus were unsure of allowing Harry to learn from Doctor Strange, but with the thought of the prophecy that hung over the son of their best-friend decided to agree to it. Harry had been right and they knew it. He would need everything he could use if he were to eventually defeat Voldemort and his army of Deatheaters. The latter he would be taking on by himself they both silently thought as they helped with the scheduling.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHP**

In England Lord Voldemort was planning a little surprise for Harry now that he found where he was hiding. He had been pleased when one of his people came rushing in with the Daily Prophet that told of where and what the brat was doing. He had been so pleased with the groveling man's actions that he forgot to curse him.

By the time he had finished reading the article a vicious smile appeared on his snake-like face giving him the appearance of a snake reading to strike at its prey. He had the boy and it was clear that he had a few odd friends; which intrigued him, but that was neither here not there. In his eyes the boy was unprotected, no Dumbledore or his precious Oder of the Phoenix around to protect him.

That was two weeks ago and it had taken until now for him to come up with a suitable plan that would get his people into the United States without any notice. He didn't care if the wizards and witches that lived there tried to stop them. They weren't worthy of his attention or concern seeing as how they tended to live with the muggles as if they were the same. No, if any did see or get in his way, then he would see to it that they were destroyed. After all, they were even weaker then the mudbloods that lived here in England. There were a few that he only knew of by name that could cause a problem, but he would deal with them if the need arose, just like he dealt with anyone who got in his way.

Now there were twenty masked Deatheaters standing in front of his throne awaiting their orders. His red eyes roved over the group taking in the various members he had called for this mission. A few of them were from his inner circle. These would be the ones to lead the mission. The majority of course were either new recruits or those who had failed in a mission that he had previously sent them on. His reasoning for the latter had been that if things didn't go his way, then they would be used as cannon fodder. Relieving him of their worthlessness without having to raise his wand and do the deed himself.

Slowly rising to his feet he stepped to the edge of the dais. "My loyal Deatheaters, I have summoned you here for an important mission. One that will finally see the end to that miserable brat who has stood in our way to rid this world of those beneath us…Harry Potter and has denied me the greatness that I have longed for, for many years now. Soon the babe that left me a spirit will be destroyed and then I will lead us to greatness." The group began to cheer wildly for their leader. With a wave of his skeletal like hand, Voldemort gained control immediately.

"Potter is currently hiding in New York City in the United States. Those of you who have read the article that filth of a paper printed stated. He has gained some new friends that have extraordinary powers. They and that werewolf are the only ones protecting him. They powers are no match for yours. You are more powerful, stronger and their betters in everything. They don't deserve to have them. You will destroy them just as any who stand in our way. Bring Potter back to me and I will finish off what I started fifteen years ago." He hissed.

"My Lord," a short masked man said bowing from his spot towards the end of the first row. "How are we to do this?" The words weren't even out of his mouth before he hit the cold hard stone writhing in pain from a Crucio having been sent his way by his master.

"You will do well to learn to keep your mouth shut." Voldemort hissed as he released the curse. Looking over the others who he could tell were slightly nervous as they shifted slightly in their positions, something that he took immense pride in seeing whenever he cursed one of them.

Stepping back he sat down on his blood red throne and smiled at the group. 'Yes they will do exactly what I tell them too.' "You will go there by international portkey in two days time. Once there you will find where he is staying. At that time you are too plan an attack that will bring him to me and kill the others." Looking over his men, his red eyes stopped between two tall men. "Rabastan, Rodolphus, you two will lead this mission.

You will have no fear from the wizards and witches that live in that abominable place. They may know of who we are, but will not stand in your way. But precautions must be taken. The two of you will wear a glamour charm so that you cannot be recognized. I would be… most displeased if you were caught once again. Now go and I will summon you all when the time has come." He hissed menacingly as he watched the others all quickly bow before leaving his chamber.

He took note that all but one had fled to his satisfaction. He knew who it was that still stood in front of him. She had been there with the others but wouldn't be going on this mission. "Bellatrix, why are you still here." He hissed at her.

Scraping the floor with her bow she whined, "My Lord, why can't I go and have some fun?" Her voice high sounding like a cat that got its tail caught in a door.

"Bella, there is no reason for you to go on this mission. For I have another one planned that you will lead right here. It is more… suitable to your tastes than this one is."

Hearing his words she cackled at the thought of getting to play once again. For her it would only be the second time since escaping that horrible prison of hers. It would finally allow her to use her twisted games for her pleasure. The mere idea of cursing someone into insanity drove her over the edge as he continued cackling.

Voldemort quickly dismissed one of his most loyal before sitting back and thinking about how his plans were finally coming to fruition. Once Potter was destroyed he would be able to destroy Dumbledore easily. He quickly made note that he would have to plan the old man's death soon before any word could get back to him. He knew he had a spy that reported to the man. His only problem was that he didn't know who it was. He didn't think it was Snape since the man had brought him useful information o more than one occasion. The problem was he didn't know who else it could be.

So deep in thought was he that he didn't notice the new arrival standing in front of him. It wasn't until he heard a strange sound that caught his attention. Snapping out of his thoughts he looked straight ahead to see a pale bare-chested being with yellow eyes staring out from a silver form fitted mask standing in front of him. Flicking his wrist slightly his wand came into his hand which he quickly pointed at the being. Immediately he cast the pain curse only to watch the stranger dodge it with efficiency as if he had done this before.

Keeping his wand trained on the presumed man his red eyes narrowed. "Who are you? What are you? Why are you here?" He hissed each one out his tone stating pain if he were not satisfied with the answers.

The masked man stood there for a moment in silence. His yellow eyes glowing as they bored into Voldemort's as if searching for something that only he could find. Voldemort felt a little uneasy at the strange feeling that was washing over him; which he knew was caused by this stranger. He was about to cast another _Crucio _when the feeling vanished and the man began to speak.

"He did not come here to harm you. He has come on behalf of his Master. He cannot speak his name until he knows it is safe to do so."

Voldemort was confused. This stranger talked as if there were someone else here, which was impossible. He would have sensed them if they were. Then again he hadn't sensed this being before. So it was possible and that didn't set well with him. His eyes narrowing dangerously he trained his wand on the man's heart. "You will tell me who you are."

"He cannot say. He has been sent to offer an alliance with Voldemort."

"That is Lord Voldemort! Who is your Master and why would he ally himself with me?" He asked intrigued now by this being who he realized was talking about him only he did it in third person. But what intrigued him most was who this man's master was and why he would ally with him. He couldn't help thinking that an alliance with some being that obviously could get one of his minions in his base could very well help him in his quest for domination.

"His Master is the ruler of destruction. His powers are absolute. He wishes for the great Voldemort to aid him in his endeavors. He is in need of another general."

"I do not work for anyone." He hissed.

"He gives power to those he deems worthy." The man continued.

This caught Voldemort's attention more than anything the stranger had said so far. "What powers does he give?"

"Powers he gives varies. Will you join him in his quest to rule?"

Thinking it over, he liked the idea of getting new powers. He knew he would need them at some point, especially if his newest plan failed like all the others. But he didn't think it would, since there was absolutely no way anyone would be able to stop him in time. There was one problem he could foresee in this alliance, that being the fact that he would undoubtedly have to share his rule with another when they took over the world. Still, it didn't mean he couldn't use the person for his own purposes.

Coming to a decision far faster than he usually did. "Very well, I shall be willing to join. But I must know who this person is before I will say anything further." He added knowing that if he didn't things could get bad for him, like a trap.

A slight nod of the head the stranger spoke. "He will come to you when the time is right." With that said he turned and walked out of the chamber leaving a perplexed Voldemort behind.

**HPHPHPHPHPHHPHHP**

The day before the will reading had arrived and Harry found himself pacing his room with an amused Bobby sitting on his bed watching him. He was supposed to be packing for a few days stay in England, but at the moment he was more worried about what would happen when they got there. It wasn't until yesterday when he was told that Remus would be accompanying him along with Scott and Logan, who of course would fly them over later today. He was also informed then that they would stay at the Leaky Cauldron.

His worry was because he didn't know what he was going to say or do if he ran into Dumbledore. He desperately wanted to confront the man regarding everything that had happened in his life, but he knew he couldn't. At least not until he was out from under the man's authority which would be hard to get, what with the man's power and position in the Wizarding World.

Another thing that worried him was what plans the man may have concocted since he had come over here. Many ideas had gone through his head on this subject the past few days. They had gotten darker the more he thought about what type of plan the man could have come up with to control him and his destiny. He had even approached the subject with the Professor, Remus and Sirius once. The only problem was that none of them actually reassured him to his satisfaction. All they said was that they would make sure he stayed safe and returned here to the Institute to finish his education. Sirius was even worse as he just smiled at him and said that he had everything under control. For some reason that only made his worry worse than before.

"Harry, you need to pack." Bobby said after having watched his new friend pace for a good ten minutes muttering under his breath the entire time.

They had become a lot closer over the past two weeks ever since Harry had returned from his meeting with Professor X and the others. The others had become close as well after that day. But the two who became closest to Harry was Bobby and Peter. That afternoon the threesome had gone into the woods to talk.

Harry had told them everything that happened up in the office with Doctor Strange. At first he had been leery of doing so, but chose to do it any way. In the end he had been relieved that he had with the way the two reacted to his little revelations. The two had just told him that they could understand his feelings of being overwhelmed after finding out his blood was poisonous. They then quickly reassured him that it didn't make him any different then he already was. That it wouldn't stop them from being around him and would just take the precautions that he had told them if something was to happen and he was bleeding.

Flopping on his bed Harry muttered loud enough for Bobby to hear him. "I'm too nervous."

Getting up he walked over and sat down next to Harry. Placing a comforting hand on the boys' shoulder, "There's nothing to be worried about. You'll go get what ever Sirius has left you and then you will come back here."

Rolling over onto his back Harry smiled up at his friend. "Thanks."

"Hey, what are friends for. Besides Scott and Wolverine won't let anything happen to you while you are there. Even Remus won't let anything happen. And don't forget that you'll see your friends too." A bright smile appeared on Harry's face at hearing this and Bobby couldn't help thinking just how beautiful his smile was. '_No, that's not right. I shouldn't be thinking things like that about another guy.' _

"Thanks Bobby. I forgot I'll get to see Ron and Hermione. I can't wait to tell them all of the things that I've done here so far." He said his excitement pulling Bobby out of his thoughts.

"See, there's nothing to worry about. You'll have a great time and before you know it, you'll be back here with us. Then we can play some more Basketball. Maybe, Peter and I can also show you how to play football."

Looking at his roommate confusedly, Harry said. "But I know how to play football."

Now it was Bobby's turn to look confused. It was only brief when he realized that Harry wasn't talking about American football but what he knew was English football. "No, it's not the same thing. I will explain it when you get back. Oh and don't forget we have your birthday to celebrate too." He added with a bright smile of his own that clearly stated he was up too something.

With a startled squawk Harry sat bolt upright, eyes wide with surprise. "I forgot my birthday was coming up. I never really thought about it other than it was usually around then that I got to leave the Dursleys until the next summer."

"Then we will just have to make this one special."

"It's just another day." Harry commented having never really cared about his birthday. It wasn't as if anyone did other than those who sent him a small gift or two at midnight.

"I guess I better pack. We're supposed to be leaving on the Blackbird in an hour." Harry said jumping to his feet to begin his rush packing that he usually only did the day he left to go to Hogwarts.

Laughing at Harry's antics, Bobby stood up and headed for the door. "I'll see you downstairs when you're done." He threw over his shoulder as he walked out of their room.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPH**

It was after eight thirty at night before the group reached the Leaky Cauldron. Like in New York City, Scott and now Wolverine had no problem seeing the pub. They quickly got two rooms from Tom for the time they would be here before going up to unpack their belongings. Agreeing to meet back in the dinning hall in an hour so that they could decide what they were going to do for dinner that night.

While they were unpacking over at the Ministry of Magic the same stranger who had visited Voldemort cautiously made his way through it on his way to his destination. It was easy for him to make his way passed the various guards he came upon by using the shadows. It was something that he had learned a long time ago after his father had banished him from their home. With his grotesque appearance he had to stay hidden from the normal looking people he had found after a few encounters with them that had caused harm to his body. Even with his mask he had to stay secreted away fearing the retribution that would be brought down on him if he were to be seen.

That didn't mean he didn't use it to his advantage or that of his friends. Friends he had made many years ago when he was seeking refuge in New York. But after certain events he had been forced to flee yet again and soon found his way here to England. IT was here where he eventually came across someone who was willing to help him gain the revenge that he sought against all those who harmed his friends and home for their own pleasures. Though at the time the person was only a disembodied voice that he has been willingly helping to regain what was lost to him over the years.

Reaching the lowest level of the Ministry, he made his way through the various doors until he came upon the one that allowed entrance into what was known as the Death Chamber. He briefly stood above the veil that was fluttering every so lightly in a nonexistent wind. Inside it was his friend and Master waiting for him to arrive and tell him of his meeting. He couldn't help feeling a sense of pride at what the man had asked of him.

Moving forward he walked down the stairs and towards the veil. Upon reaching it he stood there quietly. Waiting for his Master to acknowledge his presence, for he knew the being could sense anyone on this side of it.

"Did it go well my warrior?" A deep rumbling voice asked.

"He has done well. He has gained what you have asked."

"Then it is just a matter of time before I return to the world. Bring him tomorrow. I wish to speak to this Wizard."

"He will do as you ask."

The stranger turned and made his way back out of the Ministry. He would head back to the place that he was using as a home. There he would think about how he would get Voldemort to come with him. He knew the man had all ready been here and could not be seen once again inside the walls of the Ministry.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPH**

In one of the small motels situated in Mystic Enclave twenty men and women crammed into one of the rooms to discuss their so far failed mission for their Lord. They had searched every where, even using the imperious and several other curses and potions on unsuspecting people in their attempt to locate Harry. In every instance they were unable to gleam anything about his whereabouts.

That didn't mean that the time they had been here was a waste. They had taken their frustrations out on hapless muggles that they caught late at night wandering down the streets. Even that was curbed afraid that they would catch the attention of enough people that one of the more powerful wizards began looking for them, or at least into the sudden event of people losing their minds and dying under mysterious circumstances.

They also didn't want to grab the attention of any of these freaky costumed superheroes that they had heard about since being here. Some of them actually sounded quite powerful and wouldn't hesitate in coming after them. They did however decide to gather more information on them for the Lord and Master.

"How do we find the brat?" Rabastan asked. "We've been here nearly two weeks and still have no clue.

"Maybe we could lure that Spider-man freak into a trap. I'm sure he knows where the brat is hiding." One of the nameless men suggested.

"It could work. He's just some Mudblood in a costume." Alecto Carrow said in disdain.

"We could even have a little fun with him when we're done." Rodolphus said smiling sinisterly.

"Then it's settled, we'll use this Spider-man to find Potter." Rabastan said. With that the group started arguing over how they were going to catch New York's well known hero.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Well, I hope you like it. I know I said I wouldn't be having Spider-Man make another appearance. But I didn't say he wouldn't be mentioned.**

**The blood idea came from Rorschach Blot and his 'Make a Wish' Story. I did change it some to suit my needs, but he is the originator of this idea.**

**Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Also, don't forget the poll on my profile. It will stay open until a week before the actual guest appearance.**


	14. Wills and Confrontations Part 1

**A/N: I'd like to thank the people who took the time to read the last chapter. I would also like to give a big thanks to the three who reviewed it as well.**

**Disclaimer: All characters owned by J.K. Rowling and Marvel Comics; respectively. **

**Warning: This is a slash story.**

**One last note before we get on with the chapter. I have added my first poll. I would like to see who, if any other guest appearances you would like to see. Please note that you can vote for two different ones. The link is on my profile page.**

**Key**

'…_**.' **_Telepathy

'…_.' _Thoughts

**I want to thank Exodiano for being a wonderful Beta for this story.**

**HPHPHPHPHPHHPHP**

The following morning the group gathered down in the dinning hall for a quick breakfast before the reading. Scott and Logan were going to head out into the muggle part of London while the others went to Gringotts. The two men felt that it would be better than being stuck sitting in a lobby of a bank waiting for the others. The idea had surprisingly been Wolverine's since he wasn't a very patient man and felt that he'd probably either bite someone's head off or gut them with his claws for making a rude comment like so many did when they saw him.

So it was at nine o'clock that the group finished breakfast and went their separate ways. Harry and Remus made their way down the alley towards Gringotts discussing various subjects ranging from Harry's nervousness about seeing the people he had left to his training that he would be starting with Dr. Strange the following week. The man having suggested that they wait until after Harry's sixteenth birthday to see if he got any type of power boost then.

They made a quick stop at Eeylops Owl Emporium so Harry could pick up some owl treats and a new perch for Hedwig. He had received permission from Xavier to bring his owl back with him to the Manor. He had been missing her for quite some time and wanted her to be with him. He was also certain that she was missing him too as they were each other's only companion during the long summers when he was stuck at the Dursley's.

They made a couple of other quick stops before reaching the bank. Upon entering the vast marble hall they saw that there were a fair amount of people currently there either waiting in line for one the tellers to assist them or currently being helped. Remus walked over to one of the goblins that had his customer just leave and quickly asked where they were to go for a will reading. He hadn't been to one before, not even James and Lily's since he like Harry had been unaware of the will, and the simple fact that he had left the country after that horrible day feeling alone for the first time in many years.

Remus received the answer before going back over and telling Harry to follow him. The two walked towards one of the large doors towards the back that the goblin had told them they needed to go through. The guards noticed them approaching and one of them stepped forward and asked in a deep sneer what they were doing there. Informing the guard where they were headed, said goblin nodded shortly before stepping back to open the door and allow them entrance.

Less then five minutes and the two were standing in front of another door. The plaque next to it stated that it was a conference room. Knocking on the heavy wooden door, they waited for it to open. Only a few minutes passed before the heavy door was opened by a goblin that neither had ever seen before. They quickly informed of why they were there before being ushered in to the large conference room.

Harry took in the people who would be attending the reading. He noted that Hermione was sitting off a little from the Weasley's. This was a little confusing to him as he had expected her to be sitting directly next to Ron. The latter he saw was sitting next to Ginny with his arms folded across his chest and a bored expression on his freckled face. Ginny he saw just looked unsure. He guessed it was because she didn't know why Sirius would have requested her being here. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting next to their daughter talking in hushed tones. The only other Weasleys that were present were Fred and George and they were both wearing identical smirks that told anyone that knew them intimately, that they were up to mischief in some shape or form. Another person he saw that was there wasn't so much as a surprise as he had known she would be here, and that was the current electric blue haired Tonks. It was the last person that he saw seated there waiting for the reading that caused a bit of anger to rise within. For sitting there calmly eating a lemon drop a serene expression on his face as if there were no worries in the world was none other than the Great Albus Dumbledore.

He had known the man would be there, but he hadn't been all that angry about it. Not even after the things that Remus and Sirius told him about the man. But seeing him now only brought it all to the forefront. He felt like yelling, ranting and raving at the man who obviously tried to control his life ever since his parents had been murdered. Realizing that his anger could get the best of him in this situation and knowing that it wouldn't do if he exploded like he wanted he quickly forced it down as he put on a calm happy expression, though he made sure that he showed the sadness of losing Sirius. That was something that the two men had told him he had to do until Agatha Harkness got the papers through for Sirius.

It was Hermione who saw Harry before the others walk in the room. Jumping to her feet she dashed across the room and grabbed Harry in a big hug. "I'm so happy to see you." Pulling back from the hug she gave him a punch in the arm. "I can't believe you got yourself into trouble all ready. What were you thinking attacking those people?" She chastised him for the battle that she had read about awhile back in the Daily Prophet. She gasped in shock as she realized that she had yelled at him before even making sure he was all right. "Oh Harry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. How are you doing? You know it wasn't your fault." She babbled something that had Harry giving her a strange look.

Harry was about to say something to calm the strange babbling girl that he had always known to keep her calm in any situation when he was assaulted by the others in the room. Soon he found himself being hugged mercilessly by Molly Weasley and being slapped on the back by the men in the room. Prying free from the overbearing woman he smiled at them and said that he was doing fine. He was about to suggest that after they got this all over with that they go to the Leaky Cauldron and catch up on things, but was stopped when he heard a deep guttural voice being cleared.

Turning around he saw a Goblin with longer teeth than he'd ever seen on one before sitting behind the large marble topped wooden desk. Smiling slightly he went and sat over with Hermione, Remus following behind after having spoken with Dumbledore. The man Harry noted had a strained expression on his face and wondered what the old man had said to cause this. Taking their seats they looked over toward the Goblin with expectant looks on their faces.

"I am Hangtooth and will be executing the will of one Sirius Orion Black." He said in the usual gravel grating tone as he picked up a few papers from the side of his desk. Clearing his throat, the Goblin started reading.

"_I, Sirius Orion Black, being of sound body and mind declare this to be my last will and testament. _

_To my dear friend Remus Lupin I leave 100,000 galleons. Moony, my old friend, use this money well. I just hope I had a few good years after having been forced into that hell on earth, known as Azkaban._

_To my favorite cousin, Nymphadora Tonks I leave 100,000 galleons. _

_To Molly and Arthur Weasley I leave 100,000 galleons. Please take this and enjoy. You were there to offer my godson a loving place away from his horrible relatives when he needed someone. For that I am eternally grateful._

_To Ronald Weasley, I leave 5,000 galleons. You were Harry's first friend and his best friend. Just don't make the mistake of turning your back on him in times of need. _

_To Hermione Granger, I leave 5,000 galleons and all of the books in Grimmauld Place. Thank you for being one of Harry's best friends. I also want to leave you a bit of advice. Get your head out of the books for awhile. There is so much to learn by just living and making your own history._

_To Gunny Weasley, I leave 5,000 galleons. I only talked to you a few times. I found you to be a wonderful young girl who will be a power to reckon with when you grow up. I hope this will help you._

_To Albus Dumbledore, I leave the use of my former home with a few requirements that you will have to abide by. What those are, you will have to wait until the end to find out about._

_Now for the rest of the things that I owned, I hereby give them to my godson, Harry James Potter. It amounts to over four million galleons and two properties. Yes, Grimmauld Place is one of them. The other is a small island that I hid out on when I escaped after your third year of school. Seeing as how I am dead and probably not before you got out of school I also leave you a few other things that I hope you will like. _

_Harry, I'm not sure if you know that your parents left a will. I hope I was able to tell you about it before I died. If not, then you need to speak with the Goblin and have it read when this is finished. All I will say is that your parents had a lot more money than you think they did. But being a Marauder I just can't tell you how much or what they left you. That would just take all the fun out of it._

_The next to last thing I leave you is the choice to be emancipated. I know your life has been unfair and in many ways horrible, especially being forced to live and be raised by Lily's sisters family. The only stipulation to this if you agree is that Remus will be your advisor until you turn of age. Yes, I know he's a werewolf, but he can legally be an advisor to any child over the age of fifteen._

_The last thing that I leave you is something that I had for several years. I loved her as if she were my wife. She gave me plenty of good miles whenever I wanted or needed them. So, I give you my motorbike. I'm sure she will be as good to you as she was me."_

When the last part was being read, the girls had taken on looks of horror at what Sirius was leaving Harry. Their imaginations had run away with the man giving Harry a woman as an inheritance. The men all had looks of astonishment at this. But poor Harry's expression was even worse. His face was a bright red with his eyes nearly popping out of their sockets and his mouth hanging open in horror at what Sirius was supposedly leaving him. It also was caused by the fact that the man was allowing him to be emancipated, something he hadn't told him. A quick glance out Remus told him that Sirius hadn't told him about this either.

Harry looked over at Dumbledore and inwardly smiled at the man's face. It was slightly purple and his usual twinkling blue eyes were staring solidly at the Goblin, while his mouth hung slightly open. Harry couldn't help thinking just how appropriate this little addition to the will was appropriate for a man who was out to control his life. He was brought out of his thoughts by the Goblin clearing his throat and finishing the reading.

Turning to look at the Goblin, "Hangtooth, can I sign the emancipation papers now," Harry asked causing gasps from the others in the room other than from Remus, whom he knew wasn't surprised by his doing this.

"That would be unwise, Harry. You are in need of the protection that living at your relatives offer."

Turning to look at Dumbledore, Harry tried to keep his face from showing his anger as well as his voice. "Sir, I am not even living here in the United Kingdom. I am perfectly safe where I am at the moment. Also, you must remember that I will not be returning until next summer. At that time I will be of age when I do." Harry said ignoring the mutterings of the others and the shocked gasp from Molly Weasley.

"Harry, I must protest this action. Just because you are not living with your Aunt and Uncle doesn't mean that you or even them, for that matter are safe from Voldemort and his Deatheaters."

Shaking his head at the man's audacity to try and guilt him about his relatives, Harry said. "The Dursleys have never cared for me and I will not start caring for them just because you want me to. " Getting up from his chair he walked over to Hangtooth and grabbed the quill he was being offered. Dipping into the ink well he quickly signed his name on the parchment that would emancipate him in the wizarding world. He knew he didn't need to worry about in the muggle world as the Dursleys had signed over their rights to guardianship to Professor Xavier earlier in the summer.

Putting on a disappointed look Dumbledore addressed Harry. "Harry, I believe we should go to your home and talk about what you have done."

The others in the room were watching the two wizards with expressions of surprise and shock. None of them quite able to believe that Harry was standing up to Albus Dumbledore, the man that they all looked up to. Molly's face had taken on a red tinge and her lips had thinned to a single line; an expression that was more apt to be on Professor McGonagall's face than her plump one. It was clear to the others in the room that she wanted to explode at the young boy for his cheek. Thankfully, she couldn't, seeing as how Arthur had taken her arm in a tight grasp and was muttering lowly to her to not make a scene here.

"Headmaster, right now I wish to hear my parent's will. After that I might be willing to discuss this with you. But even before then I would like to spend a few minutes talking with my friends."

The others were shocked once again by Harry's words and attitude. They clearly heard that he was dismissing the man that was considered the most powerful wizard of the age. Not to mention a man that was revered for all of what he had done for them since he had defeated Grindlewald back in the 40's.

Hangtooth, like Remus watched the byplay with barely concealed glee. The old Goblin enjoyed seeing Wizards at each other, especially if it were verbal battles. It was one of the very few things that he or any of his kind could do that wouldn't cause another war with the wizarding world. Remus on the other hand was more interested in what the great man was looking like instead of what he was saying. Though he had believed what Sirius had told him about the man, he hadn't been able to fully accept the suspicions or truth that the man who had allowed him to go to a wizarding school was trying to control a young man for the wont of more power. But from the various subtle expression changes he noticed on the man's face when Harry spoke he was leaning closer and closer to truly believing everything that Sirius and he suspected of the man. He just hoped that no matter what Harry could and would keep his temper in check, since he really didn't relish seeing someone get blasted by Harry's mutant ability.

"Harry, we need to get you somewhere safe. There us also a few events that have taken place since you left that you need to be made aware of. I do believe that these things take precedence over your parents will." He said having quickly chosen to try a different tact in keeping him from hearing that will. That was something he kept from the boy and wanted to do until he was of age when he would no longer be able to stop him unless his earlier plan worked. Then the boy would never know what his parents had left him or what they had said in that will.

"Sir, I will talk with you later." Harry said his voice having taken on an edge of ice to it. Turning back to the others in the room, he smiled. "Guys, how about we meet at the Leaky Cauldron in an hour for some lunch? I would really like to catch up with you before I go back to the States."

"Harry, you cannot meet at the Leaky Cauldron. It is too dangerous for you to be there. We will leave now and go to your home." Dumbledore broke in and said sternly.

"No! I will not step foot in that house again." Harry said his greens eyes flashing, showing and telling the others that he was getting angry.

Remus seeing Harry was getting angry decided to jump in and hopefully stop what he was afraid might come if he didn't. "Albus, no one knows that Harry is here in London other than those present and the two men who came with us. We can just get one of Tom's back rooms and meet there. With all of the protections that you can cast, I'm sure it will be a safe place to meet."

Dumbledore looked over at Remus with an incredulous expression. He couldn't believe the man that was actually going against him in this. Surely, Remus was aware of the precautions that needed to be taken to ensure Harry's safety. Looking at the others briefly he saw them looking at him expectantly, that is all but Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley. Whom he noted were giving him looks of incredulousness and if he had to guess suspicion. Making a quick decision that he hoped he could use to his advantage; he immediately agreed to meet at the Leaky Cauldron.

"I will have a room prepared for us while you finish your business." With that said Dumbledore nodded to the others in the room as well as the Goblin before leaving the room with as much dignity as he could muster. He didn't like losing and this was definitely one of the cases where he lost. He just hoped that he could salvage his plans for the boy who would finally give him the power that he needed and wanted to fix the wizarding world to the way he viewed it. And Harry would be the key to this.

Molly completely forgetting her shock about the money that Sirius had left her and her family stood up and stormed over to where Harry was standing. "Harry James Potter, what do you think you are doing disrespecting Albus Dumbledore?!" She yelled with her fists planted on her plump hips and her eyes flashing her anger.

Turning so he could face the formidable woman, Harry responded. "Mrs. Weasley, there are many things that have happened recently regarding that man that I have lost a lot of faith in him. He is not my father or my guardian and really doesn't have much say in my life. That is when I'm not at Hogwarts when school is going." Shaking his head sadly, "I'm sorry if you feel that I was out of line, but I can't help how I feel about him." He saw that Molly was speechless as she just stared at him before finally giving a huff of indignation and turning back around to her family.

The others having heard what Harry said were puzzled by what he had meant. They were all aware of something having happened after the end of last term, but believed that Harry had gotten over whatever anger he may have held for the man that was the most respected wizard of the age. However, from what he had just said as well as the way he talked to the man made it clear that there was even more going on then they were aware of.

"Harry, we need to talk." Hermione said. She wanted some answers about these mutants that he was now staying with. She also wanted to warn him about some of the things that she had read in the muggle news about them being considered terrorists.

Looking over at Hermione, "After I hear my parents will we can meet at the Leaky Cauldron and talk." Giving her a bright smile before turning to look at Ron, who he was surprised to see had a look of resentment that he could only assume was directed at him. Pushing away the déjà vu feeling of fourth year he told them that he wanted to hang out a little while. The others quickly agreed before leaving the room to head to either check their vaults or go shopping before meeting with Harry.

Once they had gone it was another ten minutes before Hangtooth had the file with the will of James and Lily in it. It also contained the current balance of what the Potter family holdings amounted to. The information inside would not have normally been told to Harry until he had come of age the next year, but that had changed quickly with the signing of the emancipation papers that Sirius Black had drawn up before his 'untimely' death. The other issue was that he should have at least known about the inheritance prior to now. It was the custom of the parents or magical guardian to inform said heir of any inheritance they would be receiving when turning of age at seventeen.

Deciding to ask a few questions before reading the will, Hangtooth asked? "Mr. Potter, are you aware that you should have known the contents of the will and your inheritance prior to now? It is after all, common knowledge that any child learns of their inheritance prior to coming of age."

"Yes I'm aware I should have known before now." Harry answered his words tinged with ice at not knowing about this until a few short weeks ago. "I don't believe my guardians were even aware of it or there wouldn't be any left." Knowing that if the Dursleys had been aware they would have taken it for themselves, spending most of it on their precious son, Dudley while he was continued to be belittle and humiliated by them.

"You're muggle guardians would have never known about it to begin with. The one who was to inform you of this would have been your magical guardian. In you case that would have been Sirius Black. Unfortunately, he was sentenced to Azkaban and thus was unable to. However, I do believe he should have told you this once he escaped. Why he didn't is a mystery."

Sitting up straight, Harry eyed the goblin. "Just how do you know that he was in contact with me after his escape?" He was suspicious about this goblin. The ministry had suspected that they had been talking but never was able to get any proof. That is until that night at the Ministry when he supposedly was killed by his raving lunatic of a cousin.

"We, Goblins have our own way of knowing things that go on in the wizarding world." He replied mysteriously.

"Hangtooth, I am curious about something." Remus spoke up a question that had been niggling at the back of his mind for awhile now coming to the forefront. "Was the will ever read previously to know?"

"No, it was not."

"Why was my parents' will never read?"

"There was a letter addressed from the Ministry stating that the will was not to be read until either you came of age or asked about it personally."

"Who signed the letter?" Remus asked starting to get suspicious more so than he already had been.

Opening the folder, Hangtooth looked at the top parchment. "Millicent Bagnold, Minister for Magic."

"So the ministry blocked the reading of James and Lily's will. I wonder why?" Remus mused allowed.

"I cannot answer that. Now, of we may begin." The two nodded in agreement as Hangtooth picked up the will and began to read.

"_We, James Charles Potter and Lily Rose Evans do hereby declare we are both of sound mind and body as of the writing of this will. We further declare this to be our last will and testament, dated September 30, 1981._

_Tomorrow we will be going into hiding along with our son from the current Dark Lord, known as Lord Voldemort. We are doing this for the protection of our wonderful son, Harry, who has attained the attention of the Dark Lord. The reason is that a prophecy was made prior to his birth and the man had a spy who heard a part of it._

_We will be going under the Fidelius Charm at our home in Godric's Hollow. We hope that we will be safe using Peter Pettigrew as our Secret Keeper. If something should happen, then either he has betrayed us or was tortured before being murdered._

_The following is how we wish our estate to be divided._

_Remus John Lupin, a friend and brother we leave you with 100,000 galleons. Hopefully, this will help you throughout the years with your furry little problem._

_Albus Dumbledore, a man with too many names we leave you 25,000 galleons to help with the war effort._

_Frank and Alice Longbottom we leave you 25,000 galleons. Although you don't really need it, we felt it only fair to give you something for the friendship that you gave us._

_Sirius Orion Black, a true friend and brother. We cannot leave you anything. It just wouldn't be right of us to do that. Ha. I got you Padfoot. Now, let's be serious here for a minute. I and Lily are giving you something that is more precious than any material thing you could ever own. We are giving you our son, Harry James Potter. You are after all his godfather and will raise him the way we would have. Just make sure that Remus is around to help you._

_Harry, we love you. You brought a lot of laughter and joy to us in these dark times. Don't mourn us as we would have done anything to protect you. You are our life and without you this past year would have been dark and bleak._

_We leave you with the rest of our estate as well as that of the Potter family. At last count there was just a little over five million galleons in the family vault, along with all of the family antiques and treasures that they gathered throughout the centuries. Also, there is our cottage in Godric's Hollow and Potter Manor in said town. The manor sits a top a knoll overlooking the town. _

_Just remember we love you and will always be proud of you no matter what you do."_

By the time Hangtooth finished reading the will, Harry was shaking with a combination of fury and sadness. The sadness was from the final closing of the door to his wish that he had held for as long as he could remember; the hope that his parents had loved and were proud of him. The anger was a totally different thing. It was due to the acknowledgement that the will had and would have exonerated Sirius all those years ago, thus allowing him to have an actual home instead of being a slave and hated for something he had no knowledge of.

Remus was stunned to say the least. He had known or rather suspected that James and Lily had written a will. He just figured that with them thinking that he could have been the traitor in their midst they wouldn't leave him anything. Therefore, he had never needed or in many cases wanted to know the truth after that horrible couple of days when he lost all of his friends. Now to not only know that they had indeed left him something, but enough that would have allowed him to have at least lived better than he had these past years was a shock to the system. To top it off, they had even made sure that everyone knew who the real secret keeper had been.

Glancing over at Harry, he noticed the emotions he was going through and he couldn't help feeling as if he had played a part in this whole mess. Harry had always been the only baby that he ever felt comfortable around and here he had let the boy down. He should have known that James and Lily would have taken steps. He should have stood up and tried to find out what the two had wanted for their son before now. But in his grief he just turned his back and walked away to live a life of solitude.

The only problem he saw in this was that Dumbledore had played a crucial part in this. The man had told him and others that Harry was safely with his Aunt and Uncle. The man had even gone so far so to tell them that with Sirius being the betrayer, there was no other place where Harry could go to live and be safe from Voldemort's followers. But as he was beginning to see it now, the man either had known or could have found out if Sirius had truly been the secret keeper, especially with all of his positions that he held as well as his own fame.

Leaning over and giving Harry's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Harry, it's perfectly alright to grieve. Just as it's perfectly alright to be angry for what has happened. I'm just sorry that I hadn't walked away from you that night. You deserved better than what I have given you."

"It's okay Remus. I know how you were feeling losing all your friends like that. It's just…"

"It's what Harry?"

Taking a shaky breath as he tried to gain control of his emotions, Harry said. "I just wish that none of this had ever happened. I wish that man and the Ministry had stayed out of my life."

Squeezing his shoulder once again, "I think I can understand that. Right now we should finish with our business here. We still have that meeting with Albus and whoever he has decided should be there."

"I don't know if I will be able to keep my temper with that man. I just know he was involved in this. He had to be."

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

Twenty minutes later the duo walked into the pub after having finished their business; which included a quick stop at Harry's new vaults for a quick look at what was inside. Walking over to the counter, Remus quickly asked Tom where Albus was and was told that he had rented the big meeting room in the back. Giving the man a smile and nod, the two strolled towards the back. Harry was desperately trying to control the anger he felt towards Dumbledore that his name brought up when the reached the door. After knocking they were ushered in by Molly.

Taking in the room's occupants Harry noted that the Weasleys who had been present for Sirius' will minus the twins were sitting at one end of a large table. He saw Moody sitting next to Albus, his magical eye spinning wildly in its socket. He could see Hermione sitting at the far end with Ginny, who he was surprised to see wasn't sitting with her family at the opposite end. The last two occupants brought a scowl to his face as he watched Snape sneer at him as if he were some bug and Albus Dumbledore looking at him sadly.

Sighing inwardly He sat down next to Hermione knowing that this wasn't going to be a pleasant meeting. He just hoped that he could keep his cool or he didn't know what would happen. He saw Remus out of the corner of his eye sit down next to him as they waited for Dumbledore to start.

Albus had watched the boy walk in and scowl when he saw him. He couldn't help thinking that he wasn't going to like dealing with this Harry at the moment. No doubt the teen had found out something in the last will reading that had upset him. HE waited until Harry and Remus took their seats before starting the meeting. He only hoped that Harry would see reason as to why he needed what Dumbledore had planned for him.

Clearing his throat, Albus began. "Harry, first off I would like to know how your training is going."

"My training is going fine, Sir. But I don't think that is why you asked to have this meeting with me." Harry said shrewdly

"That's good to hear. No, I'm afraid it isn't the reason. Harry," Dumbledore started his voice becoming serious. "Are you aware of recent events that have taken place in the wizarding world?"

"No I haven't. I've been too busy trying to get in shape and training in magic and control of my mutant ability. You also forget that I'm not even in the country. So how would I know?"

"I thought as much. Your little trip to New York City was in the Daily Prophet a few days after it. It also mentioned a battle that you were involved in where you used magic in front of muggles. Is this true?" Albus asked his blue eyes boring into Harry's green as he tried to read his mind.

He didn't see anything wrong with being truthful. "Yes, I went to New York City with the other kids from the Institute. Remus was there and a couple of others from the school. I needed new clothes since I had never been given any by my loving relatives." Relatives being spat like he had tasted something foul.

.

"And what of the battle that they said you were in?" Dumbledore asked.

Shrugging his shoulders, Harry replied. "Yes there was a battle and I was in it. I wasn't the only one who fought those three idiots. If we hadn't done something they may have killed a lot of people."

"That doesn't matter Harry. You cannot use magic in front of muggles no matter where you are. You know the law." Dumbledore lightly chastised the boy having already deduced that he had indeed participated in that battle. "Because of what you did there is a clamoring from the paper and many people who wish to see you punished for using magic like that as well as the fact that you are under age. Also, the paper is saying that these mutants could be danger to wizards and witches because of their unknown abilities.

What you may not realize is that our Minister may have admitted that he was wrong in the return of Voldemort but is still trying to get to you. There has been an out pouring, or had been prior to this event for him to step down. Ever since it started he had been fighting to stay in office no matter what he had to do. Now with what you have done, he is looking into ways of confining you. Unfortunately, there are many people who are and have been pressuring the Ministry into doing just that."

"Just great," Harry sighed. "Once again every one thinks I am a troublemaker who flaunts the laws. I guess it's a good thing that I'm now an adult in the eyes of the wizarding world."

"That is another thing that we must discuss. I am very displeased not only with you in signing those emancipation papers, but also Sirius for having done something so reckless. You know that you need the protection that your family affords you until you come of age next year. Now, however, I'm sad to say that protection is no longer possible." Giving Harry a stern look, "Harry, do you know what you have done?"

"Yes, I have taken my life in my own hands. I don't even live here at the moment and am safe."

"No you're not. Undoubtedly Tom is aware that you are in the States by now and is probably looking for you as we speak. Your new friends and classmates may have extraordinary abilities, but do you think they can stand against Tom. By signing those papers and having your whereabouts placed in the Daily Prophet, you have now put all those who reside in Professor Xavier's school at risk. Because of this I will be sending a couple of other Order members back with you. I will also be informing Professor Xavier that you are not allowed on any trips in the future. "

Harry was clenching and unclenching his fists underneath the table as he listened to Dumbledore telling him how he had recklessly put people in danger. By the time the man had finished his chastisement Harry had had enough of listening to how disappointed the man was in him. Slamming his fist onto the table, causing all those other than Snape to start from his sudden action, He jumped to his feet and glared with ice cold green eyes at Dumbledore.

"How dare you sit there and tell me how disappointed you are in me. You are not my father or my guardian. All you are or were is my Headmaster. I never once knew or expected my face to be in that rag of a paper after doing something over in the States. I didn't put them in danger, the Daily Prophet did. So don't you dare try and blame me!" Harry shouted. "And there is no way you will be sending any other Order member back with me. Just as you won't be stopping me from finally having a bit of a decent life…no thanks to you," Harry said coldly.

"Harry James Potter, apologize this instant!" Molly screeched.

"Clearly the Yanks are only teaching Potter how to be more arrogant." Snape sneered.

"Shut up you over grown bat!" Harry yelled having wanted to say that for awhile now. Turning to look at Molly, Harry spoke more in a calm manner. "I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley but I won't apologize. I only spoke the truth and there's more if you'd like to hear it."

"Harry, what do you mean there's more truth." Hermione asked. She too had seen the article and was upset that he hadn't gotten himself into trouble yet again. Only she knew that he hadn't expected the article to appear across the pond as it had.

"This is not up for discussion Harry. You need the protection." Dumbledore said his voice stern.

Snorting, "I need protection from you is more like it." Cries of denial answered this comment.

Taking on a look of confusion Dumbledore asked. "What did I do to make you so angry with me?"

"You mean what you haven't done is more like it." Harry replied sarcastically. "You want to know what you've done. Fine, I'll tell you. How about we start with the prophecy?"

"Harry, it was destroyed at the Ministry." Hermione said.

Glancing over at his friend, "Yes I know it was. But our Headmaster knew it the whole time." He watched as her eyes grew wide at the realization and knew she was already putting two and two together.

Sighing, "I understand you're angry about me not telling you sooner. But I told you that night that I only wanted to give you a decent childhood away from all of the trouble that knowing it would cause."

Harry looked at the man in disbelief. He also saw the other adults except for Remus nod in agreement with what the man had said. He couldn't help wondering just how stupid these people were to believe that the man wanted to keep him safe.

"Fine, then let's go to the next issue. You knew from last summer that I was having visions but never told me what they were or could happen. You wouldn't speak or look me in the eye once for almost an entire year. The only time you did was to inform you that I would be taking Occlumency lessons with Snape. You were aware of the link and wanted it to be blocked, but refused to tell me anything about it. That is until that night after Sirius had 'died.

You believed that Voldemort could send me visions. I can just imagine you even suspected or believed he could send me false ones too and that was why you wanted me to take those lessons. But you never explained why or what these visions were. You just handed me off to a man who hates me because of my father to teach something that I had no idea what it was other than protecting my mind. You didn't even tell me that it was a link!"

Harry gave a mirthless laugh. "You know if you had told me what could happen we would never have gone to the Ministry that night." He heard Hermione gasp next to him and knew that she had just put the clues together. Deciding to drive his point home, he said coldly. "I wonder if you wanted Sirius to die."

The room broke out in angry voices as they yelled at Harry for thinking something like that of the 'Great' Albus Dumbledore. Molly's voice was the loudest as she screeched about how disrespectful and rude he was being. Harry couldn't help thinking that she sounded like a cat that got its tail caught in a door.

Hermione who had sat there listening and thinking about what her friend had said suddenly paled. Her mouth fell open and her eyes grew as she turned and stared at the man that she had looked up to and admired for what he stood for.

"You knew!" She said her voice shaky. "You knew that something like that could happen. You let us all go there and be hurt." Her voice was starting to shake as she thought of being hit by that curse. Her words having caught the attention of the others as they sat back down or at least those few who had stood up when they were shouting at Harry.

Dumbledore looked at the young girl with sad eyes. "Alas, I suspected that something of that nature could happen. But you can be assured that I didn't know for certain. Even if I had known I would have never allowed you all to go there. Just because Sirius was reckless he was a good man and I didn't want him or any of you getting harmed."

Shaking her bushy head, "No Sir I don't believe you. It all makes sense. I can't believe this. I can't believe you would do something like this." Her voice was edging higher as she shook her head. "I could have been killed! All of us could have! You could have stopped it if you wanted." With that said she buried her face in her arms and began to cry as she recalled the pain of the curse that had only gone a way a few weeks ago. She cried for the pain that she had seen in Harry's face, but most especially his eyes after they had returned.

Seeing his friend so distraught Harry leaned over wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders as he paid no attention to the others while he comforted one of his best friends. Leaning in so that he could whisper to her, he suggested that she leave the room and go to his where he would come and talk with her later. Seeing a small tentative nod he pulled back and stared hard at the man that had caused all this. He didn't pay any mind as he heard Hermione get up and leave the room.

"Do you see what you have done with your lies?" He asked Dumbledore coldly. "You have done much worse then this. Now it's time for you to understand that it was all for naught."

"Harry, Albus has only done things to protect you. He wouldn't have let any of you get injured." Molly chided.

"That's not true and you know it Mrs. Weasley. I am not a child. I haven't been since my parents were killed. Please don't try and justify what he has done. You have no idea." He told the woman he had liked since meeting her.

"Harry, you're attitude today clearly states that you aren't mature enough to be an adult. Therefore, I have no other alternative but to refuse you to leave here. I'm sorry Harry but it's for your own good." Dumbledore said sounding sad and resigned. "I will also be going to the Ministry later and seeing about overturning your emancipation."

Harry started laughing upon hearing what the man had said he was going to do. He'd known the man would do anything to keep him following his lead, especially after hearing his parents will and suspecting him of being involved in the whole thing. But to think that he was going to go and overrule what is proper guardian had done was ludicrous."

"This is not a joking matter." Dumbledore said sternly. He was becoming frustrated with the boy that he needed.

"I beg to differ," Harry replied while wiping a few tears of mirth from his eyes. "You cannot over turn the emancipation. Do you want to know why?" Harry's voice held a note of mischief as he asked. Seeing the man's nodded Harry told him. "Because my parents will proves that Sirius was never the secret keeper. By all right when I show that not only to the Ministry, specifically the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the papers he will be considered a free man. It also states that he is and was to be my guardian. So you can't do anything about that since a guardian has the final say. And you're not it," his voice once again cold. Standing up, "I'm leaving and going to visit with my friends before I go back to the school."

"Why you insolent little brat...?" Snape yelled as he stood up brandishing his wand. "You will do what the Headmaster has said. Now sit down and shut up."

Remus who had chosen to sit back and allow Harry to vent just as long as he didn't let his anger control him decided that this was the best time to step in. Calmly standing he pulled his own wand and pointed in Snape's direction. Calmly he spoke, "Severus you will stop trying to threaten Harry. He is another adult and you cannot think to attack him. You know very well that he can retaliate without fear of repercussion. You also had better remember that I am here and will not hesitate to attack if you strike him first."

Snape looked between the two wondering just what he should do. He hated both of them with a passion and wanted revenge for what he perceived had been wrongs perpetrated on him. He couldn't at the moment and he knew it without Dumbledore chastising him about foolish and petty grudges. Not wishing to look as if he conceded he sneered. "Wolf, you are lucky today so count your blessings because one of these days." With that said he lowered his wand before sitting back down to glare murderously at the two.

"I'm sorry Harry but I can't allow you to return."

Giving the old man a cold glare Harry turned and swiftly headed for the door. Upon reaching it he turned to look at Ron and Ginny. He was surprised to see Ginny sitting there with a look of concentration on her face. He could only assume that she was thinking about everything that had been said. Looking closer at Ron he blinked several times at the expression on his best friend's face. It was the same expression that the red head had after his name had been called from the Goblet of Fire. Wondering if this was going to be yet another jealous fits of the first person who had ever willingly befriended him he asked. "Ron, Ginny you want to go with me and see how Hermione's doing?"

Ginny looked up at the boy that she had had a crush on for many years. She could see that he wanted…no needed his friends at the moment. Having gotten over her crush last year when she started dating Dean, she immediately came to the decision that she was going to go with Harry. She was curious about what he could do and what exactly a mutant was. Also, she wanted to go see how her friend was doing after the startling revelations from earlier. With a nod she got to her feet and headed across the room. Only stopping briefly to tell her parents that she was going over to talk to Harry and see how Hermione was doing.

Ron was angry, and that was plain to see. Harry not only had some strange freaky power that he could never have but was considered an adult. He didn't have to listen to any adult now. He could do anything he pleased and nothing would happen, especially using magic. Then there was how he admitted that if he had known that the vision had been false he would have never led them to the Ministry. It was then that he realized just how reckless His friend was and he couldn't be any angrier at him. After all, in his mind it was Harry's fault for them getting injured.

He knew what he was about to do wasn't how he was raised but he couldn't stop thinking about how Harry had everything and didn't give one care about how he was doing. There was no way he was going to let him off the hook this time. Taking a quick glance at the adults he made the decision to go with the others. He didn't really want his parents, especially his mum knowing what he was going to do and say. Getting up he told his parents that he was going too.

The trio left the room and headed for Harry's room where he knew that Hermione would be. Harry hoped that she had calmed down by now. Currently the only thing that truly was one his mind was spending some time with his friends and catching up on what had been happening since school got out. He also wanted to tell them all about the Institute and how he liked it.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Well, there it is. I hope you liked it. I had only planned on making this one chapter, but a couple of things came up in regards to it. The first being, that I was having a hard time writing this in a way that I liked. The other was that I found if I continued this would be well over 15,000 words. I will try to have the next part as fast as possible.**

**Please leave me a review and tell me how it was.**

**Next chapter we will see what Ron does and the rest of what happens in the wizarding world before we return to the X-Men. We also may see the beginnings of Harry's birthday where there is a bit of a surprise and some laughter. **


	15. Talks and Birthdays Part 1

**A/N: I'd like to thank the people who took the time to read the last chapter. I would also like to give a big thanks to the three who reviewed it as well.**

**Disclaimer: All characters owned by J.K. Rowling and Marvel Comics; respectively. **

**Warning: This is a slash story.**

**One last note before we get on with the chapter. I will leave the poll open for the next three chapters before closing it. The poll is on my profile for those of you who wish to participate.**

**Key**

'…_**.' **_Telepathy

'…_.' _Thoughts

**I want to thank Exodiano for being a wonderful Beta for this story.**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry along with Ron and Ginny stepped into the small room that he was staying in to see Hermione seated at the small worn desk. She hadn't noticed their arrival as her back was turned to them. The trio knew that she was more than likely sitting there lost in thought over the revelations that had occurred only a few minutes ago. Closing the door a little louder only reinforced this idea as she still hadn't acknowledged them.

Harry motioned for the other two take a seat on his bed before strolling up behind his friend. Stopping just behind her he was about to grasp her shoulder when he remembered her reaction to Malfoy back in their third year. Even though that was a very different situation to this one he really didn't relish the idea of getting punched in the face. So instead he cleared his throat and watched amusedly as his bushy haired best friend jump and spin around to face him. He could hear the others snickering across from him at her reaction but he didn't after seeing her eyes.

He had known that the shocks would knock all her beliefs in those of authority. It was one of the things that he had always found to be a little irritating, but had kept to himself. After all, she liked him for who he was and he didn't want to do anything that could alienate that friendship.

"Hermione, I'm sorry for what happened in there. That wasn't how I wanted to tell you or the others." Running a hand through his hair, "Dumbledore just made me mad thinking he could control me."

Hermione looked at her friend and could see the truth in his green eyes. "I know Harry. I can't believe he did all those things."

"I can," piped up Ginny causing the three to turn to her.

"Why would you say that?" Harry asked.

"Harry you are naive. Dumbledore could have done a lot of things differently with you. I mean just look at telling us that we couldn't write to you last summer. Sure He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had returned but that didn't mean that you weren't safe, or our owls to you were. Anybody knows that a person needs someone else there to talk to when they have seen death. I mean, I had my parents to talk to after my first year."

"When did you get so smart?" Ron asked.

Reaching over Ginny slapped her brother upside his head, eliciting a yelp of surprise from him. "I've always been smart. Maybe not as smart as Hermione, but smart enough," she said. A mischievous smile appeared on her face. "Most people don't see me unless I want them too. How do you think I get so much information on Fred and George, or even you when I want something?" Ron just grumbled at this while the other two laughed at his expense.

Clearing his throat Harry decided to get back to discussing other matters. Walking over he sat down on the edge of the desk. "So, guys how has your summer been so far?"

"Harry James Potter, how can you just change the subject like this?!" Hermione screeched causing the others to wince. "Don't you see that man could have killed us all?"

"Hermione I know that. But we can't just sit here and scream about it."

"Hey, he wasn't the only one who could have gotten us killed." Ron said and causing the others to turn to him.

"What do you mean by that?" Ginny asked although she had a suspicion as to where he was going and really didn't want to think about it.

"Look I'm just saying that if Harry had listened to Hermione then we wouldn't have gone in the first place."

Hermione and Ginny just gaped at the red head both trying to comprehend how the boy who was supposed to be Harry's friend would blame him in anyway for what happened. Harry though was different, his face had taken on a surprised expression at first but it gave way to a frown and his eyes showed a deep sadness that the words had caused. In the back of his mind he had worried that something like this might happen but he had brushed it away by telling himself that Ron was his friend, his best mate and would stand by him no matter what.

"How could you say something like that Ronald?"

"Well it's true." Ron said defending himself against Hermione. "He should have listened to you and we would never have gone. Then Sirius would still be alive and we wouldn't have been nearly killed." He said hotly.

"Ron you went willingly with us. You could have just stayed behind if you hadn't wanted to come." Ginny said her temper starting to rise from the audacity of her brother. "Harry didn't know it was a trap. Hermione only said that it could have been one. She never said it was."

"And don't forget that Harry said that he would go alone if we didn't want to go." Hermione said adding her two cents.

Ron was a bit embarrassed at being told off by his sister and one of his best friends but that didn't mean he didn't believe what he was saying. "Look all I'm saying is that none of us should have gone. We're always getting into trouble with one of us nearly getting killed. Can't any of you see that?"

"Then why did you come along?" Harry asked quietly. He was starting to get the real sense that Ron was not a friend any longer and probably never really had been. But that didn't mean it wasn't causing some hurt and pain inside as he thought about it.

Without thinking Ron said, "I wasn't going to miss out on an adventure."

Hermione hearing this stood up angrily and strolled over to her friend. Rearing back she slapped across the face as hard as she could. Her face was clearly showing just how angry she was, what with the lovely shade of fuchsia that it had taken as she crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him with a hard look.

"What was that for?" Ron cried as he rubbed his face where a hand print was beginning to form. He'd been slapped before by her and even his sister but this the hardest ever and he wasn't quite sure why. "You both agree with me, or at least are thinking it."

"No Ronald I'm not thinking that." Hermione hissed.

"How could you say something like that Ron. Is that all these things are to you…adventures?" Ginny asked her brother disgust in her voice.

"Well, yea they are or were."

"Ron, were you ever my friend?" Harry asked the question that was now burning to be answered.

"Yes I was and still am. How else do you think I'll ever get anywhere if I'm not?" He said without even thinking what he was saying. The other three just looked at one another with incredulous looks on their faces.

"I thought you liked me?"

"I do."

"Then why would you think I could get you anywhere?" Harry asked trying to keep his emotions in check.

"By your fame of course," Ron replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I thought so," muttered Harry. "Is that the only reason you befriended me?" He asked sadly.

"No. Yes. I don't know. At the time I thought it was."

"And now…"

"I still want to be someone, but I don't want to be in danger all the time."

"Is that what I am, a danger to you?"

"Yes. Look you have powers that I'll never have. You have money and everything that I could ever dream of having. But I don't want it or want to be around you anymore if I'm always going to get hurt."

"So you're jealous." Ginny stated surmising what her brother was trying to say. Her frown clearly showing just what she thought of his being jealous of Harry meant to her.

She just couldn't see how anyone would want to be jealous of someone who always went out of their way to help others. Not to mention said person was always risking their life and being put on a pedestal for the world to honor or blame when things didn't go the way that thought it should.

"Yes, I am. Why does Harry have to get everything? I've risked my neck just as much as him, and am hardly ever mentioned.

Shaking his head in disgust, "You just don't get it. I don't want these powers or responsibilities. I don't want the fame or the attention that everyone gives me. I want what you have."

"What to be poor and nobody." Ron said looking as clueless as he felt.

That was the last straw for Ginny. Her temper flared as she began to lay into her idiotic brother. "You are the biggest prat I have ever met Ronald! I don't know how any of us have survived your stupidity! Harry wants a family not the fame! I can't believe Mum and Dad ever raised someone like you." She said seething with rage at the way her brother was acting.

Her words caused Ron to explode. "A family that is so poor they can't buy new things. You need to set your priorities straight and see that he has it better than us. Just get over that crush of yours before it gets you in trouble!"

"Get out! We're not friends anymore!" Harry said having enough of the red head that he once thought was a friend and brother."

Clamoring to his feet Ron stormed towards the doors. "Let's go Hermione, Ginny before he does something that will get us hurt again." He sneered once having reached the door.

"I'm not going anywhere Ronald." Hermione said taking his place on the bed and looking up at Harry.

"Neither am I dear brother."

"Ginny let's go!"

"Ron you maybe the biggest prat that has ever lived but I am not leaving my friend. Now leave like Harry said before I hex you so bad that your eyes pop out."

"Fine I will just tell Mum and Dad and they will make you." He said before storming out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence after he had left. None of them knew quite what to say that would break the sadness that was descending on the room. Hermione and Ginny could see the sadness that was now deeply etched on Harry's face as he seemingly stared off into space. The two knew that what Ron had said and done had deeply hurt the boy that was sitting across from them. It didn't take a genius to know that Harry was once again feeling like he had when they had gone back to school for their fifth and fourth year respectively as well as when Ron had done this in their fourth year when he thought Harry had entered himself into the Goblet of Fire.

Taking a shuddering breath Harry turned to the girls and tried to smile. "Well, I guess I should have known that was going to happen." His voice was light but you could hear the tinge of sadness that was there even if you didn't see it in his eyes.

"Harry, Ron's a prat. You don't deserve his friendship if he's going to act like that." Hermione said keeping herself rooted to the bed instead of jumping up and hugging her best friend the way she wanted to.

"I know. It's just that he was my first friend." Harry said sadly as he turned away from the girls' not wanting to see any pity on their faces.

"Harry, we are still your friends. My brother is the biggest git that has ever lived. He doesn't deserve your friendship."

Turning back to the girls Harry smiled. "Thanks."

"So why don't you tell us all about the Institute and your abilities. Are you learning a lot?" Hermione asked her eagerness to learn new things taking over and bringing a laugh from Harry and Ginny.

"It's great Hermione." And so he began to tell the two all about the month that he had been at Xavier's. He told them about being tutored in muggle classes by the different teachers. Going so far as to tell all about them and what they could do. He told them about the physical fitness and training that he was going through with Logan. The two had laughed when he told them how sore and tired he was after the first few times and how he thought he was going to die from the pain of running so much. He told them how Remus was teaching him magic and how he would be gaining at least one if not two more after his birthday. He even told them about the nutrient potions that Remus had him on; which inevitably brought up the trip to New York City.

He told them all about it the trip, whereupon, Hermione had wistfully commented that she always wanted to visit the city that never sleeps. He explained the battle that he had found himself in with the three villains. How he met Spider-Man who seemed to be all right, though he didn't stick around and he had no idea who the man was behind the strange costume. He had nearly told them about Sirius being alive, but thought better of it. He didn't really want that getting back to Dumbledore or the Ministry. Although he knew it was only a matter of time when they did find out. He just hoped that it would be after Mrs. Harkness got the council to give his Godfather asylum. This actually brought up an idea if the Ministry or even Dumbledore tried anything against him. He quickly pushed to the back of his mind choosing to think about it later after he could talk with Sirius and Remus about it.

"So what are the other students like?" Ginny asked.

"Well they're a little different. I mean I like most of them. They're just like us. I'm not sure what you want to know." Harry said clearly puzzled by what the red head was asking.

"What are their powers? I mean what, can they do and…" Ginny trailed off not knowing exactly what she really wanted to know.

"Oh, well they have all different ones. I haven't met all of the students that go there. Most of them are at home. The only ones I know are ones that their parents don't like them because they're mutants."

"So it's kind of like how your Aunt and Uncle don't like you because you're magical." Hermione commented forgetting how Harry disliked talking about his relatives. "Oh I'm sorry Harry," she said when she noticed the clouded expression come over him.

Shaking off the dark mood, "its okay Hermione," he said trying to comfort her a little. "I'm just glad I don't have to worry about them anymore."

"Have you made any friends?"

"Yea I have a few." Harry said with a smile.

"Tell us about them?" Hermione said although she felt a bubble of jealous rise at the thought of her friend making new friends.

"What to you want to know about them?"

"What are they like? Who they are?" Ginny said.

Running his head through his unruly black hair he thought about what he could tell them. Deciding to just tell them as much as he knew he began. He told them all about Bobby, Peter, Rogue and Warren. He explained how Warren was a lot like him when it came to wanting to be normal, but couldn't because of his wings. He told them about Rogue and how she was a really nice girl who couldn't touch anybody because of her mutant ability. He went on telling them about Peter and how he was huge and how he could turn into metal; which brought gasps from the two girls. It was Bobby though that had the two girls sharing odd looks.

"Bobby is the one that I really like being around the most. He's funny most of the time. But he can be very serious when the need arises. He's helped me a lot in getting adjusted to living there as well as being a mutant. He's also my roommate."

"He sounds like a really nice person. I'm glad you found a good friend." Hermione said still trying to quash the jealousy that was rising inside her.

"Yea, I'm glad. And I'm glad that I still have you two as friends." He didn't know it but that last comment helped her in finally causing the jealousy to recede.

Taking on a pensive look Hermione leaned forward and asked a question that had Harry wondering where she was going. "Harry, what do you really know about the mutants?"

"Uh, I'm not sure what you mean by that?"

"Well, what do you know about the way those who have no mutant abilities see them?"

"I know that most people are afraid of them because they can do things they can't." Scratching the back of his head, "I guess it's a lot like how wizards and witches feel about muggles," he said. "Then there are some mutants who think they're better than those who aren't." Chuckling he added. "You know mutants aren't any different than we are."

"No they're not. But Harry, are you willing to get involved in the fight that they are having?" She asked her friend worry tinting her words.

"What do you mean Hermione?" He asked his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Harry, are you willing to deal with the consequences that come with not only being a mutant but being friends with them."

Thinking about what she was asking him, he had to admit it was a good one. He sure hadn't asked himself that one yet and now he wasn't so sure how he felt. He began to think about how he wanted to be normal and how he was now further from that than ever before. He thought about the war that was coming with Voldemort being back and how he had to play a pivotal part in his downfall. He thought about the different mutants that the X-Men fought routinely who wanted to conquer the world because they saw themselves as being superior. In the end though his thoughts gave him the answer and it was one he had been doing, or rather following ever since having found out he was a mutant. Looking up at Hermione he gave a determined stare as he said. "Yes, Hermione, I'm willing to take them if I need to. I may not be normal like I have always wanted but I can at least make the best of the situation.

Also, I am normal there. I mean they don't treat me different like everyone here does. It's like… It's like I can be me without worrying what people will think if I mess up."

The two girls shared a quick surprised look before turning back to Harry. They were both surprised by his mature answer. Although Hermione was secretly worried for her friend, she chose not say anything aloud. She had known just how badly he wanted to be like all of the others teens his age.

Soon the subject changed and the three found themselves talking about anything and everything. Harry found himself enjoying the respite from everything that had happened to him since the beginning of the summer. He allowed all his worries and fears, even his anger to just disappear as he spent an enjoyable time with the two girls.

An hour later found Harry telling them that he would write as often as he could. He even went so far as to invite them over to the Mansion for a couple of weeks at the end of summer if they wanted to. He just said that they would have to get permission from their parents and he would have to get it cleared with the Professor. Ginny had been enthused about the invitation but had quickly declined, saying that her parents, especially mother would never allow her to go over their. Hermione's reaction was very different. She squealed before saying that she would get her parent's permission that night. Then went off on a tangent of all the things she could learn by talking to the other mutants. This only brought eye rolls from the other two as they watched her trail off into her little educational world.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

The meeting that Dumbledore had called had continued on after Harry and the teens left. Many of the members were arguing over trying to protect Harry and letting him have some semblance of normalcy. Another issue that they were arguing about was how Sirius not only emancipated Harry at an age and time when they didn't believe he was capable of handling all the responsibilities that came with being an adult. Although, it wasn't that they disagreed in him being an adult, it was more of the fact that in their eyes Harry needed help.

Dumbledore had just sat in his seat staring at the door while the bickering went on around him, lost in thought. He had known that Harry was stubborn and would undoubtedly find things out that he hadn't wanted him to until he was of age. However, he couldn't stop thinking that there was more to Harry's attitude toward him. It was as if the boy somehow either suspected or knew what he had been doing over the years to keep Harry in place while being molded as not only the perfect weapon, but the perfect pawn who would do exactly what he wanted him to do.

He had to get control back soon or the boy would be untouchable. He also needed him if he were to gain control of the mutants that could help in not only defeating Tom but also helping to command a new way of life that all those with powers should have. Yet, he had to make sure that they followed along without catching on that they too were pawns in his rise to glory and power over all things.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a question posed to him by Remus. "Albus were you aware of James and Lily's will?"

Interlacing his fingers which he placed under his chin, he quickly thought of the most diplomatic way without revealing that he indeed knew not only that one existed but what it entailed. Finally he said. "I was aware, or rather suspected that James and Lily had left one.

"Why was Harry not told of it?"

"I felt that he should not be made aware of the possibility until he was of age, simply because I didn't think he could handle the information that his parents had left him more than just the trust vault."

"What do you mean by that?" Remus asked starting to get even more suspicious of the man than he had been.

"I felt that if as a kid found out he had more money would do as any other would…spend it until he had nothing left. I wanted him to have some financial stability after he graduated."

Remus was about to argue the point when he thought about what the man said. He also noted the others agreeing with the man's words and had to suppress a growl. "That may all be true, but I don't believe Harry would have ever spent it willy-nilly as you think he would have. I know that he could have bought himself his Firebolt before his third year when he was staying in Diagon Alley, but he didn't. Harry has more responsibility and maturity than you give him credit for. What I want to know is why you didn't look into the matter of the will? I mean if you suspected there was one, you could have seen what they left. Just look at me for an example. I was forced to live in a small run down cottage after that night trying to make a living any way I could, when I could have been a little better off then I was. It would have also allowed a little bit of closure over what had happened." Seeing the questioning looks he was being given, he elaborated. "What I mean is I would have known that not only was Sirius not responsible for the death, but that I was not suspected as they thought I was of betraying everyone.

Then let's not forget about how Harry was not only left on a doorstep in the middle of the night, but the way he was raised. I cannot understand how you would, or even can justify leaving Harry somewhere like that. Since I met Harry that year on the train I could see that he was not treated that well. Just take a look at the way they made him dress in those overly large hand-me-downs and the way he was so very thin. You can't say that Harry was better protected there than he could have been with a magical family." He was inwardly smiling when he noticed that Molly and Arthur were nodding their agreement in what he was saying about Harry's former home life.

During Remus' rant Dumbledore was silently cursing at his luck. He had of course known that Harry's home life wasn't and wouldn't be a good one. But that mattered little to him as he needed the boy to be a little more pliable and safe away from any chance of someone influencing him other than, he himself. That also didn't take into account the blood wards that he had 'supposedly' placed around the Dursley's. He could only hope that they didn't realize the wards had never existed. Actually he had never put any up since he only ever visited number 4 that night.

"Albus, Remus is right. You left Harry in home where there was no love or anyone willing to guide him in the right direction. Can you tell us why?" Arthur said.

Taking a deep breath, Albus tried explaining his reasoning without giving anything away. "At the time and I still do feel that for Harry's own safety that the Dursleys would be the safest place to leave him. I know that many wizarding families, including yours would have taken him in without any questioning, but I couldn't be sure he would be safe. Also, there was the simple fact that many families would have used his fame for their own gain. In the end I made the best decision of a bad situation."

"And you still feel that they are the best for him?" Remus asked eyebrows having risen in shock at what the man was saying.

"Yes, I do. Lily died for Harry, which as you know left a protection that I used to create the blood wards that surround the Dursleys home. Not only is Harry safer there, but the Dursleys are safe from any of Voldemort's followers." He said hoping that his answer would satisfy them. "At the moment we need to get onto the topic of what to do with Harry. He is in need of protection now more than ever and as you all saw is unwilling to cooperate. I suggest that Moody and Hestia, who I can contact immediately, return with you and Harry, Remus. They can help you with teaching him until the end of the summer. At which point you will all return here and Harry will attend his sixth year at Hogwarts."

Remus stared open mouthed at his long time mentor, incredulous marring his face as he tried to assimilate what the man said before coming up with a comment that would not cause the situation to get further out of hand. In the end he couldn't come up with a way and so just said what he wanted to. "There is no way that Moody and Hestia will be returning with us. There is also no way that Harry will be returning for his sixth year. Harry is an adult now and can do what he chooses. Also, neither I nor Harry has any decision in them being allowed to come to the school."

"So the brat thinks he doesn't have to do what the Headmaster wants. He is definitely just like his father."

"Oh shut up for once Snape." Remus snapped.

"Remus, as I told Harry this is not up for debate. Either they will be returning with you or you will not be going back. Harry has acted irresponsible since he has been gone and therefore he needs to be brought back where he can be kept safe." Dumbledore said sternly his blue eyes staring unblinking at Remus.

Remus didn't even bother to say anything instead he just stood up and headed for the door only stopping when he reached it. Throwing back over his shoulder, "I will not be a party to controlling someone who is an adult. Do not alienate Harry any further Headmaster or you may have another war on your hands." With that said he opened the door and stormed out of the room intent on looking for Harry before heading off to find Scott and Logan. He couldn't help thinking that they needed to get out of England immediately before Dumbledore tried to keep them there by force.

Quickly finding Harry and the girls he filled them in on what Dumbledore had said. He watched Harry's eyes and his facial expression turn hard and cold at the man ordering him to return for his sixth year. He couldn't help thinking that Harry was about to go off and kill the man.

Hermione and Ginny were no better as they had sat there shocked at the boldness of one Albus Dumbledore to think that Harry would accept all this. It was Ginny that summed it all up nicely.

"That man needs to get shagged once awhile before he completely loses his mind."

This caused the others to burst out laughing at the mental picture of someone as old as Albus was trying to get it up. It also had the effect of calming Harry down from his rising temper; which would have been extremely bad if it had gotten any higher.

"So what are we going to do, then?" Harry asked.

"I think we should go and find Scott and Logan. Then see if we can leave immediately to go back to the mansion. I don't really relish a fight with Albus and any who agree with him."

Harry who was thinking along the same lines got a brilliant idea. His face lit up and his green eyes seem to light with a mischievous glint the likes of which Remus had only seen on James or Sirius' face right before a huge prank. Seeing this he could only moan at what the young man had come up with. "Harry, what are you thinking?" He asked dreading the answer that he received and by the looks of the two girls, he assumed that they were feeling the same as him.

"Oh nothing really," He said his voice hinting at the mischief he was thinking.

"Harry, tell us already." Hermione huffed she too was dreading what her friend was up to.

"Well, I don't think we're going to be able to just sneak out of here. Dumbledore will have someone down in the dinning hall watching for us. It'll probably be someone like Snape," he muttered. "What I think we should do is agree to the man's order." This elicited a cry of what from the gathered group as they stared at him like he had lost his mind. Trying to hold in his laughter at their expressions, he explained his plan. In the end the others agreed that it was probably the perfect plan and had the most success of being pulled off.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

Later that night after Harry filled Scott and Logan in on all of the things that had happened so far, including Dumbledore trying to stop him from returning with them, they agreed to leave around midnight. Remus had left to go inform the man that Harry had agreed to the others going and that he had reluctantly agreed to return for his sixth year. He couldn't help noticing that the man seemed almost pleased with his controlling of Harry and inwardly frowned at this. He finished by telling him that they would be leaving around noon the following day.

Hermione, who had said she wanted to go with them until at least the end of the summer quickly, received permission from Scott and Logan to join them before heading off. She needed to get home and ask permission from her parents as well as pack if they allowed her to return. She also wanted to get Hedwig for Harry, whom she knew was missing her master terribly.

Two hours later she was back with her suitcases and Hedwig, who Harry was delighted to see. She had told them that her parents had given her permission to come as long as she called them from the mansion as soon as she arrived and a few other times during the rest of her stay there. She also told them that her parents wanted her to return no later then the beginning if the last week in August. She was pleased when Scott told her that they would bring back since she was afraid that she might have to take an airplane back.

It was a group of five who quietly snuck out of the Leaky Cauldron at eleven that night to catch a taxi to the air field where the Blackbird was waiting for them. By twelve thirty they were in the air and quite pleased that they had succeed in their getaway without anyone being the wiser. Harry had a wide grin on his face the whole time thinking about how Dumbledore was going to be furious with their escape.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

When they got back to the mansion, Hermione was in for a surprise. Awaiting them down in the hangar bay was none other than Sirius Black. She took one look at the man who she had to admit looked better than the last time she had seen him before whipping out her wand and sending a stunner at the man.

Sirius who saw the spell coming toward him did the first thing he could of, he vanished in thin air, only to reappear behind the group. The problem was that even if he had been training like Harry and the others, he still had quite a bit more to do before he got the hang of his mutant ability. This was only made more glaring when he reappeared in mid air. Before he even had a chance to acknowledge his predicament, gravity grabbed a hold and he fell down on top of his good friend, Moony.

This entire situation only brought howls of laughter from Harry, Scott and Logan, as well as the Professor who had also come to welcome the others back. Remus on the other hand was laying face first on the concrete groaning in pain from the heavy weight that had landed on him. While Hermione stood there staring at the man, like a guppy with its mouth opening and closing as it ate the food around it.

It wasn't long before she got herself under control. Pointing her wand once again at a man who was supposed to be dead, she narrowed her eyes and asked. "What is going on and who are you?" Her voice was steady but held a note of steel as she waited for the man to identify himself.

"Calm down Miss Granger. Mr. Black is not a criminal, nor is he dead as everyone believes." Professor Xavier said calmly after he had gathered himself.

Straitening after having been bent over in laughter from watching Hermione curse Sirius, only to have him pop way and land on top of Remus, Harry gave his friend a sheepish smile. "Sorry Hermione, I guess we forgot to tell you that Sirius was still alive."

Turning and giving her best friend a glare that could melt steel, Hermione hissed. "What is going on here?"

"Uh, well, it's like this," Harry started as he brushed a hand through his hair.

"Why don't we go upstairs and you can fill in your friend Harry. At the same time I believe you could also tell me why you have returned a day early." The others only nodded in agreement before following the Professor to the elevator that would take them to the mansion itself.

It was over an hour later before Harry and Hermione left the professor's office. Hermione had been in a daze the entire time as they filled the man in on what had transpired in England. The worse part had been when they explained not only how Sirius was alive but was a mutant as well. Sure she was happy for Harry. She had known that his death had weighed heavily on her friend's mind, but the problem was that she wanted to know how he had survived.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

The next morning Albus' floo flared and Moody stepped out. Seeing his leader sitting at his desk calmly drinking tea oblivious to what was going on around him he chuckled inwardly at what he was about to tell the man. He hadn't liked the way the man was treating the Potter boy. A large smile appeared on his scarred face as he stumped over to the desk causing the old man to start in surprise at the newcomer.

"Is there a problem Alastor?"

Having already schooled his features into one of worry, Moody fell down into one of the plush chairs across from the man. "They're gone Albus. Potter and Remus left in the middle of the night."

"What? Do you know where they have gone?" Albus asked a hint of anger clearly showing. He wasn't happy that the boy had defied him. '_Does that boy not see that I'm the only who can help him?"'_

"I would assume that they have returned to the states." Chuckling Moody added. "I have to admit it was perfect. None us, not even you thought they would just disappear in the middle of the night. It's something that James and Black would have thought of."

"Alastor, this is serious!" Dumbledore chastised the man sitting in front of him. "We need Harry if we're ever going to defeat Tom. He has to learn that he cannot just run around, doing as he pleases while the rest of us are sitting here trying to defend the people."

"Albus, the boy is just that, a boy. You need to stop trying to control him. He knows his destiny and he will do it." Getting to his feet, "I don't think he's coming back. Have a good day Albus." With that said he stomped back over to the fireplace where he through powder in before calling out the Leaky Cauldron. The last thing he saw was Dumbledore sitting there fuming at Potter getting the better of him.

Fawkes who had been sitting on his perch watching his bonded felt the bond growing weaker. He had known for awhile now that he would eventually have to leave the man that he had bonded to over a century ago. As a creature of the light he had tried to help the man stay on the right path, but it was now to obvious that the man had strayed too far and there was nothing he could do about it.

He watched with sad eyes as the once highly revered man began yelling obscenities at a boy who would do more good than anyone could ever imagine. He felt the last piece of the bond break as the man began threatening the boy. Giving a sad trill, he flamed out of the room, intent on finding the boy that would save them from the approaching darkness.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

The days leading up to Harry's birthday had been filled with training both in magical and other. Hermione even decided to join in on some of the physical training seeing as how she could see how it would be an advantage if she ever lost her wand. A few times she had even gone with Harry when he was learning various spells from Remus and Sirius. At first she had been reluctant to, but when they told her that she was fine and that the Ministry couldn't anything about it, she readily jumped in.

Hermione also found herself liking the other teens that Harry had befriended. Like her friend she found that they didn't treat her any different, even her vast knowledge didn't seem to perturbed them in anyway. For this she was secretly pleased as it had always been hard for her to make friends until she met Harry and Ron.

By the night before Harry's birthday she had decided not to pester them or the professors about being mutants and the things that she read. Her reasoning had been that they treated so nicely she would just sit back for once and relax for once. After all, she had told herself that she had several weeks to learn as much as possible. Besides, she wanted to observe her friend and see just how he was, because he seemed different once they had returned.

.

She had watched that first day as he acted like the teen he was. He was like the kid she remembered from back in their first year; laughing, relaxing and just plain having fun. She could see his green eyes almost sparkle with life, something she hadn't seen in quite some time. There were other things too that she had noticed. Like how he took his training and learning more serious then ever before. How he seemed to spend inordinately large amount of time hanging around with Bobby and Peter. At first she had been hurt by this, but that had faded almost immediately when she realized what was happening with him. The three were becoming stronger than her. Ron, he had over the past five years. She knew what it meant, and wondered if Harry did.

Though there was one thing that she noticed and it saddened her to no end. Harry hadn't spoken to her or any one she assumed about what happened between him and Ron. It was as if he was ignoring the pain that she new he was obviously in over what the idiot had said to him. She couldn't help thinking that soon he would break down over it and vowed that when he did, she would be there to help once again like all the other times.

The night before her friend's birthday, Hermione found herself gravitating toward one of the teens in particular. That didn't mean she didn't like the others. It was just that this one boy was like nothing she had ever seen. At first she had wanted to slap his face for his flirtatious and lackadaisical attitude. It was like the boy just didn't no when to take no for answer. The only problem was that she had actually found him to be quite funny and had soon found herself laughing at the antics that he did, especially when he tried flirting with Rogue. In the end she found him to be refreshing like the morning after a good rain.

**HPHPHPHPHPHP**

It was the morning of Harry's sixteenth birthday. Upon waking he found himself to be rather sore; which only caused his friend to laugh when he moaned from his protesting muscles when he tried to get out of bed and get to the bathroom for its morning use. He couldn't help but think that it had something to do with Voldemort. That is until he remembered Dr. Strange saying that he would go through an increase in power while he was letting his sore muscles relax underneath the hot water coming from the shower.

Walking across the hall he idly wondered just how much more power he had. He didn't really think it was all that much. At least he hoped it wasn't, after all, he was already different in many ways and really didn't want to be any more. Entering his room, he decided he would ask Sirius and Remus to help him after breakfast and see just how much power he had.

A half hour later Harry was sitting down in the dinning hall. HE was talking to Peter and Hermione, the former sitting to his left and the latter across from him. When he had entered he'd been surprised when everyone shouted happy birthday at him. He even received several slaps to his back from his new friends. The one from Peter had actually caused him to stumble, nearly falling flat on his face from the force of the slap; which of course caused all the others to laugh uproariously at his prat fall. By the time he sat down he was elated at having a birthday party, well sort of he told himself as he began to eat his eggs.

Harry was so deep in his conversation with his friends that he didn't see Bobby switch his cup. The boy had been trying since Harry got there to drink some of the coffee that he and the others drank instead of the tea that Harry preferred. Harry had always politely refused saying that he had heard it was very bitter and he didn't like things like that. But today Bobby thought he was going to try it whether he voluntarily did so.

"How's your sister doing Peter?" Harry asked reaching for his cup of tea.

"She's doing very good Harry. I just wish she could come here to live." Peter said before taking a bite of his toast.

Taking a sip of his tea he almost spat it back out, but managed to swallow it before grimacing. His tea suddenly tasted extremely bitter and he couldn't think of why it would. He glanced over at Bobby wondering if he had put something in it as a prank only to find him having a conversation with Rouge and Angel. Shrugging it off, he turned back to his own conversation and continued drinking it.

Bobby had watched carefully out of the corner of his eye as Harry took a drink. He kept the glee of his face as he saw Harry look at him before turning back and drinking more of the coffee. He had been right, Harry did like it, and he just needed to try it. So pleased was he that he didn't realize what his little plan was about to do to them for the day.

By the time Harry had finished his tea, he found that he actually liked it. He also found himself with more energy than he had when he awoke that morning. He decided to get some more when he was stopped by Bobby asking him a question.

"So did you like the coffee Harry?"

Harry blinked a few times as what Bobby asked sunk in to his brain before saying. "That was coffee?" Harry asked surprised that it had been as good as it was.

"Yea, I thought you should finally take the plunge and try it. So I switched your cup with another." Bobby said cheekily.

"Well, thanks, I did like it. I guess I'm going to get more." Before Bobby or anyone could say anything Harry jumped up and bounced across the room to where the pot of coffee sat on its warming pad.

Harry reached the table and grabbed the whole carafe. He was about to pour himself another cup when he realized that he forgot his cup. Shrugging he just grasped the handle tighter and lifted the spout to his lips. He tipped the spout slightly so that the coffee could slowly pour into his mouth so that he didn't spill any or choke on it as he drank it. He was completely oblivious to the stares that he was receiving from everyone in the room as he finished the pot before putting it back on the table. He was about to go sit back down when he decided he wanted more of the delicious coffee that he had. Seeing another carafe sitting there, he grabbed it and began drinking it. He did this with yet another before finally make the choice that he had enough for the moment and started back over to the table.

The adults were all sitting at the main table watching as Harry, a sixteen year old boy drink three carafes full of coffee before skipping back over to the table. They heard him singing very badly at that, 'I have a bunch of lovely coconuts.' It was Sirius that summed up what everyone was thinking. "Is he drunk?"

Meanwhile, Harry reached the table before plopping down in his seat and giving the others a crooked smile. "So guys what you want to do for my birthday?" He asked. The others just stared at him with wide eyes not quite believing that their usually quiet friend had just drank three huge pots of coffee, but seem to be…well drunk for a lack of a better word.

Seeing as how the others weren't saying anything, including Hermione who he thought looked like a large bass decided to make the decision for all of them. Snapping his fingers his smile grew wider and more mischievous as his eyes seem to literally dance with laughter. "How about we play hide-and-seek? I've always wanted to play it and now we have enough people." He continued on ignoring the mouths that were now hanging open at his suggestion. "Now we will use the entire mansion and even outside, but not the woods. That is just too much for us to cover if we want to play more then one game. Bobby can be it first and the rest of us will go and hide." With said he hopped to his feet and skipped out of the hall as fast as his legs would go.

No one moved to follow, nor did anyone speak as the were all trying to reconcile the normal teen that they were used to, to this strange overly excited one that wanted to play a game that was for kids.

"Does anybody know what just happened," asked a confused Jean looking at the adults.

"I think he's drunk or extremely high like a sugar rush." Storm said still staring at the door where Harry had skipped out of just a few minutes to go and hide.

"That's crazy. You can't get drunk or a sugar high, drinking coffee." Scott said.

"Then what is it?" Sirius asked thinking the man was totally off thinking this way.

Scott was about to argue when Beast cut in. "I think Mr. Potter is drunk. Scott, you have to remember we have no idea what coffee would do to him. His blood is not the same as ours anymore. Coffee could very easily cause something like this. I think I will have to see if I can't get some blood from him and study it further. Maybe we could use it for medical purposes. I also think I should make some type of anti-venom incase of an accident." Hank said trailing off in thought of what he needed and could do not even taking notice that what he had said had caused the others to stare at him in horror.

"If that is the case, then I suggest we find our wayward Mr. Potter. There's no telling what he could get himself into if he's drunk or something to that effect." The Professor said. He hadn't even finished when there was a loud clatter of chairs being pushed back and pounding feet on the floor as everyone dashed out to hunt down Harry.

**HPHPHPHPHPH**

**Well, there it is. I hope you all liked it. The idea of the coffee is courtesy of Overkill and his story Terminal Justice. The story can be found in the Yahoo Group, Caer Azkaban. **

**Please send me a review and tell me what you thought of it.**

**Next chapter we will see the funny conclusion of Harry's birthday and his training will start with Dr. Strange. Also a quick trip back to England to see who is in the veil…maybe.**


	16. Plots and Plans

**I would like to apologize for the delay in getting a new chapter up. Life took a rather horrible turn last year. We owned our own home for over ten years and never even refinanced as many did when the rates were low. However, we still lost our home because the bank refused to work with us in trying to save our home. At the same time they didn't follow the law here in Nevada when it came to actually foreclosing and thus have taken it out from under us. The worse part is that we had actually been making payments that they accepted when they started the process without even notifying us that they were foreclosing. Please don't say that this was out fault because we weren't like so many who fell into the actions of buying beyond their means.**

**On that note, I've returned with this chapter and am now once again continuing. **

**All characters are owned by J.K. Rowling and Marvel.**

'**__' Telepathy.**

**I hope you enjoy this and send me a review. Also it is unbeated.**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

It took the group nearly two hours to find the java'd mutant wizard. Even then it could have taken longer if it hadn't been the results of Professor X using his telepathy in finding where the hyperactive teen was hiding at. A few of the younger mutants muttered after having found him that they should have just left him until he sobered up. Their reasoning had been simply, Harry was so high that he was actually skipping down one of the hallways singing something about having a bunch of lovely coconuts in a horribly off tune manner and nearly falling flat on his face more than once.

By the time they got Harry down from the high that the caffeine had given him, the others felt as if they'd been put through the ringer. Not only did he sing, skip, and do a few other crazy things, but he just couldn't sit still or shut up for a minute. It was as if he had become the energizer bunny on speed. Although, they weren't too exhausted to send glares at Bobby for having caused the entire incident in the first place. That even included Remus and Sirius, even if they had once been pranksters, this was way beyond anything that they would have done or even find funny.

Just as soon as Harry had calmed down and back to himself, albeit a little tired, Beast immediately dragged him to the infirmary. The whole way he was talking excitedly about how he wanted to do more tests on Harry's blood to see just why the caffeine in coffee caused such a reaction. This just showed how much of a scientist the huge blue furred man really was.

The rest of his sixteenth birthday went smoothly, though there were a couple of surprises that had occurred, which were both welcoming and surprising. The first was an official letter that the Professor had given Sirius. He had explained that he thought it would be a wonderful present for Harry; which only caused some confusion on the parts of the others. That is until Sirius opened it and quietly read what the text said. Finishing the letter quickly, he just silently handed it over to a curious looking Harry; a wide happy smile on his face as he waited for his godson to read the news.

"What does it say?" Remus asked looking concerned for the two people he cared for more than his own life.

Turning sideways so he could look at Remus in the eyes, Sirius told him. "That letter says I have been officially granted asylum here in the United States. It's signed by that Agatha Harkness woman. Moony…I'm free. I'm finally free!" He shouted before grabbing a shocked werewolf and hugging the man for all his worth.

The two were soon joined by Harry, whom couldn't think of a better birthday present than this one. Seeing the happy celebration and knowing that it was a very emotional one, Xavier suggested mentally to the others that they leave quietly and give them a few minutes. The others just gave silent nods before leaving the room. Hermione had decided to also leave, even if she did want to join them. After all, she had been there to help in the rescue of Sirius a few years ago as well as the debacle in the Ministry back in June. Still she knew just what this meant for her friend.

Later on that evening after he had opened the various presents that he'd been given by everyone in attendance, he received possibly the biggest surprise of his entire life so far. It was in the sudden appearance of Dr. Strange, who had come to decision since having visited and talked with the teen that he had promised to help train.

He greeted the others in the recreation room, before going over and taking a seat directly in front of Harry and his guardians. His chiseled face had a serious expression, but his eyes held a twinkle that reminded Harry and the others of Dumbledore; something that they really didn't want to think about at the moment.

"Harry, I have come to offer you an extraordinary offer." He started noting the surprise on every one's face at hearing this, he quickly held up a hand to forestall the questions he knew were coming. "I know that earlier I offered you some training in the various mystical arts that you could perform. However, yesterday I was communing with the Patrons, when I was given well…an order if you will. Now it wasn't a bad one as I can see that you are thinking that. No this one actually is if you will an order that will greatly benefit you and what I was told was coming and you can also decline if you so choose."

"Sir, what would that be?" Harry asked now more curious than fearful after hearing that it wouldn't be a bad order or one that he would be forced into following as if he had no free will.

"First, please call me Dr. Strange. Sir is just a little…off for me. However, that may change depending on what you decide." Seeing that Harry as well as the others looking at him with a mixture of curiosity and excitement, he decided to just come out with his offer. "If you recall, I said that I might be able to help you with your magical education," seeing Harry's nod he continued. "I would like to formally offer to be your teacher."

The room collapsed into utter silence. A pin could be heard dropped and it would have sounded as if a bomb had exploded upon hearing the Sorcerer Supreme's declaration. Harry just sat there slack jawed, eyes wide in astonishment at what this powerful man was offering. Sure he had recalled the conversation when Dr. Strange said that he might be willing to help teach him, but he hadn't really thought much of it. Now, however, here he was formally offering to do just that and it boggled his mind.

Chuckling, "I see that I have surprised you," Dr. Strange said.

"Yes, you have Dr. Strange." Harry managed to say after his brain kicked back in. "I don't know what to say.

Reaching forward, Strange placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and smiled brightly. "You don't have to say anything at the moment. Take a couple of days to think over my offer. Talk with your godfather and your friends, seek their advice before you come to a decision that you may find you wished you hadn't made later in life." With that said, he gave Harry's shoulder a reassuring squeeze before getting to his feet and heading over to have a private discussion with the Professor regarding what else he had been told from his Patrons.

That night Harry went to his room in a daze. He had done a little bit of talking over the offer he had been given with Sirius, Remus and Hermione. The three had been just as surprised by the offer as he was, but it was Hermione who had helped. Well, she helped a little when she told him that she thought the idea was great and that it was a once in a life time offer. Not to mention that what he may learn from the man could very well help him in his battle against Voldemort. That alone gave him a lot of thought as he lay in his bed listening to the snores of Bobby.

As he fell asleep he was completely oblivious to the plots and plans that were currently being made in the United Kingdom. The first was the now released Apocalypse and his new army. He had used armies before, but in the recent past had forgone them in his egotistical haste that he didn't need one. However, when he was defeated the last time in imprisoned he had plenty of time to see the need for one. Now he had one again, and this time it would be made up of more than just mutants.

At the moment he had two of his four generals that would lead the various followers he either had now or would have in the future. There was no way he was ready to takeover as the supreme ruler of the world until he had the other two in place. The good thing was that he knew who they were and who they would become. Problem was, he couldn't just walk in and take them like he would have in the past. Not with so many powerful mutants and magic users around in this time. Therefore, he would have to send a few of his men in to retrieve them. Knowing that some would probably not return, which to him was what they were for at the moment.

Then there was also the fact that the world was complacent in thinking that they were safe. Only a few believed that mutants were a danger to them. What those people didn't understand was that to Apocalypse, the mutants and now the wizarding world were actually far better than them. The only problem was that even in these places, only certain ones should ever have the abilities they have. After all, the strongest and the fittest are the ones who should continue to live.

The Wizarding World knew of his War, and did believe he was a danger. Of course the man was a danger, but he knew the man could be defeated, especially with the things that he gleaned from Voldemort upon his release. Right now he wouldn't worry about that all too much. No, he needed to begin the fear that he loved to see and smell from the populous. He needed to begin the tests to see just whom he should allow to join him in his conquest of this pathetic world where the weak continued to have control and freedom.

"It is time to begin the games. These mortals have long forgotten that only the strong should rule." He said his voice deep and foreboding as it reverberated off the walls of his chamber, or rather the one that used to belong to war. "It is time that my other two Elite Generals are brought here to serve me. But, first I need someone that I once worked with many years ago. Yes, he will be the one whom brings me at least one of them. He does after all owe me for his treachery."

Those that stood in the room shivered at the coldness of this beings voice. All fully aware that one slip and they would be dead. A few even began wondering if they had chosen correctly in not only following Voldemort, their master, but staying after finding out that he had not only aligned himself but them as well with this demon.

"War, you will send several of your men to attack these mortals. I don't care where, but they need to create as much death and destruction as possible. They are weak minded fools and do not belong in this world that I will recreate."

Voldemort could only reluctantly agree even if he did love the idea of death and destruction. Only a few days ago did he willingly agree to join this being in the belief that he could and would help him in his quest to rid the world of those impure. Now he was beginning to see just how wrong his decision was. Though he did receive a few nice abilities that would help in is conquest. Until now what he hadn't saw or rather ignored was the fact that wasn't an equal but a General, a minion with a few extra bonuses to go with the position. He was no longer the one that the wizarding world would fear when the found out about Apocalypse. However, there was nothing he could do about it now. He would need time to think of a way to get him and his deatheaters out from under this deal he agreed to.

"Pestilence, you will seek out Mr. Sinister. Tell him that I have ordered his return to me. If he or his Marauders try anything, I want you to destroy them. But bring me Sinister. Is that understood?"

Pestilence, whom had been quietly standing in the shadows now stepped forward and bowed in acknowledgement before turning and leaving the room. He knew exactly where Sinister would be holed up at. With an evil smirk on his face he contemplated just how he was looking forward to seeing the arrogant Sinister realize that he had more power then he, a once lonely Morlock whom everybody believed to be worthless because of his appearance.

While this was going on in the heart of London, a secret meeting was taking place. The Minster of Magic, Cornelius Fudge was listening to two people he trusted beyond even his own wife. Currently they needed to finalize their plan in getting Harry Potter away from the dark creatures that he was with and under their control. Fudge saw this as the only way of saving his political career after the debacle of last year and the news in June that Voldemort had indeed returned from the dead. With the Boy-Who- Lived under his control he would not only unsure his position as the Minister of Magic, but would help him become the most famous Minister in history once the boy had done his duty and defeated Voldemort.

The other issue that was currently on his mind dealt with the letter from the Council of Magic in the Colonies he'd received the previous day. A letter that he found had made his headache from the problems that Potter had created only get so worse that even a headache potion couldn't completely rid him of it. Even worse was the ranting of his undersecretary, Dolores Umbridge. 'Her voice could break glass,' he thought as he tuned her out and recalled the letter in its entirety.

**Dear Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge,**

**We, the Council of the United States Magical Community over the past few weeks have reviewed the information regarding one, Sirius Orion Black. As you may not be aware, Mr. Black did not die in the attack at the Ministry in June of this year. In fact he is very much alive and healthier than he has been in the last several years.**

**After a long debate, we, the council found the Mr. Black was innocent of all charges. Seeing as how your government a few years ago ordered the immediate apprehension of him and Dementor's Kiss without a trial, we have granted him Political Asylum here in the United States. Mr. Black accepted our offer graciously. **

**Therefore, he is now considered a United States Citizen with all rights proscribed both by the magical community and the mundane community. In this case, it simply means that he can travel anywhere in the world and is protected by us, unless he commits a crime that breaks the laws of the country that he is currently visiting.**

**Head of the Magical Council,**

**Agatha Harkness**

He was brought out of his thoughts by Umbridge clearing her throat. Looking up at her he asked, "What is it you were saying Dolores?"

"I was just saying that we should have an arrest order prepared for Sirius Black and that half-blood Potter. Then have the MLE send a few Aurors over to those blasted colonies and apprehend them. Isn't that what we should do, Cornelius?" She added in her sickly sweet voice.

"We can't do that Dolores. I wish we could…but we can't. You know very well that if we did we would only be causing a war with the colonies. You're also forgetting that Black was given asylum and therefore is now a citizen." Shaking his head in resignation, "no what we need to do is find a way to get Potter back here. Black might follow but that doesn't mean we can't well…have an accident waiting for him when he tries to retrieve his precious Godson." Fudge said a plan forming in his mind. Sometimes he could come up with a plan that would actually work if he really chose to try.

"If I may make a suggestion," Malfoy drawled from his seat next to Umbridge. Seeing the nods for him to continue, "Black may be out of your grasp Minister, but Potter is still a citizen and therefore you can order his apprehension for his own protection."

Lucius had only spent two days in prison before he had been released thanks to his wife. She had gone to Fudge and explained that he had been there late because he was or rather had become worried that someone may attack the Department of Mysteries. Of course she also said that he had only shared his concerns with her because he hadn't wanted to tip any possible culprit of. This was all said and done with a large contribution to his reelection fund.

"Yes Lucius that could work." Fudge mused. "But I don't think it would be enough to hold him. What would we say to the press and to the MLE who would have to carry out the order?" Shaking his head once again in resignation, "no that won't work," he said with a deep sigh.

Lucius had a sudden idea that he just hoped not only his Master but Fudge and his idiotic sidekick would agree to. It would not only take the blasted boy out of the equation, but it would put him in a position that his Master could defeat him without any interference from the old man or any one else for that matter. A smirk firmly planted on his face he quickly filled the other two in on what he was thinking.

It took another hour before the meeting adjourned with three very happy people. Fudge had wholeheartedly agreed to the plan. This was not only a way to get the boy on his side but also out of his hair once and for all. He could just see the people once again looking to him as the right leader for them when he informed the press of this latest mess their precious Boy-Who-Lived had done. After all, just because he had helped to inform the world of Voldemort's return did not mean that he was above the law or that he deserved any special treatment. No, they would see him as the correct person to help end the war.

Still there was anther person plotting against Harry and company. This man sat in his creatively decorated office rubbing his long white beard and thinking of a way to get the boy back under his control. He had known that allowing Harry to leave could change the dynamics that he had masterfully cultivated over the past fifteen years. Although he had seen it as a good thing only because it meant that boy would learn what he needed to defeat Tom and his followers. All the while believing that Dumbledore was allowing it because he wanted to keep him safe and ensure that he survived after he had finished Voldemort off once and for all. What he hadn't expected was how the boy had found some of his manipulations out or the level of hostility that he felt the last time they had seen one another.

At the time he had been too surprised to think rationally and thus tried ordering him back to Hogwarts immediately. That he admitted later was definitely the wrong thing to do since it only seemed to irritate the boy even further, pushing him farther out of his reach and control. That was something he most definitely did not like since he would be forgotten and the wizarding world would not only look at the boy as their new leader, but would also be able to help shape the future into what he did not believe it should look like. The issue at hand was just how to get him to return here where he could be guided in that direction.

A knock on his door brought him out of his contemplations on what to with the boy he needed so badly. Calling for them to enter he wasn't surprised when he watched his spy and potion's master storm into the room. His face set in thunder cloud the likes he hadn't seen unless he was up here complaining about Harry Potter. It was something he was used to seeing, but only when Harry Potter was residing within the walls of the castle during the term.

His blue eyes twinkling as always, he reached over at grabbed one of his infamous lemon drops before popping it into his mouth. He did after all have to wait until the man decided to start speaking, which sometimes took awhile as the billowing cloak the man always word billowed more than usual as he paced the office as if he were either thinking exactly what to say or for his foul temper to calm enough so that he could speak what was on his mind.

This was what always amused him about the man. No matter what he said or did, Severus Snape was always an impatient fool who thought that whatever he said was of importance. Of course, he didn't know that Dumbledore knew everything, well nearly everything that went on when it matter or concerned any of his dealings.

After several minutes of quietly waiting and sucking on his lemon drop he watched as Severus let out a loud huff before taking a seat across from him. Concealing the smile at the man's melodramatic ways he asked him what was bothering him.

Over the course of the next half an hour Severus informed him that Voldemort was no longer leading the Death eaters. Whoever this new leader was he had no idea since Voldemort had not deigned to tell him. He did say that the man seemed almost livid at the fact that he was no longer in charge and he'd gotten the distinct impression that whoever they were, Voldemort was nothing more than another wizard that did his bidding. He went on to explain that he even tried to find out who the new leader was by covertly asking a few of his associates, but even they did not know.

He further went onto explain that Voldemort had informed them that they would be going on a few raids in the coming days. He however did not say where, only that he would inform them on the night of the attacks. He had said that this new leader wanted some terror and destruction as soon as possible. Then he had dismissed them without even punishing a single one; something that had never happened for as long as he could remember.

After thanking the man for the latest information, Dumbledore stared pensively, stroking his beard as he thought over this new problem. He was certain that whoever had usurped Voldemort's position was far more dangerous than even he could truly fathom. Whoever they were only made his need to get Harry Potter back here in the castle more of a priority than it already had been. Since this person would undoubtedly go after the boy when Voldemort made him aware of just how important the boy was to the rest of the world.

Another worry came to mind. That was not just who were they, but what did they want. This thought unsettled him even further. He hated not knowing what some one's motives were, especially if he were to maintain his control and leadership over the people.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

The next day dawned bright and early at Xavier's. Harry was instantly awake when he found himself falling onto the floor, thanks to Bobby. Who was standing there doubled over in laughter after having heard Harry's startled exclamation as he fell on the floor with a thud. Sitting up and rubbing the back of his head, Harry could only glare at the boy.

"What time is it?" He asked as he slowly untangled himself from the blankets to stand up.

"It's half past eight. Your friend is leaving soon and I thought you wanted to see her off."

That did it, without even a thought of his appearance in just boxers. Harry tore out of the room, running down the hall towards where he knew Hermione would be. He passed by several of the other teens, who either gasped or laughed at his appearance; something he didn't take notice of as he was in too much of hurry to say goodbye to his friend.

Running down the stairs he wasn't paying attention to them as he felt his feet go out from under him. He yelled in surprise as he slammed into the ground, face first. The only problem was he was still on the stairs and since they had been polished the night before found himself sailing down the last several. Glancing up he saw Hermione with her suitcase standing there with Sirius and Remus next to her. Her face showed the shock at seeing him sliding across the floor, but her eyes were brimming with amusement. He also heard Remus and Sirius laughing their asses off.

The problem that he hadn't seen until now was that he had gained too much momentum and was sailing at a pretty good clip. Green eyes growing wide as he realized just what was about to happen he shouted to look out as he waved his arms over his head in attempt to get them to move. This had the opposite effect that he had wanted when he saw all three double over in laughter. Seeing the inevitable, he closed his eyes and prayed that he didn't hurt anyone too badly especially after all of the training that he had under gone and the potions that Remus had him taking.

Suddenly he felt himself slamming into someone as a female scream echoed around him. Coming to a quick halt, he slowly opened his eyes to see just who he had hit. Only for his eyes to widen larger than any saucer he'd ever seen as he found himself with his head in the lap of Hermione. Shutting them quickly he groaned at what his clumsiness had done this time. Even after all of the fighting and training he'd done with the adults, he still found himself in this awkward position.

He could hear Remus and Sirius laughing their fool heads off as a low groan was heard from in front of him. More than embarrassed at the situation, a feeling that was plainly visible on his beet red face, he slowly stood up and asked if she was alright. Hoping that she was, but not so much so that he would hear one of her infamous lectures on his clumsiness, he reached down with hand to help her back to her feet.

Hermione accepted his hand and was soon back on her feet. Rubbing the back of her head where she had hit against the floor she glared at Harry for what he had done. Letting out an explosive breath she said. "Harry Potter how could you do that? Don't you know not to run down stairs, especially dressed like that," waving her hand at his state of undress.

Taking a quick look at what he was wearing, his blush deepened even further as he realized that in his hurry he forgot his robe. Running a hand through his hair, he gave her a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry Hermione. I wanted to see you before you left. Are you all right? I didn't hurt you did I?" His voice taking on a slightly panic tone hoping that he hadn't.

Exasperated at him, she sighed and quickly assured him that she was fine. She also told him that she wasn't leaving until after ten since it was only a five hour time difference and the jet would make the trip in two. Then she began laughing when see saw Harry's face turn to one of horror as he realized that he had been wrong. Her laugh only got louder when she watched him turn around and march off towards the stairs, muttering that he was going to kill Bobby for making him believe she was leaving this early.

Two hours later after his physical training with Logan, Harry was giving Hermione one last hug. He had gotten to contact better being here at the mansion and now didn't shy away. Also, his control over his powers was stronger enough so that he didn't accidentally electrocute someone like he had a few times in the beginning. He just silently wished that Ron wasn't acting like the git he was. Maybe he will finally realize that he wasn't any different then him he mentally told himself as he said one final goodbye.

He knew he would miss her terribly, but at least he wouldn't be alone. He had made several friends here at the school, especially with Bobby and Colossus. Still, she was one of his best friends and had been through hell with him more than once when he had risked his life to stop Voldemort and his followers from getting whatever they were trying to obtain at the time.

A sudden sense of foreboding came over him as he watched the elevator close. It was as if he felt her saying goodbye for the last time. Whatever he was feeling he couldn't shake it and his already sad mood deepened as he tried to think of just what was happening or would happen in the near future. For the first time in his life he wished that he was a seer.

Feeling Sirius give his shoulder a squeeze he looked up at him and gave a smile, one that he hoped didn't show the worry that he was now feeling. Deciding to go somewhere alone where he could be alone and think over this feeling, he bid his godfather a quick goodbye and headed off towards the conservatory. Idly he wondered if he should just tell Sirius or the Professor that he was feeling a portent of danger, especially towards Hermione.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH**

Over the course of the next two weeks Harry's feeling of danger lurking on the horizon hadn't diminished. At first it had affected his training, even with Dr. Strange. His concentration being off had caused several near disasters when the man was teaching Harry how to use the ambient energy to cast various spells. Similar to wandless magic in that a focus was not needed there was a huge difference between the two. Where as wandless uses the energy from the person casting, casting spells with ambient energy meant that the caster was using the energy that was in the air around them. Dr. Strange had told him the very first day that this would be the best way for him to learn an alternative way of casting since he was already doing that with his mutant ability.

The first few days had gone by in frustration as Harry tried to wrap his brain around the idea of using the ambient magic, even though his teacher had told him that he was doing well. The problem had been that he needed to mediate, something that Professor Xavier had taught him a short while after his arrival at the mansion. The problem was that he just couldn't fully comprehend how to call forth the energy and the direct it, especially since his brain was worried about the danger that he felt coming awhile back.

It was the end of the first week when something happened that could have been a truly horrific accident. He had been mediating so deeply that he was unaware of the ambient energy gathering around him. He also was unaware that his entire body was giving off an unearthly color as he sat in the lotus position concentrating on bring forth the energy into his hands for a stunner.

The problem occurred when he, believing that he'd called enough energy opened his eyes to see the maelstrom of items flying around the room. Green eyes widened and the pandemonium; simply put, Dr. Strange was holding a shield up around him as the items rocketed off it, only to crash into the walls.

Seeing this he lost his concentration, which caused the entirety of the room to explode outwards. Sending debris every which way throughout what once was a training room in Dr. Strange's manor. At the same time he placed his palms face down on the floor only to find himself skyrocketing up into the ceiling from the amount of energy his hands had collected. Of course his luck, or rather unlucky streak held and instead of bouncing off the ceiling, he crashed through to find to his chagrin that he was stuck in it.

It took several hours for Dr. Strange to repair the room. The only good thing was that Harry had been only slightly injured, thus not needing any medical attention. However, it did show that he needed to get his attention back on track before he actually harmed himself or Dr. Strange.

Now it was the beginning of the third week and he had gained some semblance of control over casting with ambient energy. Also his mutant power had grown as well. Now he was capable of shooting lightning bolts through the palm of his hands in either a stream or small bursts. The first time he had done this was when they were in the danger room having an intense session against several computer generated mutants that he had learned were classified as highly dangerous.

He had found himself face to face with a short squat man who smelled as if he hadn't taken a bath in several years after having turned a corner of the building that they were in. The other thing that had disgusted him was the teens' tongue that kept shooting out of his mouth as if it had a mind of its own.

Stepping back several steps his mind quickly remembered that this was the mutant known as Toad, a member of the Brotherhood. He wasn't all that powerful strength wise, although he did have some superhuman strength it wasn't enough to make him dangerous. What did was his superhuman leg strength, agility, coordination and endurance that made him a worthy opponent for any number of the x-men. The other problem that he caused was the superhuman strength of his tongue that could ensnare a person or an object, flinging them any which way or crushing them.

Before he could even think of a way to attack the leap frogging toad, Harry found himself flying backwards down the hall, the back of his head slamming into the wall. Silently thankful that he no longer wore glasses he stood up to see Toad hopping toward him, his tongue flicking out as he gained momentum for another strike.

Forgetting that this was just a training mission, Harry's eyes grew hard as he planted his feet at a fair distance for the impact that could occur at any moment. "Oh not this time Toady," he yelled, raising both hands up, palms facing his opponent. Concentrating as hard as he could since he still hadn't fully mastered instant thought of using it, he sent out two bursts of electricity shooting towards Toad.

He watched as his opponent jumped over the first bolt then land on the opposite wall as the second bolt whizzed by. Growling at the now gloating villain, Harry began sending more bolts out at a faster rate than before. He was going to take his opponent down fast and hard before he found himself on the defensive once again. To his amazement the long bolts changed into small short bursts that seem to gather strength as the shot from his hands. Another thing he noticed was that the speed of them seemed to have doubled causing a sly grin to form on his lips. Deciding to take another tack since the Toad had so far been able to dodge all of his bolts, he began waving his hands in a back and forth manner. This only caused him to think of the movie the Karate Kid where the Sensei was teaching the boy the wax on, wax off method of fighting.

Before he knew what was happening, Toad had leapt to the ceiling and ensnared him with his tongue. Effectively stopping his attacks as the prehensile tongue constricted around his lungs. Growling in frustration, he struggled with it as he heard the laughter and sarcastic voice mocking him for being a typical student of Xavier's, "stupid and overconfident." This only added to his anger as he raised both hands to grab the tongue. Frowning at the disgusting slimy feel of the thing, he turned his head and glared at the man hanging upside down from the ceiling.

"Do you know what lightning does to a toad?" He asked his tone cold as he watched the shock appear on his opponent's face. With that said, Harry began charging his hands with lightning and unbeknownst to him with some of the ambient energy from the danger room. One last final glare at the Toad, he allowed the lightning to slam into the tongue.

The lightning striking where his hands were tightly holding the struggling Toad as he tried to release his tongue soon saw the appendage as well as the man himself light up like a Christmas tree. Toad fell from the ceiling, body shaking from the thousands of volts coursing through his body as he lay unconscious on the ground. A triumphant Harry stood above him as he watched the twitching body disappear and the room dissolve around him.

"You did good kid. But you need to be better prepared next time." The gruff voice of Wolverine said from the control room. "Go hit the showers and meet the others in the hall for dinner."

Later that night the entire mansion was silent as a mouse. Wolverine had his feet up on the console in the security room, a cigar hanging from his mouth, arms crossed over his chest as he dozed from how quiet things were. He'd done a couple of rounds to make sure that all of the students were in the rooms asleep instead of skulking in the dark in an attempt to get into mischief.

Outside the manor several beings were skulking around as they appeared on the lawn, both in front and the rear having two separate missions on this night. Another group reached the gates, quickly disabling the camera that observed the area for any possible threats before breaking the gate open and heading towards the Institute where their prey were sleeping soundly unaware of what was coming after them.

Wolverine awoke suddenly when he heard the front door exploding inward. Glancing at the cameras he immediately noted that the one near the gate had gone off, which only added to his darkening scowl. This was sure sign that someone had entered the grounds bent on destruction. The entire mansion suddenly shook as if it had been hit with a powerful blast of energy. This was all he needed to know as he reached over and slammed his fist down on the alarm button before running out of the room, claws unsheathed and a growl in his voice as he headed towards the living room.

'**Logan, what is happening?**' he heard the voice of Xavier ask.

'**We're being invaded.' **He mentally growled back as he spun around one corner before dropping the floor and sniffing the air.

'**It's Sinister and the Marauders. I also sense several others entering from the back and another group that entered from the conservatory. They do not seem to be mutants.' **Xavier said. **'I have mentally called the others to prepare for battle. I will meet you down their shortly.'**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I've already started the next one and will get it out as soon as possible. I will reiterate that at the moment my other stories are all on hiatus due to needing some fixes and writer's block. **

**Please let me know what you think of this one. **


	17. Chapter 17

Hello every one, I would like to thank all of you have asked about when I will update this or any of my other stories, as well as those who have reviewed. I'm sorry to say I'm sure when I will be updating.

Real life and other problems cropped over the past couple of years that caused me to walk away from writing. But you be assured that I will get back to writing. I'm currently working on them now. It's just taking longer then expected.


End file.
